Titans Broken
by Stellar Magic
Summary: Batman, faced with a Starfire working alongside Red Hood and Arsenal and a Nightwing who he sees as a shadow of his first Robin, brings both of them in for a psychological evaluation. What they discover brings together the former Titans to support their old friends. Unfortunately for everyone, Batman has a plan. Rated M for angst, sex, violence, language, and suicidal thoughts.
1. The Hollow Ones

_Author's Note: This story is part of what I've termed the Unity Universe… it's an attempt, by me, to unify and streamline the various canons into a single unified backstory for the Teen Titans… The comics are included as are the television shows. This story, Titans Broken, is the first story in an arc revolving around the former Teen Titans reforming as an organization to check the Justice League, who have on occasion done some very morally ambiguous things. _

___In essence, think of this as a story set after the next inevitable reboot comes from DC (the New 52 cannot possibly stay forever, and the amount of outcry from some of the fans seems to indicate its days may already be numbered). Events of all previous canons will be streamlined to fit into the timeline for this new 'Unified' Universe._  


_I liked many of the elements from Young Justice and Teen Titans cartoons so be warned, you will see references to them especially: Young Justice's Failsafe (Justice League's own Kobiyashi Maru scenario? Yes please!) and the entire Teen Titans cartoon series are treated as being at least somewhat canon (think of the Teen Titans cartoons as the cleaned up version of events for telling at meetings and reunions), however the primary canon is essentially the sum total of the Comic stories released over the years. It's not a nice, pretty, or clean world... in fact it's a terrifying world, one that can easily break people.  
_

_Most of the time my works are pretty lighthearted, this one is not... it's dark and when I edited it, I feel the character's pain. At times you may want tissues handy. You've been warned.  
_

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. "The Hollow Men" was written by T.S. Elliot, and the use of passages to open each chapter is done with the utmost respect for one of the English languages best craftsmen. Thank you, and enjoy.  
_

* * *

**Titans Broken**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Hollow Ones**

* * *

_We are the hollow men  
We are the stuffed men  
Leaning together  
Headpiece filled with straw. Alas!  
Our dried voices, when  
We whisper together  
Are quiet and meaningless  
As wind in dry grass  
Or rats' feet over broken glass  
In our dry cellar_

_- T.S. Elliot's "The Hollow Men"_

* * *

Most of the time people didn't really think on why people act the way they do… They accept the explanations, the words, and the appearance of things and do not bother to look deeper than that.

"I don't need help." Bruce Wayne remembered the statement he'd made years earlier in the presence of a captured and detained Scarecrow.

"Not my diagnosis!" the former psychologist had said with a laugh, and Bruce knew the mad man had a point. Anyone that would dawn the bat suit had some sort of psychological problem, it was a requirement in this business.

But they had to be functional, and Bruce knew that the tipping point between a functional person and a dangerous individual was a razor's edge, and judging when someone had crossed that point was a difficult task, even for the world's best detective.

Information that slowly had begun to filter through to him told him that he had two new problems that needed watching. Two closely related problems.

Nightwing wasn't the same anymore. He'd always taken after Bruce in many ways, becoming secretive, obsessive, and single minded in his pursuit of justice. In other ways he was far different. Dick had never learned Bruce's capacity for distancing himself from his romantic partners. He wasn't a playboy. He just wasn't built that way.

Deny it all he wanted, the problem lay with the second individual that was occupying Bruce's mind that night. Koriand'r, the Tamaranian Princess that had nearly married Dick. With news of her newest actions Bruce knew that the girl had to have been broken by the breakup between the two.

It had been a relationship he'd never approved of, but now in retrospect he wasn't sure if he'd been right. True dependence on each other had made them all the more vulnerable after the breakup, but the depths to which it had affected Koriand'r showed that it might have been a mistake.

"Alfred?"

"Yes Master Bruce?" His loyal butler asked from behind him at the usual respectable distance.

"I need you to arrange a private flight to the Caribbean then pick Dick up, I'll put in a call to the Justice League." Batman said. "We need Zatanna, Black Canary, or Raven, no one else has close to the required amount of psychological training."

"Right away."

Bruce stood and tapped a series of keys sending a message to the Justice League network before picking up his phone and dialing a familiar number.

* * *

Dick Grayson had seen better days. He ran a hand along his chin and scratched at the stubble there before walking out of the hotel bathroom and over to a small pile of clothes on the bed. The cell phone buzzed from the end table, rumbling across the wood for several moments before he picked it up.

"Dick." He muttered as he adjusted the robe belt around his waist as he leaned the phone against his shoulder.

"It's Bruce."

He froze and a scowl slid across his face. "What can I do for you?"

"Alfred will be at the hotel shortly to pick you up."

The scowl deepened. "What is this about Bruce?"

"Not on the phone, pack up and bring your uniform." The call ended with a click.

He tossed the phone on the table and bit his lip before walking to the window and staring out at the skyline of Gotham. In the distance he could see the dark and blackened scar on the earth where the Blüdhaven exclusion zone began. In his mind's eye he could see the burnt ruins of dozens of buildings, the smoldering litter in the streets. He could hear the crackle of the Geiger counter on his utility belt.

He shut the curtains and snarled before running a hand through his hair. "What am I doing?"

He didn't know… the dream of being Blüdhaven's protector was gone. Blüdhaven was gone, a national sore that reminded everyone of the limits of superheroes. He'd failed and nothing infuriated him more than failure be it a criminal escaping, a bystander dying because he hadn't been fast enough, an infant screaming in a building aflame that he couldn't find. Those couldn't compare to his failure.

Everything had turned to ash in his hands. He slammed his fist against the end table and pulled the metal case from under the bed. Inside was the kevlar and nomex suit, the uniform of Nightwing. He tossed it onto the bed and grabbed a suitcase filled with his scant belongings. His old Blüdhaven police uniform, now defunct, stared up at him when he opened it.

He began to open drawers grabbing everything he owned and stuffed them back into the case. Socks, shirts, pants, shorts, and pajamas were thrown half-hazard into the suitcase and he slammed it shut.

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." Raven said quietly as she sat cross legged on her small bed. The New York Apartment she now called her home was decorated with a plethora of images, old African masks hung on one side while worn Azarathian statuettes lined a shelve on the opposite wall. In the middle of the room sat a simple round rug decorated with a pentagram surrounded by Old English runes.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." She murmured. Each word held meaning... dimension, universe, multiverse... The enchantment had once only been used by the monks of Azarath to reflect upon the enormity of the infinite. For her it had become a mantra, an attempt to make herself feel small and insignificant when she'd once held the power to destroy the world.

Raven took a deep breath and focused inward, feeling her emotions tugging at her psyche. Where was Garfield when she needed him? She closed her eyes and pushed aside the feelings of her gut twisting in annoyance. Beast Boy had his own life to live and she wasn't his keeper.

The rumors of him joining with Deathstroke and Terra were infuriating. It was unfathomable for him to join with Slade, simply unthinkable. Plus the reports she'd read said Beast Boy was red... Garfield wasn't red, he just wasn't.

Plus, she knew exactly where Garfield was because she talked to him every couple days, and saw him at least once a week too. He'd retired from being a hero and found a rather interesting employment. One that she wondered hadn't been a secret ambition of his. He was now an actor on Galaxy Trek's newest series Interstellar Station Nine, playing Iota the Chief of Station Security.

A slight smirk played across her face as she lowered her hands and glanced at the one shelf she'd reserved for DVDs in her book case where the previous three seasons of the show sat. Affection giggled quietly in her mind as she turned back toward the window.

_You miss him._ Affection said in her mind.

"Enough." Raven growled before picking a book off the shelf and opening it. Just as she was about to start reading the laptop on her desk rang like a phone and she glared. "What's with all these interruptions?"

She walked over to the desk and sat down before tapping in a password. With a flash, the Justice League logo appeared for a moment on the screen before it was replaced with Zatanna.

Her jaw tightened and she glared at the screen. There were few among the Justice League that she respected less than Zatanna and Zatara. They were the ones that had decided her struggle with Trigon wasn't worth League attention, and she was sure if she applied for membership, even ancillary or honorary membership, they would fight it every step of the way.

"Miss Roth." Zatanna stated and a slight smile tugged at her lips.

Raven slammed down on her emotions blocking them off before glaring at the woman in irritation. "Yes, Zatanna, I doubt this is a social call."

"Do you even get social calls?" Zatanna asked with a jab, which she resolutely ignored.

"Sometimes, now, what do you want?" She said in her gravelly way trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"Well, Batman has asked me to call you in for a consult." Zatanna said with a grumble.

Raven arched an eyebrow.

"You see, two of your old 'friends' are being brought in for a psychological evaluation." Zatanna said quickly. "He wants you to help in their evaluation since you've supposedly studied psychology."

"It is helpful for an empath." Raven stated. "Which of my friends are you bringing in?"

"Well... Dick is being brought in and—"

"It's Starfire, isn't it?"

Zatanna nodded once.

"I'm on my way... and next time the League wants to talk to me, pass the job over to Cyborg." Raven said then she stood, grabbed a duffle bag from under the bed, and headed for the door.

* * *

Dick rubbed his face and sighed. There was a knock at the door. He skulked over and looked through the peephole. Alfred stood there with his arms behind his back waiting and Dick opened the door.

"Master Dick, are you ready?" Alfred asked as Dick stepped back to allow him inside. "Toothbrush?"

"Where are we going?" Dick asked as he stepped into the bathroom and snatched up his toiletries before walking back to the suitcase and packing them inside.

"I believe Master Bruce wished to tell you in private." Alfred said as he took the suitcases from the bed. "The car is waiting and Master Bruce has already paid the hotel bill."

Dick nodded and followed Alfred to the elevator, watching the old butler. He seemed even more quiet and reserved then usual as the doors closed and they descended from the top floor. "Alfred?"

"Yes Master Dick?"

"What's going on?" Dick asked as the elevator began to slow.

Alfred's face twitched. "Master Bruce wishes to assist you in confronting an old friend I believe."

Dick furrowed his brow trying to think of whom it was that Bruce would want him to confront. _Who was an old friend that would attract Batman's attention?_

* * *

"I don't like this Bruce… you're bringing both of them together as part of the evaluation?" Zatanna asked from the console.

Bruce stared at her for a long moment. "You mean you don't agree with my reasoning?"

"No I don't, exposing them directly to the situation could break them even more." Zatanna said with a scowl on her face. "You really expect this to help them?"

"You know as well as I do that confronting the cause is something that they'll need to do to heal. If it fixes their relationship, I don't care. We need both of them stable." Bruce said. "You really want a Tamaranian working as a merc or worse turn villain? You know how many people she could hurt doing work like that. God, we don't even know how many she has already."

"And you're going to bludgeon the two of them into being fixed?" Zatanna said. "I talked to Raven. She'll be at the Watchtower when we arrive."

Bruce frowned, he didn't like the half-demon in part because of the warning Zatanna had given him about her several times. Now it was Zatanna that had called her in. "I see."

"I know. I know… she's not my favorite person in the world either, but she knows them, both of them, better than I do." Zatanna's image faded. "I… I also asked Black Canary to help. She's had a bit more experience with this thanks to working with Young Justice."

"Alright." Bruce grumbled as he glanced out the window. "It'll be ten hours or so until we're there."

"We'll be waiting." Then the display winked off and folded back into the leather upholstery.

* * *

The door slid open and Alfred ushered him out to the car, opening the door for him and quickly packing the luggage away in the back. Bruce stared at him from the left side of the seat with a copy of the Wall Street Journal in his lap.

"Dick." He said flatly as Alfred finished and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Bruce… what's going on?"

"I need your help. We're meeting Zatanna at the airport." Bruce said with a shrug.

Dick scowled. "Why?"

"An old team mate of yours needs to be brought in for a psychological evaluation." Bruce said. "Hopefully you can talk them into coming."

Dick's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"I'd rather not say." Bruce said.

_Fuck, what is going on?_ Dick thought to himself and pushed back into the cushions.

* * *

Zatanna stood on the tarmac, her arms wrapped around herself as the wind blew across the area. Her costume was meant for the indoors, or at least warmer weather... here she was cold.

If that wasn't enough puddles of water were scattered across the concrete and a few sprinkles dropped down on her black jacket as she waited. A cold wind billowed across the concrete as a familiar black limousine slowed to a stop beside the Gulfstream Jet.

With a click, Alfred stepped from the front seat and opened the door for Mister Wayne before opening the trunk. A second later, Dick Grayson stepped from the back seat and scratched at his head looking confused. Unlike Bruce who was wearing a black business suit, Dick was dressed in a golf shirt and khakis.

"Sorry about the short notice Zatanna." Bruce said as he walked toward the Gulfstream IV with Alfred trailing behind with their luggage. "I've asked Superman to watch Gotham for a few days."

"Alright, you know I don't like this." Zatanna said glancing over at Dick. She whispered to Bruce. "Did you tell him?"

"No, and you shouldn't either." Bruce answered. "He needs this to be sprung on him..."

"It could damage him." Zatanna said quietly. "The last thing you need is for him to leave you again."

"I'd rather he did." Bruce answered as he clambered up the ladder and led them to the rear cabin.

"You'd rather he left Gotham?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes..." Bruce said. "I can handle Gotham, he needs to find his own way, be his own man."

"I thought that was what Nightwing was supposed to do." Zatanna asked.

"It was." He nodded. "But it doesn't work when you choose a suburb of your father's as your city... or when you move back in when disaster strikes."

"Bruce..." Zatanna sat down in a seat and stared out the window. "What are you planning?"

"To give him a way out... maybe get him to stop being a hero, or at least stop being in my shadow. He needs to acknowledge that he isn't happy." Bruce said as he sat down opposite her.

"Being a hero is his life... he chose to be a cop, to be Robin, to become Nightwing... if you take that away what's left?" Zatanna asked.

"There's not much left as it is." Bruce keyed the planes intercom as the door shut behind Alfred and Dick. "Captain, St. Martinique, best speed."

"Yes Mr. Wayne." The pilot's voice answered and the plane began to roll. Soon they were in the air beginning a slow turn toward the south.

Dick sat down in the back and stared out the window. Zatanna watched him and how his face turned pale and sickly looking as the blackened scar of Blüdhaven appeared below them.

"You're right on one level at least Batman." She said quietly. "He needs to get out of Gotham."

Bruce nodded and tapped the display bringing up a wealth of information from both the Justice League, Green Lantern, and Batman databases. "Have you been looking at the girl's case?"

Zatanna nodded. "Yes... considering her history, I'm shocked she didn't break down before now. The files on the Citadel make grizzly reading, not to mention the Psions, and Gordanians." She swallowed. "Still, she was stable for years since her arrival... she had friends who kept her on track and a very respectable boyfriend."

She saw Bruce shift uncomfortably in his seat. "She was dangerous, I saw it even then... a highly emotional being with that sort of power—"

"Is better than a heartless cold-blooded killer with that sort of power," Zatanna said flatly. "You do realize psychology isn't exactly my specialty... I know some thanks to my magical training and how hypnosis works but I'm not a trained therapist."

"I know... but who in our circles is one?" Batman said gruffly. "Unless you're suggesting I ask Scarecrow for a consult."

"That's not exactly funny Bruce." Zatanna said. "Have you considered hiring a professional psychologist? Black Canary has been asking for that since..." She glanced over at Dick and swallowed. "Since Miss Martian's little accident in the Failsafe scenario."

"I know..." Bruce said quietly.

"Are we beaming up to the Watchtower once we get her?" She asked.

Bruce nodded. "The plane will return to Gotham... I've let a rumor out about a vacation getaway."

"Alright... Raven and Black Canary are sure to be on pins and needles about this." Zatanna said.

"Raven isn't League, do you trust her?"

"No... But I trust her more than any other half-demon, and she knows the two of them." Zatanna said. "Cyborg got her clearance."

"Alright, I hope she helps them."

* * *

Jason was not averse to using others. In fact, it had become something of a habit. He'd never really thought about how much he used others until he found these two unlikely comrades of sorts.

There was Starfire, a woman who was the equivalent of a flying solar powered laser cannon, capable of tearing through men and armor as if they were little more than cardboard. Most of the time, she seemed emotionless, distant, and rather broken.

He knew that wasn't the way she'd always been, there'd been a few short missions he'd led for the Titans when he had been 'Robin' after Dick had given it up for becoming 'Nightwing'. Then he'd worked alongside a woman filled to the brim with emotion, love, and temper.

Now she was little more than a weapon for him... but that wasn't the only way he'd used her... With the way she suppressed memories, and did not care to remember other humans for long, he'd found a perfect little confessional that could never really speak about his confessions if she had trouble remembering his name after a few months of separation.

Then there was Roy, the one once known as 'Speedy' now fashioning himself 'Arsenal'. He was a recovering junkie, an infuriating womanizer that had taken to using Starfire sexually... admittedly it seemed to be the both of them that were using each other, but he remained an insufferable frat boy. Hell, the man had once been close friends with Dick...

Dick fucking Grayson, the name still made his blood boil. He could never measure up to the first Robin, hell none of them could. He'd taken up the mantle but hadn't done it as Dick had wanted... he was too violent, too impulsive, and willing to kill.

Jason ran a hand through his hair and stared at the mirror seeing the first hint of his natural hair color peeking through the black he'd dyed it for years. Scowling he grabbed a towel from the rack and dried off his hair before grabbing a stick of deodorant.

"Fuck... why do I even bother?" He muttered to himself as he glanced back at his red-gold roots in the mirror.

He stepped from the bathroom and saw Roy Harper in yet another baseball cap sprawled out on the couch with the cap pulled down over his eyes. "Roy..."

"What?" He grumbled from underneath the cap.

"Is Starfire up?"

"No." Roy muttered. "She was clinging to one of his old uniforms again last night, I couldn't stay in there."

Jason nodded once and walked to his room. He pulled on his uniform except for the hood itself and stepped back out into the living room. Habitually he checked his pistols and holstered them at the door.

"Why you geared up?" Roy asked.

He scowled. "Just a bad feeling Roy... you know."

"Shoulder itching?" Roy grumbled.

"No... That was Dick." Jason grunted and sat down across from the couch. "Something is going down."

"You and your stupid feelings." Roy grunted.

There was a heavy knock at the door. Jason glanced at Roy and pulled on his hood. "You were saying?"

Roy scowled and grabbed the bow and quiver hidden beneath the couch. "Why would they knock?"

"No idea, keep ready." Jason grabbed the door and wrenched it open. A black haired man in a tailored suit stared down at him, a cold expression covering his face. Behind him, another familiar figure with rather spiky black hair and blue eyes stared at him. A third figure clad in a leotard and wearing a top hat and fish net stockings stood behind them.

"Jason..." Bruce Wayne said quietly.

He went for his guns.

* * *

Her mind was a fog, as it usually was when she woke. A slight smile played across her lips as she tightened her grip on the nomex and kevlar jumpsuit in her hands. Outside, the thump of a chair overturning reverberated and her eyes snapped open. Disgruntled, she sat up and walked toward the door.

She grabbed the bathrobe off the handle and synched the belt tight before opening the door and stepping out into the hall.

* * *

"Put the gun down Jason, we're here to talk." Bruce Wayne said with a growl as he stared at the figure of Jason Todd. Behind him, Dick stiffened. "I'm not here for you or Harper anyway."

"What?" Red Hood shouted looking confused. "Why else would you be here Bruce?"

"We're here for your other associate… Bruce thinks she may pose a threat to Earth in her current state." Zatanna said before giving a slight tip of her hat. "I don't particularly want a fight myself."

Dick's eyebrows rose. "Great… why am I not wearing my gear?"

"Because I don't want a fight," Bruce stated. "Where is Koriand'r?"

Dick's eyes went wide and he gaped in shock. "What? She wouldn't… it's not… what the hell?"

"I am here." A soft voice stated from the doorway at the opposite side of the room. Dick gasped as the bronze skinned and red haired form stepped into the room. Her green glowing-eyed gaze flicked across the group. "You wish to speak with me?"

She was clad in a simple purple bathrobe that was belted around her form. Her eyes narrowed and glared down at Dick from where she stood. "I know him…"

_I know him? What's happened…? I don't understand._ Dick stared at her, muscles in his cheek twitching. "What the hell Kori?"

Bruce paid him no attention. "You're to undergo a psychological evaluation by the Justice League, if you are found to no longer be of sound mind your Terran Card shall be revoked and you will be delivered to your homeworld of Tamaran."

"I understand…" She said quietly. "Perhaps it is best if I just leave this world now and save you the trouble."

"You believe you will fail the evaluation?" Bruce asked.

"I know I shall…" She stepped past them. "I know there are things I should remember that I do not… it is hard."

"Should remember?" Roy asked from his seat. "You told me that… Tamaranian's don't remember Earth things except by…"

"That's bullshit!" Dick snapped, his blue eyes suddenly flashing with rage. "Tamaranians aren't fucking goldfish. They remember things just as we do! You think I don't remember the Tamaranian psychological profile?"

"But she doesn't." Jason said, suddenly in a smug tone. "Guess your break up with her did more than end your romance, eh chuckles?"

Roy grinned, "Don't know why you gave that ass up… she's a real tiger in bed Dick."

"What do you mean asshole?" Dick shouted.

"What do you think?" Roy asked.

Dick saw red and smashed his fist into Roy's nose, knocking him back over a chair. "You asshole!"

Roy grabbed at his bloodied nose and swore before glaring up at Dick. "You broke up with her! She's fair game Dick, you ass!"

"Break up, I don't remember…" Koriand'r blinked and suddenly focused on Dick. "We were friends? Did we have sex?"

His gaze dove toward her and he felt his heart tighten in his chest. "What the hell happened to you Kori?"

"You broke her!" Jason laughed. "It's what the both of you do to every damn thing you touch, you know that!" He jabbed his fingers toward Dick and Bruce. "Now, get the fuck out of here!"

"We're not leaving without her." Bruce stated.

Jason Todd stood. "Get out! She's part of my team now, if you want her you have to go through me!"

"Stop." Koriand'r said quietly. "I do not wish my friends to fight."

"Kory?" Jason asked.

"I will go with them… they are right. I am broken." She said quietly. "Perhaps they can fix it."

* * *

Raven sat down in the small conference room just off the Watchtower's transporter room and started tapping her finger on the table. Over the table a number of glowing images flickered. A few moments later the door hissed open and a woman clad in a black leotard and a blue jacket stepped inside. She nodded to her and sat down at one of the chairs.

"Miss Roth." The woman said with a slight smile. "I'm not sure we've met before... I'm..."

"Black Canary." Raven stated flatly. "I made sure to study all of the Justice League when I was a Titan."

Black Canary arched an eyebrow. "Well, technically I'm not a member of the league."

"You're an affiliate, like most heroes... why there are only... what? Seven true members at a time is well, rather dumb." Raven folded her arms over her chest. "I wondered how seven heroes could possibly save the world, but then the League's victories have been far from perfect."

"You don't like the League?" Canary asked quietly.

"No, I don't... if it wasn't for the Titans the universe would have ended on my birthday a couple years ago." She smirked slightly. "Did you even know that it'd happened until after Dick reported the incident?"

Canary frowned. "We're not here to discuss previous League failures, which I'm sure you could list out quite well."

"Of course." Raven muttered.

She tapped a hidden key on the table and a serious of holographic images appeared before Raven. Her eyes went wide as she saw the various images. All of them showed Starfire in a new and rather trashy looking costume. Her jaw twitched at the strange way the woman moved in the few videos she saw. "Are... are you sure this is her?"

"What do you mean?" Black Canary asked.

Raven scowled. "The way she moves... the way she positions herself in the images. It's like she's posing not fighting or something... Starfire never walked that way, this... it looks almost like how Catwoman supposedly seduces people. It looks predatory and then the way she attacks... It's almost feral at times. Other times it appears almost totally mechanical." Raven bit her lip. "It... it looks like her but it doesn't, almost like someone else is at the controls then her own mind."

"Really?" Black Canary asked.

Raven nodded. "I might not be the most observant person around, but this... Kori always carried herself with a sort of confidence and readiness... the way this person is carrying herself, it's like she's trying to attract male attention. Kori just didn't do that."

"Alright, and if it is the same woman?" Black Canary asked.

Raven swallowed and stared at the images. "Then... then something happened, something really bad. I lost contact with her a while ago and haven't heard from her since she asked me to send her a bunch of stuff from our days as a team."

"Really, did she say why she wanted all that?" Black Canary asked.

Raven shook her head. "She didn't say, I didn't ask... I think we were all feeling a bit melancholy at the time."

"Hmm..." Black Canary sighed. "Well, what can you tell me about Tamaranian psychology?"

"Emotions... so much emotion you won't know what to do with them." Raven said sarcastically.

* * *

Dick just stared in shock as Koriand'r returned with a small suitcase. He glanced at Roy. "She doesn't remember?"

Roy swallowed and looked up at him, his hand still clutching the bloody nose. "Not really… she remembers sights, smells, but not names… she's got a whole collection of your old uniforms and likes to hold them but… doesn't know why." Roy shook his head. "I'm sorry Dick."

"Wait… you had sex with a woman that can't remember your name after awhile?" Dick snapped and Roy froze. Dick rubbed his knuckles. "Get out of my sight before I decide to punch you again."

"Fine, you ass!" Roy yelled before walking toward the bathroom with his nose held high trying to staunch the blood. "I need to ice this anyway!"

Dick lowered his fists as Koriand'r walked between him and Bruce. She lowered her head. "Do you wish for me to be restrained?"

Dick swallowed as Bruce produced a pair of cuffs. He grabbed them from him and shook his head. "Don't…"

Her gaze flicked to him again. "Friend?"

"You don't deserve a cage." Dick growled.

"Fine." Bruce pocketed the cuffs. "Follow me…"

Koriand'r closed her eyes as he stepped behind her. "Kori? Star?"

She blinked and glanced at him for a long moment. "I do not remember… you seem familiar."

He closed his eyes. "Starfire…"

"Transmitting coordinates." Zatanna said quietly. A beam of light shot down from the sky and enveloped them. Dick could feel it tearing him apart molecule by molecule. Starfire's green glowing form flickered and then disappeared as he felt his heart torn apart by the transporter beam.

Then he stood in the brightly lit transporter room, a familiar blond woman with a black leotard and blue jacket stood by the door, her hands on her hips. Beside her was a caped and hooded woman.

Raven and Black Canary, he thought and felt a lump rise in his throat. "Are they…"

"They will be your evaluators." Bruce said blandly.

"Your… you mean, both of us?" Dick suddenly asked.

"Yes, both of you." Bruce said flatly.

* * *

Most people don't think about a half-demon as being an empathic individual. In fact, most people don't think about demons and their spawn at all, they're brushed under the rug, ignored, or considered little more than fiction. Most people didn't know Raven.

Raven swallowed a lump in her throat as she watched the four people step off the transporter pad. Already she could feel turmoil rolling off Dick and an expression of confusion and desperation was plastered on his face.

"You want me evaluated?" Dick snapped.

"Great…" Raven muttered.

She closed her eyes and focused on the other figure. She stopped. Through her empathic abilities she could sense all those around her: the civilian workers that kept the whole of the Justice League's Watchtower satellite operating, the hidden pain of Cyborg's aura in the computer labs, the strange auras of M'gann and J'onn in their Martian quarters, levels away. If she focused, she could catch the irritation and chaffing of Oracle from one of the computer terminals as she monitored activity in the Gotham area. She could feel the concern that lay beneath Bruce Wayne's cool exterior and the nervousness coming from Zatanna. Black Canary felt taut, as if she felt some level of responsibility for events.

Starfire was invisible to her empathic abilities, a void. Scowling she focused harder on her position and finally felt a flicker of curiosity and fear. Then she drew back into herself and sighed.

"Dick, don't you think you need therapy? I know what happened with Tarantula." Bruce growled quietly. "Let alone because of what happened in Blüdhaven?"

Dick turned pale and Raven could feel shock roll off her old friend like a tidal wave. He swallowed and turned away from Bruce. "Fine..."

Black Canary sighed. "We've converted two interrogation rooms we'll be using to interview you, while the exact things you say to us will be held in confidence, we are required to evaluate your mental health and suggest treatment if needed."

Raven's gravelly voice echoed in the transporter room. "We are not your enemies, but friends... we only want to help you."

"Friends..." Starfire murmured quietly and Raven's gaze was drawn to her.

There seemed to be a flicker of emotion from her, was it... hope, longing, sadness, all three? Raven felt her heart rise up to her throat as she stared at the girl that had once been her best friend. Starfire had been an emotional person. She'd flare like a bright beacon in her empathic senses... but now for her to be reduced to this flickering emotional candle was heartbreaking. She could barely recognize her as the person she knew...

"Yes, Starfire, friends." Raven said quietly and stepped back from the door. "I'll take her to her room. You can take Dick to his interview room." She swallowed down a lump in her throat and led the hunched figure of Starfire down the hall to the interview room.

Raven was dwarfed by Starfire's tall frame even while she was hunched forward and depressed. Raven took a deep breath, stopped beside the door, and turned to her. "Star... this could take a while, is there anything you want to have from where you were staying?"

Her green glowing eyes flickered for a moment before she nodded. "No... I have packed all that I require." She held up the suitcase before her for a moment then slumped. "I am sorry... I do not remember you."

Raven arched an eyebrow. "Really? Do you remember Dick?"

"No... He seems to know me, but I cannot recall how," Starfire said.

"I see." Raven tapped the controls for the door and it slid open. There was a coffee table separating two sets of couches. A potted plant sat in the corner and a dull glowing holographic image of the Justice League Insignia floated above a table. "Make yourself comfortable Koriand'r. We'll talk shortly."

"Thank you." Starfire said quietly and stepped to the couch. The door slid shut and Raven took a deep breath. She pulled out a rather worn communicator from her pocket and hit the transmit button. "Cyborg?"

A second later Cyborg's voice crackled through the communications line. "Raven, what are you doing on this old frequency?"

"Talking to you... you know if BB still has his?" Raven asked as she started walking down the hall.

"Uh... no idea." Cyborg said quietly. "What's this about?"

"Batman brought Dick and Kory in for a psychological evaluation." Raven growled. "And they're both going to fail."

"What?" Cyborg snapped. "How... you haven't even started yet, have you?"

"Empath Cy... Dick's teetering on the edge of a breakdown and Kory..." Raven took a deep breath. "I don't know what to tell you about Kory besides... she doesn't remember me Cyborg, she doesn't remember Dick either."

"God... how can I help?" Cyborg asked.

Raven swallowed. "I need you to go to her crashed ship... search for anything unusual... odd, out of place: drugs, cybernetics, plant-life, radiation, or anything else that could explain her memory loss. Also... her emotions are deadened down a lot... she's barely visible to my empathic senses."

"I'm on it... I'll tell you if I find anything odd." Cyborg said. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Call Gar and tell him we need him here." Raven said.

"Sure Rachel, I think Gar's at a shoot right now, but I'll get right on it." The communications link clicked off and Raven let out a sigh as she came to the door for the observation room. Inside Zatanna sat staring at Starfire as she lay on the couch and slowly slipped into sleep.

Zatanna glanced up at her. "Raven."

"Where is Black Canary?" Raven asked quietly.

"In the room with Dick... she said she wanted to get some of the more confidential talk with him out of the way." Zatanna said from her seat. "How are you?"

"Don't know yet." Raven said as she sat down. "She just went straight to sleep?"

"Yes... after she sprayed some cologne on the couch pillow." Zatanna arched an eyebrow. "Bit odd."

"Yeah, that's a little unusual." Raven said as she glanced through the one-way glass at the girl. "I've never seen her like this."

"I take its bad then." Zatanna said. "I know about your empathic abilities... maybe J'onn or M'gann would be better for this."

"Not necessarily." Raven said. "Being able to implant thoughts and read emotions don't necessarily help get someone to come to terms with their experiences."

* * *

Cyborg shut down the computer terminal he'd been working on and glanced over at Barbara Gordon… aka Oracle, sitting beside the terminal station that focused on Gotham. Her eyes were hidden behind a set of black glasses and her red hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail that dropped down around her shoulders.

"So, what was that about?" Oracle asked suddenly.

Cyborg bit his lip. "Some old friends of mine are being evaluated."

"Evaluated, for what Justice League membership?" Oracle asked as she paused her typing and glanced at him.

"Psychologically evaluated." Cyborg said quietly and winced as his limbs ached. There wasn't flesh there but his body still hadn't been informed, hence the phantom pain, the aches, and all that went with them.

"What?" Oracle sat up and stared at him. "Who?"

"Dick and Kory." Cyborg said quietly.

"Dick?" Oracle gasped. "Oh God…"

"Raven asked me to check on something for it…" Cyborg said as he headed for the turbolift. "You can keep this place running, right?"

"Please, the computer runs itself… it doesn't need you looking over its every circuit every day." Oracle said before taking a deep breath. "Dick, really?"

"Yeah… I know." Cyborg said as the door hissed shut behind him. He took the lift down to the transporter room and stepped out into the now empty room. Frowning slightly he walked up to the console and typed in a new set of coordinates and set it to automatic. Then he walked to the transporter pad and waited for the beam to envelop him.

* * *

Barbara Gordon took a deep breath and felt her heart hammering in her chest. "Dick, really?" She leaned over the terminal and bypassed the security to the interview rooms. Her fingers flew across the holographic keyboard as she hacked into the microphones installed in each room.

She stared at Nightwing. He was hunched over on the couch with his hands in his lap. The door clicked and the familiar blond form of Black Canary stepped into the room. Barbara swallowed on a lump that risen in her throat. "Oh Dick…"

* * *

"Dick, I'm not exactly surprised to see you here." Black Canary said as she stepped inside the room and sat down on the couch opposite him. She could see the kid she'd interviewed years earlier in his hunched body language and hands clasped together as he leaned over the table.

"You mean: you figured I'd end up here again eventually." Dick answered quietly.

"You remember what you told me... that you didn't have that 'thing' that Batman has... that ability to focus exclusively on the objective, to tune out the cost of what you were doing, to send those under your command to their deaths." Black Canary said. "That you didn't want to be 'the Batman' anymore."

Dick closed his eyes. "I've been him. It's not fun or pretty... I hated every moment I donned the cowl, every moment I played him... but I felt I owed it to him."

"And now?" Black Canary asked. "You're still working for him, working in Gotham... I honestly didn't expect you to go back there."

Dick's jaw tightened. "Where else? My team was disbanded. My fucking city was turned into a radioactive wasteland, and... It… it was the only place I knew anymore, the only family I had."

"I understand..." Black Canary said. "What did Bruce mean with that comment about Tarantula?"

He froze and grew pale looking, almost sickly. "I don't talk about it... I won't talk about it."

"I see..." Black Canary said. "Withholding something won't help with your evaluation."

"I'm functional... I can work. I can do the hero gig... what more can I ask for from this life?" Dick said.

"Can I tell Raven and Zatanna about the Failsafe scenario?" Black Canary asked.

"If you think it matters... that was a long time ago, I got over it." Dick said.

Black Canary stood. "Maybe, but I'm not so sure Dick." She stopped by the door. "What happened between you and Starfire?"

Dick sighed. "It's a long story. I... I suggest you ask Raven, she was there for most of it."

"I will." Black Canary said before opening the door and stepping out into the hall.

* * *

Cyborg swallowed as he looked up at the huge crashed Tamaranian starship. Vines crawled up the side of the vessel and he could see a worn path through the foliage toward a single rusted hatch.

"God Star… is this where you've been staying?" He muttered as he pushed through the bushes and stepped up toward the hatch. He lifted his arm and tapped on it, activating a scanner. Power ran through the ship, not much but enough for life support, sensors, and short-range communications. He quickly overrode the locking system on the hatch and watched it roll aside.

A bank of lights flickered on as he stepped through the hatch and glanced at the grating. He could see a trail where the metal had been worn from pacing and started to follow it. He snorted as a clothesline laden down with swimsuits and lingerie crossed in front of him. "Really, Star? I know solar exposure is important to you, but you should cover up more than that."

The trail led to a hatch, which slid open as he stepped up beside it. The smell hit him first. The air was thick with cologne. It was so thick that Cyborg coughed as he breathed in the fumes and waved his hand in front of him. "Damn… Star."

His infrared eye scanned the room as. A single light flickered to life. There were no windows. A round bed sat in the middle of the room covered with tattered clothes. A pile of cologne bottles and hair-gel sat atop the end table.

"Star… you need to clean." He muttered before stepping over to the bed. A glance at the bottles brought him up short. They were all the same brand and the clothes atop her bed looked to be made of some tough grey, black, and blue fabric. Arching an eyebrow, he lifted the clothing from the bed and froze.

A blue bird-like insignia stared up at him and his sensors picked up the Nomex and Kevlar woven into the cloth. He gaped at it and saw the worn edges, the stains from cologne, the frayed thread around the suit's neck. His mind went back, scanning through his memories for the brand of cologne and hair gel. A millisecond later he froze. "Star… oh hell."

He lowered the suit onto the bed and swallowed. There was a tattered stuffed animal shaped like a mutant moth larva in the corner and a dozen odd knickknacks that he recognized from the time of the Titans. A battered bird-a-rang sat beside the bottles of hair-gel and cologne.

Each item looked worn as if the girl had handled them countless times. He stepped to the small closet and opened it finding another set of worn armored jumpsuits bearing the familiar blue insignia: Nightwing's old insignia.


	2. Without Memory

___Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. "The Hollow Men" was written by T.S. Elliot, and the use of passages to open each chapter is done with the utmost respect for one of the English languages best craftsmen. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

**Titans Broken**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Without Memory**

* * *

_Shape without form, shade without colour,_  
_Paralysed force, gesture without motion;_

_- T.S. Elliot's "The Hollow Men"_

* * *

Cyborg tapped the computer console at one side of the room and was surprised as it lit up. A single line of text glared at him in English, a security question. One he knew the answer to immediately.

_**Who is my Robin?**_

Richard Grayson, he typed in and hit the return. A list of log entries scrolled up the monitor. The most recent was around nine months old.

He tapped the last entry and stood up, his frown deepening as he heard a quiet sniffle from the speakers.

"Oh X'hal… this is most difficult. My memory is growing worse and I fear I shall no longer be able to remember my password… It has been six Earth months since we went our separate ways. I can no longer remember them, the names my older entries speak of… the Cyborg, the Raven, the Beast Boy… I… I have collected items of my Robin… of Nightwing's to stave off the forgetfulness. I do not want to forget. None of them know, I hope they do not find out, I hope we shall not become enemies… already I feel… empty… almost dead inside." There was a sob from the speakers and Cyborg closed his eyes.

"I… I do not know what to do… should I return to Tamaran? They shall shun me… I am Z'hom… Oh X'hal, I am Z'hom!" There was another burst of crying in the speakers. "I have tried to… to hold onto my memories… his scent brings them back, for a time."

"Oh Star." Cyborg said and felt tears run down from his one human eye. "We could have helped you…"

"I… I do not know if I can remember the password, again… it took me three hours and much of the cologne to recall it. Oh X'hal… why did this happen? I do not know what to do…"

The entry stopped and Cyborg straightened up. He quickly copied the recording and straightened up. He activated the old Titan's com-link. "Raven… I'm not sure how to describe this… I found her room, it's like she suddenly turned into hoarder of all things Titans, especially Nightwing stuff."

"Understood, what sort of stuff does she have?" Raven's gravelly voice answered.

"Well… I see clothes, a bird-a-rang, and a bunch of the cologne Dick used to wear." Cyborg said quietly. "I also got on her computer… she couldn't remember her password for the last nine months apparently."

"What was it?" Raven asked.

"Richard Grayson." Cyborg said. "Even had a clue… what was 'her Robin's' name?"

"Azar… she really doesn't remember?" Raven said.

Cyborg nodded and tapped at the interface on his arm. "I'm sending up her personal log entries for you… listened to the last one, its disturbing Rachel…"

"Right, I'll head up to the computer room to check them out. You grab some of the stuff and bring it back. If they're important to her they might help her remember." Raven said quietly.

"I will… it's kind of creepy in here, you might like it." Cyborg said trying to lessen the mood. It didn't work.

* * *

Raven sat hunched over the computer terminal, her fingers poised over the keys as the files Cyborg had uploaded came up on the display. She took a deep breath and listened to the most recent one.

When it finished the emotionless girl was gone, a set of tears trickled down her eyes as Barbara Gordon watched her. The document she'd drawn up was filled with notes, search information...

"Azar..." Raven murmured as she tapped the first entry and set it to play.

"It has been four months since I lost my friends... four months since the Titans were together." Starfire's voice came from the speaker and Raven swallowed a lump that had risen in her throat.

"I... I could not recall friend Cyborg's true name this morning... I tried many times and came up with nothing. We did not write down or record the true names of our friends, because of the secret identity they protected. I wish we had... I want to remember him better." Starfire's voice cracked slightly.

"I still... I cannot believe it has happened... X'hal, how could it end like this? My Robin turned Nightwing has left me. I thought we would be together always, that he held my love forever... oh X'hal I should have known, these humans are so fickle in their relations. Even the Beast Boy and Raven have done the broken up..." Raven closed her eyes and bowed her head. She focused inward trying to quell the raging emotions that reminders of that time brought up within her.

"I have tried their means of being with others... the 'casual' dating and mating but it has offered me no solace. The Captain Comet was most kind to me, but... as much as I tried I could not offer my heart to him. We have... the broken up, though in my heart it feels as if we were never together." Starfire's voice choked for a moment. "Raven would tell me I am the... hung up on Nightwing. If I was human perhaps she would be right... but I am not human."

"I have married twice to princes of my homeland, both times out of duty. Both men lie buried now, a part of my past I do not wish to dwell upon… I know that my people are most expressive in emotion compared to humans that we do the wearing of our hearts on the sleeve..." A sad forced laugh came from the speakers, "Raven would be most pleased with how I acted then, doing my duty and trying to learn to like those that had been my chosen. There is much love in my culture but... the human concept of the 'romantic' love, is a rarity. Marriage is for the bearing of strong children, for the forging of an alliance between houses, for economic gain and political maneuvering."

"I have fallen in love, as the humans say, but once." Starfire said quietly. "And we Tamaranians can only fall in love once in our lifetimes as the pain of heartbreak is such that we could not risk ourselves more than that..."

She sobbed. "Oh my Robin, how could you throw away my heart... it was the only one I had to offer. I am a shadow of what I once was... I feel, detached, alone, and desperate. Oh X'hal... what shall I become? I do not wish for my memories to continue to fade. I cannot be whom I am without them, without him... What am I to do?"

Raven swallowed. She felt ill listening to her words, as if she'd dove into the mind of another without their permission. She took a shaky breath. "Azar, Kori, what can we do for you?"

Barbara Gordon stared at her for a long moment then shook her head. "Is this about that evaluation you guys are doing?"

She nodded once. "It is, speaking of which, has Black Canary finished with Dick?"

"Yes, she's in the observation room now." Barbara said quickly. "What's going on? Why did Batman bring the two of them in?"

Rachel stood and headed for the turbo-lift. "That's between us and Batman." As the doors slid shut, she let out a long breath. "Interrogation level... Leave it to Oracle to listen in to us."

A moment later the doors hissed open and Rachel stepped out into the curved hallway. She walked over to the marked door for the observation room and stepped inside.

"It's too soon to come to any conclusions." Black Canary said from her seat as Zatanna paced behind her. In front of her was Batman, glaring down at the figure. "You don't have any evidence to support that assumption in Starfire's case... and Dick isn't about to tell us what happened between him and Tarantula. Just let us handle it without telling us your theories."

Raven stepped behind Black Canary. "I take it that I'm late for the discussion?"

"I was just telling them my theory about the causes for their current psychological state." Batman said flatly. "Mainly romantic troubles."

"It sounds to me like you're just trying to sell us on the 'no romantic entanglements' rule you've got." Black Canary said flatly. "As I've told you, having a bit of love in a young hero's life is one way to keep them mentally stable... whole, normal. Don't you dare bring my own history up on that either."

Raven scowled. "I am all too aware of Bruce's position on this issue. Not that he is not right in some cases, making a blanket statement on it is dumb, especially when he himself has broken the rule a number of times."

Zatanna snorted with suppressed laughter as Black Canary smirked at the Dark Knight. "So... you think Koriand'r is depressed because she's heartbroken, and that's made her a raging sociopath?"

"Basically, though I would not choose that language myself." Batman said.

Raven swore under her breath and stepped to the glass looking out at Dick Grayson hunched over in his seat. "You may have a point in her case, but what about Dick?"

"He hasn't had a truly stable relationship with anyone since the breakup... there have been... liaisons with various women, some of whom I am uncertain about. He has also had a rather... unhealthy relationship with Oracle. The two of them seem to be unable to decide as to what they want it to be." Batman said flatly. "Jim Gordon is pushing her to settle down... that might have something to do with it."

"It sounds like a mess alright." Raven said flatly, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"It ought to, considering your relationship with Mr. Logan." Batman stated.

"Just how serious is the relationship between Dick and Babs?" Zatanna asked.

"She has a ring... but hasn't decided to wear it or not. I think Dick was serious about her and she wasn't, hence the impasse." Batman said.

"If she's not sure... she should just say no and save him from the heartbreak later," Raven said quietly. "This definitely complicates the situation."

"How so? We knew there was some sort of issue like this." Black Canary asked.

"Because Batman is right, the breakup between Nightwing and Starfire along with the subsequent disbanding of the team is the root cause of this." Raven said. "Moreover, Starfire is dangerous in her current state. She does not remember Beast Boy, Dick, Cyborg, or me. Cy managed to get into her personal log on the ship that crashed... her bedroom is stuffed full of mementos and personal items from Dick... old Nightwing uniforms, bird-a-rangs, cologne, hair gel... Cy's bringing some of it up for us and sent me her personal log. She... six months ago she forgot the password and hasn't been able to update it."

Black Canary's eyes were wide. "She's that bad?"

Raven nodded.

"That explains the cologne." Zatanna said. "She sprayed the couch before curling up and falling asleep in it."

"I already suspected she was in a bad way, otherwise I wouldn't have brought her in." Bruce said.

"Raven, what about Dick? Does he know about this?" Black Canary asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." Raven said.

Batman stared at Dick. "He was with me when we picked her up... he knows, at least some of it."

Raven nodded. "I'm going to go in there..."

"Good luck." Black Canary said quietly.

* * *

Dick stared at the floor as Raven stepped inside. She slowly lowered herself to the chair opposite him and adjusted the robes so that they comfortably flowed down the front of the chair. She looked at him for a moment before lowering her cowl and leaning back against the cushion.

"So…" She started. "What's wrong with you?"

Dick just glared at her for a moment.

"I can sense it Dick, you're tearing yourself up about something." Rachel said. "Empath, remember?"

"I don't know." Dick said back. "You're the therapist. You tell me what's wrong."

"You know as well as I do that's not how it works." Raven said quietly. "You're feeling guilty, angry, and frustrated but I don't know why… you need to open your mouth and use your words for me to know."

"I can handle it." Dick growled.

"Obviously, that's why Batman wanted you evaluated." Raven stated dryly. "I've got all day you know. What's wrong?"

"Everything… and nothing." Dick said.

Raven furrowed her brow at him. "Really? Explain that."

He clenched his fists and shook his head. "I can't."

"Is it about Star?" Raven asked.

He nodded.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

He shook his head.

"Fine, at least that's something to go on," Raven said before standing. "You'll never be allowed back in the field until this is cleared up, you know."

He nodded.

"Do you want that?" Raven asked.

"I don't know anymore." Dick said and Raven stared at him, a look of shock slipping across her face before she opened the door. Dick glanced down at his hands. "Is this my fault?"

"Dick…" Raven's face twitched and she turned back to him. "Are you willing to talk now?"

"Yes..." Dick said quietly. He closed his eyes. "I... I was so shocked when I saw her with Roy and Jason... I mean, you couldn't choose two people that'd be a worse fit for her than those two. Star's always been so... bubbly, emotional, and loving." He swallowed. "And then she stepped out and... it was awful Raven. She didn't know me, she sounded so... cold and distant and... broken."

He shook his head. "I don't know what to do... everything's gone wrong... When Starfire and I split, it wasn't long until the rest of us broke up. She was the glue that held us all together and when she wasn't there anymore..."

Raven nodded and sat back down. "She was... the heart of the team. You were our leader... our brain really. Star was our heart."

"And Blüdhaven just slowly started getting worse... I went from dealing with punk kids to dealing with metas and then... then Chemo happened." He swallowed down another lump in his throat. "And Tarantula... I can't talk about that, I just can't Rae..."

"So you went back to Gotham." Raven said quietly. "Moved back under the Bat's shadow."

"No! That wasn't it at all!" Dick snapped back then froze. "Sorry... sorry..."

"Too close to home?" Raven said quietly.

"Babs was there, and I knew the city... knew the people. I thought they'd support me. It was rough Rae, and then Bruce disappeared. Everyone that ever wore the Robin costume came out of the woodwork wanting to be him, to be Batman and… I ended up having to fight them for it. I didn't even want the damn suit. I just wanted his legacy protected. I hate the cape and the cowl and every fucking thing that goes with it!" Dick ran a hand through his hair. "And then he came back, I went back to Nightwing..."

"And became just another part of the Bat Family." Raven said quietly. "You always told us you wanted out of Batman's shadow."

"I do... or at least I did." Dick said. "I changed the costume, thought the red breast would be a nice allusion to being a Robin..." He closed his eyes. "I've just been... living you know, doing the job of being a hero."

Raven nodded. "What about girls Dick?"

"I... I proposed to Babs." He said quietly. "She... she hasn't told me yes or no yet... but she took the ring. That means something right?"

Rachel's expression turned blank for a moment. "I think it means she's confused... I'm sorry Dick but you and her... never struck me as a good couple."

"Raven, no one struck you as a good couple." Dick said.

She swallowed. "You and Star did."

Dick froze. "That's it isn't it... she's not the same anymore, I mean what did she do after we broke up? She became a criminal... a mercenary. Is that my fault?"

Raven sighed. "We don't know yet." She glanced at him. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"I..." Dick scowled and looked at the floor. "I thought I didn't, I thought what we had was just... just a teenage fling but... when I saw her so broken." He shut his eyes and his body shuddered with a suppressed sob. "I... it hurt so bad Rae... It hurt as bad as seeing Babs in that wheelchair. It hurt as much as seeing my parent's fall... God, I... I don't know if I could live with it if breaking up with her did that. It hurts so much."

Raven nodded. "Dick... we, we had Cyborg look through her stuff. From what he found, I think at least part of the cause was your breakup."

"But... but..." Dick actually had tears roll down from his blue eyes. "Oh God... Oh God." He shuddered and Raven cautiously floated out of the chair and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He froze for a moment before leaning against her. "It's my fault! Damn it all Rae!"

"What if you can fix it?" Raven said quietly.

"How? She's broken." Dick sobbed. "I broke her and..."

"You can help us put the pieces together again, okay? We'll help her, it's what we do, right?" Raven said.

He nodded and stifled another sob. "I... I don't know how I'd live without you Rae."

Raven nodded. "I'm going to have medical staff give her a physical... see if there's some chemical or neurological cause, make sure it's really her. I also think... You brought a uniform right? We can't really have Dick Grayson wandering around on the Watchtower."

Dick nodded. "I did... more than one."

"Good, I think if you tried to help her through it, it'd help... maybe jog her memory a little." Raven said quietly. "Okay?"

He nodded again. "Anything Rae, I want to help... especially if it's my fault."

"Good." Raven said. "I'll take you to the temporary quarters you've been assigned and you can change, alright?"

"Thank you." Dick said quietly.

* * *

Batman watched through the window and turned to Black Canary and Zatanna. "She shouldn't have told him."

"What do you expect her to do Bruce?" Zatanna snapped. "They're both her friends, and we know that girl has fewer friends than even you!"

* * *

Koriand'r scowled as she sat on the examining table. The medical techs had poked and prodded her for an hour. They'd taken blood and scans, x-rays and even a telepathic reading. Still she sat, on the examination table, bored.

Bored was a common state for her these days.

The door opened and the pale-skinned girl that had taken her to the room knew her stepped inside. She was clad in a dark blue cape and a black leotard embellished with a belt of gems. A taller man stepped out behind her with a mask covering his face and a kevlar and nomex armored suit covering his body. A red bird like design was emblazoned on his chest.

She glared at the pale girl. "You told me this was a psychological evaluation."

"It is, but after I spoke with you in the hall I asked the medical staff to give you a full physical, in case something was causing your behavior." The woman said. She gestured over her shoulder. "This is my friend Nightwing by the way."

Koriand'r nodded to him and paused. There was something familiar about him. She furrowed her brow for a moment trying to concentrate, trying to remember. Nothing came to her.

"I have your medical records from previous examinations... though there's a pretty big gap from those last checks and today," the woman said. "I have some experience treating Tamaranians."

Koriand'r nodded and sat back on the examining table. "So, was there a physical cause?"

"There are some physical symptoms at least..." The woman said as she set a large clipboard on her knees. "Your endorphin levels are dangerously low... that can cause depersonalization disorder among other things." She swallowed once. "I know that Tamaranians normally have much higher endorphin levels than humans, especially if they're sexually active."

"Oh..." Koriand'r swallowed. "What is this... depersonalization disorder?"

"It's a psychological disorder that has some symptoms similar to your case," the woman said and Koriand'r heard the gravelly voice drop slightly. "Admittedly we don't have much experience with such a disorder in a Tamaranian."

"I see." Koriand'r said quietly. "Is there not something you can do?"

The woman sighed. "We can start endorphin injections... but that'll only treat the symptoms. I think there may be a psychological cause that will require treatment as well as counseling."

"Oh." Koriand'r glanced at her hands.

"I'll see the surgeon about those injections." The woman said as she stood. "I'll leave Nightwing here to keep you company."

The man clad in black and red shuffled nervously for a moment and Koriand'r studied him for a second before turning back to the woman. "I have forgotten. What shall I call you?"

"Raven is fine," the woman said before shutting the door.

* * *

Dick swallowed as he watched Starfire shift on the examining room. She stared at him for a long moment. "Nightwing is not your true name is it?"

"No, it's an alias... a secret identity." Dick said quietly. A slight smile flicked across his lips. At least her mind remained alert enough to know Nightwing was only an alias.

"I believe Jason may have said something about you." Starfire said slowly. "I cannot recall why."

"You haven't interacted with many people beside Jason and Roy for a while, have you?" Dick said.

"No... Aside for my most recent trip back to Tamaran." Starfire said quietly. "I met my sister."

"Komand'r... she's a bitch." Dick said. He was pleased as her eyes widened in surprise and a curious expression played across her face.

"You have met her?"

"Yes... I've met Blackfire before," Dick said.

Starfire sighed. "I am bored... and it is not an appropriate time for me to offer myself is it?"

Dick coughed and sputtered. "Did... did you just proposition me?"

She arched an eyebrow at him and twisted her body seductively. The gown slid from her shoulder and revealed a great expanse of bronze skin. "If I had?"

"I'd say that you really need help." Dick said.

Starfire stared at him looking surprised. "Do you believe an offer of a sexual encounter to be symptomatic of a damaged mind?"

"Not always..." Dick said quietly. His mind scrambled trying to find a way to explain it to her. "But from what I heard of you, I'd think you'd never offer yourself that way."

"What?" She blinked and cocked her head. "I do not understand..."

Dick swallowed, how do you explain to your former fiancé and lover that offering herself without any real emotional commitments was... out of character? "Umm…"

The door clicked open and Raven stepped inside carrying a packet of syringes. She stopped as she saw Starfire's pose and arched an eyebrow. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Dick said. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Thank you for showing up... it was getting uncomfortable."

Raven nodded and stepped up to Starfire's side. "All right, for now we'll just start you on an injection once a day..." She slid a hand along Starfire's arm until she found a vein and quickly injected the syringe. As Dick watched Starfire visibly relaxed, her eyes fluttering closed and a sigh escaped from her lips.

"Raven..." Dick muttered as she tossed the empty syringe into the trash marked as bio-waste. "She... she looks like a junkie."

Raven nodded as Starfire looked up at them, her gaze seeming a bit confused. "I..."

"How good do you feel, scale of one to ten?" Raven asked.

"I... I feel good... a six?" Starfire murmured and blinked.

Dick swallowed, he knew enough about endorphins to know that most people spent their day around a six... thrill seekers tended to feel like they spent most of their day around a two, and clinically depressed felt around a one. That Starfire felt a mere six after being slammed with an injection said a lot.

Raven bit her lip and nodded. "Alright..." She stepped back and tapped Dick on the shoulder. "You want to go back and get changed?"

"Yes." Dick said and slipped out the door. He took a deep breath and glanced around the hall. He stumbled to the turbo-lift and went up to his quarters. Despite the horror his mind had screamed, a cold shower was in order. As he stood in the shower after peeling off the armor, he didn't notice how tears were now streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

Raven stood guard by the door as Starfire dressed herself in the loose T-shirt and shorts that she'd laid out for her. They were the most conservative clothes she'd found in the girl's suitcase.

In her empathic senses, Starfire was a dim light now, boosted slightly by the endorphin injections. Her jaw clenched as Raven took a deep breath. "Poor Dick."

The door opened and Starfire stumbled out looking a bit more emotional than she had. Raven smiled faintly at her before leading her to the turbo-lift and back to the interrogation room. Maybe with the bump from the injection she'd be more talkative.

Starfire seemed to pause at the threshold of the door and sighed. "Perhaps I should just leave."

Raven froze. "Starfire… do you think your own people could help you more?"

"No."

Raven nodded. "Then let us try, okay? This has been your home for so many years, take a chance and fight for it okay?"

"You believe I can be saved?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Raven said flatly. "If I can be saved, so can you."

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

Despite everything, Raven felt a smile slide across her face. "Yes?"

"Please do not leave me." She said.

Raven sighed as her own emotions bubbled just barely under her control. "Star… I, I need to pull myself together for a bit, okay. I'll be back."

"Please." Starfire said quietly.

"I… I'm sorry." Raven said before pulling open the door and closing it behind her. Zatanna and Black Canary stood just outside the room and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Black Canary asked.

Raven nodded. "I… I will be." She took a deep breath. "I just need a minute, okay?"

Black Canary held out a small earpiece. "Next time you go in… just so we can help."

Raven nodded and put the earpiece in. "I… I'll be back in a few minutes…" She said before walking to the turbo-lift and hitting a random level. As the lift began to move, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She muttered.

The light in the turbo-lift exploded just as the doors slid open. Raven swallowed and stared up at the light as she stepped out and stopped. She was in the main computer room.

* * *

Dick stumbled from his temporary quarters, his body shuddering with suppressed emotion. He gasped for breath as he reached the turbolift and hammered the call button. Behind the mask, he could feel tears beginning to fill his eyes.

He'd hoped the cold shower would clear his head, it didn't. Instead, he'd found himself standing under the icy stream of water and thinking back to his time as a Titan. The icy water hid the feeling of the tears running down his cheeks as he remembered how Koriand'r hadn't ever been able to tell hot from cold, how she'd snuck up on him in the shower to share a passionate moment.

Then his mind would flash back to the look of the same woman, speaking so casually of mindless sex as if there wasn't a bit of passion or emotion left within her.

_Star... what the hell happened to you?_ He thought before slumping against the wall. Then he ran a hand through his hair, taking it's rather neat and swept style and demolishing it. He felt a heavy weight descend on his chest as he remembered the confused expression on Kori's face. A part of him was horrified that the girl he'd once known so well had been so broken. Another part was heartbroken that she hadn't recognized him.

He squeezed his eyes shut in a desperate effort to hold back tears. What had caused this? What had made Kori, his sweet Kori, break into a thousand little pieces?

The weight of guilt that had settled over his chest suddenly seemed to triple in size. He gasped for breath as the turbolift door slid open and he staggered inside. He punched the button for the interrogation rooms before pushing away from the door and kicking the metal wall in frustration. Then he wheeled and slammed his fist into the wall.

The throbbing pain in his hand seemed to distract him from the ache in his heart, and he let out a quiet sigh of relief. Then he slumped against the back wall and put his head in his hands.

"What do I do?" He muttered to himself. "Kori... is this my fault? I knew I was important to you but... I..." He shut his eyes and felt the tears begin to rise up once again. "I should have kept in touch, maybe, maybe then this wouldn't have happened."

The turbolift stopped and the door hissed open. Dick stumbled out and walked to the familiar interrogation room door, the room they'd been using for his interviews. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside.

He didn't think of the one-way mirror, or the cameras that were certainly inside. Instead, he slumped back against the door after it shut behind him and slowly slid to the floor. He reached up and tore the mask from his face before hurling it to the opposite wall and burst into tears.

_Kori..._ He hugged his legs and buried his face in his knees. His body was wracked with his sobs as he finally broke loose. Tears fell freely from his eyes.

_Oh God... what went wrong, why did this happen? Why Kori?_ He gasped for breath as he remembered her cold and indifferent demeanor on seeing him again for the first time. His heart shattered in his chest. "It's my fault... it's all my fault." He howled. "I'm not a hero... I'm worse than the Joker breaking my friends like that... oh God, what have I done?"

The door behind him suddenly slid open and a familiar figure stepped past him and knelt. Black Canary's blue eyes focused on him as he wiped away the tears. "Canary..."

"Dick... it's okay." She said quietly. "I was in the observation room, are you alright?"

"No." He said quietly. "I'm not."

She sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Dick... it's not your fault."

"Bullshit."

Black Canary stopped and sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with her Dick, but she won't get better without friends, she needs you..."

"No... No one needs me. No one can rely on me. I screw it up, I always screw it up." Dick growled. "No one should trust me, not after everything... not after all that's happened under my watch!"

"Dick..."

He buried his head in his hands. "I tried... I tried to be a hero... It's all I wanted, I liked it, people don't realize it but... being a hero can be fun and... I felt like it was my life, and then..."

"It's not your fault. Chemo was out of your league." Black Canary said.

"I failed!" He snapped. "I failed all those thousands that died and then, I failed my friends... I failed everyone I cared about, all of them."

"Dick, come on... let's get you into a chair."

"The world would be better off without me." He said with a sob. "I can't do it anymore. I'm not cut out for it. I have too much of a heart."

Black Canary stared at the young man and closed her eyes. "Dick... You're not Batman, you've taken on so much... you were doing so well before Chemo, you had friends that loved you like a brother, a girlfriend that would move worlds for you, and now... I don't want to see you throw your life away."

"I don't have any of that anymore... My friends know I'm a horrible friend, a terrible boyfriend, and a failure as a hero." Dick growled at her. "Do you see Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, or Wally beating down the door to comfort me?"

"Wally would if he knew." Black Canary said with a sad smile. "But, be honest... Raven's here for you, for you and Starfire. Cyborg is helping her, and you know Raven wouldn't even be around if it wasn't for Garfield."

Dick stared up at her, his eyes red from his tears. "They should focus on Kori. She needs them more than I do... I can go on alone, like I've always done."

"You're not the Batman." Black Canary said before rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "Dick... those of us in the League, we know you... you're like a son to so many of us and it hurts us to see you this way. We love you."

Dick wept and his head dropped onto his knees. "I'm sorry..."

"We're here for you. You need to learn to let go, to let us help you with your burdens... or you really will be a failure." Black Canary said. "Let us help you."

"Kori... help Kori." He whimpered.

Black Canary wrapped the young hero in a hug. "You selfless idiot, we need both of you."

* * *

Barbara Gordon sat behind her terminal as she read the medical report. Raven sat cross-legged. She bit her lip for a moment before observing. "So Star's the cause of this?"

Raven glanced at her. "You intend to do something about it?"

"He never should have gotten involved with her." Barbara snapped suddenly and glared at the computer screen. "We should just deport her and be done with it."

"It's not that simple… you were never a Titan, you don't understand how close those two were." Raven said. "Sending her away will just make it worse, plus I don't think it's her alone that's made him this way."

"Really, so what do you think did it?" Barbara growled as she slumped back in her seat and fingered the ring that hung from the chain around her neck, awaiting her decision.

"Don't be petty." Raven muttered. "He was Blüdhaven's protector, remind me, what's Blüdhaven like right now?"

Barbara's face drained of color and she glared at Raven. "It wasn't his fault."

"Doesn't matter, not to him." Raven said. "He hates failing, he hates loosing, and that's all his life has been since he left the Titans."

"You're going to blame Batman next?" Barbara muttered.

"I'm sure he's part of the problem." Raven said before standing. "I've got to go."

"Huh? You just got here." Barbara said as she tapped the controls and an image of the second interview room appeared.

"I was trying to meditate… but I can see now that I won't be able to until I speak with her again." Raven said as she floated up off the floor.

Barbara stared. "You're going back in there?"

"Yes, I think I am." Raven said as she floated toward the door.

Barbara swore under her breath as the door snapped shut behind the half-demon. A moment later, the familiar black shape of the Dark Knight stepped into the room. "Barbara, I need some information."

She nodded. "Sure…"

"I need the Green Lantern intelligence files on the Citadel, the Gordanians, the Branx, the Okaarans, and any other allied group." Batman said and Barbara stared at him for a long moment.

"All of them?"

He nodded and Barbara took a deep breath. "Alright, I can do that… how soon do you need it?"

"As soon as you can get them to me." Batman said.

* * *

Rachel Roth stepped inside the observation room and closed her eyes. She could feel her emotions tugging at her desperately fighting her control. The personifications she used to organize her mind were all distraught, albeit in different forms. Happy's being the most bizarre, in that she was trying desperately to crack jokes in her mind like Beast Boy.

"Garfield... I'm going to need you for this." She pushed aside some of her hair and took a deep breath before glancing up. Zatanna stood opposite her and nodded to her in acknowledgement. "Where's Black Canary?"

"Trying to comfort Nightwing." Zatanna said before letting out a sigh. "He... had a breakdown."

Raven nodded and took a deep breath. "I should have known that would happen. Starfire's condition would be extremely distressing for him, on top of everything else it's a miracle he's able to function at all."

"I don't know what to do." Zatanna admitted. "This is beyond my experience, and I bet that Black Canary will ask for permission to get a psychologist or two on retainer after this... we're not exactly trained to deal with this."

"No... I guess we're not." Raven took a deep breath. "I could use my empathic abilities to try and get inside their heads, but that'd be really quite dangerous, and I have no interest in hurting my two best friends."

"You really are caught in the middle of this mess, aren't you?" Zatanna said.

Raven let out a long sigh. "Yes... it hurts seeing them like this, and..." She shook her head. "They were such good friends before they started dating, and then... when they were together I was so jealous." She flushed. "At least until Garfield distracted me."

Zatanna shook her head. "You've change a lot since we met... pleading for help against Trigon."

"Things changed." Raven said before arching an eyebrow. "Of course, you could have helped with that little problem."

Zatanna closed her eyes and sighed. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Thank you... for what it's worth." Raven snorted to herself before leaning against the window. "I don't know how to help them... something big is wrong with Starfire. Her people are so emotional, so passionate, and to see one of them turned so cold and emotionless..."

"You mean acting like you." Zatanna observed.

Raven bit her lip before leveling a glare at Zatanna. "There is a reason for my restraint, as you well know. Anyway, Starfire's depression needs treated, and its source is the breakup. I'm sure of it. We can do all the tests we can think of to see how much her memory has degraded. We can try and repair it all we want, but until the depression is treated I believe they will deteriorate again no matter how much we shore them up."

"We still should still test her memory."

The door hissed open and Black Canary stepped inside looking rather tired. She brushed off her jacket and sighed. "How is she?"

"A little better, the endorphin injection seems to have increased her emotional responses, somewhat." Raven said before glancing at Black Canary. "How is Dick?"

"Downward spiral, he's very insistent that he doesn't deserve our help, that it's his fault. He practically begged me to focus on Starfire." Black Canary's shoulders slumped. "I guess his exposure to her didn't go that well."

"No, it didn't." Raven muttered.

"So... what do we do?" Black Canary asked.

"Well, next I think I'll be doing word and name associations." Raven said glancing at Zatanna. "Perhaps you'd like to take notes, I think Black Canary and I are more equipped to administer that test."

Zatanna scowled before nodding. "Fine, I guess you're closer to Starfire anyway, aren't you Raven?"

"Yes." Raven said simply. "Cyborg is bringing up some other items he found that it seems Star had been keeping as keepsakes or a means of jarring her memory. Be sure to send him up once he gets here."

"Fine." Zatanna groused.


	3. Remember Us

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. "The Hollow Men" was written by T.S. Elliot, and the use of passages to open each chapter is done with the utmost respect for one of the English languages best craftsmen. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

**Titans Broken**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Remember Us**

* * *

_Those who have crossed  
With direct eyes, to death's other Kingdom  
Remember us—if at all—not as lost  
Violent souls, but only  
As the hollow men  
The stuffed men._

_- T.S. Elliot's "The Hollow Men"_

* * *

Black Canary stepped into the small room. Raven followed and closed the door behind her. Both of them were aware of the eyes staring from behind the one-way glass. Zatanna was there, watching and taking notes.

Neither of them knew what to make of the pair of glowing green eyes that turned to face Raven as she stepped up next to the seat facing her.

Koriand'r stared at her, eyes glowing as she sat down. Rachel reached out with her empathic abilities trying to get a read on the woman that had once been her best friend, the woman sitting across from her.

There was nothing, no flash of recognition, no flicker of awareness, no outraged acknowledgement of who she was and what she'd done. Rachel lowered her cowl and stared into those glowing green eyes. She felt her heart tighten at the cold expression on those features.

"Starfire." Rachel said quietly and shook her head. She was beating back the small horde of emotions screaming in the back of her mind. It hurt and she squashed the pain. She focused on Starfire, reading her emotions and thoughts as best she could.

There wasn't much there except fundamental underlying instincts it seemed... There wasn't even much emotion, a hint of curiosity flickering behind the eyes, a bit of fear as well, but there was nothing left of the loving and bubbly personality she had once held. Her mind felt dead. Apparently, the benefits of the endorphin injection were fading fast.

She'd felt such minds before, it was inevitable when working as a hero or counselor. A psychotic's mind was like a thunderstorm of emotion and anger. A sociopath's mind was as dead as hers seemed...

The problem was sociopathic tendencies was something that was inborn in people, and it wasn't something she could hide behind acting, not from her empathic abilities. No, this was like reading someone rendered cationic by some traumatic occurrence. Still she was responsive and vocal...

She'd encountered such personalities before. They were often the result of sexual assault, rape, and other exploitation. She'd seen it often times with professional prostitutes as well.

Raven took a deep breath and pulled her senses back within herself. Then she strove to harden her resolve. "Starfire, this is Black Canary she'll be helping us with your evaluation."

Her green eyes flickered slightly and she stared at Black Canary.

"You understand that you have been brought into this room for an interview regarding your psychological health." Black Canary said.

Starfire nodded once. "I do."

"I've been told you have trouble remembering and associating names with people... that your memory of earth things is poor?" Black Canary asked.

"Yes."

Canary nodded. "Very well, I'm going to give you a list of names... I want you to respond with the first thing that comes into your head."

"Very well." She answered looking rather bored.

"Robin."

Raven saw the woman's green eyes flicker for a moment.

"A bird, is it not?" She answered.

"Alright... just one word answers please, Victor." Black Canary said.

"Callsign." She said with a furrowed brow.

"Garfield?"

"Cat."

"Gar?"

"Fish."

Raven stepped up to her. "Rachel?"

Kori's eyes flickered again and she stared at her for a long moment. "Roth?"

Raven smiled faintly and felt her heart squeezed in her chest. She glanced at the table for a long moment. Black Canary laid a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to continue this?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat and glanced at Black Canary before nodding. Then she straightened and took a deep breath. "Richard?"

Kori's eyes suddenly glowed brighter. "Pain."

Raven stared at her and cocked her head. "Why?"

"That is not a name." Koriand'r said.

"No, why do you think of pain for, Richard?" Raven asked.

Her glowing gaze flicked back to the table. "I... I do not know. I cannot remember."

Raven reached out with her empathic abilities. "Try."

She could feel them in her mind now, enormous blocks of memory walled off as if to protect the mind. The whole of her mind seemed to have cut off her ability to associate earthen names with people and faces. It was strange, saddening, and heartbreaking for her as Raven slowly pulled her senses out of Starfire's mind again.

"I cannot." Starfire said quietly. "I cannot remember."

"I see. I believe you've suppressed a number of memories... important memories." Black Canary said.

Raven's earpiece squawked and she glanced out at the one-way mirror, "Excuse me."

"Cyborg just arrived..." Zatanna's voice answered.

"Okay..." Raven stood. "I'll be back in just a moment."

Black Canary nodded and glanced over at Starfire. "Now… let's get back to the name recognition exercise, shall we?"

Raven walked over to the door and it opened with a hiss. Outside Cyborg stood with a set of cases and a single worn looking blue and black uniform draped over his arm. Her eyes went wide when she saw the insignia. "Vic?"

"I found a whole closet full of them... cologne... other trinkets." Cyborg said quietly. "Everything looks worn and tattered like she'd been handling them a lot, probably daily."

Raven swallowed as she took the uniform from him and the case. "Are they all Dick's?"

He nodded once. "What do you think?"

"Her people are descendants of felines and even humans seem to have better scent memory than facial ones." Raven said quietly as she took the small case. "Was there cologne on the uniform?"

"Yeah, a lot of it..."

Raven felt her cheek twitch before she pulled out a small swipe card from her uniform pocket and handed it to him. "I have some old uniforms... could you collect them and bring them back as well as my deodorant... I haven't changed the brand since back then. Call Gar and get him to do the same."

"Would wearing one first help? If she's trying to remember us, our scent might be important." Cyborg said quietly. "What about Nightwing?"

"Steal one of his uniforms from the laundry before it's washed." Raven said before letting out a long sigh. "I hope this helps..."

"Okay, I'll see about it." Cyborg said before stepping back out into the hallway. The door hissed shut behind him.

Raven turned back to the green eyes watching her. As her gaze caught sight of the case and uniform, Starfire shot upright. "You have no right!"

With a flash of dark energy, the Tamaranian was slammed back into the chair and anchored there. "Attacking me will not help your case, Starfire." Raven growled before walking to the table between them and spreading out the uniform there. "Why do you have this?"

"I..." Her gaze flickered and dropped to the uniform for a moment. "I do not know... I cannot help myself."

"You touch them often?" Black Canary asked.

She nodded and pulled the worn uniform to her chest before taking a deep sniff from it. Raven swallowed, as the woman seemed to deflate almost like a drug addict getting a fix.

"What do you feel?" Raven asked.

"I do not understand your question." Koriand'r said quietly. Raven scowled at her and reached out again with her senses. What she felt stunned her.

A deep melancholy longing had filled her coupled with a strange comfort and warmth. She seemed more alive than before, but still dark and cold... broken. Raven stared at her. "Wistful maybe?"

"I do not understand." Starfire said.

"This uniform... it belonged to your closest friend, a human. I think you're trying to remember him." Raven said.

Slowly Starfire lowered the uniform to the table and she slumped forward, her hair falling down around like a curtain to hide her face. "I cannot remember as much as I once could... his scent is gone from them." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I do... do not understand. How can I have ended up like this? Is he dead? If he was my closest friend why can I not remember him except through... these."

"He's alive, Star, we're all still alive." Raven said quietly.

"All? I do not understand, what do you mean by all?" Starfire asked.

Raven sighed. "You were my best friend for many years." The dark band of energy that had anchored her to the chair dissolved. "You, him, me, Gar, and Vic were a team... we used to do everything together."

"I do not remember." She said quietly and sobbed again. "I am rutha... you make me rutha!" She suddenly snarled and the dark energy appeared again and anchored her to the seat once again.

"You are not weak." Raven said.

"You know the meaning?"

"Of course I do." Raven said. "You told us there was no word for nice on your world, that the closest was weak..." She glared at Starfire. "You were such a nice person..."

"Were?" Starfire said quietly.

Raven swallowed. "You have been working with Red Hood and Arsenal. They are not nice..." She shook her head. "How many have you killed on Jason's orders?"

Her glowing green gaze turned stony. "I am a warrior."

Black Canary scowled and shook her head.

Raven rolled her eyes. "And I am the daughter of a demon, but do you see me killing people in their hundreds for a bit of money?"

"I..."

The door hissed open and Cyborg stepped inside carrying a set of different uniforms in a laundry basket. "BB is trying to find some that aren't pizza stained or anything." He dropped it beside the table. "Star?"

Starfire glared at him as Raven reached down and grabbed a red and black uniform from the mix. With a slight scowl, she dropped it before the Tamaranian. "Give that a sniff."

Slowly Starfire raised the uniform to her nose and took a long sniff. Her green eyes grew wide. "It is... it is him?" She lowered the kevlar and nomex from her nose and stared at the insignia. "I have seen this... recently. The one called Nightwing?"

"Yes." Raven said quietly.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she hugged the uniform to her chest. Slowly Raven pulled a dark black leotard from the pile and set it down before her followed by a rather worn and battered set of coveralls stained with grease and engine oil. Star lifted them to her nose and took a sniff. A strange look passed over her face and she buried her face in the overalls and cried.

"Who?" She squeaked out before holding up the overalls. "Who is it that gives me such comfort?"

"That one is an old one of mine." Cyborg said quietly.

Starfire glanced at him and gaped. "Did... did we have sex?"

Black Canary's eyes were the size of saucers at that statement and Cyborg sputtered. "No, no... You were Dick's girl, always Dick's girl."

"Dick?" She asked quietly. "I... I know the name somehow."

Raven nodded and put a finger on one of the old worn Nightwing uniforms. "Dick..." She pointed to the leotard. "Me." Then she pointed to the overalls. "Victor."

She cried. "I do not remember you..." Her hands shook as she cuddled the uniforms to her chest. "Why do I not remember?"

"You've repressed your memories of us... all of us." Rachel said quietly.

"Raven, that's... that's years' worth of memories." Black Canary said quietly.

"I know." Raven said with a growl. "Star... do you remember, the Citadel?"

She shook her head and cried. "The Citadel? Yes, some, but there are gaps… things are missing..."

Raven cursed under her breath and stood. "Okay... you, you can keep those, Star." She said before standing up and walked to the door. "I'll talk to you later."

Cyborg nodded and followed Raven out into the hall. After the door slid shut behind them, they glanced at each other. "Azar..."

"She's really badly broken isn't she?" Cyborg said quietly. "How could she repress all that? That's years and years of her life!"

Raven nodded. "I need to talk to Zatanna." She said before floating toward the door to the observation area. "I suppose you can give an opinion as well, Dr. Stone."

"Very funny." Cyborg grumbled. "BB asked about you when I called him."

"That's not even his name anymore, but I wish he was here..." Raven said with a sigh. "I need to focus on Star. Can we talk about my train wreck of a love life some other time?"

Cyborg stopped and scowled. "You don't think... damn, could her breakup with Nightwing be the cause of this mess?"

Raven swallowed. "Batman thinks so." She chewed on her lip for a moment and remembered a discussion she'd had with Starfire years earlier when they were still the Titans. "Do you remember her talking about something in Tamaranian psychology?"

"Nah, you were the one she went to for girly stuff like that." Cyborg said.

"She... she told me once that there is no harder thing for a Tamaranian to deal with then heartbreak... she was always so worried Dick didn't love her like she loved him..." Raven cursed quietly under her breath.

"Oh fuck!" Cyborg said. "And it was Dick that broke up with her?"

Raven nodded.

"That's it. I'm going to go kick his ass! Where is he?" Cyborg growled.

Raven cut him off and grabbed him by the chest-plate. "Don't, it'll only make things worse!"

"You think so? He turned my baby sister into... some damn walkin' zombie or somethin'. He broke her. I'm gonna fuckin' break him!" Cyborg snapped.

"Then we'll never get her back!" Raven snapped. "If this is what I think it is, the only way to fix it is to get them back together!"

"Oh fuck!" Cyborg snapped then punched the wall in frustration making it ring from the impact. "Really? Does Dick even have feelin's for her anymore?"

Raven scowled. "I think he does, since they got here... he's been a mess."

"This is such a fuckin' mess, Raven. I don't know how to fix it!" Cyborg said.

"How do you think I feel? I want my best friend back!" Raven yelled. "I want a life besides this... this... whatever the hell this is."

Cyborg fell silent and stared at her. Finally, he said. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not and I won't be until this is fixed." Raven snapped and headed into the observation room. She took a deep breath as she stepped inside and saw Zatanna staring at her from their seats.

She ran a finger along her temple and shook her head. "That was... interesting, you and Cyborg alright?"

"No, but I can handle it." Raven said as she sat down.

Zatanna looked nervously at her before shaking her head. "So... your assessment?"

"Near sociopathic state brought on by emotional trauma, severe repression of memories spanning from childhood to present day. She feels like... well, a rape victim or professional prostitute. The only sign of emotionality and connecting to others came through those uniforms Cyborg found." Raven sat down and keyed up a computer panel. "I think I know the source of the problem."

Zatanna glanced at Starfire and shifted in her seat. "Let me guess... Batman was right?"

"Partly..." Raven typed in a series of search criteria into the computer and swallowed as the information she was looking for appeared. "It's called Z'hom in Tamaranian, which translates as 'sickness of the soul'. Essentially heartbreak can make a Tamaranian suppress all memories of the loved one in a psychological attempt to erase the relationship so they can move on to someone else. They often become rather emotionless wrecks and, depending on the length of the relationship, and can lose a significant amount of their memory."

"What about the sex... we know she's been sexually active with a number of people..." Zatanna said.

Raven sighed. "Sex in Tamaranians releases a lot more endorphins then in humans... they enjoy it more, something about higher birthrate in a warrior race."

"Damn..." Zatanna said with a smirk. "I wouldn't mind that bit of their physiology."

"She's... well, she's become addicted to that little bit of feeling it brings back to her. I asked the medics to give her a physical… and well, her endorphin levels are dangerously low. A booster shot seemed to wear off almost immediately." Raven rubbed her forehead. "I don't want to think about it... in short, the only way for the effects of this to end is to try and get her and Nightwing to patch it up."

Zatanna ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Oracle is going to be pissed. What if they can't patch it up?"

"Then we have to get her as far from the planet as possible." Raven said quietly. "If she goes back to the Outlaws..." Raven shuddered. "I've seen the same reports you have... Starfire is powerful enough to challenge Superman in a straight up fight."

"Well, before anything else... let's try some other techniques first." Zatanna said. "I'll try hypnosis and see if we can pull her memories back."

"Good luck." Raven said as Zatanna stood and headed for the door.

She stopped there and arched an eyebrow. "What's with the uniforms anyway?"

Raven sighed. "Scent memories are stronger than most other memories... even in humans. She's hanging onto the emotions those scents give her desperately, I wouldn't be surprised if they're her most prized possessions." She glanced through the glass. "Without them she'd probably be even more dangerous."

"Almost like a security blanket." Zatanna said quietly. "I'm amazed we haven't had more people screwed up like her... considering everything we've gone through."

"The other Outlaws are just as broken as she is, but not nearly as dangerous... Starfire is like a flying solar powered laser cannon... Roy and Jason Todd are just an archer and a gunman." Raven said. "We can deal with those two if they go on a killing spree... but Starfire? We'd probably lose people."

"That's Batman's assessment." Zatanna said. "What about Nightwing?"

"He's not broken yet. But he's close." Raven said quietly. "Look at his life... I'm shocked he hasn't broken but that's probably Batman's influence."

"Gotham toughens people up more than any other city." Zatanna said quietly. "I also heard a rumor... not sure how much truth is in it."

Raven glanced at her. "Yeah?"

"Nightwing may have been raped by another crime fighter."

Raven blanched her mind racing to the comment Batman had made on his arrival. "Has he said anything?"

Zatanna shook her head. "As few women report being raped, how many men do you think report or admit it? I don't know if it's true or not but Oracle and Batman suggested something like that happened..."

"Batman did mention something about Tarantula," Raven nodded. "What about Oracle? She's been interested in Nightwing forever... since the days when he was Robin."

Zatanna sighed, "She loves him, but sometimes they seem so much like bickering siblings I get sick to my stomach."

Raven nodded, "Good luck pointing that out to her."

"You should leave it to Black Canary," Zatanna stated.

"I suppose that makes sense considering they're friends," Raven stood. "You know... even if we get them back together and Starfire's normal personality returns... she's going to need to come to terms with what she did."

"I know... we really should consider hiring a real psychologist." Zatanna said as she headed for the door. A moment later Black Canary stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

Raven closed her eyes and tried to quell the internal turmoil that raged within her, the competing emotions vying for dominance. Timid was most certainly hiding under the proverbial bed while Rage and Love had words and the other emotions looked on. Sometimes having little personas of the emotions running around one's head was infuriating.

"How are you holding up?" Black Canary asked.

"It'd be easier if I could meditate without being interrupted." Raven snapped before taking a deep breath and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help."

"It must be hard seeing your friends like this." Black Canary said quietly.

Raven nodded once, still floating in the lotus position. "It's worse than just having friends fight… they're my family. I've tried so hard to keep in touch with everyone, but Starfire and Nightwing just… dropped off the grid. If I tried harder maybe… maybe this wouldn't have happened. If I'd not been possessed those two would be happily married." She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "So much of this is my fault."

"I'm sure there's enough blame to spread around without hogging it all to yourself," Black Canary said. "Do you think this is easy on me either? We in the Justice League all saw Robin grow up. A lot of us were quite happy when he finally got out from under Batman's shadow and became Nightwing. The Titans were really a great accomplishment. He really spread his wings when he left for New York and Jump. Then it seemed like Gotham was reeling him back in, Batman was clipping his wings. Really, Blüdhaven was just a suburb of Gotham and when it was destroyed he went back to the Batman's city, even donned the cowl when Bruce disappeared."

"He was so stressed before the breakup. The wedding seemed to be the only part of his life that had been his choice and I… I destroyed it." Raven closed her eyes. "Gotham and Batman are slowly killing him."

"Really?" Black Canary cocked her head.

"It's like he's being groomed to be the next Batman, but he's not… it's not in his nature to be that single minded, that obsessed, that cold. His heart is too big for that. Sure we saw hints of that with the pursuit of Slade but… he never was that single minded about it, he had hope. He saved me from my father when the entire world burned." She sighed. "Batman doesn't do hope, or fun, or living… he simply exists."

"Bruce is broken in many ways, there's no doubt about that, but he has his rules and lives by them." Black Canary said quietly. "I know Batman is really his identity, Bruce is just an act, anyone that's been told his identity knows that."

"I know, but every time Dick went back to Gotham he came back darker, broodier, and more sullen than before. Starfire was the only one that could snap him out of it." Raven sighed. "Batman's also a bit of a xenophobe. He doesn't trust aliens at all… I mean, who else but Lex Luthor would always carry a stash of Kryptonite on his belt? He thinks they can't be trusted and yet how many aliens are in the Justice League? Of course, I'm not exactly a friend of your League either. I asked for help when I first came to this dimension from the League, but was denied assistance… and ultimately the world very nearly ended because of that."

Black Canary's eyes widened. "Are you sure you're not the one with trust issues?"

"I don't give out unearned trust, my friends, the Titans, Garfield… I trust them. As they'd put it, once I give someone my trust I don't take it back." Raven said. "I should tell you, I'm not exactly a fan of Zatanna either. She spoke against my request for assistance when I first arrived."

"Admittedly not many people would walk into the Hall of Justice, announce that they were a portal to end the world, and beg for help." Black Canary said.

"I'm not normal, big deal." Raven said and closed her eyes. "Azar… is she done trying to hypnotize Starfire yet?"

"No, not quite yet." Black Canary said as she glanced through the glass. "You and Starfire were close?"

"Yes… with Beast Boy and Cyborg around, we girls had to band together." Raven said quietly. "She was very fond of 'the mall of shopping' in Jump City and I do remember a couple trips to Macey's in New York." A taut smile slipped across Raven's face.

"Dick always had a fear of becoming like Bruce… I remember it from the first couple sessions I ever ran." Black Canary said quietly. "I can see why now."

Raven nodded once as she leaned back on the seat. "Batman is a dark hero… Nightwing is a bit of a dark hero himself… I'm one as well, but we're all different. I'm an intensely private person and my powers rely on controlling my emotions, but when I let loose..." An impish smile slipped across her lips at that.

"I believe Garfield liked that, are you two still together?" Black Canary asked.

"Sort of, we have different lives now… separate lives. It's hard to keep a relationship going in that sort of situation." She smirked. "Plus, as much as he loves me… I'd never be able to get him away from being part of the Galaxy Trek: Interstellar Station 9 series."

"He plays that shape-shifter… Iota, doesn't he?" Black Canary grinned. "I think it's hilarious that boy can pull off being such a stoic character… I mean, would you think Beast Boy could be that cool and collected?"

"He told me, he decided to deliver his lines mimicking me." Raven deadpanned. "It seems to work."

"Green Arrow is a bit of a fan." Black Canary said with a smirk. "Though I hear the Green Lanterns hate IS9, says it doesn't fit with the rest of the Galaxy Trek series."

"Azar…" Raven groaned. "I never thought they'd be fans."

"Yes well, Green Lanterns live Galaxy Trek so I don't know why he bothers watching it." Black Canary joked quietly.

"I do remember Garfield complaining about the CGI overlay they do on the show… says he doesn't appreciate being a walking breathing green screen." Raven said.

The door opened and Zatanna stepped inside. Raven's empathic senses could feel frustration rolling off her in waves.

"We're going round in circles." She said with a scowl while Raven hovered behind her, looking through the one-way mirror at Starfire. "I've tried hypnosis to access her repressed memories, but as soon as I reopen them she buries them again. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to take them both off active status at this rate. As Black Canary said, finding out that Starfire didn't remember him is damaging the crap out of Nightwing. He looks so desperate whenever he sees her."

"Of course he does, he believes he did it to her." Raven said. "And he's right."

"Do you sense anything from her, any spark when she sees Dick… something we can use to get her to face what happened?" Black Canary asked.

Raven closed her eyes and lowered her cowl. "There is a flicker of recognition each time she sees him, especially if she smells him… but most of the time, there's nothing. Just… void. Tamaranian society is focused on joy, emotion, and love… even among her own people they'd say she was broken, more broken then even Blackfire."

The door to the compartment hissed open and the familiar black armored figure of Batman stepped inside. It snapped shut behind him as he glanced out the window. "Report."

"Nightwing is emotionally fragile, Starfire has been reduced to a near sociopathic state thanks to her species reaction to heartbreak, and we found she recognizes scents better than people." Raven said. "She doesn't remember anything from her time as a team member."

"I'm open to ideas Bruce… nothing we've tried so far has come close to working." Zatanna said.

"We're running out of time… and I have cases waiting back in Gotham." Batman straightened up and stared at the bronze skinned woman sitting in the observation room. "I do have one idea. Her abilities are keyed into her emotions right? We haven't seen her use any of her powers, if she has to become emotional in order to use them it may give Raven a better sense of what needs to be done."

"So… a sparring session?" Zatanna asked with an arched eyebrow.

Raven shook her head. "That could be dangerous. In her current state she has no problem inflicting pain or killing."

"So… the 'Kitchen' then? Make her work with him?" Black Canary suggested.

Batman nodded. "Perhaps that will work, we'll try it."

* * *

Barbara Gordon stared down at her computer as she sat back in her chair and removed the glasses. A single tear ran down her cheek as she glanced at the holographic image of Dick and her clad in their original costumes. She reached under her shirt and pulled out the engagement ring hanging from the chain he'd given her.

"What do I do?" She murmured to herself before twirling the gold ring and watched its diamonds glitter in the reflected light.

She'd watched for computer searches from Raven and stared at the document that had appeared. Slowly she glanced down at the ring hanging between her fingers and closed her eyes. "Hell Dick, talk about being the Boy Blunder. Did you even know what you did to her? Do you care?" She shut her eyes and felt another pair of tears stream down her cheeks. "Dick, you're such a fucking dick." She snapped the chain and stuffed the ring into her pocket.

"Damn Bruce... I bet this is all his fault somehow." Barbara said before leaning over the computer and bringing up the information that Batman had requested from the Green Lanterns. "The Citadel... the Branx... the Gordanians… the Okaarans." She sighed. "What does he want this for?"

* * *

Dick swallowed as he stared at Black Canary, a look of complete shock on his face. "The Kitchen, you mean the training room right?"

Black Canary nodded as Dick stood and checked the gear he had integrated in the suit.

After a moment he stood. "Why?"

"It occurred to Bruce that Starfire's powers are based on her emotions, he wants to see if she can still wield them despite the ordeal you two have been through." She said quietly. "Plus, fighting alongside her might jog her memory."

He swallowed, it made sense but then a lot of Batman's ideas made sense at first glance. There had to be more going on, some other objective to this plan. He checked his tonfa and glanced at Black Canary. "You agreed to this?"

She sighed. "Dick... I have no idea what else to do. Zatanna tried to pull her memories back with hypnosis but she turned around and buried them immediately. We don't have any other ideas."

"Raven... couldn't she link with her like she did with me?" Dick asked.

Black Canary shook her head. "I know... I even asked, but Raven said that she didn't want to risk it. Starfire's mind is different, she's not human for one thing and she really doesn't want to risk it Dick."

He growled in turn and stared at her. "You really think this will help?"

"I don't know... but we need to test her abilities anyway." Black Canary said. "Look... this is a chance for you to help jolt her memories of you, maybe bond with her a little."

"Okay... you're right." He took a deep breath and stared at her. "I want to help her, Dinah."

She smiled faintly at him. "I figured you knew my real name... guess Batman's at fault again."

"He doesn't trust anybody, so he digs up everyone's identity." Dick sighed. "You've been a real friend to me over the years."

"I'm glad... you've always been a good kid. If Oliver and I ever get around to settling down, I hope my kids will end up like you." She smiled faintly. "Come on Dick... lets see if you can at least fight still."

Dick nodded. "Yeah... demolishing a test course sounds like a good way to blow off some of the steam that's been building up in me."

"Alright, that sounds like old Dick shining through, finally." Dinah said before squeezing his shoulder.

He gave her a weak smile and nodded. "I try."

* * *

Raven swallowed as she watched Starfire step into the turbolift and adjust the strange blue-white armor she wore. Still, it was definitely an improvement over the clothing she'd seen her wearing in the videos, but it retained the same skin tight nature, despite its armored appearance.

How they could still move with such clothing on, Raven didn't know. After a moment she glanced at Starfire. "How are you feeling?"

"I am uncertain, it has been some time since I have undergone any sort of... test of my abilities." She said. "Why are you asking for Dick to be with me?"

"We're hoping the experience will jog your memories... the two of you have fought alongside each other before." Raven said nervously. "Plus, you once told me that your powers rely on your emotions... how you're able to use them at all in your current state I can't imagine."

"I am uncertain what you mean..." Starfire said quietly as the turbolift stopped and hissed open. "I have engaged many in combat alongside Roy and Jason without any problem... save for a single incident fighting the one called Crux."

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"Crux utilized an old slaving device to temporarily neutralize my powers... unfortunately for him, the modifications made to me by the Psion experiments allowed me to regain them given a short rest." Starfire observed.

Raven nodded. "Alright." She followed Starfire out into the middle of an immense circular chamber lined with sensors, cameras, holoprojectors, and hidden dispensers for training equipment, robots, and other challenges.

Black Canary and Dick turned to greet them as they approached. "Wow... nice kit, when did you get that Starfire?" Dick asked.

"It is a Tamarnian battle suit, unlike your earth clothes, it was specifically designed to allow the energy of the sun through to my skin, keeping my powers charged." Starfire said.

"So it's like an armored version of that 'solar suit' Superboy had." Dick said. "Nice..."

"I am unfamiliar with what you speak of." Starfire said. "I am told we are to work together then?"

Dick nodded. "Yes... hopefully it'll be like old times."

"I would not know." She said.

A loud speaker overhead crackled to life and Raven glanced toward the monitoring station. The hard voice of Batman echoed in the chamber. "Black Canary, Raven clear out... we're about to start."

Dick swallowed. With Bruce at the controls, there was no way they'd be going easy on us.

"Hell." Dick said as he pulled he set himself and pulled a set of bird-a-rangs out.

"Why are you cursing friend Dick?" Starfire asked.

"Activating chamber." Bruce's voice echoed overhead and Dick spun as two heavy robots clambered out of a recessed panel in the floor. Their camera lens turned toward him and he swore as bolt of golden energy shot from one of their trunk sized arms.

He rolled out of the way and hurled his bird-a-rangs at the closer foe. The weapons struck it in the middle of the arm, and an explosion blew it off. With an electronic roar it lifted the second arm to attack him.

Then the entire robot disappeared as a purple blast of energy enveloped it. Energy shields built into the walls flared to life as the robot detonated sending tiny bits of itself in all directions.

"Jesus." Dick said as he turned to see Starfire standing in the middle of the chamber, one arm outstretched to the second mech. A purple bolt leapt from her hand and tore the vehicle apart from a single hit.

Dick gaped as she lowered her arm and glanced around in confusion. "I was informed that this would be a difficult exam."

* * *

Cyborg swore as he looked up from the monitoring console. "She... she blasted straight through em, the energy shields barely absorbed the blast Batman."

Batman nodded. "Well, then we'll have to treat her as a tougher opponent then." He tapped the controls and pursed his lips, scrolling through the different settings. "We have to challenge them if we're to get any real result."

"You don't get it! Starfire is going all out, full power. She never used to deliver that much force." Cyborg snapped.

"No finesse or control... just max power or nothing?" Raven asked.

"Activating K01 program." The computer stated and Cyborg swallowed.

"What is it?" Raven snapped.

Cyborg stared back at her. "That... that's Superman's training program, lowest setting."

* * *

Another pair of mechs shot out from the storage compartment. Dick rolled aside from a blast of golden energy that scorched the metal plating beneath the shields. His eyes went wide as he saw that and he hurled a bird-a-rang toward the robot.

It bounced harmlessly off an energy shield and he swore. "Fuck! Shields?"

"You are useless, are you not?" Starfire said before unleashing a blast. The purple bolt exploded against the shield filling the room with sparks and smoke. She lowered her hand and smiled. "Feeble machines."

Then the robot burst from the smoke and slammed her with a swipe of the arm. As she tumbled through the air, purple energy enveloped her body and she burst into motion hurtling like a javelin toward the mech. The bang she smashed into the massive robot and knocked it back to the ground. With a yank she pulled her fist from it's electronic innards.

Then an energy blast slammed into her still glowing form, tossing her across the room and into a wall. The purple light that enveloped her before was gone and she tumbled forward with a groan.

"Star! Starfire!" Dick yelled and scrambled toward her. A whine filled the air and he glanced over his shoulder to see the second mech aiming it's canon toward him. With a snarl he rolled away from blast. When another one followed he somersaulted clear and felt a slight smile slip across his lips.

The adrenaline of the fight was beginning to kick in and override the pain in his chest and omnipresent guilt. As he hit the deck he tossed to bird-a-rangs and watched them bounce futilely off the shields the shields. He swore again. "Starfire! Get up!"

A low groan came from where she lay and he saw her stagger to her feet. He nodded to himself and dodged another energy blast before running straight toward the mech.

He pulled a collapsible pike out and extended it before slamming it into the ground and using it to propel himself up over the massive mech. He somersaulted over the robot and dropped it to a crouch behind it. As it lumbered to face him he yelled. "Star, blast it!"

She did, with probably ten times the force that was required. Two brilliant purple bolts lanced from her palms and into back of the robot. It disappeared in a blinding flash of light and the shockwave tossed Dick onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling dazed for a moment before glancing back at the robot.

All that was left were two carbon scored feet and black mark on the plating it had stood upon.

"Jesus... Star." Dick said. "Be more careful! You could have killed me, use less power!"

Starfire blinked and a look of total confusion slipped across her face. "But... I can not, I do not know how."

He gaped at her. "I've seen you stun people with starbolts... it took practice, but you could control it."

"How?"

* * *

"No control..." Raven whispered as Batman disengaged the training program and stood. "How... how can she even wield her powers at all?"

"I don't know... it's almost like she's forcing them somehow." Cyborg said. "It's like she only has two settings, on or off."

"And when she's at full power, she can vaporize a shielded droid designed challenge Superman." Raven said quietly. "What does this mean?"

Batman scowled to himself. "It means, she's even more dangerous than I thought."


	4. A Crucible

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. "The Hollow Men" was written by T.S. Elliot, and the use of passages to open each chapter is done with the utmost respect for one of the English languages best craftsmen. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

**Titans Broken**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Crucible**

* * *

_Eyes I dare not meet in dreams  
In death's dream kingdom  
These do not appear:  
There, the eyes are  
Sunlight on a broken column  
There, is a tree swinging  
And voices are  
In the wind's singing  
More distant and more solemn  
Than a fading star._

_- T.S. Elliot's "The Hollow Men"_

* * *

The group gathered in one of the observation rooms, while their two subjects were sent to their assigned quarters. Batman paced irritably his jaw set.

"Well that was a waste of valuable equipment." Cyborg said before heading for the door. "I'll see if I can salvage something from it."

Then the door slid shut.

"That didn't work." Raven said. "Starfire blew apart those droids all too easy."

"So what now, use Superman's highest setting? With Dick in the room we could be sentencing him to death." Black Canary said.

"No… But I still think if we want to fix this we need to get them to work together again, give them a foundation and a chance for Starfire to let her emotions out. The 'Kitchen' just wasn't enough… They need to think they're dependent on each other. That their lives are at risk." Batman stopped pacing and turned toward them. "Raven, have you heard of the Failsafe Scenario?"

The caped women shook her head while Zatanna and Black Canary stared at Batman in shock. Black Canary stood upright and snarled. "No, just no!"

Zatanna swallowed and looked between them. "What are you suggesting?"

"I've come up with an alternate version of Failsafe, one that revolves around the Vegan system alliance as the primary foe." Batman said. "Her history there and the need to work together will force her to remember… if she has repressed her memories of Dick, what do you think she did with the memories of the Citadel?"

"In order for that to work neither can know it's a simulation…" Raven said.

"Indeed… we'll have to drug them in their sleep, hook them up, and set it to run until the scenario's completion." Batman said. "I have sufficient supplies to set that up tonight… Dick's such a light sleeper it'll be a bit of a challenge for me." With that statement he turned and left.

"Raven… there's something else you should know." Zatanna said as she turned around to face her. "The Failsafe Scenario is a no-win scenario. We use it to psychologically test Young Justice Members… see how they'd react to the loss of their mentors and team mates. They'll be in the simulation until they… well… die."

Raven flinched. "I'll monitor them under the simulation… if there's any sign that this has worsened their psychological health… we'll pull them out."

"I doubt it's that easy, even Martian Manhunter couldn't pull the last team we ran through the scenario out." Black Canary said. "We stopped using it after that."

"This scenario will be a… Crucible if you will." Batman said. "It'll put them through the wringer. Force them to confront their fears and failures. It should burn away everything but the core truth of their situation."

"Which is?" Raven asked.

"I intend to find out." Batman said as he headed for the door.

* * *

Dick Grayson slumped against the door and tore his mask off. He gasped for breath and slid down to the floor. He thought back to the session in the 'Kitchen' and swallowed. Starfire was stronger than he remembered, so much stronger.

It scared him.

He leaned back against the door and shut his eyes. "Kori... how... how are you this strong and, can't remember me?" He shut his eyes. "How can you not control that much power?"

He froze and narrowed his eyes. "Bruce knew! That's why he brought her in. He saw she's dangerous right now. Even Superman would have trouble with her... God!"

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's all my fault."

* * *

The door hissed open. "Do you have it?"

She froze and slowly turned to face the Batman. "Yes... I have it. What do you want it for?"

Batman walked up beside her and entered in his access code. Another holographic terminal appeared and Oracle watched him bring up a computer simulation file. "Computer, open Failsafe Scenario B1T0 for editing."

"Failsafe?" Oracle asked. "Bruce... what the hell?"

"The easiest way to deal with your greatest fears, your darkest memories, is to face them." Bruce said as he brought up the information and began to type at the terminal.

A list of opposing forces slowly began to appear on the monitor... ships, troops, weapons, and other notations. Barbara swallowed down a lump that had risen in her throat. "You... you can't be serious!"

"Have the MMI system ready by tonight for J'onn and a second for M'gann if needed." Batman said flatly.

"They'll break!" Barbara snapped. "If they're not completely broken already!"

"Better they break in a simulation then on the ground." Batman stated and walked out of the room clutching a data disk in his hand. He turned and faced her. "Or would you prefer I just deport the girl and let Dick remain a ticking time bomb?"

"You'll kill them!" Barbara said. "It's a no win scenario!"

"As is this one." Batman said and the door slammed shut.

* * *

With a flash of light the green skinned Garfield Logan stumbled out of the transporter. He held a rather battered uniform in his arms along with a duffle bag and blinked at the empty transporter room. With a scowl he stepped off the transporter pad and walked to the hallway. "Uh… Hello?"

A monitor crackled to life near his head. "BB! Great, you're here!"

Garfield spun and looked up at the familiar face of Cyborg and grinned. "Hey!"

"Listen, I've got a meeting in a bit or I'd meet you down there. Raven is in the observation room for interrogation room two… I'll see about getting you some quarters when the meeting is over." Cyborg said.

"Right… uh, how do I get to that room?" Garfield asked.

"Just take the turbo-lift up two levels, there's signs you can't miss it." Cyborg said.

"Thanks Cy." Garfield said as he headed for the turbo-lift.

* * *

Bruce Wayne took a deep breath and fingered the data disk clasped within his hand. He knew that most people found him to be brusque, demanding, and downright unapproachable. Others that knew him found him manipulative, conniving, and paranoid. They were right on many levels, but they also respected him, most of the time. Those that had outright gone against him were few.

Ironic that one of them was the subject of this meeting of the core Justice League. Already members of the league had filled the meeting room. Wonder Woman and Superman taking up their usual spots flanking his chair. The other members spread out around the table as he walked up to his seat.

Their technical officer scowled from where he sat. Cyborg never seemed to fit into the league even as one of its most important members. He was more human in his dealings then they were, more approachable, more affable, and much more liked by most people.

Except perhaps Flash.

Superman stood. "This meeting of the Justice League has been called due to a proposal being made by Batman regarding the psychological evaluation and testing of Nightwing and Starfire. Both individuals, while not current League members, have a history of acting for the greater good."

"Had a history, the actions Starfire has taken recently have been far less cut and dried." Wonder Woman said and the Flash rolled his eyes.

"You're not still pissed she decided not to be an Amazon, are you?" Flash muttered.

"We've all had moments of stupidity. I don't think this lapse of judgment means we should just deport her." Green Lantern said.

"If we cast her out we'll be unleashing an unstable personality on the universe." Batman said. "One that could potentially devastate an unprepared world, if she can be rehabilitated she should be."

"Are you sure she's unstable?" Cyborg growled from where he sat at one end of the table.

"Your friend Raven used the words 'semi-sociopathic' to describe her current state." Batman stated flatly.

"I would use the same words to describe you, Bats." Cyborg said.

A low hush fell over the group before the Flash started to laugh. "I think me and Cyborg have to agree on that one Batman."

"Despite that, she's not the only concern we have at present. Nightwing has also shown signs of psychological strain... and while he is not a League member he's shown himself to be willing to abide by our assessment of whether he should continue working." Superman said. "Batman has a proposal for our consideration on attempting to get the pair to work through their problems."

"In my experience I've found that forced confrontation of one's fears is the greatest test of character and an excellent means of assessing the psychological stability of a person. I have created a training scenario to force the pair to face their failures and fears." Batman stated flatly. "In order to properly work, the scenario must be administrated without their knowledge and allowed to run until its termination, either in victory for the pair or defeat."

"Should we consider their psychological health to be based on their success or failure?" Hal asked.

"No... We should consider our actions on how they work through the scenario and reacted to their fears, not on success or failure." Batman stated. "It's a Crucible, meant to push them to understand themselves and their failures."

Aquaman stared at Batman. "There's something you're not telling us."

He nodded. "The scenario I've designed is based on Failsafe."

A number of the older members flinched and Wonder Woman stared at Batman. "You wish for them to fail?"

"I do not care about whether they succeed or fail, I care about how they attempt to succeed. How they respond to the loss of life and possibly even each other. It will be traumatic, but as far as I can see this is the only real viable solution we have without years of counseling for the two of them." Batman stated. "All of us have been forced to face our fears, and some of us chose to take our fears into our heroic persona."

Superman rubbed his jaw. "I do not like this proposal."

"And if the scenario makes them worse? This is a gamble Batman." Wonder Woman said sternly. "Why do you want this fixed now?"

"Why? Because Starfire has been working hand in hand with Red Hood and Arsenal for the last few months," Batman said simply. "Can you imagine if she was turned against us? She's a threat to every single one of us in her current state. She's a threat to galactic security if we deport her. The only way to end that threat is either to kill her or fix her."

"That's rather cold of you Batman, couldn't we imprison her?" Flash said with a scowl.

"I don't know of any means of imprisoning her that would be fool proof enough for me to sleep at night. She was once a powerful crime fighter and Nightwing's fiancé... as much as I opposed their union I did not want to see her reduced to being Red Hood's personal nuclear weapon and Roy Harper's sex toy." Batman said.

"We do not kill." Superman stated flatly. "Which really leaves us with only one choice, doesn't it Batman?"

Wonder Woman nodded as did Aquaman. Other heads followed suite until only Cyborg remained without giving consent.

The African American leaned back in his seat. "I don't like this... we're talking about two of my best friends. Sure, I want to see Starfire fixed, sure I want Nightwing to stay out on the streets, but do I want to see them run through hoops like this? No."

"Noted, the proposal passes six to one." Superman said. "I will inform J'onn and M'gann so they may begin preparations. How soon will the simulation be ready?"

"I have it ready now." Batman said as he sat the data disk on the table. "For those of you not familiar with the Failsafe scenario, the scenario originally simulated a large scale assault by an unknown alien race that was impossible to completely defeat. I have modified the scenario to make it more acceptable to the minds of both participants and switched the enemy forces to represent the Citadel and their allies."

Cyborg's human eye widened. "If you wanted her to face her fears... you couldn't have made a better choice."

"The Citadel?" Flash asked.

Green Lantern leaned forward. "They're a race from the Vegan system... experts at cloning technology and the greatest military in the region. Planets they conquer are stripped of resources, their populations are enslaved... The slaves are shipped to the Citadel itself, some are used as simple labors, some are used as artisans, most females are used or abused sexually. Their masters torture all slaves in various heinous ways until they die. Then... they are consumed by the Citadellians."

"Consumed?" Flash gasped. "You mean…"

"They eat them." Cyborg growled. "Star never talked much about her experience there... it was too painful for her."

"How long do you expect them to last in the scenario?" Superman asked.

Batman chewed his lip. "I can't underestimate them as a team... but I expect them to last around twelve hours. However, the longer they last the more successful this is likely to be."

"Was there any other business?" Superman asked. When no one answered he stood up. "Alright, until next time."

* * *

Raven sat down in a seat in the observation room and shut her eyes. It'd been an exhausting day. The next would certainly be just as tiring, what with the simulation and scenario that Batman had proposed. Monitoring the two of them would require her empathic abilities... and she knew that as good as M'gann and J'onn were, that they really didn't have the knowledge of the two people that was essential.

She leaned back in the seat and slumped, something she rarely did. Her mind and control felt wrung out more exhausted from the emotional upheaval she'd been dealing with within herself. Her control was frayed, barely functional, and she knew that she'd have to meditate before she slept.

"You look awful." Zatanna said from her seat half way around the coffee table where she was typing at a small laptop.

Raven nodded. "I feel awful. This is... difficult for me. They're both relying on me."

"And you don't have someone backing you up?" Zatanna observed. She let out a long sigh. "I can't imagine what it must be like for you, not only with so little support of your own, but to feel what they're feeling while trying to keep your own emotions under control. I'm amazed you're not smashing everything around you."

"I will be if this keeps up." Raven said quietly. "I think there's a light in the turbolift that needs replaced thanks to me."

"You need to meditate before things get worse then."

"No duh." Raven mumbled. The door slid open and Black Canary stepped inside. She sat down on the couch and leaned back tiredly. "Where'd you go?"

"I talked Wally into coming up... hopefully he can help Dick." Black Canary said.

Raven nodded. "He needs support, and there's only so much I can give him with Star so hurt." She took a deep breath. "His insistence that I help Kory isn't helping."

"How about you?" Black Canary asked. "Isn't there anyone that can help you with this?"

"I... they are my best friends, Cyborg and I were never that close, so unless you manage to get..." Raven's voice trailed off as she felt a familiar presence at the edge of her awareness. Her eyes widened and she suddenly stood. The door hissed open and a familiar green skinned figure scrambled inside. Her heart hammered with surprise and relief as he ran toward her. "Garfield!"

A smile slipped across her face as Garfield pulled her into a hug. After a moment she hugged him back and melted against him. She let out an exhausted sigh of relief at his presence. "Rae..." He murmured affectionately in her ear. "Are you okay?"

"No... But I'm getting there." She said as Garfield pulled back and looked up at her, an impish smile slipping across his face. "I'm so glad you're here."

Behind her, Raven could sense the shock roll off Zatanna as Raven pulled him back into a hug. The familiar feel of Garfield's furry tail slowly wrapping around her middle holding her close, cracked the dam on her emotions and a second later they gave way. She felt a set of tears roll down her cheek as the one way mirror shattered and Zatanna's laptop shot sparks before going dead.

"Rae... I'm here, I'm here." He said comforting her as best he could. "As long as you need me, I'm here."

Rae tightened her grip on Garfield and buried her head in his shoulder, letting the tears fall free. "Oh Garfield... it's been awful, so awful. I'm so glad you're here."

Garfield nodded. "I called in some favors. I wasn't on call for the next episode anyway. I'm here as long as you need me Rae. I'm not about to let you face this alone."

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

Wally West glanced down at his adult 'Gold Flash' uniform and sighed. So long as Barty was the Flash, he had to differentiate himself somehow from his former mentor. Former mentor, that Barty had replaced him with Impulse as a sidekick felt like a kick to the gut sometimes, but at the same time Wally was smarter and more logically inclined than most people gave him credit for.

He knew that he was too old to be a sidekick anyway, and Barty's insistence that he get a college degree had given him an opportunity to study the physics behind his abilities, and the other speedsters as well. It had also given him a chance to live on his own, something that most young men his age celebrated with great gusto.

He could certainly enjoy the increased freedom that being at college had given him, but it had also taken him out of the 'hero' circuit and deprived him of friends. Sure he'd called Dick and tried to hang out when he could, but Dick was always so busy these days, working cases and driving himself against the grindstone.

So he'd made a new uniform and started work on the 'Gold Flash' identity. Still being out of circulation meant that he had little idea what all had gone on out there, what had been happening, and so forth.

The call he'd gotten from Black Canary had been a bolt from the blue, and what she'd said had been shockingly vague as well. Still, he was here on the Watchtower, wearing his new uniform. He walked up to the door and pushed the activation stud. "Dick, its Wally."

"Wally?" A hoarse and tired voice answered after a moment, then the door slid open and Nightwing stood in the doorway staring at him. "Hell... come in, did someone call you?"

"Black Canary." Wally said as he stepped inside the room and glanced around at the Spartan quarters he'd been assigned. A battered suitcase sat on a chair beside the bed and Nightwing sat on the bed and slumped forward. After the door slid shut he tore off his mask and threw it onto the suitcase. "Dick?"

"What did they tell you?"

"Nothing much, just that you needed a friend," Wally said as he sat down. He pulled off his own mask and dropped it onto his knee. "You look like hell man."

"I feel like it." Dick said quietly and Wally studied his friend for a long moment, noticing the tear tracks on his face, the exhausted look in his eyes.

Slowly Wally chewed his lip. "So... who died?"

"No one... at least not physically," Dick said quietly. "I don't want to talk about it... all right?"

Wally nodded. "Okay. Just know if you want to talk, I'll listen. We're friends. It's what friends are for."

"Thanks for coming." Dick said quietly.

"Anytime," Wally said.

The pair sat in companionable silence for a long time before Dick took a deep shuddering breath. "Wally... what's it like, not being a hero?"

"Honestly?" Wally asked and Dick nodded. He shrugged. "It's alright, it's kind of nice not watching over my shoulder all the time, but... it's also kind of boring. You'd hate it man... you don't know how to take things easy."

"I guess you're right." Dick said.

"You're thinking about quitting?"

"Maybe... things haven't been going well for me." Dick sighed. "I don't know if I can keep doing this... it hurts so much sometimes." He closed his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if I did more good than harm, if I did any good."

"Dick... you do your best, I know it, everyone knows it." Wally sighed. "What's going on?"

"I can't talk about it... it hurts to much Wally." Dick said.

Wally scowled and leaned back. "Did Babs finally tell you no?"

He shook his head and kept silent.

"So it's not Babs... are you getting PTSD or something?"

A hollow laugh came from Dick. "If I was the sort to do that, you'd think I'd be broken by the time the Titans formed the first time."

Wally scowled. "Something is wrong though."

"Yes..." Dick admitted. "You know Babs still hasn't said yes."

"She's confused Dick... hell, how often do you talk to her anyway?" Wally asked.

"Not often..." Dick sighed. "Do you think we're through and neither of us can say it?"

_Probably,_ Wally thought to himself before shrugging. "Do you think you are?"

"I don't know... I feel so confused sometimes and this new situation isn't making it any better..." Dick glanced at him. "I guess they didn't tell you about it, it's private so I shouldn't either."

"Some secret in the Bat Family?" Wally asked.

"No... But Bruce is involved. He's being a concerned parent at the moment." Dick chuckled darkly. "As if Daddy Bats cared before now."

"Is he why you're here on the Watchtower?" Wally asked.

Dick just nodded. Then he let the silence build for several minutes. "It's hard..."

"What's hard?"

"Seeing a friend fall apart... I'm sorry Wally. I'm not the best company at the moment." Dick growled to himself. "I don't know what to do."

Wally sighed. "Do you want me to talk to Babs or something? Or Bruce?"

"No..." Dick groaned. "The last thing I need is Babs killing me."

"What is going on?" Wally asked.

"Talk to Raven and Black Canary, if they thing you should know, they'll tell you." Dick said.

Wally stared at him for a long moment. "It's a Titan isn't it, the friend you were talking about... I thought it was you."

"It is me Wally, but I'm not the only one falling apart." Dick said quietly. "Go... get something to eat and talk to them."

"Okay... You, just hold on." Wally squeezed his shoulder and stood. "I'll see you later then." He walked to the door. "What if they don't tell me?"

"They will." Dick said quietly.

Wally sighed as he stepped out into the corridor. He scowled before glancing up at the ceiling. "Computer, locate Black Canary."

"Black Canary is in Observation Room Two." The computer said and Wally headed to the turbolift, a few minutes later he stepped inside the room and froze. He saw that the window had been shattered and Zatanna sat with a hand over her laptop chanting something that he guessed was a spell to repair the machine.

He scowled, could it be Raven that the problem was about... He'd seen what happened when Raven lost control and the shattered one-way window looked like it'd been struck by her powers.

Black Canary sat with a legal pad and was tapping her pen against it before she looked up at him. "Wally... you're here."

"Yeah, I'm here... I talked to Dick but I didn't get much out of him... what's going on?"

Black Canary sighed and glanced at Zatanna. "Well... let's go to a meeting room and discuss this. You're not the only one we need to explain the situation to."

* * *

Garfield had followed Raven to the quarters she'd been assigned and sat down on a chair with a binder that had the script for the next episode of Galaxy Trek he was scheduled to appear in. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she assumed the lotus position on the floor and slowly lifted into the air, meditating.

He didn't leave, he knew from the way she'd hugged him that Rae needed him. Needed his presence, and if she needed him, he'd be there. Garfield took a deep breath and glanced back at the script, slowly turning the page and reading the next few lines.

Garfield didn't know the whole situation, the fragmentary information he'd got from Cyborg seemed to suggest that Starfire needed them, all of them. He knew that his Rae had been close to Star, since they were the only two girls in the 'core five' of the Titans.

But this seemed far worse than he'd expected. The strange instructions he'd gotten from Cyborg about getting out an old uniform were just plain confusing, but for once Beast Boy decided to be patient. Whatever had happened had hurt Rae, and he wouldn't dare hurt her by making her live through the experience that had left her holding him so tightly.

His commlink beeped and Garfield saw Raven's eyebrow arch in quiet admonishment before he pulled out the link and thumbed it on. He answered in a whisper, "Gar here."

"Green Bean, why are you whispering?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm trying not to disturb Raven's meditation." Garfield said back. "She's exhausted Cy..."

"Okay, there's a meeting room upstairs. If you want to know what's going on, meet me there in fifteen minutes, okay?"

Garfield glanced at Rae. "Cy... I don't want to leave Rae."

"Garfield, go... I think it'll be better you hear it from them, okay?" Rae said without moving out of her meditative pose. "I'll be okay for a while."

Garfield sighed. "I'll be there Cy." He stood and closed the binder before walking beside Rae and kissing her cheek. "I'll be back."

"I know." She said quietly as her cheeks flushed. "Thank you for being here."

"Anytime for you," Garfield said as he walked out the room and headed for the turbolift. After going up a level he made his way to the meeting room that Cyborg had spoken up about. Inside he found Black Canary, Zatanna, Cyborg, and Wally West sitting around a long table. He sat down and glanced at the group. "You don't want Rae to join us?"

"She needs to meditate. It's been a very, very hard day for her." Black Canary said as Garfield sat down. "It'll probably just get harder for all of us come tomorrow."

"Definitely," Cyborg said. "J'onn and M'gann have been prepping equipment for the... what did Batman call it?"

"Crucible," Black Canary said. "Kind of fitting."

"Anyway... that doesn't tell us anything, what's going on?" Wally said.

Cyborg took a deep breath. "Early this morning, Watchtower time, Batman brought Nightwing and Starfire here and asked that Black Canary and Zatanna evaluate them... psychologically."

Garfield gaped and Wally's eyes widened. Wally recovered first, "Starfire... what the hell is going on?"

"I've been out of circulation for awhile... What's going on?" Garfield snapped. "Why on Earth would Batman think that Starfire, needed a psych evaluation?"

"For the last nine months Starfire has been working with Redhood and Arsenal as a mercenary." Cyborg said and instantly Wally and Garfield froze in their seats. "When Bruce picked her up, they found that she couldn't remember Dick, me, Garfield, or Raven..."

"Oh my God," Garfield slumped in his seat. "She... she doesn't remember?"

Black Canary nodded and let out a long breath. "We found that her body is dangerously low on endorphins and Cyborg found her personal logs. It seems that by around six months after the Titans broke up she'd lost her memories almost completely."

"So she's sick... did you find the cause?" Wally asked.

"Raven found a psychological disorder unique to Tamaranians called Z'hom, all symptoms match." Cyborg sighed. "We also found the root cause."

Garfield closed his eyes. "What..."

"Z'hom is caused by heartbreak, usually the death of a bonded-partner." Cyborg said and his human eye shut. "It can also be caused by a breakup..."

"But isn't Star a widow already... I thought she married some Tamaranian prince or something." Wally said.

"Those were political marriages, not romantic ones..." Cyborg sighed. "The files we found on Tamaranian psychology show that they're really a monogamous species... one mate for life, one love for life."

Garfield felt his heart shatter at those words and he looked at the table top. He knew what the cause was, what had happened. "The breakup..."

Wally stared. "But... I heard she was with Captain Comet and had other boyfriends before Robin..."

"She never fell in love with them... from the best we can gather, Starfire has only fallen in love once. Apparently Tamaranians are only able to fall in love once in their lives." Cyborg let stared at the table top. "Her sexual activity since the breakup is mostly due to an endorphin addiction... some teens cut themselves to get an endorphin fix, she has sex. Apparently Roy was using her or... being used by her to get a fix as it were."

Wally swore under his breath. "So..."

"Batman has come up with a rather insane plan to force the two of them to work out the situation..." Black Canary said. "He's calling it a 'Crucible'. Basically he's going to put the two of them in a scenario where they face their greatest fears, force them to confront them and the situation, and hope it fixes them."

"That's insane!" Garfield snapped. "You think that'd work?"

"It might, but it also runs the risk of utterly destroying the both of them... in order for it to really work, neither of them can know it's a simulation." Black Canary said before looking at Wally. "He's basing the scenario off of Fail Safe."

"Crap..." Wally muttered. "I might not have been that badly screwed up from that little 'training exercise' but if you're using it to force Dick and Kory to face their fears and feelings for each other..."

"What is Fail Safe?" Garfield asked.

"It's a no win scenario, an alien invasion that destroys the Justice League where the subjects of the training scenario are trapped in a war they cannot possibly win." Wally groaned. "How did he change it?"

"The attacking force was changed to a combined Citadelian, Okaaran, and Gordanian fleet." Cyborg said.

Garfield closed his eyes. "That's... that's horrible. This could go wrong in so many ways."

"You're here to support your friends... Wally, you need to try and keep Dick's head on straight, especially after he comes out of this. The moment he finds out it was Bruce's plan, he'll probably try and attack him." Black Canary said. "Garfield... you're here to keep Raven together. She's best friends of both of them, and an empath... she's going to need you."

Garfield nodded. "I figured that part out already."

"Tonight we'll be taking them out of their quarters and starting them through the scenario, I suggest we all try and get as much sleep as we can." Black Canary said.

"Uhh... what about Batgirl?" Wally asked. "Babs has a ring from Dick and..."

Black Canary sighed. "I'll talk to her once we start the scenario. Knowing Barbara, she already knows..."

"What a fucking mess." Cyborg said.

* * *

Starfire sat in her darkened room clutching the three pieces of clothing to her chest. Tears streamed down her face as she stared down at them, the white jumpsuit of the one called Victor, the dark black leotard of the Rachel, and the tough black, grey, and red of the one called Dick. Each stirred feelings in her chest that she had long forgotten... feelings that her waking mind seemed to refuse to process.

Still she refused to let go of the uniforms even as she sat in the dark upon the square bed she had been assigned. With a sigh, she collapsed back on the bed and lifted the nomex and kevlar of the one called Richard to her chest just under her nose. A strange sense of peace and security drifted over her and she shut her eyes.

"I shall remember them tomorrow..." She murmured. "Perhaps the computer will tell me of them then."

She rolled on the bed and snuggled into the uniform before taking a deep breath. The armor smelled of him... the Robin... the one that had seemed so horrified at her being with Jason and Roy.

He was the one that her mind seemed to know one thing about... that he was her friend and his friends were hers as well. A gaping hole seemed to be in her heart as she took another deep breath. "Maybe... maybe if I ask him, he shall explain."

She rolled onto her side and laid the armor on her pillow beside her face. "He is the Robin... he can tell me."

* * *

Dick Grayson lay on his back and stared up at the metal ceiling. Around him he could hear the hum of electronics, air compressors, and life support systems. The dark room had a single viewport into the depths of space. He rubbed his eyes and swore under his breath.

"Kori... is this my fault?" He asked the ceiling and felt a single tear run down his cheek. "Did I do this to you?"

He wracked his brain for a long moment and swore. "She asked if I loved her... 'In that way that meant forever' and I told her no." He bit his lip and growled under his breath and remembered back to that moment, the look of profound disappointment on her face.

"Damn..." He swore under his breath again and trudged over to the sink beside the restroom and grabbed a glass of water. "What do I do now?" He muttered under his breath.

His communicator chirped and he picked it up from beside the sink. "Yeah?"

"You're still not asleep?" Bab's voice came through the commlink.

"No... Babs..." He ran a hand through his hair and shut his eyes. "Damn it, I think I really screwed up."

"More than usual 'Boy Blunder'?" Babs asked with a snicker.

He stared at the mirror for a long moment and saw the blood shot eyes and worry lines on his face. He looked like death warmed over... thanks to a heady case of jet lag. Dick shook his head and sighed. "Yeah, a lot more than usual."

"Oh... you've been thinking then? I noticed Bruce's little trip to the Caribbean." Barbara Gordon answered quietly. "Got a nice look at the passenger manifest... Kory Anders? Really?"

"We're not together..." Dick muttered automatically. "I... she's just really screwed up okay... and I think it's my fault."

Babs let out a long sigh. "Starfire... I've seen Bruce's report on Jason's little group of head cases. How is it your fault?"

"I think I might have... broken her." Richard muttered. "Raven tried to talk to me but... I couldn't tell her. She knew though, she always knows."

"You can't hide things like that from an empath." Barbara muttered. "Dick... do you still care about her?"

"Raven? No... That's Gar's turf."

"Not Raven, Kory." Babs snapped irritably. "You know, the girl you almost married?"

Dick stared at the mirror and swallowed. "Babs... I... I don't know. She... she looks so dead now." He closed his eyes and swallowed. "I... I do feel for her... I just... damn it. I feel so fucking confused."

"Really?" Babs asked. "You need to ask a little birdy?"

"Babs." He muttered.

"Dick, you remember she's not the only one that's had an engagement ring from you." Babs said quietly.

"You still haven't said yes... even though you took the ring." Dick grumbled. "Babs... what do you want from me?"

"The truth Dick... do you have feelings for Starfire?" Babs asked.

He swallowed and remembered their breakup. His heart panged as he thought of the broken creature she'd become and a feeling of total guilt washed over him. This was one thing he had to claim credit for...

He gasped as the answer stared him in the face. "Yes... damn it."

"That's what I thought." Babs said quietly. "You need to go to bed. We'll find some way to fix this. I promise."

"I can't... mind is too busy." Dick murmured.

Babs sighed. "You want a sleeping pill then?"

"No, I'll find a way." Dick grumbled. "Goodnight Babs."

"Yeah... and Dick, I did some checking... and it is your fault." Babs hung up with that leaving Dick standing over the sink.

_Leave it to her to twist the knife._ "Fuck..." He said and tears began to run down his eyes. "God... what did I do to her? Why'd I lie?"

He pushed himself away from the sink and slammed a fist into the mirror. The glass shattered reflecting a dozen different images of his face in turn. "What are you looking at?" He growled as he rubbed his now bloodied knuckles. "Fucking dicks..."

He grabbed the first aid kit and wrapped his fist before stumbling to the bed and dropping on top of it. He stared up at the ceiling and willed himself to stop thinking, to find some sort of peaceful thought to calm his mind.

"Goodnight dick..." He grumbled to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

Barbara swallowed as she glanced at the life signs monitor from Dick's room. "Finally... he's asleep."

Batman nodded from beside her. "Good work..."

"Good work? I fucking told him it was his fault." Barbara growled. "I... damn it, I hate this. I wish I was out patrolling or something as Batgirl, this... this... backing you up and... Dick and..." Barbara sighed and ran a hand along where the chain hung around her neck. "I'm losing him... I practically told him that to make her better he had to make up with her? He asked me to marry him and..."

Batman stared at her. "Come up to the Crow's Nest... you can watch the simulation from there."

"Bruce... what's the right thing to do in this situation?" Barbara asked quietly. "I... I don't know what to do?"

"No one does, we have to make a choice and push on..." Bruce answered. "You chose to become Batgirl, to become part of this family... when you became Oracle you went out on your own, helped the two of us more than either of us imagined you could without leaving that damnable wheel chair. Now you're back as Batgirl, but I have to ask, is that what you want?"

"I... I don't know." Barbara said quietly. "Gotham is my home... it's always been my home... but is it Dick's? Is it where Nightwing belongs? If I can't leave and he has to..." She left that thought hanging in the air and slowly turned back to the monitor. "I love him... but I'm not sure I ever loved him that way... the way he loves... loved me."

"I always got a bit of a sibling vibe from the two of you..." Batman muttered. "Has he asked you about the ring, your decision?"

"No... I brought it up." Babs said quietly.

Batman nodded. "You still have it?"

She pulled the gold diamond encrusted engagement ring out and fingered it. "I can't seem to tell him yes... and I can't seem to give it back."

Bruce nodded. "You love him... he loves you... but sometimes you love someone in ways beside romantically... I love all my boys Barbara... Tim, Damien, Dick, even Jason... Sometimes love isn't enough... they need a father, and I can't give them that." He sighed. "Dick needs a partner... someone that will be by his side even if that means facing me, walking away from Gotham, or running into hell itself. Be honest, could you do that?"

Barbara clutched her hand around the ring and closed her eyes. "No... I couldn't."

"Then if you love him... find him someone that can." Batman said before walking out the door.

"Did you get them to approve this plan of yours?" Barbara asked but the door slide shut to cut off his answer.


	5. Dreams and Nightmares

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. "The Hollow Men" was written by T.S. Elliot, and the use of passages to open each chapter is done with the utmost respect for one of the English languages best craftsmen. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

**Titans Broken**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dreams and Nightmares**

* * *

_Let me be no nearer  
In death's dream kingdom  
Let me also wear  
Such deliberate disguises  
Rat's coat, crowskin, crossed staves  
In a field  
Behaving as the wind behaves  
No nearer—_

_- T.S. Elliot's "The Hollow Men"_

* * *

Batman stepped out of the small room and tossed the tiny syringe in the trash. With a nod he signaled to the waiting medical team. They rushed inside with a crash cart as he took a deep breath.

"So you got them both?" Superman asked from where he stood in the corner of the room.

He nodded. "Yes... I must admit I found Starfire's sleeping position... disturbing."

The crash cart rolled back into the hall with the orange skinned Tamaranian atop it, her hands still clutching the black and red Nightwing uniform. As it clattered down the hallway Superman arched an eyebrow. "Still?"

"Still... I guessed that her breakup with Nightwing was at least a part of the cause for her behavior." Batman shrugged. "I did not expect such blatant proof or the severity of her mental impairment."

"We don't exactly have a Tamaranian psychologist on staff..." Superman said flatly. "There's no real telling what approaches will function on her and what won't."

"And you're Kryptonian, so I guess you know about that." Batman said flatly.

Clark scowled slightly. "I grew up on this planet Bruce, my psychology is more human than Kryptonian, you know." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're not exactly the healthiest example of the human mind yourself."

"I am functional... that girl is not." Bruce said. "We're lucky that Red Hood isn't interested in world domination, with her as his minion we'd have a fight on our hands."

"She's not that strong..." Superman said.

"Her starbolts make her dangerous, not her fists... plus as strong as you are I can still roll with one from you." Batman said gruffly.

"I won't argue with that, it's not worth it." Superman answered. "J'onn was wondering how much sleep you'd like them to get before the simulation began."

"I don't expect either of them to sleep well, we can simulate a normal environment for them to wake up to and spring it on them later." Bruce said.

Superman nodded. "I still do not like this Bruce. You aren't hoping to break the both of them?"

"It doesn't matter. If they break we'll be here to rebuild them. Give them a purpose and discipline. That's part of any training regime, breaking down the recruit to rebuild them into what you need." Batman said before heading to the elevator.

"There has to be something left to build upon." Superman said as he followed him into the lift.

Batman tapped a button on the panel. "That's why their friends are monitoring them so closely."

"Surely you should be worried as well. He is your son after all."

"Adopted son." Bruce said.

"It doesn't matter. You should be worried about him, shouldn't you?" Superman asked.

Bruce's lip twitched. "I'm not much of a father."

"I know you don't trust his friends." Superman said.

"I don't trust anyone."

* * *

Raven swallowed a lump in her throat as the two carts rolled into the middle of the room, both their heads facing a computer terminal. J'onn stood behind it, speaking in quiet tones to Barbara Gordon as they went over the Mind Machine Interface that he'd be wearing.

M'gann stood off to the side looking terribly nervous and pale for a martian as Cyborg set up his own medical instruments to monitor the pair. He finished a quick diagnostic scan on Starfire before tapping on his wrist terminal. "Her endorphin levels are up since that exam."

Raven blinked in surprise. "Really?" She stepped up to the side of Starfire's head and reached out with her mind. A strange feeling of familiarity and comfort filled Starfire's mind and Raven's lip twitched into a slight smile. "It seems the uniform is helping."

"You think that's the cause?" Cyborg asked.

"Endorphins do more than simply trigger the emotions of happiness, pleasure, and euphoria... We all have our 'normal' levels and having below normal levels are symptoms of depression, addictive behavior, and depersonalization disorder." Raven glanced at Dick lying on the bed beside Starfire. "At least in humans... the condition that Starfire is suffering from is known as Z'hom. It normally comes about from the death of the Tamarian's spouse or life mate. It's really rare for it to come from a breakup, since breakups rarely happen once a Tamarian has admitted to being in love, but... then she wasn't in a relationship with a Tamarian."

"But the uniform..."

"Scent memory, it's giving her a sense of comfort sleeping with it." Raven said from where she sat.

"Should we remove it when the simulation starts then?" Barbara Gordon asked from where she sat.

J'onn held out a green hand and shook his head. "That will be unnecessary. Any external stimuli are overridden during the simulation."

"Alright." Barbara said quietly and Raven caught her gaze flicking back to the uniform with a scowl. "Is she... kind of clingy?"

"She's merely a touchy feely sort of person. Tamaranians express closeness and affection primarily through touch." Raven sighed. "She's clinging to what little happiness or at least comfort she can get."

"I read the file." Barbara snapped.

"Then you know..." Raven started.

Barbara's expression hardened. "That the only way for her to return to normalcy is for her to win him?"

"I wouldn't put it that way." Cyborg said coolly. "Just cool your jets Barbara."

"Fine..." She huffed. "It doesn't make dealing with this any easier."

"I understand that." Cyborg answered gruffly.

M'gann stepped from the wall and glanced around the room. "Please, we are here to help them. Do not fight."

Cyborg sighed as Barbara's head dropped. Raven closed her eyes and huffed before looking back at the two on the tables. She flinched as a wave of pain rolled from Dick's mind. Around her, she saw the two Martian's flinch at the emotional wave and Raven swore. "Nightmare."

"So... what should we do?" M'gann asked.

"Nothing, I'll just keep an eye on him for a bit." Raven said. She glanced up as the doors hissed open. Batman and Superman stepped inside followed by a familiar green figure.

"Garfield!" Raven said unable to help the smile that passed across her face on seeing him. He stumbled past the two older heroes and hugged her before seeing Cyborg grinning at him.

"Rae, Cyborg..." His gaze flicked to the two unconscious figures. "Guess this is why you wanted me here?"

"Yeah grass stain. We thought you'd want to be here." Cyborg said.

Raven rubbed her temples as a wave of disgust ran through Dick's mind followed by pure anger. She hissed in pain from the headache that followed.

"Rae?"

"Dick's having a nasty nightmare." Raven answered. "I... I'm wondering if I should see what's wrong. He's giving off waves of self disgust and anger right now."

"Can you do that?" M'gann asked.

"Yes, one of the few benefits of being half-demon," Raven said quietly. "Garfield... you know I'll be unresponsive if I do this."

"Yeah Rae, I know." Garfield grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'll be here."

"Thank you." Raven said and folded her legs into the lotus position. A moment later, she rose from the ground and hovered between the two beds.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

Her sense of self suddenly was enveloped in darkness and she was assaulted with the noxious odor of burning chemicals. She turned and swallowed a lump in her throat as she saw a city skyline aflame. At its center was an enormous green creature composed of chemicals.

"Azar..." She muttered to herself as she saw a red and blue figure slamming into the massive blob of green chemicals. Glancing down from the rooftop she saw a highway sign declaring in green and white: Blüdhaven.

An anguished sob echoed from the rooftop and Raven turned to see a figure clad in leather zip up her costume and saunter away from a quivering mass of blue and black.

"Dick..." She muttered and walked toward the quivering figure, her body invisible to Richard's mind. She stopped as she saw that his uniform was torn and the crotch zipper was in tatters. He seemed to be staring off into the distance, toward the skyline. Raven knelt beside him and swore as she saw that his member looked red and sore. She glanced back toward where the leather-clad figure had disappeared and gritted her teeth together in anger. "Richard... did you tell anyone?"

The battered figure of Nightwing slumped and groaned just as the red and blue figure in the distance carried the blob of green chemicals skyward leaving behind a burnt out cityscape.

Nightwing gasped for breath as rain began to pound down on the rooftop and stared unseeingly up into the sky as the whole world began to dissolve around him. Raven retreated from his mind with a snap and gasped for breath.

She tumbled from the air and landed in Garfield's lap with a gasp. "Azar... Richard, you... you..." Garfield's arms wrapped around her and she felt tears run down her cheeks. "Oh Azar... why didn't he tell anyone?"

"What?" Cyborg asked.

Raven gasped for breath and felt Batman's gaze on her. She shoved away the chill that ran down her spine from his glare. They needed to hear it.

"Dick... Dick was raped during the Blüdhaven Event." Raven said and gasped for breath.

Cyborg's fists clenched hard enough to make metal groan, Barbara's pale face was suddenly filled with tears, Beast Boy's grasp around her tightened, and Batman's head dropped toward the floor.

"Raped?" Barbara croaked. "He was... raped?"

Raven nodded and glanced up. "Did he tell anyone?"

"No." Batman stated flatly. "I found out through other means."

Barbara stood up and her fists clenched in anger. "Who? Who did that to him?"

"Tarantula." Batman said flatly. "Though she considers it consensual."

"He was practically catatonic on that rooftop. That's not consensual!" Raven snapped and pulled free of Beast Boy's grasp. "Has anything in his life worked out since he went to Blüdhaven?"

"No." Batman said. "He's a hero. He doesn't have time for a life."

Everyone in the room stared at Batman for a moment, as Barbara's pale expression grew more outraged. "He is not you, no matter how much you want him to be!"

"I agree... a hero without a life is one step away from becoming a villain. How can one maintain their humanity without a life?" Superman said.

"Rules." Batman said. "A code of morality is enough."

"For you, he's not you!" Barbara snapped. "What do you want from him?"

"I want him to be ready to take the cowl if I fall again, or if I decide I'm too old for the work." Batman stated.

"Give it to someone else, he's not you! Let him live a bit!" Babs snapped and Raven couldn't help but smile at the woman's defense of Dick.

"None of the others is ready." Batman said.

"You care more for your legend then your son's life and happiness?" Superman said coolly.

"I care about justice more than one man's happiness." Batman snapped back at Superman. "Without Batman, Gotham would be doomed. There are larger issues at stake than his happiness."

Raven scowled. "What is the purpose of this scenario? Are you trying to make him into you? Are you testing him?"

"The purpose is to restore the two of them to sanity or at least functionality." Batman said.

"You're lying." Raven snapped as she reached out with her empathic senses and felt the wall of Batman's mental defenses.

"I'm not lying. That is the primary purpose." Batman growled.

Suddenly Starfire whimpered and Raven's attention snapped to the girl. The wave of confusion and despair coming from the girl was weak, almost undetectable if her attention had not been brought to it. "Damn... now Star is in a nightmare."

"This discussion is closed, if you care for them focus on them." Batman said flatly and Raven felt her dislike for the man grow.

"Fine." Raven snapped as she focused on Starfire. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." Her eyes went wide as she was dragged into the woman's mind and saw through her eyes.

* * *

"Who are you?" The question seemed to echo in her mind as she felt her heart begin to beat faster. Darkness enveloped her and she clutched the black and red uniform to her chest.

"I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran." She answered quietly.

A single bright light pierced down from above illuminating a white cloaked figure. A gem glinted from just behind the white hood and two azure eyes stared up at her. "That is your name and title... Who are you?"

She clutched the black and red uniform closer to her chest and swallowed. "I do not understand, I am me... I am the Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran."

A single red glowing light from a cybernetic eye appeared beside the white clad figure. Slowly the hulking shape of cyborg stepped into the light. "We are defined by outside influence."

"I am Princess Koriand'r of..."

"Who are you?" A man shouted and suddenly the two images disappeared replaced with the image of a shattered and broken city street. She felt herself thrown against a wall and a steel pipe pressed against her throat. Her gaze was torn from the background to the face of a young human boy. His face was hidden behind a mask and smoke and ash covered his cheeks. She glanced down and found a set of shackles binding her hands together.

"I am..." Koriand'r started again and stared at the mask, her heart begining to hammer in her chest. There was something familiar about the boy, something strange and comforting...

"I am Starfire, the Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran." She snapped and felt something in the restraints tighten.

"Perhaps we are asking the wrong question." The cloaked figure said as she appeared behind the boy. She was clad in blue and looked younger, more like a child almost.

"She does not understand." The cyborg said as he stepped into view.

A green-skinned boy shorter than the others peeked over the other boy's shoulder. "It's a simple question, you know?"

"She does not understand, because she buried who she was." The boy in the mask said, pressing the metal staff harder against her throat.

"I am not defined by..."

The caped figure shook her head. "No one exists in a vacuum. Our memories, our experiences, our friendships... they define us. Who are you?"

Koriand'r felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks and she swallowed. "I... I don't know. I am not defined by my relations to others, I am free!"

"You are a tool, a what, not a whom, if that is your answer." The boy growled.

She felt a blaze of anger and snarled at the boy. "Who are you to ask me?"

"We are your friends..." The caped figure said quietly before pulling the cowl down and staring up at her.

Starfire felt a gasp of recognition slip from her throat... the pale skin, azure eyes, and gem set in the middle of her forehead were the same as the girl that had given her the armor, the uniform of Dick's. Slowly the Cyborg stepped further into the light and she recognized him too.

"Vic... Rachel?" She asked quietly before looking at the boy with the staff. "And you are..."

The two in the back nodded as the boy scowled. Slowly he seemed to morph, growing older until he was a boy no longer. His mask and costume changed... becoming a black armored suit with a red insignia emblazoned on his chest. "Do you remember now?" He snarled.

"D... Dick?" She muttered and felt even more frightened, this boy had been the one that she'd drawn comfort from. The one she'd been desperate to remember. Why was he being so mean to her?

The pressure of the staff slowly eased and the man leaned back away from her. "So... who are you?"

"I... I do not know." She said quietly.

A smirk flickered across his face and he turned toward her. "Well... I think that's a step in the right direction." Then everything went black.

"Hello?" She called. After glancing down she found that she was holding the red and black uniform to her chest still. She swallowed. "Hello?"

"The subject is awake..." A reptilian voice hissed and she froze. This was something she remembered. Her heart hammered in her chest as a grey skinned reptile clad in a cloak stepped into view. Its eyes were black like night and its mouth was filled with dagger like teeth. It was expressionless, cold, and hostile.

"No..." She whispered. "No!" Her eyes snapped shut as her mind ran screaming from the memory. She ran and slammed into something hard and slimy. She fell back against the ground and clutched the armored fabric.

Her eyes flew opened as enormous cold hands grabbed her legs and tried to force them open.

"No!" She screamed and lashed outward at the shadow above her. Purple light blasted from her fist and into the shape. A gurgle came from the mass of flesh before it fell to the ground. She gasped for breath on the floor and swallowed back the bile which rose in her mouth.

"Why are you here Kori? The Citadel will go to war against us in retaliation!" A familiar voice called from behind her. "You must be returned!"

"No!" She screamed again. "Why?" She yelled as two hulking sets of hands grasped her by the arms. She caught sight of the speaker as she was dragged upright and gaped.

Her father stood before her, with her sister, brother, and mother alongside him. Kom looked gleeful while Ry looked horrified, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Father?" She begged.

"For the salvation of Tamaran, you must be sacrificed." He said.

"No!" She screamed again, it was not happening, it could not be happening, not again! Father was dead... She shuddered and glared at the figure. "This is not happening, you're not real... none of this is real!"

"Ah but it is..." Raven's cool and collected voice answered. "Or don't you remember?"

"You... you did this to me or that other one..." She trembled as she saw Raven staring at her from behind the figures. "You planted these memories!"

"No... I'm not even really here..." Raven's voice grew softer as she seemed to dim. "This Starfire... this is your life." Then she was gone.

"No..." Starfire found herself on a street strewn with debris, her hands manacled together while her fists glowed with green fury. Robin stood before her, cautiously approaching.

"It's okay... we're friends." He said as he pulled out a lock-pick from his belt. "Just hold still..."

The scene shifted to the top of a battered high-rise. She stood with her fist out, glowing as Robin stood facing her, a laser strapped to his wrist, glowing ominously.

Other flashes appeared one after another, a plot by Kom to marry her off, battles against darkness, demons, and other terrifying foes. They were always there, those that called themselves her friends.

Another wedding appeared before her mind and she swallowed a lump that rose in her throat. She stood facing the boy Robin grown into a man... glancing down she saw that she was clad in a bright white wedding gown.

"You may kiss the..."

Suddenly Raven was there, four glowing red eyes glowing behind the hood. The large man clad in the vestments of a priest dropped to the ground, slain by black tendrils spilling from Raven's cloak.

"No!" Starfire screamed.

Another blizzard of images followed, fights and squabbles between her friends. And she found herself standing at the edge of the pool a chill rolling down her spine. Her Robin stood. His face taut... "No."

_No? What did I ask?_ Starfire gaped at him and felt her whole body shudder. He started to walk away and she felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks. The whole world grew dark until she could see nothing.

She heard herself speaking in a desperate and panicked tone, they were words she'd forgotten a record she'd left behind to remind herself... a record she'd been unable to access.

"Oh X'hal... I am Z'hom, I am Z'hom..."

She burst into tears and collapsed on the floor shuddering. Her breath came in a rasp. "I... I..."

"Who are you?" Her friends asked again.

"I am Z'hom... I am broken... I am the broken shell of your friend Starfire." She murmured and cried. One by one, she felt hands lying upon her back and shoulders as if offering comfort, contact. She hugged the Kevlar and Nomex to her chest. "Oh Robin..." She buried her head into the uniform and cried. "My life… maybe I do not want to remember."

"Star…" The figure of Robin knelt down before her. "There were better times."

"We love you." Cyborg said.

Raven straightened. "You were a sister to me."

"And me…" The green figure said.

"Please…" Robin said. "Please remember."

She looked up to him. "Do you love me?"

Suddenly the image of her Robin in the swimming pool returned and she shuddered as he said that single word. "No."

* * *

Raven gasped for breath as her eyes snapped open and glared at the figure of Nightwing lying out on the table. Her head throbbed and she rubbed her temple. "Damn…"

"Rae? Are you okay?" Garfield's voice echoed in the room as others turned to look toward her.

"Yeah… it's alright Garfield." Raven took a deep breath.

"Starfire's heart rate is elevated. She would have woken up if not for the drugs in her system." Cyborg said quietly. "What happened in there?"

"Flashbacks, snippets of the past…" Raven said quietly. "Part of her subconscious remembers and… well, she's remembered us in her subconscious too, but it's bad Victor… really bad."

"What threw you out Rae?" Garfield asked.

Raven swallowed. "She… she asked Robin if he loved her and immediately flashed to when they broke up."

"Damn." Cyborg said. "I'll watch the monitors, from the lack of REM she's getting at the moment, she's not dreaming anymore."

"There were things… things that happened to her that I didn't even know in there." Raven said as she laid a hand over her heart.

"We all have secrets." Garfield said quietly. "We'll get them through this, you hear me Raven?"

She nodded and glanced back at them. "I… I'll go in again, just give me a minute."

J'onn shook his head. "That is unnecessary. I've begun simulating the day. She's woken up."

"Any problems?" Raven asked quietly.

J'onn shook his head. "No, I am surprised by how primal her mind is… so much instinct, but so little emotion. It is most disconcerting."

Green Lantern nodded from where he stood at a monitoring station. "Most uplifted species have that sort of brain structure… the artificial addition of intelligence doesn't override instinctive programming or restrain emotions. The lack of emotions is very unusual from a Tamaranian."

"Not from one with Z'hom." Raven said quietly. "How long will she be awake before the simulation truly begins?"

"A few hours." J'onn said.

* * *

Starfire sobbed and clutched the red and black uniform to her chest. She stared at the digital clock that sat atop the small dresser. It declared the time to be 04:30 hours. She felt her stomachs growl as she shakily stood and stumbled over to the dresser. Her hands fumbled with the latches on the small suitcase sitting atop it as she tried to hold the uniform at the same time. Finally, the latches clicked and she pulled it open.

She grabbed the lavender t-shirt and khaki pants along with a clean set of underwear and stumbled to the bathroom still clutching the uniform. A long sniff brought the scent from the cloth to her nose and set a fire burning deep inside her gut. She swallowed and closed her eyes before stopping beside the shower door. The fresh clothes dropped to the counter beside the sink as she began to peel off her nightclothes one handed. They fell to the floor and she lifted the Nightwing uniform to her nose and took a deep breath letting the aroma of human sweat, cologne, leather, kevlar, and nomex fill her lungs before she draped it over the towel rack and stepped inside.

She fumbled with the controls and closed her eyes as the water washed over her. Her body, so much hardier than that of the humans she'd lived amongst for so long, couldn't comprehend the differences in temperature between their cold and hot. Still the feel of water running over her orange skin was comforting.

Her hair was ratty and knotted as she ran her hands through it. She grabbed the small bottle of conditioner and dumped it on her hair. Standing below the showerhead, she sighed quietly and felt the soapsuds slowly washing down her back as she rinsed her hair. Then she grabbed the soap and cautiously began to lather her body.

A knot was settling in her stomachs and she hurried through washing her body, a cloud of depression slowly settling on her shoulders. Her heart clenched and she closed her eyes before taking a shaky breath and shutting off the shower. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stepped through the shower door, not caring to notice the soapsuds that covered her body in her haste to get out.

She snatched the uniform from the rack and breathed in its smell. Her depression disappeared and she clutched the uniform to her chest. "Oh X'hal... what happened to us, to me." She began to towel off as best she could one handed while still holding the uniform. Finally, she dropped the towel onto the floor and began to dress.

It took a while to pull on her clothes and when she was done, she pursed her lips, and glanced at the uniform. Its zipper was up the back and she fiddled with it for a moment before tying it around her waist as she'd seen some humans do with a hoodie.

Her stomach growled as she stepped out from the bathroom and walked over to the door. She remembered Raven saying something about the cafeteria onboard and wandered out into the hall. Following the signs, she made her way to a spacious room filled with tables that faced out over the blue, green, and white expanse of the globe.

"Hey... hey!" A voice shouted from one of the table and Starfire stopped to squint at the figure of a redheaded young man clad in a gold costume. "Starfire?"

She slowly walked toward him. Her shoulders slumped slightly. Was this another one of her forgotten friends, another of her lost memories? "Umm... do I know you?"

The young man blinked and squinted at her. "It is Starfire right?"

"Yes..." She said quietly. "I am sorry... my memory has been... damaged by events."

"Oh... well, my name is Wally... I see you remember Dick at least." He glanced at the uniform wrapped around his stomach. "You hungry?"

"Yes." Starfire answered as she flushed. "I am most famished..."

"I'll just grab another tray and get back to you. You like waffles right?" The boy spoke quickly and Starfire had to take a moment to understand him before nodding. "Be back in a flash."

She hadn't expected it to be literal. The boy was a gold blur as he zoomed through the line and returned with a pair of trays. The plates and silverware clattered for a moment from a sudden spot. "Here you go..." He said before handing over the tray.

"Thank you." Starfire whispered before smiling faintly at him. "You are a friend with Dick then?"

"Yeah, come on... sit down. What you don't want I'll eat." Wally said and grinned at her. "What have you been up to recently? The last I heard, you were on some mission with Captain... Comet was it?"

"I have been most busy, a villain named Crux began tormenting non-humans and I helped to stop him... then I went back to Tamaran to help against the Blight. I had just returned when the Batman and... Dick showed up and asked me to come here." Starfire said as she sat down. She took a bite from the waffles and swallowed. "I... I'm afraid I did not recognize him."

Wally froze, something that for the hyperactive youth seemed to be almost impossible and his fork clattered to his plate. "You didn't remember? But, you two were so close and... That's just unbelievable. Do you remember much now?"

She shook her head and felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I... I am afraid I am Z'hom."

"What's that?" Wally asked.

"It is—"

"It's a Tamaranian psychological disorder." A gravelly voice spoke from behind her and Starfire turned to see the pale skinned form of Raven sit down beside her with a plate stacked high with waffles. "It's similar to human depersonalization, depression, and traumatic repressive disorders."

"Friend Raven... I had not spoken of it yesterday, how did you know?" Starfire asked quietly.

"I did some research and found the cause." Raven said as he glanced at Wally just as he snatched a waffle. The youth's hand was encased in dark energy and frozen in place. "Drop it or I will take it off."

"Jeeze..." Wally muttered before letting go of the waffle. "I forgot how much of a waffle demon you were."

"Beware, I have waffles." Raven growled. "You're here, bugging the other Flash or what?"

"Something like that." Wally grinned at her for second before letting out a sigh, "Actually… Black Canary called me to help with Dick."

Starfire glanced at her plate and poked at a blob of butter. "You said you know the cause..."

"Yes." Raven said quietly before glancing at the uniform. "I think you might know as well..."

"It is Dick is it not?" Starfire said quietly. "He... why... I do not understand."

"I know." Raven said quietly. "He made a terrible mistake, and you're paying for it."

Starfire closed her eyes. "My heart, soul, and body still longs for him... still remembers him. But my mind does not."

"Yes." Raven said quietly. "He didn't understand how much he meant to you or how much he hurt you... At least I don't think he did. Those were tough days."

"I am Z'hom... my soul is weeping and begging to travel to X'hal." She cried. "I do not wish to..."

"Star no! Do not even think it." Raven said coldly. "Doing that would kill him as much as it would end your pain. Could you do that to him?"

"I do not know him now..." Starfire said quietly.

"You do." Raven said. "And it's tearing you up inside how much you've forgotten... that you've forgotten us just as much as you've forgotten him."

She closed her eyes and set her head on the table. "Yes... my dreams included you Raven, Robin, and Cyborg. There was another one I don't remember... a green one." She glanced up at Raven. "Who was he?"

A wistful smile slipped across Raven's lips and she glanced toward the door. "That was Garfield. He went by Beast Boy then."

Starfire looked at Raven. "I see... are you fond of him Raven?"

Her cheeks darkened and she glanced away. "It doesn't matter. I'm focused on helping you Starfire." She took a bite of waffle and relaxed. "What do you remember?"

"I... I remember flashes... little bits." She said quietly. "He... he told me no? Did I ask him if he loved me and he said no?"

Raven closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes, you... you broke up after that. Dick went running to Babs and left us. It was a mess Star, a real mess."

"Is he and this 'Babs' together still?" Starfire asked with a croak in her voice.

Raven nodded. "Yes... Dick proposed to her but, they're not engaged."

Starfire blinked away tears. "Then I shall forever be Z'hom..." She squeezed shut her eyes and began to cry in earnest. "Oh X'hal, forgive him... he does not know, he does not understand."

Wally stared at the two of them and arched a scarlet eyebrow. "So... what exactly are you talking about with this Z'hom thing?"

Raven sighed. "Z'hom is the result of a Tamaranian losing a loved one... Most people do not understand but Tamaranains can bond with those they fall in love with, it becomes almost like a symbiotic relationship and can only occur once in their lifetimes. If the partner is lost they become Z'hom... it means something like soul sick or cleaved souls. Slowly the body stops normal endorphin production and the Tamaranian slowly begins to lose her memories of the bonded one. What I read suggests it is the Tamaranian's mind attempting to erase the bond so that they can bond with another, but this almost never happens."

"So... it's like a really, really bad case of heartbreak where you forget the one you loved and can never fall in love again?" Wally said. "But... Star's a widow, like twice over."

"Those were political marriages and while they were sexually active with each other, they were not bonded." Raven said quietly.

Starfire closed her eyes. "Prince Karras was a most kind husband. There are laws upon Tamaran to protect bonded couples... mating with a bond-mate outside of wedlock is not considered adultery as amongst the nobility so few marriages are between bond-mates."

"Oh Star..." Wally said quietly. "That sucks."

"Yes, my life has been doing the sucking." Starfire murmured.

"So you... you bonded to Dick, and he dumped, you triggering this?" Wally said.

Starfire nodded and sighed. Raven finished her waffles and pushed the plate away. "Starfire's condition is fairly advanced, she... she's been collecting mementos of the old team to try and bring back her memory."

"Oh... hence that uniform." Wally said quietly. "That sucks Star. Is there anything I can do?"

"No... Unless you can convince Dick to take me back." Starfire said quietly and buried her face in her arms. "I do not know if I even want that. I could not steal him from another."

"Star..." Raven said quietly. "He cares about you still... maybe you can't be lovers but being friends would help, wouldn't it?"

"I do not know... but would the 'Babs' allow me to be his friend?" Starfire asked. "I... I am most confused."

Wally stared at his stack of now emptied plates and sighed. "Oh damn... Dick was an ass to you. He was an ass to everyone back then. He's not the same anymore."

"Yeah... he's beaten now." Raven said quietly. "Batman asked us to evaluate him... He's worried Dick will crack."

"Raven... why did 'Babs' not accept Dick's proposal of marriage? Is he not desirable?" Starfire said quietly.

Raven sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Probably because she didn't like getting married to him, immediately after he dumped you."

"Oh... he did the betraying of me?" Star asked quietly.

Raven nodded once. "Yes, he did."

* * *

Dick stared at the shattered glass of his mirror and closed his bloodshot eyes. He'd been tormented with dreams of the day Blüdhaven burned, the day Raven attacked his wedding to Starfire, the day the Joker shot him, and the day he'd broken up with Starfire.

"I'm an ass." He growled under his breath as he glared at the multiple reflections. "What do I do now?"

The door to his quarters hissed open and Dick growled under his breath. "Go away Bruce."

"It's time for breakfast, and I ain't Daddy Bat." Cyborg's voice answered from the door and Dick spun toward him just as a green-skinned youth with a monkey like tail stepped around Cyborg.

"Cy, Beast Boy?" Dick squinted at them and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking after an old friend." Beast Boy said.

"Thanks..."

"It ain't you." Cyborg growled. "Get in the shower and get dressed. I owe you a beatin' later."

Dick gaped at them. "What?"

"Yeah Dick, go before we decide to beat you senseless." Beast Boy snapped. "I had to call in sick to a shoot... now move!"

Dick stumbled into the bathroom as a black and red uniform slammed into his chest tossed by Cyborg and shut the door. "What the hell guys?" He yelled as he almost tumbled into the shower stall.

"Star's gonna need to be institutionalized because of you." Beast Boy snapped. "She's like a sister to us! You expect some other reaction Dick?"

"Fuck." Dick groaned as he stumbled into the stall and started shedding his clothes. "What do you mean institutionalized?"

"She's borderline sociopathic Dick, because you fucking dumped her... Tamaranians don't react well to heartbreak." Cyborg shouted through the door. "You know what happens?"

"No..." Dick muttered. "I don't."

"They shut down man... Star doesn't even produce enough endorphins to smile without getting laid first. She's broken, her memory is smashed, and she doesn't feel anything but anger and pain anymore." Cyborg yelled. "And it's all your fuckin' fault."

Dick flinched. "Fuck..." He hung from the showerhead as the water cascaded over him. "You... what... How the fuck did this happen?"

"You broke up with her, that's how... you idiot." Beast Boy yelled through the door. "After you went and cheated on her with Babs..."

"Shit..." Dick rubbed his face and stared up at the ceiling. "She... she'd really be institutionalized?"

"No... But she will be deported, the Tamaranians use people like her as fuckin' suicide troops because they don't care if they die anymore." Cyborg yelled.

Dick slammed a fist into the tile and felt a bit of blood run along his knuckles. "Can't she fall in love with some Tamaranian Prince or something?"

"They're not physiologically capable of falling in love twice. They're a monogamous species." Cyborg said.

"Bullshit." Dick said. "She's had like four other lovers beside me, two of them she fucking married."

"They were political marriages Dick, there was no love there... and she's addicted to endorphins since you and she broke up. You think sleepin' with Roy Harper meant anything to her?" Cyborg yelled.

"That's not monogamous." Dick ground out.

"Sure it is, even monogamous critters will have sex outside their partners, but they stick to that one partner their whole life, socially if not sexually." Beast Boy said.

"How'd you know that grass stain?" Cyborg asked.

"I've been some of those critters, I know those instincts Cyborg." Beast Boy answered.

"Fuck... what do you want me to do?" Richard snapped as he turned off the shower and grabbed a towel.

"Fix it." Beast Boy snapped.

"How? I gave Bab's an engagement ring!" Dick snarled.

"It wouldn't be the first time you fucked around on your fiancé." Cyborg snapped. "Plus, did she even say yes? I ain't got a weddin' announcement from you or her."

"No..." Dick groaned.

"So fix this or accept the beatin' that's coming to ya." Cyborg yelled through the door. "You deserve it for breakin' her heart you know!"

Dick slumped, closed his eyes, and muttered to himself. "Yeah... I know. I'm such a fucking dick sometimes." He gritted his teeth as he remembered how long he'd resisted Starfire's offer of sex, how he'd wanted to make sure she was the one for him after sleeping with Babs early had destroyed that earlier relationship. "Damn it."

"Raven's talking portals to hell, Dick, and I'm not going to stop her." Beast Boy yelled. "You hear me?"

"Yes! I hear you." Dick yelled back as he began to pull on his uniform. "I'll... I'll talk to her, alright?"

"Good." Cyborg said.

"It's a start." Beast Boy snarled. "Now come out here so we can go get some food."

* * *

Barbara Gordon glanced up from her display and rubbed her temple. Exhaustion rippled through her as she stared at the two prone figures on the tables. "Would you two have really done that?" She finally asked before glancing at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

The two shuffled nervously before nodding one after another. Barbara furrowed her brow and huffed. "No one is on my side. Not even Batman."

"What do you mean? Bats always was dragging Dick back to Gotham, and he depended on you in Blüdhaven. He was just about setting the two of you up." Raven said.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "You don't know him that well, do you? Batman never could stand for any relationship between us in the Bat Family. It was one of the reasons he fired Dick in the first place… how screwed up we got when me and Dick were dating."

"Really?" Raven asked glancing at Batman standing silently in the corner watching the screen.

"Ask him, it's one of his rules…" Barbara growled. "Why do I even try and have a relationship with anyone?"

"Because it's natural to want companionship." Raven said quietly.

"He doesn't think so." Barbara said.

"Batman's a sociopath and Dick's taken after him too much over the years." Raven sighed. "Sometimes Barbara, I wonder why you ever went out with him…"

"I've known him my whole life…"

"That doesn't make him a perfect match for you." Raven said quietly. "In fact… it actually makes it a bit disturbing, I can sense the feelings you two share and most the time they seem more brotherly and familial then romantic."

She looked as if she'd been struck over the head. "Really…"

"I told you it felt disturbing to me." Raven's lip twitched. "You are both only children with rather distant and busy parents… You're very similar."

"I guess." Barbara said quietly. "I just… I feel so guilty and at the same time don't want him to leave me…" She ran a hand through her hair and shut her eyes. "What should I do?"

"I can't tell you, you've got to make that choice for yourself…" Raven glanced at Dick. "No matter what, I think he'll be your friend."

"Would she even let me stay that?" Barbara asked as she looked at Starfire. "I'm a threat to her."

"I don't know Barbara, that's between you two." Raven said before glancing back at the monitoring screens. "But at this point, I think Starfire wouldn't care so long as she got to be with Dick."

* * *

Starfire swallowed back a lump in her throat as she watched the view-screen showing sports and news channels from all across the planet below. The cafeteria had slowly filled as the time passed and Flash would disappear for a moment or two in a blur before returning with yet another meal.

"I'm not hungry…" A low voice growled from the doorway and Starfire glanced that way just in time to see Nightwing stumble inside pushed by the familiar form of the Cyborg and a green colored young man with a furry tail. "Stop it."

"You look like shit Nightwing, and I'd rather you look a bit more lively before I pummel you." Cyborg snapped. "Now get in line and get some food."

"Fine… there's no need to manhandle me." Nightwing snapped back and stumped toward the cafeteria line. Starfire's gaze followed him as the green boy and Cyborg flanked him. A cold feeling enveloped her and she swallowed before noticing that the three seats across from her and Raven had been cleared.

"Raven?" She asked quietly.

"They'll make him sit with us." Raven said blankly. "I believe Black Canary will be here soon as well."

"What are you doing friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Testing a theory." Raven said as the three boys returned and guided Nightwing to the seats across from her.

Nightwing's brow arched. "What… How does she? Why does she have my uniform?"

"You should see her ship man, filled with mementos of you, now sit." Cyborg snapped and pressed Nightwing down onto the bench across from her. Beast Boy sat on the other side of Nightwing with a plate covered in what looked like real bacon and eggs.

"Beast Boy… is that meat you're eatin'?"

"Nope." Beast Boy said with a grin. "It's high quality tofu flavored to look and tastes like your meat Cyborg… good stuff."

"Ugh… still eatin' that tofu crap?"

"Yup." Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Say hi to Starfire, Nightwing." Cyborg snapped.

Nightwing slumped and played with the food on his plate before glancing up at her. "Hi."

"At least try to be nice, you dick." Beast Boy said.

"Hi Star… how are you feeling?" Nightwing finally said quietly.

Starfire swallowed. "I… I am not feeling so well."

"Sorry." Nightwing said before leaning forward slightly. A black ball of energy appeared behind him and Star felt a burst of air on her face. Her eyes suddenly widened.

She smelled him, her heart hammering in her chest. She knew her own biology, her own physiology… still many lessons had been missed, lost thanks to her enslavement.

His scent was like an intoxicating drug to her. Her whole body had been starved of endorphins, of pleasure, of happiness, and of love as the effects of Z'hom had taken hold. The effects of bonding were well documented by Tamaranian scientists and scholars. Their body's endorphin production became keyed to something from bond-mate's presence, most often their scent. To the bond-mate the scent became a pheromone of sorts.

An unassailable sense of comfort and belonging rolled through Starfire as she sat there, mere feet away from him.

"Oh X'hal…" She muttered quietly and felt her heart begin breaking once more.

"Star?" Nightwing asked.

Another breath and she felt little winged insects beginning to flap within her stomachs. Starfire felt her panties dampen and she crossed her legs nervously. This close his scent was overwhelming her, intoxicating her… _No, I want anger! I want to hate him for what he's done!_ She felt her arm muscles begin to spasm as conflicting impulses roared through her. Her instincts were screaming at her to hold, that he was her bond-mate.

Tears ran down her cheeks. "I hate you!" She sobbed. "I loved you, I gave you everything, and you destroyed me… you are the hole of asses." The purple energy pulsed around her. Then she fell forward against the table. She pressed her head against her hands and cried. "I hate you… I want to hate you…"

"Star…" Nightwing murmured.

"Why can I not hate you? You deserve it." She whimpered. "You made me Z'hom… I am broken."

"Star…" Nightwing's head slumped forward. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry does not do the cutting of it." Starfire answered, her words a jumble. "You hurt me… you rip out my soul and liver and do the stomping on it and… I cannot bring myself to hate you!" She sobbed again and felt Raven hug her from the side. "X'hal… I am bonded to a rutha chlorbag of a human."

"Bonded, was this what you were talking about Cyborg?" Nightwing asked.

"Tamaranians are monogamous, part of their instincts involve the bonding to a single individual for life. It is more of a social bond then a sexual one but… when bonded they develop a physiological dependency on the scent of their bond-mate. When they cannot satisfy that dependency, they become Z'hom. In most cases the smell of their bond mate controls enables their body's production of emotion generating chemicals like Endorphins." Raven explained.

"So give her my dirty laundry." Nightwing snapped.

"She's been trying to hold off Z'hom by doing just that… but it's not working, she needs you around her." Raven said.

Nightwing closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "And if I can't be part of her life?"

"Eventually she'll lose all emotion and most of her memories. She'll become a shell. Most seek out a death before reaching that point." Raven said quietly and Star closed her eyes and shuddered. "Please Dick."

"I do not wish to die… not now." Starfire whimpered.

"This is emotional blackmail." Nightwing grumbled. "You know that don't you."

Raven nodded. "I know, but I want my friend back. The boys want their sister back. Can you blame us?"

Nightwing slumped. "No, I can't."


	6. Opening Volley

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. "The Hollow Men" was written by T.S. Elliot, and the use of passages to open each chapter is done with the utmost respect for one of the English languages best craftsmen. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

**Titans Broken**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Opening Volley**

* * *

_Not that final meeting  
In the twilight kingdom…_

_- T.S. Elliot's "The Hollow Men"_

* * *

"It's time…" Batman said gruffly.

"Everything is ready." Barbara said from her monitoring station. J'onn nodded from where he stood between the two beds with the mind machine interface atop his head.

Raven sighed from where she sat opposite J'onn. Her empathic senses were locked on the two lying atop the bed. She could sense the dreams each was struggling with, nightmares that had revealed things about the two of them.

Batman tapped the control screen for the main terminal. "Scenario running."

On the simulation monitor a thousand red symbols appeared from behind the moon and began stream toward earth. A red flash from the icon of the Watchtower showed the ship's detection. Now it was on…

* * *

Nightwing felt sick to his stomach as he stared down at the remnants of his meal. Starfire sat across from him, tears filling her eyes with Raven's arm around her. Raven was giving him that patented glare of hers that made him feel like the very definition of a dick. On either side of him, his former teammates had him boxed in, forcing him to face Star.

"I..." Dick's voice caught in his throat and he choked as Star looked up at him, her eyes still glowing with that disconcerting light. "I... I don't know what we can do."

"Man, you risk life and limb for people you don't even know but can't have it in you to be around Star?" Cyborg all but growled those words as he turned his cybernetic eye to glare at him. "Do nameless people mean more to you than the girl that was your best friend?"

Dick swore under his breath and felt his heart beginning to shatter once more as she looked at the desperate expression on Starfire's face. "I... I'll need to talk to Babs about it."

"Are you two even dating still? I haven't seen any gossip about Dick and Barbara, and I know the tabloids would be all over that." Garfield asked.

"Well um..." Dick felt his shoulders slump. "We don't really have time to do that... She's Batgirl and Oracle, and I'm Nightwing... we don't have time to be going out to the movies or anything like that."

"Dude, you're lying through your teeth! You know that don't you?" Garfield said as he gave him an exasperated expression. "She didn't tell you yes when you proposed, you haven't gone out for drinks or anything, and you've broken Star... Your love life is worse than my jokes are. Me and Raven are a great couple by comparison to you, and we barely see each other once a week."

Raven blushed as Nightwing furrowed his brow. "Great, I'm getting romantic advice from the green bean."

"If you asked me I'd say she doesn't want to hurt you Dick by saying no... That's the only reason you're not a free man." Cyborg said. "I never did understand you and her, always seemed a bit... icky to me."

"Whatever." Nightwing grumbled and slumped again as Starfire buried her face in her arms and sobbed again. "I... God damn it, why is it that the most emotion she's shown since I saw her is this? Whatever happened to my bubbly and fun Star?"

"You broke her, dumbass." Cyborg snapped. Suddenly his wrist terminal flared to life. "What is it?"

"We've got multiple unidentified ships on approach from the moon. Superman wants the League ready in case it turns out their hostile." The voice from the link said. "They're too far away yet for a positive ID but more and more of them are appearing by the moment."

"Understood." Cyborg said and clambered out of his seat. "How many?"

"Several hundred, we keep picking up more of them."

Nightwing felt an icy fist settle in his gut. "Can you get us a visual? Starfire's an alien, maybe she could identify them?"

"Good idea." Cyborg said and a moment later a holographic image appeared over his forearm. Nightwing's brow furrowed as he saw the first ship, a long angular vessel of red and gold. The styling seemed familiar, disturbingly so. Cyborg seemed to pale slightly at the image.

Starfire sat upright and stared at the image of a moment before her hands gripped the table and the sound of groaning metal from her clenched fists filled the room. "Gordanian."

"About a third of the ships seem to be of that type the others mostly look like this..." The voice said before another image appeared.

It was shaped roughly like sphere with a spar for engines and a dull grey. Patches of the hull looked rust-colored and worn. Even in the blurry image, Nightwing could make out a dozen odd turrets mounted on the ship's surface.

A gasp came from the Tamaranian. "No... No, no, no!"

"What is it Star? Who are they?" Nightwing asked.

"Citadelian." She said with a gasp of breath. "They are Citadelians."

"Did you get that?" Cyborg asked the voice as he bolted from the table and headed for the doors. "I'll be in the command center in two minutes. I suggest you tell Supes to issue a war warning."

"Shit..." Dick murmured as Starfire stood and looked toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"I must leave, they wish for me to be a prize once again!" She yelled back and Dick snatched her arm and yanked her down onto the bench.

"Sit, they wouldn't waste hundreds of ships to pick you up." Dick snapped. "No matter how valuable a prize you are."

"It's an invasion." Beast Boy said quietly before the overhead lights flickered and emergency lighting engaged.

Flash appeared at Nightwing's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"The Citadel is attacking Earth." Dick said. "Do you know what the Justice League's plan for dealing with this is?"

"No... Barty doesn't tell me anything." Wally said.

"Shit... Raven, Beast Boy?" Dick asked.

"No, I'm a civilian now." Beast Boy said.

Rachel scowled. "You think they'd trust a half demon with anything?"

Dick winced. "I don't know either. I'd guess they'll send a message to the Oa begging for help while the rest of the League tries to hold em off." He glanced out the window just in time to see a pair of green streaks heading off into the distance. "There go the Lanterns to get help."

"Does the Watchtower have weapons to keep them at bay?" Beast Boy asked.

"No idea." Dick said quietly.

The viewscreen lit up and suddenly an image of superman appeared on the display. "Combat Stations, a combined Gordanian, Citadelian, and Okaaran fleet of over a thousand vessels has just emerged from behind the moon. We do not know why we've been chosen as a target by these Vega based races but we have."

"What do we do?" Raven asked as Starfire began to shake in her seat. "Star?"

"No... I do not wish to witness this... No... Not this world, this must be a dream, a nightmare..." She muttered under her breath. "X'hal save us."

Dick slipped out of his seat and walked around the table. He pulled the distraught woman into a loose hug and felt her immediately cling to him. "Star... You're the expert on the Citadel and Gordanians... do you want to go to the command deck?"

Her hug grew tighter and he felt her nodded her head. "Yes... please, I will help. I do not wish to leave friends to those monsters..."

He hadn't thought about her need to be near him until that moment and swore in his mind. How was it so easy to fall back upon that simple and basic need to comfort her? He sighed and buried his head in her hair before taking a deep breath. That was when it hit him, he'd forgotten just how alien she smelled... not bad, just, not human. He wasn't sure if it was her natural scent or what she used to wash with but she always seemed to smell like a strange combination of oranges, cinnamon, and herbal tea. Her tears smelled salty like a human's and she was always warm to the touch and surprisingly soft he couldn't...

_What are you doing?_ His mind yelled and he jerked back from her hug. _You're with Babs, are you not?_

He sighed. Maybe this was how he'd ended up cheating last time... it just felt so natural, comfortable, and even familiar to him to hold her. Glancing up he saw that Starfire looked confused, almost crestfallen for a moment before he grabbed her hand. "Let's get to the command center."

"Where is it anyway?" Beast Boy asked as he followed them.

"Simple, it's always on the top deck." Dick said.

Beast Boy shared a glance with Raven as he saw Dick leading Starfire by the hand down the hall then set off after them.

* * *

Starfire's heart was aflutter as she felt Dick pull her into a turbo-lift followed by Beast Boy and Raven. Her heart fell a bit when he let go and began to pump the button for the command deck. Beside the two of them Raven and Garfield looked a tad bit amused, like Roy did when Jason tried to pickup chicks.

Her fear was fading fast as she latched onto the bit of hope and affection that Dick's actions had given her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes willing herself to stay under control. Sure her bond-mate had dragged her by the hand to the elevator, which was nothing to get excited over was it? No, he probably hadn't thought about it when he did it...

She wrapped her arms around her and swallowed as hundreds of little winged insects began to flutter in her stomachs. That hug, he'd given her a hug and... Her heart fluttered for a moment. It had felt good, unbelievably good and comforting and natural... and loving. Her green-eyed gaze flicked back to Dick and she shifted uncomfortably as the turbo-lift roared up toward the top most level. Did he still like her? Did he love her somehow still, maybe as a sibling or family member?

Humans can be so confusing. She thought to herself. Her people were so expressive about their emotions. Except for the Z'hom... were they like Z'hom then? Depressed and brooding without their loves? Perhaps that was why friend Raven seemed to be more... alive in the presence of the one called Beast Boy.

The turbo-lift jerked to a halt and the doors slid open revealing the command center and meeting room of the Justice League. Several chairs at the table were empty and Batman was only present via a video uplink with the Bat Cave.

Superman and Wonder Woman were standing trying to take charge of the meeting as they stepped inside. Wonder Woman glared at her and Starfire felt her blood chill, what had she done to the woman?

"What are they doing there? Nightwing and Starfire are only on the Watchtower for psychological evaluation," Batman said through the viewscreen.

Cyborg looked up from where he was working and glared at Batman. "Star's the one that identified those ships."

"You mean this alert was called on the word of one that her friend called: 'semi-sociopathic'. Why are we're taking it seriously?" Wonder Woman said with a snarl.

Superman glared at Wonder Woman. "Green Lantern confirmed it."

Starfire glanced to her right and bowed her head slightly. "Friend Raven, did you call me that?" Starfire asked quietly.

Raven nodded once. "You've already improved a lot since then."

"Oh." Starfire said before straightening and stepping further into the room. "I am the foremost expert you have on the Citadel and Gordanians, am I not? The Titans alone have fought the Gordanians before, and none of you have faced the Citadel."

"So, escaping them as a child makes you an expert then?" Wonder Woman said flatly. "Fine, why are they here?"

"Is it not obvious?" Starfire asked the assembled group. "Earth is a low technology world with a population of over six billion humans, perhaps another billion if one includes the atlanteans. The Gordanians are renowned for two things... an alliance to the Citadel and their sale of slaves. They intend to strip the world of its population and sell them into slavery."

"And the Citadel?" Superman asked.

"Since the threat of the Blight has ended for my homeworld, Tamaran may now stand tall to defend its neighbors in the system. The Citadel runs off slavery... not only for labor and status but also as a food source." Starfire said.

"Food source?" Flash gaped at her. "You mean they eat their slaves?"

"When a milk cow has died is its carcass not harvested for meat? They view all other sapient creatures as nothing more than cattle. It is not surprising." Starfire shuddered. "Even if… It is most disturbing."

"Have we got a total number of ships yet?" Superman asked.

"The number just topped a thousand..." Cyborg said quietly. "I've powered our shields to maximum and activated the point defense laser cannons... not that they'll necessarily be of much use against that many ships."

"We need a plan... How long will it take the Oa to assemble a reaction force?" Batman asked.

Cyborg shrugged. "No idea, Hal seemed to think it'd be a week or more."

"Hell." Batman said. "Suggestions?"

"First off, we need to evacuate the Watchtower of non-essential staff. They might choose to board us so the Leaguers can stay if they want, but we need to get the civvies out." Cyborg said.

"Agreed." Superman said. "Then?"

"Once the Watchtower falls, and it will, this will become a ground based fight..." Cyborg said. "We need to get all the world militaries mobilized. Then we need to hold out until help arrives."

"In the meantime millions may perish or be abducted into indentured servitude." Starfire said.

"What about organizing an insurgency or something?" Dick asked. "I don't know how vulnerable Citadelians are to handguns, or if the armor Gordanians use would stop bullets but we can't surely rely just on heroes and the military to save the day. This isn't some single city invasion... this is the whole damn planet."

"Recruiting civilians to fight should remain a last resort... they lack the training and would surely be quickly dispatched." Batman said.

"Better to die free then live to be food for the Citadel." Starfire snapped. "They are monsters Batman... delighting in torture and destruction."

"Not all humans are capable of fighting Koriand'r." Batman stated flatly. "We are not a warrior race like your people."

"If you encounter insurgents, what would you do Batman?" Nightwing asked.

Batman scowled. "I do not know, but I will not actively create them."

"Those Gordanina ships are five minutes from firing range... we better get a move on." Cyborg said as he stood up. "Star, Nightwing, Raven, Garfield... you staying?"

"For now..." Dick said as he glanced at Starfire.

Starfire nodded. "I will stay..."

Raven and Garfield just nodded.

"Alright, I'll make sure there's a Javelin-7 with our names on it." Cyborg said. "I'm heading to engineering to see if I can get more power to the shields and lasers. I might have to take the monitoring system offline to do it." He walked into the turbolift. "Don't leave without me!"

Starfire reached out to grab Dick's hand. "Star?"

"I am nervous... there are so many. It reminds me of the Gordanian assault on Tamaran." She said quietly. "So many..."

"I know." He answered.

Superman bent over the table and punched up a video-conference number. "Mr. President, we have a problem."

* * *

"Seriously, 'Mr. President, we have a problem?' I've got better lines then that." Garfield said from where he sat and snickered. "Can't you be a bit less… cliché?"

Cyborg glared at Raven who smiled faintly before a shadow appeared behind Garfield's head and slapped him.

There were low chuckles around the room and Barbara flashed a timid smile as Garfield rubbed his head. "Rae…"

"You deserved it." She said.

* * *

Nightwing hunched over one of the chairs in the command center and stared at the display. Already the massive blob of red hostile contacts was closing in. The thin blue sphere that marked the Watchtower's weapon's range seemed like a tiny insignificant marble hanging in the air between the enemy and earth.

"More contacts, looks like they're launching fighters." Wonder Woman said from her post next to the sensors. "Lots of fighters."

"They're entering range now." Cyborg's voice stated from the intercom. "Charging defense guns, firing..."

Nightwing glared out the viewports at the now easily visible horde of oncoming ships and watched a red lance of light shoot out and stab into one of the smaller red and gold gordanian ships. Flames exploded out from where the blast had struck and a horde of red winged fighters screamed past the burning wreck. Other laser blasts shot forth, missing the fast moving fighters or striking larger vessels.

A blur of blue and red shot from the station and smashed into one of the Gordanian Fighters, tearing a wing off the red craft and sending it spinning off into the depths of space. Then Superman shot toward one of the larger ships slamming through its hull like a cannon shell.

"Power spike!" Wonder Woman snapped and a huge column of golden plasma slammed into the Watchtower's shield. "Shields at fifty percent."

The station shuddered as a second Gordanian beam slammed into the shields. With a boom the lights flickered as the station shields died.

"Shield's down!" Wonder Woman stated. "Cyborg, can you get them back up?"

"Graviton generators are fried from the blowback... we've got no shields now... I just had to switchover to auxiliary power!" Cyborg answered from the engineering section. "I've already overridden the thermal cutoffs on everything, but we've only got another ten minutes of power at this rate."

Nightwing stared into the depths of space and swore as he saw a golden ball of light gathering at the prow of another Gordanian Cruiser. A beam of energy shot toward them and he swore. "Brace yourselves!"

The lights overhead flickered and went out as the entire station rocked. Bits of superheated metal, armor plating, and debris, floated up from below as a klaxon screamed overhead. The emergency red lighting kicked on just as the gravity field failed and the whole of the group was tossed about the command room.

"Cyborg, report?" Nightwing yelled as he noticed Wonder Woman drifting unconsciously through the air with a trickle of blood trailing behind her forehead. She must have smashed her head against the console went the blast struck. "Cyborg?"

There was a sputtering cough through the intercom. "Reactor containment breached, we're trying to shut it down but with the way we're losing coolant and the control rods jammed... the reactor will melt down in ten, maybe fifteen minutes."

"Cy? Get your people out of there, everyone evacuate." Nightwing said as he grabbed hold of Wonder Woman and began pulling her toward the door. "Come on..."

"X'hal, hold onto something!" Starfire yelled and Nightwing spun to look out the window as a series of plasma blasts slammed into the viewport, pockmarking it with each impact. A trio of Gordanian fighters roared past close enough that their exhaust sounded like hail atop the compartment's roof.

Another flurry of blasts struck the viewport and Nightwing stared, his eyes widening with horror as a spider web of cracks began to form. "Everyone, out! Go! Go! Go!"

He began to drag Wonder Woman again, pushing off against the console and floating toward the turbo-lift. In the corner of his eye he saw Raven wrap her cloak around Beast Boy and disappear in a cloud of darkness. Others were scrambling for the turbo-lift.

Then with a boom the window gave way. Suddenly the air rushed from the room, ripping Wonder Woman from his grasp and sending her floating off into space. He felt the air being ripped from his lungs and found himself being pulled out the viewport. The side of his body that faced the sun felt scalding hot while the part in shadow felt unimaginably cold, he closed his eyes and counted down the seconds.

_I'm about to die._ He thought grimly as the burning wreck of another Gordanian Fighter spun past him in the depths of space. _I didn't even get a chance to fight and..._

Something warm and surprisingly soft slammed into his side and he twisted to see what it was as his body screamed for air, for breath... A pair of glowing green eyes locked on his mask and he stared at them as Starfire twisted and blasted back toward the Watchtower at breakneck speed.

He could feel a darkness slowly falling over his vision, exhaustion in his muscles as he stared in fascination at her. Starfire inverted and hit the watchtower like a gymnast sticking a landing just beside an air-lock. She smashed the emergency override box and yanked open the hatch then dragged him through. With a thump the air-lock snapped shut behind them and a roaring filled the room.

He gasped for breath and felt his whole body shake from the shock of vacuum exposure. His heart hammered in his chest as the pressurization cycle finished, and he slumped against the side wall before sliding to the floor. Apparently this part of the Watchtower still had gravity.

"Nightwing, are you alright?" Starfire asked before leaning over him. "Speak up."

"Yeah... I think so... did you see Wonder Woman?" Dick asked as he gasped for breath.

She shook her head and Dick closed his eyes behind the mask. "Are you, okay?"

"I am most resistant to vacuum Nightwing." Starfire said quietly.

"Good..." He rasped. "We need… We need to get to the hangar bay... evacuate."

"Yes." Starfire said. "Can you stand?"

He felt his muscles quivering as he reached up and pulled himself upright. He took a shaky step toward the inner door and Starfire grabbed him around the waist. "I... I guess not."

"Careful... I do not wish for you to damage yourself." Starfire said quietly as she reached for the inner door controls. "I shall carry you if need be."

The door slid open and Wally stood by the door, "Found em."

"I told you exactly where they were." Raven's gravelly voice stated through a commlink channel. "Get them here Wally."

"Right." Flash smirked slightly. "Umm... which of you wants to go first?"

"Take Nightwing, I shall follow." Starfire said and Nightwing scowled at his old friend as a smirk slipped across his face.

"Not a word." He growled as Wally picked him up and surged into motion. The air clung to them as they scrambled through hallways and access tubes. It was a blur and in his battered state, Dick thought he was lucky not to throw up his breakfast all over Wally.

They burst into the hangar bay and saw Raven and Beast Boy standing beside one of the Javelin-7 orbital shuttles. Wally set him down beside the access hatch and stood. "Special Delivery, one battered former Robin recently vacuum packed."

Beast Boy snickered while Raven rolled her eyes. A boom echoed from another side of the hangar bay and Nightwing watched Black Canary step from the smoke. A number of civilian works scrambled out from behind her and ran to another of the remaining shuttles.

"Flash, get Cyborg... get him here or onto one of the transporters." Dick gasped. "Star will be here in a... second."

"Yes sir!" Wally snapped before giving a cheeky grin and bursting into a blur of red and gold as he sped away.

"Nightwing." Black Canary said as she stepped up to the small group. "Are you alright?"

"Vacuum exposure." Nightwing groaned. "Almost died."

A blur of orange and purple shot into the hangar before twisting and diving toward them. She slammed to a stop beside them and glanced around nervously. "We must leave..."

"Not cool man." A familiar voice shouted as the blur returned carrying the form of Cyborg in his arms. "Not cool at all!"

Flash dropped Cyborg beside the hatch and rolled his eyes. "Quit complaining, there's no way you'd have outrun the power core blowing."

"Yeah, yeah..." Cyborg glared at his wrist terminal. "Shit, the power core is five minutes from kicking off."

"Time to go." Black Canary said as she scrambled up the ramp.

Nightwing took a deep breath as he stumbled up the boarding ramp followed by the others. Starfire scrambled over to his side and stared at him looking rather worried. Inside, he headed for the cockpit and dropped into the pilot's seat. Her worried gaze hung upon him as he started the craft's start up sequence.

"Nightwing, you can fly this thing right?" Beast Boy asked as he buckled up in one of the passenger seats.

"Yeah." He croaked. "I can handle it."

"I could fly you know." Cyborg said quietly and Richard ignored it, finishing the preflight checks and activating the thrusters. Black Canary tightened her belt as the shuttle lifted from the deck plating and roared out the hangar bay.

"How long until the power core goes?" Dick rasped as he rolled the shuttle through space.

"Ten seconds." Cyborg said. "Brace for impact."

"Hold on." Dick gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the controls. Suddenly the aft sensor display went a solid white as the Watchtower's main reactor cooked off letting loose a blast of brilliant white and gold energy along with a DEMP wave. The interior lights flickered and emergency messages lit up the control board as Dick tried to keep control.

Ahead another of the Javelin shuttles spun through space, one of its main thrusters flickering for a moment before dying. Suddenly three grey fighters with glowing violet ion drives roared into view, their guns spitting violet beams of plasma.

Dick swore. "JL Seven, you have Citadelians on your tail! Go evasive!"

"Can't OMS is out, we're—" The voice was cut off by static a second later as the Javelin-7 exploded in the distance.

"Shit." He said.

Dick swore as a Gordanian fighter screamed just overhead, it's red and gold wings glinting as it broke away from them. Purple energy shots soared through space as he wove the ship through a complex set of evasive maneuvers.

Flash's hands leapt over the controls. "Three more coming in... I'm getting a shit load of contacts coming in from the ground, small contacts."

"How small?" Dick asked.

"About the size of a football!" Flash said. "I'm getting radiation signatures from them."

"MIRVs." Cyborg said. "Stay as far away from them as you can!"

"What the hell are MIRVs?" Garfield asked from his seat beside Raven.

"Multiple Individual Reentry Vehicles... they're nuclear warheads Dick! The boys on the ground are shooting em at the alien fleet." Cyborg yelled.

"Oh fuck!" Dick said as he saw the missile warheads streaking upward on the sensor display. "There are hundreds of them."

"Thousands... I hope they manage to do some good." Cyborg said.

"How far do I have to be away from them to be clear of the blast?" Dick said as he rolled past a burning Gordanian cruiser.

"In space, about a click... yields get weird." Cyborg stated.

"Focus on getting us down." Black Canary yelled from her seat. "I don't want to be scattered all over North America because you-"

"Just shut up!" Dick yelled as he dove through the spread of warheads and began to setup for reentry. "If you keep talking, I'm going to screw the fuck up and kill us all... well, maybe except Star."

"It would be most painful even if I survived." She said from her seat.

"Powering up the ray shields as much as I can." Cyborg said. "I suggest everyone close their eyes... those nukes are going to be going off soon!"

Dick tapped his mask and dialed up the filtering. An alarm blared from the display as the first nuclear explosion went off.

Wally stared at his display. "Shit... most of the warheads aren't detonating, the Gordanian and Citadelian ships must be shooting down the warheads."

"And they're not blowing up?" Garfield asked.

"Nuclear weapons are fragile... they don't blow up like that." Cyborg said.

Dick pulled back on the controls. "JL 12 to NORAD, beginning emergency reentry."

"NORAD acknowledges." The grave voice of the Americans watching the space battle from Cheyenne mountain answered.

"Dick, three Citadelians on our tail!" Flash shouted.

"Hell, I'm locked... can't maneuver during reentry!" A purple blast of energy shot past the cockpit as the flames of reentry enveloped the ship. "Come on... slow down!"

"Over Ohio now..." Wally said. "Those Citadelians are still there... altitude thirty miles."

The entire shuttle was rattling and he could feel the interior temperature rising until it was nearly broiling. The dark sky out the windows was turning blue just as the flames began to flicker and die.

Then a bang echoed in the ship and Dick felt the ship shudder.

"Aft numer two engine hit!" Cyborg yelled.

Lines of purple energy shot past the cockpit again and Dick swore, "Come on..."

"We're over Lake Erie, still way over manevering velocity!" Wally called out.

"Come on..." Dick growled as the shuttled rattled around him. He began to work the controls. "Slow down so we can dodge these-"

A boom echoed in the ship and Cyborg swore. "Number one engine is hit... we're gliding in!"

"Rae..." Garfield murmured.

"Those three Citadelian fighters are pulling back, I guess they figure we're toast!" Wally called out. "I'm loosing the GPS feed, I think they're shooting sats now."

"Where was the last position?" Dick yelled as fields and highways flashed past beneath them.

"About fifty miles from New York," Wally said.

Dick swore as he glanced at the altimeter. "Controls are sluggish. I guess they hit more than just the engines back there."

The clouds parted and Dick saw a highway stretch out beneath him, to the right the Atlantic Ocean stretched out to the horizon. He swallowed. "Okay... we're north of New York I think... Deploying airbrakes and flaps!"

The ship rattled and Dick swore as it suddenly twisted to the right, glancing at his displays he growled. "Fuck, the left side airbrakes and flaps are gone, same with the aileron and elevators!"

"We're going in hot then!" Wally said.

"I'll try and put her down on that highway." Dick said as the ship bobbed lower. He could see a black scar on the land ahead, and smashed buildings on the horizon. "I can see a city ahead... looks like the Gordanians already hit it?"

"How... we haven't even landed yet?" Wally snapped.

Suddenly a wall flashed past beneath them and Dick's eyes grew wide. "Maybe not..." He struggled to keep the plane on the highway and pulled back on the stick, bringing the nose up to bleed off speed. "Brace yourselves!"

"We're coming in too hot!" Wally shouted. "Five hundred, four-fifty..."

"Fuck, she's stalling!" Dick yelled and the nose dipped. The plane's belly slammed into the concrete and the shriek of concrete and metal scraping against each other filled the cockpit.

Then he saw a semi-truck, toppled in the middle of the road. "Hold on!" He shouted as he tried to avoid the mass of metal and the shuttle lifted a few feet off the ground as he struggle to avoid a collision. Then it fell back to the ground and careened off the highway and into a ditch.

Dick threw up his hands to cover his face as it careened toward a pit just off the road. Then with a sickening crunch, the nose hit. He was thrown forward against the console and saw nothing but darkness.


	7. Blüdhaven

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. "The Hollow Men" was written by T.S. Elliot, and the use of passages to open each chapter is done with the utmost respect for one of the English languages best craftsmen. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

**Titans Broken**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Blüdhaven**

* * *

_This is the dead land  
This is cactus land  
Here the stone images  
Are raised, here they receive  
The supplication of a dead man's hand  
Under the twinkle of a fading star._

_- T.S. Elliot's "The Hollow Men"_

* * *

"Status?" Superman asked quietly as he stared at the displays. "How are they doing?"

J'onn scowled slightly at the interruption in his concentration. "Both are unconscious… the Javelin-7 went down in the Blüdhaven exclusion zone."

There were flinches around the room. Oracle swallowed as she brought up an image of the area on the screen generated by the computer. The dull blue-green of the shuttle's hull was blackened and she could see that one wing had been sheared off by the crash. "Is anyone aboard awake yet?"

"No." J'onn said stiffly.

"Damn… this is bad." Oracle muttered and she tapped her screen zooming in on a group of figures clambering across the junk riddled landscape. Each wore a battered environmental suit and armor, some had weapons cradled in their arms while others carried bags of gear and food. "Stalkers."

"Stalkers?" Superman asked.

"They're… a gang that patrols the Blüdhaven exclusion zone… took their name from a video game that was really popular about Chernobyl." Oracle swallowed. "They've got mutants and metas in the group and… well, most of them blame Nightwing for the state of the city."

Cyborg swore. "This was intentional, crashing them there, wasn't it Batman?"

"No, once the scenario is started it plays out based on the minds of those involved." J'onn said grimly. "I believe Nightwing expected to end up there at some level."

"That or the computer said that'd be where they crashed." Oracle muttered.

"Well it sucks for them." Cyborg said gruffly.

"Silence… I need to concentrate." J'onn said flatly. "Nightwing is waking."

Oracle bent over her display as a set of new players appeared in the scenario and swallowed. "I don't remember including the military much in the Failsafe scenario."

Bruce glanced at the display. "I would expect military involvement in fighting an alien invasion wouldn't you? So would Nightwing… since it is his mind that is in part driving the simulation their appearance is not much of a surprise."

* * *

"This is Super 64 to JL 12, come in please…" The crackle of the emergency radio forced him awake and Dick grimaced as he felt his head throb with pain. Slowly he rubbed his temple and sat upright.

The radio dangled from the shattered control panel over his head. Smoke and sparks from shattered electronics fogged the air. The crackle of a Geiger counter registered in the back of his mind as he pushed himself out of the mangled cockpit seat. "Everybody okay?"

There was no answer and Nightwing scowled. A glance over his shoulder showed the six passenger seats had come free in the impact. Starfire was slumped in one of the front seats a strange purple welt on her temple. Raven lay motionless beside Black Canary and Wally was slumped between Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Nightwing felt his legs throb with pain as he glanced through the shattered windscreen and saw the blackened and burnt world outside. A flicker of panic ran through his mind as he remembered the Geiger counter.

"JL 12, please respond." The radio crackled again and Nightwing grabbed it.

He thumbed the transmit button. "This is JL 12… who is this?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Jonathan Richards, Blüdhaven exclusion zone security force… you went down in the middle of Stalker turf Leaguers, we've got orders to pull you out of there."

"Fuck." Nightwing snapped and heard a shift from the group of passengers. He glanced over and saw Starfire stirring. "We've got injured here… I'm the only one that's awake at the moment."

"Who is this anyway?"

"Nightwing." Dick growled and there was a long silence on the line for a moment.

Then the Lieutenant Colonel coughed. "Ironic that… we're on our way: ETA forty minutes."

The radio clicked off and Dick stood shakily. He grabbed at the overhead storage bins looking for the survival kits. A quiet cough came from Starfire as she opened her glowing eyes. "Star? You're awake?"

"Yes… my head is the hurting though… I see four of you." She muttered quietly.

"Star, what's your radiation tolerance?" He asked as he finally found one of the emergency survival kits and pulled it out.

"It is adequate to space radiation aside for gamma ray bursts." Starfire said quietly. "They cause much burning and scaring."

"So…" He pulled the Geiger counter from his belt. "An exposure of 100 Sieverts an hour won't bother you?"

"No." Starfire said quietly. "But it will be most damaging to you and… our friends."

Dick nodded trying not to think of the dosage he'd received already while he was unconscious. He knew that his suit did offer some protection but it was nowhere near complete. He tore a set of syringes from the survival kit and swore under his breath before injecting himself. "Give these to the others, it's anti-rad."

He dug through the kit before coming upon the dark blue environmental suits. Taking a deep breath he pulled out the first one and began to pull it on. The hot plastic of the suit stuck to his armor as he struggled to pull it on. He scowled to himself as he pulled the headpiece down and quickly sealed the suit against the element.

It was hot, almost unbearably so with that plastic around him and the stink through the air filter was almost nauseating. Still it would keep him alive.

Starfire had finished administrating the anti-rad to the other passengers and was struggling to pull one of the environmental suits over Cyborg when a dull groan filled the room. Black Canary slumped forward and cradled her head in her hands. "What happened?"

"Gordanian fighter hit us… we crashed." Dick said with a growl. "We crashed in Blüdhaven."

Black Canary's face went white and she looked up at the environmental suit. "Give me one…"

"Right," Dick said as he tossed her one of the suits, "Starfire doesn't need it, but the others do. Either we try and wake them up so they can dress themselves or dress them in their sleep. Radiation is at 100 Sieverts an hour."

"There should be some ammonia in there." Black Canary said gruffly.

"I am unable to return Cyborg to consciousness… and he is rather difficult to dress." Starfire said.

Dick pulled the small vial from the case and handed it to Black Canary who quickly passed it under Bast Boy's nose. The young man jerked awake and groaned before sitting upright. Black Canary quickly stuffed an environmental suit into his lap before handing the bottle of ammonia to Starfire. With a quick sniff the Cyborg returned to consciousness with a jolt and he groaned. Starfire turned to Wally and waved the bottle beneath his nose. The speedster nearly leapt from the chair and howled in agony. "Did someone get a number on that bus?"

"It was the Vega express Wally." Dick said as he tossed the environmental suit into his lap. "Suit up. We managed to crash in the worst spot imaginable."

"Uh… Joker's the world is ending party?" Wally asked.

"No… Blüdhaven." Dick said.

Wally arched an eyebrow. "I still say my idea is worse." He glared at the environmental suit. "Oh man… I'll get friction burns so bad!"

"There are others outside the ship." Raven said quietly as she began to pull on one of the environmental suits after shedding her cape. Black Canary swallowed. "Others?"

"We need to be careful." Dick said as he glanced around the group and headed to the emergency hatch. With a yank it blew out and clattered across a pile of assorted junk and debris. He glanced out and nodded to the others. "Looks clear, how many do you sense and how close?"

"Ten at least." Raven said. "About fifty yards or so, I'd say."

Black Canary finished zipping up her suit and pulled the hood and mask down over her face. "Can you sense their intent?"

"Hostile... but human." Raven said as Dick checked the others to make sure they were ready with their protection. "Could it be the local military detachment?"

"Maybe, there's an ongoing effort to patrol and police the place by the military." Dick scowled. "But their HQ said they're on the way, it can't be them. In fact they said we landed in Stalker turf, shit they could be Stalkers!"

"Who are they?" Wally asked.

"A gang of sorts that has taken over parts of this city." Dick said as he peaked out the hatch. "We need to get clear of here, and fast."

"Lets go!" Black Canary said and clambered out of the hatch. She glanced around. "Looks like we're pretty close to the docks..."

Dick clambered out of the wreck and glanced around. The pit the ship had crashed into was piled high with refuse and random assortments of scrap and debris. Blackened and scorched warehouses stood three hundred yards further along the highway.

Black Canary clambered up onto a wrecked car and looked out over the surrounding for a moment, staring at the shattered city before turning to face them. "Guess we're lucky you didn't smash us into that overpass." She said before gesturing to a roadway beyond the wreck.

"Yeah... Lucky." Dick said.

The cracks of rifle rounds rend the air and Dick swore as Black Canary staggered, her blue eyes going wide. She glanced down and he saw three bloody red holes in her front. Then she toppled forward off the car and dropped onto the rough gravel.

"Dinah!" He yelled as more rifle rounds cracked overhead and he felt two strong arms wrench him to the ground. He toppled and fell beside the smashed shuttle and glanced up to see Starfire holding him down.

"Stay down!" She snapped.

"Fuck!" He snapped. "She's hurt Star, we've got to help."

Starfire sighed. "Fine... where are they?"

"Wally, you'll grab her. Everyone else, covering fire."

"They're behind and above us... they must be on that overpass." Raven said.

Dick nodded. "On three!" He shouted."One... Two... Three!"

He pushed off the shuttle and hurled a smoke grenade toward Dinah before scanning the overpass. Starbolts and sonic cannon shots tore into the concrete and steel structure. A man clad in a green environmental suit scrambled into view and knelt beside a can of propane that was lying beside the road. He lifted an AK-47 and opened fire.

Raven swore and a black shield snapped into existence before them and he could see the rounds flattening themselves against the wall of dark energy.

Then Starfire rose up and hurled a starbolt toward him, striking the can of propane. It exploded, sending a fireball burning through the air over the street.

Dick stared at where the Stalker had stood and swallowed. "Star?"

"Focus, Black Canary?" Starfire snapped as she turned toward where Wally had returned, cradling the wounded hero in his arms.

Dick shook his head and spun toward her just as Raven knelt over her. "Dick... she has severe internal injuries and..."

Blood coated Wally's environmental suit and he began to hyperventilate. As his old friend looked up at him, he saw tears in Wally's eyes. "Rae... can you stop the bleeding?"

The pale face glanced between Dick and Wally. "I... I can try."

The ping of a bullet against metal drew Dick's attention back to their situation. "Get her inside and treat her. Cyborg and Star... defensive positions."

"What about me?" Beast Boy asked.

Rae shook her head. "We can't risk you getting exposed Garfield, do you remember what happened last time you got a dose of radiation? Plus you can't shift with the environmental suit on."

"Oh..." Beast Boy said quietly.

"Just... stick by me." Raven said quietly.

* * *

Oracle's eyes widened as she glanced at the computer displays. Dinah paced behind her, swallowing after she came to a stop. "Barbara..."

"She just blew apart that guy, no hesitation or anything." Oracle said quietly. "She... she's dangerous still, are you sure this was a good idea Batman?"

"No, I am not sure, I just saw no other option worth considering." Batman stated flatly. He turned and glanced at Black Canary, "Isn't your costume bullet proof Dinah?"

"Yes, but if they were using armor piercing ammunition..." She shook her head slowly. "How long until the army arrives?"

"Fifteen minutes or so." Barbara said quietly.

* * *

"Come on, hold on..." Raven growled as her hands glowed with dark energy. Dick scrambled back inside the shuttle and grabbed the radio.

"JL 12 to Super 64, we are under attack by armed militia and have wounded. Please hurry." He said before releasing the transmit key. A blast of purple energy shot from Starfire's fingers. Bullets striking the shuttle sounded like hail.

"JL 12, we are fourteen minutes from your local. What are you facing?" The radio answered.

Dick swore. "I don't know... They're armed with assault rifles."

"Shit... she's going to have radiation poisoning, I don't know what all I can do for her beside close the wounds as best I can!" Raven shouted above the roar of battle.

"RPG!" Cyborg shouted and a blast from Starfire ended with a boom that rattled the shuttle. "Nice job Star!"

Dick swallowed as he grabbed the radio again. "These guys have some heavy weapons... Rockets and machine gun fire now."

Kori ducked back toward the hatch as a hail of tracers rained down over their position. Cyborg swore as he glanced back at the two of them. "How's the old bird?"

"She's barely hanging on." Raven shouted as she pressed her gloved hands against her chest and summoned more of the dark energy. "Stay with us!"

"Can you keep her stable?" Dick asked.

Raven swallowed. "For awhile... not sure how long."

The rumble of a motor drew Starfire's attention back outside just as the radio crackled. "JL 12, what's your status."

"One down, critical condition... everyone else just has bumps and bruises." He glanced at Dinah and swallowed.

"How many are in your group?"

"Seven." Dick answered. "I've got Beast Boy, Raven, a Flash, Cyborg, Black Canary, and Starfire here. Black Canary is the one that's hurt."

"Understood."

An explosion just outside the hatch sent bits of gravel and debris slicing through the air. Starfire swore and glanced at Dick. "They have some sort of armored vehicle."

"Shit..." Dick growled. "Cy, Star... let's go!" He tossed the radio to Beast Boy. "Keep them informed Gar..."

"Right."

He glanced at Wally. "Do some recon will you?" Then the speedster was gone, the air whipping from his passage. "Let's take care of these damn gangsters."

He pulled a set of smoke pellets from his belt and hurled them out the hatch, then the trio leapt out to engage. Dick's mask switched to infrared as he rolled through the smoke and saw the source of the newest barrage of hostile fire.

It was little more than an old pickup truck with metal armor plates welded over it's sides and engine compartment. An old recoilless rifle was bolted to the back of it's truck bed and Dick hurled a bird-a-rang as he cleared the smoke. The weapon jammed inside the traverse and elevation gears, locking the gun in place.

A purple bolt blasted through the engine compartment and the front of the truck exploded sending a hood spinning through the air. A second later, a figure scrambled away from the wreck clad in a strange mix of armor and environmental protection. He pulled a pistol and opened fire, sending a stream of lead ripping through the air as Dick dove to the ground.

The blue-white flash of sonic energy knocked the gangster to the ground as more gunfire began to rain down from the overpass. Swearing to himself Dick scrambled behind a rusty hulk and swore. "Damn it... how many are there?"

"I'm getting six distinct sources of fire!" Cyborg yelled. "What do you want to-"

The boom of a large caliber gun echoed overhead and Dick felt the pressure wave hammer his chest. He saw brilliant red tracers arc over his head and explode against the overpass with pops of black smoke and flame.

Then he glanced back toward the source and blinked as an M2 Bradley infantry fighting vehicle roared down the road followed by a half dozen humvees and three M1A2 Abrams Tanks.

The track stopped with a jerk beside the wreck and a gruff looking lieutenant colonel stepped out of the rear-loading hatch, he glanced at Dick and chewed his lip. "Nightwing, you wanted a ride?"

"Yeah... thank God, you're here." He said before rising out of cover. "Kory, Vic, guard positions."

"DICK! VICTOR!" Raven's voice yelled from the shuttle and he broke into a run just as a Humvee decorated with the Red Cross screeched to a stop beside it.

He swore and ran to the shuttle and found Raven in a panic, starting chest compressions. "She's in arrest!"

"Cyborg!" Dick yelled just as he scrambled into the hatch and knelt beside Black Canary. His hands morphed into shock panels as he bent over her. "Fuck, we'll need to expose her!"

With a flick of her wrist, Raven slashed the environmental suit and costume beneath then Cyborg pushed the paddles into place. "Charging, stand back!" He yelled and Raven staggered back into Beast Boy's arms. "Clear?"

"We're clear!" Dick said.

With a jolt, Black Canary leapt on the table, Dick felt tears begin to fill his eyes as Cyborg swore and he heard the charge sequence starting over again. "Come on! Charged!"

"You're clear!"

Another pulse shot through her, and Dick felt tears begin to break loose and stream down his cheeks. He turned away and shuddered.

"Come on Black Bird, you're stronger then this!" Cyborg yelled as he sent another jolt crackling through her. "Come on!"

A medic knelt down beside Cyborg and swore. "She's gone, look how pale she is!"

"No she ain't!" Cyborg swore again. "Come on girl, you're not dying, not to thugs with guns!" He pressed his hands against her chest again and another jolt hammered through her body.

Nothing.

Dick shuddered and slumped against the side of the hatch as the medic shook his head. "She's gone, bled out..."

Raven turned and buried her head in Beast Boy's shoulder, and the little green hero hugged her back. Cyborg bent his head and shut his eyes. "Oh hell..."

"Dinah." Dick muttered to himself. "She's gone..."

Slowly Cyborg closed her eyes and stood. "I'm sorry, Dick..."

Dick Grayson slammed a fist into the wall of the hatch and marched away, past the gathered American troops. Starfire watched him as he kicked the side of a burnt out wreck of a car and swore.

"Nightwing." The hard voice of the Lieutenant Colonel cut through the fog of grief and guilt that clouded his mind. "You alright?"

"No..." Dick growled. "She's dead."

"Canary?" Dick nodded and glanced up into the clear blue eyes of the Colonel as he knelt down before him. "It hurts, doesn't it son... loosing somebody."

"Yeah... and she won't be the last."

Wally skidded to a stop and swore. "Fucking friction burns!" He glanced between them. "Dick?"

He stood and closed his eyes. "She died."

Wally's eyes went wide and he began to tear up as well. "She... she died?"

"Yeah..." Dick glanced at the others. "We're loading up."

"Dick?" Wally murmured.

"Just go get everyone loaded up!" He snapped and felt a set of curious green eyes watching him. Dick sighed, tried to regain control and felt it slip out of his grasp. Anger flared in him. "Fuck it! Just fucking, do it! Wally, get everyone onto the tanks and humvees and let's get the fuck out of here!"

His old friend blanched before running toward the others. He felt Starfire's gaze on him still and heard the soft crunch of gravel as she approached. He sighed. "Star..."

"Dinah died then?" She said quietly. "She was most kind to me..."

Dick nodded. "She... she was to me too." He wiped away the tears that threatened to stream down his cheeks. "She was a good person."

A series of sonic booms echoed overhead and Starfire glanced skyward. "The Citadellians are moving to make their landings now."

He swore under his breath and glanced at the Lieutenant Colonel. "It was Richards, right?"

"That's right." He said. "We'll take you back to our base."

"Do you have deployment orders yet?" Dick asked and the Lieutenant Colonel shook his head.

"Star... where would they be headed? What should we defend?" Dick asked as he turned to look at the contrails high overhead marking the enemy fleet's descent into the atmosphere.

"Their object is the enslavement of the population, we should defend population centers." She said flatly.

Dick swallowed. "Gotham..."

"Yes, it is the largest near our position." Starfire said.

Dick turned to the Colonel. "I suggest, if you don't get orders in the next hour or so, you gear up and follow us to Gotham."

"What is going on?" Richards asked with a growl. "I've got no information at the moment you know!"

"An alien invasion, Colonel." Dick said flatly, as he headed toward one of the vehicles. In a whisper he added to himself, "I don't know... Armageddon maybe?"

* * *

In the monitoring room Barbara Gordon stared at her friend Black Canary, a look of dawning horror slid across her face. Slowly she sat down and glanced at the two figures lying in the middle of the room.

Raven was in the lotus position, her brow furrowed in concentration as Garfield slowly wrapped arms around her. "It's okay Rae..."

"He's screaming..." She said back. "And I can't help him right now."

"You're helping, just by being here." Garfield answered as he glanced around the group as if looking for confirmation.

"Barbara?" Black Canary suddenly whispered. "Did you expect that... I mean I remember that I died in the original Failsafe but... That was different."

Barbara glanced back to her and saw the older woman wipe tears from her eyes. "Dinah?"

"I... I don't know what to feel." She scowled. "Perhaps we didn't consider the psychological implications of watching our own deaths."

"Dinah... I'm sorry..." She said quietly. "I... I don't know what to make of any of this."

The older hero took a deep breath and slowly seemed to pull herself together. "I'm going to have a nice long cry in Oliver's arms when this is over." She said before sitting down beside Barbara. "Barbara... we need to talk anyway."

Barbara glanced down at the computer readout before her and scowled. "I know... I know..." She snapped and slammed a fist down on the table. "You're my friend Dinah... but you're trying to get Dick and Kori fucking Ander back together."

"The needs of the many..."

"Don't you start quoting Galaxy Trek!" Barbara snapped. "I know that in terms of planetary security my needs are pretty fucking low on the totem pool!"

Batman scowled from where he stood watching the proceedings and Raven's grimace hardened. "If you're going to shout, leave so I don't fuck up this whole situation! Managing his emotions is hard enough!" Raven snapped.

Barbara growled. "Fine..." She pushed away from the readout and headed for the door. "I hope someone at least considered me in this damn equation!"

"Barbara!" Dinah snapped as she followed her through the sliding doors. "What are you going?"

"Having a bad life." Barbara Gordon snapped back. "It's bad enough that Batman is always interfering with Dick and I but... I thought you wouldn't Dinah!"

The blonde staggered at the statement. "I'm still your friend Barbara!"

"Some friend." Barbara growled. "Setting up my boyfriend with an old flame? Does that sound like a friend to you?"

"Barbara!" Dinah snapped and Barbara froze. "You think this is about you? This is about a hell of a lot more than you, and I've been wondering what it would take for you to let go of Dick!"

Barbara staggered back and thumped against the metal wall. "You think I should break up with him?"

"Yes!" Dinah said with a sigh. "Yes... he's not good for you. Gotham isn't good for him, and it's all you've ever known."

Barbara shuddered and took a deep breath. "I know... I... I realized it last night and..." She sniffed. "I still have that ring he gave me."

"Then why haven't you said yes?" Dinah asked.

Barbara felt tears sting her eyes as she turned to look out a viewport and watched the Earth slowly turn beneath them. "Because... I..."

She felt a pair of hands squeeze her shoulders and looked down at the deck, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. "Barbara... you love him, I know, but it wouldn't work."

"But I don't..." She murmured. "I... I love spending time with him, being with him, but..." She wiped away her tears. "I... I... didn't want him. I loved him as... as a brother, and he always wanted it to be more."

"Barbara." Dinah said slowly and Barbara felt herself being drawn into a loose hug. She laid her head on Dinah's shoulder and cried. "It's okay..."

"I stole him from her..." She murmured. "Because I thought she wasn't good enough for him." Barbara's body shook with another sob. "I'm so messed up."

"Well, you are part of the Bat Family." Dinah said with a quiet snort. "It's okay... we'll fix it. You'll get your brother back."

"But..." Barbara said as she glanced up at Dinah.

"He'll be your brother, that's what he's meant to be." Dinah said quietly.

Barbara nodded and shut her eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

"I hate this place." Dick growled to himself as he sat down on the bench like seats of the back of the M2 Bradley. As the loading ramp closed Starfire glanced at him and sat down beside him. Timidly she reached over and took his hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Will you be alright?" She asked him while Raven and Garfield huddled together in another set of benches looking rather nervous.

Dick swallowed before ripping off the hood of the environmental suit and throwing it down. Seconds later he'd torn his mask free and hurled it into the white metal wall of the APC's interior. Raven flinched from his outburst while Garfield watched wide-eyed in surprise.

"She's dead, so no... I won't be alright Star! None of us are going to be alright!" He snarled and suddenly felt Starfire's arms encircle him timidly before squeezing him in a bear like hug. "Star..."

"We shall be alright, we shall..." She said and he felt her head burrow it's way into his shoulder. "It is alright to cry Dick."

He blinked away tears for a moment before sagging forward. "Dinah..." Tears began to fall from his eyes as he thought about her. "She was my first real adult friend... Bruce wasn't ever really my friend, but Dinah... she helped us in Young Justice so much. She taught us so much."

"She was a good mentor for you then." Starfire said quietly, and he felt Starfire shift. He blinked his eyes open in surprise as the girl clambered into his lap, still hugging him. She squeezed her eyes shut. "I am sorry."

Dick swallowed before slowly relaxing into her embrace and letting go a stream of tears. He sobbed in her arms.

Across from them Raven slowly relaxed and leaned against Garfield, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Dick, I wish I could have done more for her..."

"I know." He said quietly. "She was a good person."

"She cared a lot for you Dick." Raven said quietly.

He took a deep breath to regain control of his emotions just as the track lurched into motion around them. Dick sighed. "I know she did... such a waste."

In his arms Starfire took a sharp breath and murmured. She snuggled against him and Dick sighed as he began to relax from her effort to comfort him.

Then it hit him, Starfire was comforting him. Something of her old self must have been awakened by their experience. He swallowed before closing his eyes. "Star..."

She didn't answer. Instead he felt her head slump against his chest and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Hell." Dick muttered as he glanced over at Raven.

"Dick... Are you alright?" Raven asked as Beast Boy leaned against the wall.

"I don't know." He said quietly and glanced down at Starfire lying against him. "Umm."

Raven shook her head. "If hugging you helps her, I'm all for it."

Dick shut his eyes and leaned back in the bench. "I guess it doesn't matter." Since none of us are going to live through this.

Raven glared at him. "I wouldn't give up just yet."

"Only the rutha give up." Starfire murmured against his chest. "You are not really rutha, are you Dick?"

"No I guess not." He said quietly as her green gaze rose up to meet his. "Not with strong friends helping me out."

If he had said that when they were together a bright smile would have appeared on her face, but now, after so much, her lips twitched with the barest hint of emotion. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Star..."

"I do not understand, do you mean that you are weak without me?" She asked quietly. "If so, why did you ever leave?"

"I think he meant friends in general Star." Beast Boy said quietly.

"Yeah..." Dick said and flinched as her face fell. "Star... without you, I wasn't the same. I'm not the same person I was... neither are you."

"No, I am not a person. I am Z'hom... broken, I cannot be a person again without... without..." She bit her lip and leaned against him. "Without you… without you I am rutha."

"Star..."

"Was there one that Dinah left behind?" Starfire asked quietly and Dick felt tears begin to fill his eyes again. He slowly nodded. "Dick?"

"Green Arrow." He said quietly. "If he's still alive."

"Dick..." She sighed. "I am sorry."

A roar echoed overhead and he felt the track jerk to a stop. One of the army soldiers that had been ignoring them turned to him. "Nightwing? The Colonel wants to talk to you." He handed him a headset and Dick slipped it on.

"Hell." Dick murmured. "Nightwing here."

"We're clear of the radiation zone, and I got orders to head toward Gotham and rendezvous with the National Guard detachment forming up." The hard voice of the Colonel answered. "I can see fighting in the air toward Gotham. Can you and the Leaguers that are with you help scout out and protect us?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah, we can."

The boarding ramp dropped and he handed the headset back to the soldier. "Alright... Titans, let's go."

* * *

Something about those words jolted Koriand'r's brain and she felt a strange sensation... a familiar flutter in her stomachs and a surge of pride. Titans, that word meant something, a group, a team... a fellowship.

My friends! Her mind sang as she followed Dick out into the sunlight.

Wally had shed his environmental suit and glanced around nervously. "Dick?"

"Wally, I want you to scout ahead, see if there's any enemies on the route to Gotham." Dick said and Wally nodded before disappearing with a blur of speed.

The distant roar of a jet reached her ears and she turned to see an Earth fighter roar past, just above the treetops. Seconds later a battered looking fighter of Citadelian manufacture flashed past, its prow glowing with purple light.

A beam shot forth and sliced the fighter in two, making it explode. Behind her she heard the Bradley's turret whine and the boom of its automatic cannon send tracers streaking up after the speeding starfighter.

"Spread out! It'll come back around to strafe us now." Starfire shouted to the soldiers which had spilled off the tanks and out of their transports. She saw two them scramble to the side of the road and lift missile launchers over their shoulders as the Citadelian fighter turned toward them.

She flung a hand toward the craft and froze as nothing happened, no energy spilled from her hands, no bolt of purple energy, not even a sputter of flames. She swallowed, what was this... as far as she could remember unleashing the bolts had been easy... a mere flicker of movement and concentration and the purple energy was racing toward its target.

A roar of flames shot from the two soldiers with missiles and she watched the warheads race up through the sky and explode against the Citadelian fighter. It canted forward and smoke billowed from its engine mounts and exploded when it hit a building a two blocks further along the road.

Starfire swallowed and stared down at her hands. "Why now?" She growled in frustration.

Dick glanced at her in confusion as the soldiers spread out along the road glancing nervously at the buildings, lifting their weapons cautiously as they walked alongside the tracks.

"Star, what is it?" Raven asked as she stood beside her.

"I... I cannot seem to create my starbolts." She scowled and focused, trying again and again nothing happened. Raven studied her for a moment.

"I'm amazed you still were able to before." She said quietly. "You had so little emotion before... and I know your powers are based on your emotions."

"I have not needed it before." Starfire said as she focused again on her hands. "What emotions are required?"

"For starbolts? You have to be angry Star... you used to call it your 'righteous fury'." Raven said.

Starfire nodded. "Angry..." She lifted a hand and tried to think of her anger... Suddenly she remembered the Citadelians, their disgusting appearance and terrible appetites. She shuddered as moments of her life in the Citadel flashed before her eyes. Her anger and hatred flared as she remembered one trying to force himself upon her. Then a crackling sound brought her back to the here and now.

Green flames of energy burned from her hands and Starfire stared. Green... she could not recall the green energy from before, but... it felt different. When she used her starbolts before, she could feel pain running through her arms, a burning sensation coming from her palms. This felt different...

She stared at her hand wide eyed as the energy enveloped it, but instead of a painful throbbing or burning she felt a strangely soothing sensation wash through her hands. It felt familiar, almost like an old friend.

Almost as familiar as embracing Dick had been. A blush filled her cheeks and the green flames stopped in an instant. She swallowed, her emotions running in all directions. She glanced toward Dick as he walked between abandoned cars at the head of the improvised column and started toward him.

The gold and red blur that was Wally West skidded to a stop beside Nightwing. Dick rolled his eyes at the speedster. "See anything?"

Wally shook his head. "So far, I haven't seen anything but air combat and—"

"Do you smell something?" Dick asked.

Then something huge tossed a car against a building wall and Wally sped out of the way. Nightwing froze at the front of the column and stared at where the car had been hurled from.

Starfire ran forward, her flight failing to ignite and she stumbled in surprise, almost knocking over a soldier. As she closed with Nightwing the smell hit her and she nearly wretched.

She knew that smell.

That smell was a Citadelian.

* * *

Nightwing swallowed as the massive creature stood, its grotesque green skin shimmering in the dawn light. It had a flat nose with two slits, like a snake, and a massive jaw filled with sharp teeth.

He was reminded of Killer Croc, the mutant monster that lived in Gotham's sewers. Except, this creature was more disgusting. It was asymmetrical and lumped, its skin looked sick, and half-rotted in places. The weapon it clutched in its hands looked equally decrepit. It was shaped vaguely like a spear.

He'd never seen one before, but he'd heard of them... everyone that had worked with Starfire had heard of the creatures at least once. This was the monstrous creature that had held his Star captive as a slave for years, the creature that had haunted her nightmares.

It was a Citadelian, the mutated and misshaped clone of the first denizen of the Citadel. Bile rose up in his stomach at the smell of rotting flesh that hung from the beastly creature as Dick drew his tonfa and charged.

The tip of the spear glowed with a brilliant purple light and a bolt shot from the end, slamming into the smashed car. The fuel tank exploded and Dick felt metal shrapnel rip through the air all around him just before the shock wave hurled him into a windshield that shattered from his bulk impact.

"What the hell is that thing?" A soldier asked as he stumbled back from the hulking monstrosity.

"Open fire!" One of the dismounted soldiers shouted before lifting his rifle and firing on the massive beast. Further back the tank commander swung his massive .50 caliber gun toward the monster and opened fire. Burning red tracers ripped through the air and struck the monster. Dark green blood splattered from the impact of bullet after bullet and it stumbled forward before collapsing with a gurgle.

"Dick!" Starfire's voice shouted above the others as the electric whine of one of the tank turrets revolving echoed in the street.

Dick blinked upward for a moment before Kori's face leaned into view, her green eyes seeming to cloud with concern for a moment as she stared at him. "Dick? Are you hurt?"

He groaned as his mind began to take stock of his position and he slowly sat up. Bits of glass dropped from his back as he did. "I'm okay... just a bit stunned."

"Let me check him." Raven's gravelly voice said as she stepped up to the side of the car and peered at him. "Are you hurt?"

Dick rolled off the windshield and wheezed, before standing upright, he tried to ignore the way his back throbbed. He knew that there would be bruising he was sure. "Just my pride I think."

Raven glared at him. "Honest?"

"Bruised back." Dick admitted before picking up his tonfas and twirling them once. "Wally?"

With a flash, the gold clad man appeared with a smirk but froze on seeing his expression. "Whoa, you got beat already Dick?"

"Shut it you... could you scout a bit?" Dick grumbled. "There was one, there's bound to be more." He felt a cold hand on his back and shivered as Raven quickly stopped the bruising with her powers.

"It was most likely the scout as well or we would be under great attack at present." Starfire said as she glanced around the buildings.

"That was a Citadelian, right?" Dick asked as he nodded toward the sickening corpse.

"Yes... it was most likely the plebian... those of the greater rank are not so rotted or disfigured in their appearance." Starfire said quietly. "There will be others."

"How much intelligence do they have?" Raven asked. "I couldn't sense it... much like how animals can be tough to sense."

"The plebians are birthed into their role with only the intellect required for the task for which they were created." Starfire said. "Only those of higher rank are what one would truly call sapient."

"I don't like killing Rae... even if they're no smarter than a wild dog." Beast Boy said from where he'd scrambled out of cover.

"I don't think we've got much choice BB." Cyborg said.

Dick nodded once and sighed. "We protect the soldiers, protect the tanks... we'll worry about the ethics of killing in warfare latter. Let's keep them alive to do their job."

Starfire's eyes flared with green light. "I am a warrior, is not my task to destroy the enemy?"

He glanced at her and swallowed. "I don't like killing."

"I do not like it, but I understand its necessity. Sometimes only the lethal force can protect your friends from those that wish to do them the harm." Starfire said. "You are my friends are you not?"

Dick nodded.

"Then I shall protect you in whatever way I can." Starfire said.

"Alright." Dick said quietly before glancing back at the troop commander. "We really need to get moving." He stopped as he saw a green sign lying by the side of the road and a bemused expression slid across his face as he read it.

_Now Leaving… Blüdhaven_


	8. Moral Killers

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. "The Hollow Men" was written by T.S. Elliot, and the use of passages to open each chapter is done with the utmost respect for one of the English languages best craftsmen. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

**Titans Broken**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Moral Killers**

* * *

_Is it like this  
In death's other kingdom  
Waking alone  
At the hour when we are  
Trembling with tenderness  
Lips that would kiss  
Form prayers to broken stone._

_- T.S. Elliot's "The Hollow Men"_

* * *

The scout was just the beginning of their troubles. As the group pushed onward they began to encounter scorched wreckage and signs of combat. Smoldering cars would block the roadway until smashed aside by a tank or IFV. Dozens of storefronts were smashed in or set alight. Bodies littered the ground, and the living hurried from cover to cover, hiding in the shadows.

As they passed an electronics store Dick saw that most of the global communications were down. On the televisions were reports from local channels while those tuned to the larger networks broadcasted little more than static.

Civilians huddled around radios and televisions eager for some news as they passed and Dick wondered if they should stop and try to disperse the groups and get them to safety. The problem immediately became a question of where they would be safe... was there any place they could be taken outside of the Citadelian's reach.

Then they started to encounter the Citadelian forces. The plebian scout they had fought before gave him a taste of what they were capable of. Their soldiers fought with energy blasts, spear strikes, and sheer bodily strength, but they were little match against the heavy weapons of the tanks and IFVs.

Dick and the Titans had managed to get into a rhythm as the fighting wore on... with Raven shielding the soldiers from the energy fire of the enemy while Cyborg and he rained down suppressing fire. Garfield did his best to scout for them in avian or small animal form while Wally helped by speeding out in front of them and gathering intelligence. Starfire however seemed to be holding back, shying away from the fight.

It had been hours since the fight with the scout, and finally after a solid thirty minute struggle they'd managed to beat off a Citadelian counter attack. It hadn't been without cost as one of the Abrams was a burning wreck from an energy blast and perhaps half dozen troopers had fallen in the fight. With the lull in the fighting, Dick fell back and walked alongside Starfire and Raven. Finally he spoke up.

"Star... you haven't been fighting." He said quietly and Starfire glanced at him, her green eyes narrowed. "I mean, you seem to be holding back and—"

Raven cut him off. "Dick, leave her be... since her emotions are starting to reemerge she's having to adjust to how she used to control her powers."

He froze and glanced between the two women. "Your... your emotions are coming back then?"

Starfire nodded and chewed her lip. "Yes... it is unfortunate that I am having trouble regaining control of my powers. It is most difficult, and I have been focusing on starbolts for now." She lifted a hand and Dick watched as the familiar green crackle of flames engulfed it. "It... it is different than before."

"Her emotions are unstable still, making her powers unreliable." Raven said simply. "Of course, she isn't the only one having trouble."

Dick swallowed and glanced at her. "How are you holding up Raven?"

She sighed. "I have been better. Garfield has been helping as best he can." She smiled faintly at those words and shrugged. "We'll need to rest soon. It'll be dark in a few hours."

"Star... how good is Citadelian night vision?" Dick asked as they he glanced around the street. Overhead a squadron of F-22 fighters roared past, heading west.

"It is worse than the human norm, the Vega system features much more ambient light than Earth." Starfire said. "Mine is better than theirs, but still inferior to humans."

Dick nodded. "I didn't realize you had trouble seeing in the dark."

She smiled faintly. "I am my own light source, so I can manage in most circumstances."

The foot march soon ended as everyone tried to conserve their energy for combat. Dick rode atop one of the Bradley IFVs, his head leaning against the side of the turret as it rumbled along. Starfire sat beside him, her glowing eyes shut. Every few moments she would lean against him timidly.

Beast Boy sat atop the turret, chatting idly with the IFV's commander. Behind them, one of the M1A2 Abrams tanks followed, its turret slewing left and right as it rolled along, searching for targets.

Raven sat on the back of the engine deck in the lotus position, her eyes shut and she was quietly chanting her mantra. Dick guessed she was trying to keep a hold of her emotions. It was hard enough for the rest of him, but for Raven, it had to be a true internal battle with the reality they were faced with.

Dick closed his eyes and sighed.

"So... how much further to Gotham?" Beast Boy asked as he leaned against the box, which held a pair of missiles.

"About... twenty miles to the coast, but considering how clogged the roads have been." The IFV Commander shrugged. "It could be nightfall before we get half that distance."

The bang of gunfire suddenly drew Dick's attention and everyone tensed. He turned to a side street and swore as a small group of civilians armed with an eclectic array of weapons scrambled into view. One of them, a woman, lifted a gleaming assault rifle and fired into an alley.

A purple beam flashed from the alley and caught her, burning through her side and leaving a black scar on the concrete behind her. She screamed, flames smoldering from her blackened side and she writhed on the ground. The others scattered, sending a ragged volley of gunfire back toward the source.

Then the hulking form of a Citadelian stepped into the street, a weapon shaped vaguely like a halberd in his hands. With a snarl, he lifted it over his head and swung it down on the writhing figure. Her scream ended with a sickening crunch as the blade split bone and flesh.

"Go!" Dick yelled as he scrambled off the Bradley and Starfire dove down beside him as the Commander grabbed the manual override and swung the 25mm Autocannon on the figure. The booming report of the cannon echoed in the street as three explosive rounds hammered into the figure's chest, ripping it apart. Then with a roar, it fell to the ground, spraying blood across the street surface.

Then three more of the monsters staggered into view. One of them lifted the halberd and pointed it toward the Bradley. With a wave of her hand, Raven summoned a shield of dark energy just as the purple beam of energy lanced from the weapon's tip. It ricocheted from the shield and blew apart an abandoned car.

Dick swore and grabbed a pair of bird-a-rangs from his belt and hurled them toward the hulking foes. One slashed across the deformed cheek of the closest enemy, while the second lodged itself in the tip of the beam emitter of the energy halberd. After a second, the weapon exploded and the Citadelian that held it stared dumbfounded at the ruined weapon.

"Titans, go!" Dick yelled and a blue sonic blast slammed into one of the Citadelians, bowling it over. With a snarl, he hurled a white phosphorous bomb he'd grabbed from the Bradley's stores and dropped behind the cover of the track.

The canister exploded sending a plume of white burning embers raining down over the Citadelian who screamed in agony and fought to extinguish the flames. The boarding ramp of the Bradley came down and the soldiers that had ridden inside scrambled out.

Starfire dropped down beside him and glared at her hands, "Damn... come on!" She growled as she clenched her fists and Dick watched as the familiar green flames suddenly enveloped her fists. Her eyes widened after a moment then she rolled out of cover and lashed out, hurling the starbolts toward the wounded Citadelian.

Each burned a crater the size of Dick's head in its chest, and it tumbled to the ground with a groan.

"Rocket ready!" One of the soldiers yelled as he lifted an AT4 to his shoulder and took aim at the remaining enemy. Dick swore and dove away from the man, as one of his comrades yelled.

"You're clear!"

With a boom, the rocket shot from the tube and caught the monster in the chest, blowing it apart in a shower of gore. The back blast wiped over Dick as he glanced up at the fallen figure and let out a sigh of relief.

Starfire slowly stood. "Perhaps a rocket is excessive." She stated.

A low rumble echoed from down the street and Dick froze as a massive vehicle stepped into view. It looked to be thirty meters tall, and shaped vaguely like one of the walkers from Beast Boy's favorite movie series. A pair of chin lasers hung from the cylindrical head that topped the two-legged frame.

"Oh shit!" One of the soldiers yelled when a sound vaguely like a trumpet came from the massive vehicle. Then a beam of brilliant energy lanced from the walker and swept across the soldiers that had fired the rocket. They disappeared in a burst of flames and carbon dust.

The Bradley's turret swiveled to the walker and a TOW missile rocketed from the tube. In less than two seconds, it crossed the space between the vehicles and exploded against the walker's head. Smoke rose from the walker as it stumbled, fell forward, and then smashed through the tile roof of an older home.

Dick swallowed. "Everyone okay?"

Starfire stood beside him, her frame now coated in grease stains, carbon dust, dirt, and grime. She swallowed and glanced down at her hands again and slowly the green flames died again. "I am... unharmed."

"Same." Beast Boy yelled as he knelt beside Raven. "So's Rae."

"Good..." Dick said with a gasp for breath. "I thought we were screwed when that walker showed."

"No shit." Cyborg said as he ran up to them, his cannon still ready. "You all okay?"

"We're fine Vic." Dick said. "Wally!"

Wally West skidded to a stop beside them and gasped for breath. "Sorry... you called?"

"Yeah... what's it look like ahead of us?" Dick asked.

"More tough going... Some guys were looting an electronics store, until a Citadelian showed up. He, he grabbed a woman and tossed her into a cage before I could do anything." Wally gasped for breath. "I got the others out... but Dick, I can't fight them... I'm just fast. I can't bring one of them down on my own."

"I can't either..." Dick admitted. "They're like fighting Killer Croc, nothing I carry is strong enough to bring them down."

"I can try and be more aggressive." Raven said after a moment. "Garfield and I will try and do more damage against them."

"Alright, if you can do it without leaving the soldiers exposed..." Dick said. "Wally... keep scouting ahead, you're my eyes, okay."

"Right boss." Wally said with a quick salute before leaving in a blur.

"It's a good thing MREs have so many calories, or he'd be running empty hours ago." Raven muttered.

Dick laughed and glanced at Starfire. "Kori... how are you coming with controlling your powers?"

"I... I believe I am improving, but I must concentrate still to summon the energy. I have not yet attempted to fly since our crash." She swallowed nervously. "I do not wish to hinder you... perhaps I should."

"No... You're staying. You're the one bringing them down, even with your powers finicky at the moment." Dick said before wiping his brow. "We have to keep moving."

The command track clattered to a stop beside them and Dick swallowed as the Lt. Colonel Richards glanced down at them. "Dick, what happened?"

"Colonel Richards, some Citadelian troopers, they had some sort of walker." Dick said pointing to the smashed vehicle. "I think we lost two guys to them..."

"Right, load up and push on... we need to find a defensible position before taking a rest." The Colonel said. "If we don't keep moving they'll envelop us..."

"Right." Dick said as he clambered back aboard the Bradley. Beast Boy glanced at him and wiped away some grime from his brow.

"So... what's envelop mean?" Beast Boy asked.

Dick sighed. "Surround and destroy." Dick said as Starfire clambered up and dropped beside him with a sigh. She closed her eyes and Dick watched her chest rise and fall as she caught her breath.

"Dick, we're ready to go." Cyborg said as he clambered up on top of the Bradley beside the driver's hatch.

"Right..." Dick said with a tired sigh. The IFV Commander tapped his headset and the track lumbered into motion, rolling forward.

Raven started to repeat her mantra once more as the track rumbled along the road. All around them signs of the struggle marred the suburbs. Occasionally they would catch sight of fighting in the air overhead.

After fifteen minutes, the Commander tapped a set of controls and a local radio news channel filled the air around the track.

"...again, we ask our listeners to report any news they witness, but stay safe. For anyone just joining us this is WJAB Radio, from Queensland Park, Metropolis. We'll keep broadcasting as long as we have power in the transmitter and breathe in our lungs. Initial reports from New York, Gotham, and Metropolis indicate that things aren't going well out there. We've had callers reporting seeing the Bat-Jet over Gotham still, so we know that the Dark Knight still lives for the moment. We've also got word that Superman and Supergirl have teamed up with Metropolis's own Lex Luthor to combat the alien menace..."

Dick snorted. "Luthor and Supes helping each other, it must be the end of the world." There was a burst of nervous laughter from the group, aside for Raven who just arched an eyebrow.

"Whatever works," Cyborg said.

"I guess that's what Supes is thinking, if you want to fight an alien invasion he does sound like the guy to go to." Dick said.

Starfire shrugged. "I would not know." She let out a sigh, leaned against him again, and shut her eyes. "It is most difficult fighting the Citadelians."

"One thing I noticed, where are their females? All I've seen so far are some ugly as fuck males." Cyborg said.

"There are no female Citadelians. Each is a clone of an original template kept within the Citadel itself. The more deformed clones are programmed for use as soldiers, the less deformed are used for higher functions." Starfire sighed. "They are all clones... each just as mad and evil as their template, programmed for a purpose selected upon their birthing from the cloning chambers."

"Ugh... No wonder they're gross... Their template has to be degraded from all the centuries of use." Cyborg said.

"They are the most disgusting form of life in the Vegan system, of that you can have no doubt." Starfire said. She leaned heavily against him and Dick considered moving for a moment until he saw the relaxed look on her face.

He let out a sigh. "Star..."

"Yes?" She murmured.

"Never mind."

Dick closed his eyes and sighed. After a moment he jumped as a bag of funyuns landed on his chest and he saw Flash clambering up onto the track carrying bags of chips, boxes of snack cakes, several large bottles of various brands of pops, and a number of different energy drinks.

"Awesome." Beast Boy said as he snatched the funyuns from his lap and tore open the bag. "Thanks."

Raven rolled her eyes and picked up a box of snack cakes as the track commander dropped some food into the vehicle.

Dick took a bottle of pop from Wally and tore off the cap. He quickly gulped down the bottle and tossed it aside as Starfire blinked open her eyes.

"Where'd you get all this?" Dick asked as Wally sat down beside him and pulled out some five-hour energy from his belt.

"Gas station just up the road..." Wally said before setting down and tearing at a large bag of Doritos, which exploded raining the nachos all around them. He looked sheepish as Raven brushed a pair of chips off her hood and glared at him before everyone burst into nervous laughter again.

Starfire leaned forward, grabbed a bag of hot cheetos, and started to nibble on them as they rolled along.

Dick sighed. "So... how's it look up ahead?"

"It's a mess Dick." Wally said as he finished another bag of chips. When he tossed aside the bag, he sighed. "I saw some civilians being led away... I'm guessing there's some sort of holding center the Citadelians setup ahead, if Star's right and they're here to take slaves."

He swore. "Damn... Wally, as soon as you're fueled up. Could you see if you can find it?" Dick said.

Wally gulped down a bottle of pop and nodded before tossing aside the remains. "I'll be back in a flash." He said before clambering off the track. Then he disappeared in a blaze of speed.

Dick sighed. "Guess we should get ready... there'll be a fight pretty soon." He glanced at the Commander. "Are there any more 'Willie Pete'? I'll take flash-bangs or smoke if you got them?"

The sergeant nodded and disappeared into the track for a moment before returning with a box of munitions. "Help yourself."

Dick smiled. "Thanks..." He grabbed a pair of flash-bangs and another white phosphorous bomb before passing it back to the man.

Then Wally was back. He stumbled to their side and gasped. "Dick... there's a load of them in a park up ahead... they're herding civilians into some sort of transport ship."

"Show me." Dick said and the Titans scrambled after him, following Flash.

A few minutes later, Dick swallowed as he crouched low beside the smashed wreck of a car and looked out over the small park. A bulbous grey ship, coated in rust and weld marks sat in the middle of the park. Around it, dozens of Citadelian soldiers stood guard while others pushed a crowd of hapless and terrified civilians toward the ship.

One Citadelian stood before the vessel's ramp, his disgusting exterior swathed in a red cloak. He glared down at the people as they were herded past. Suddenly he swept one out of line. It was an older man, his face lined with age. The Citadelian growled before pinning him to the ground with one hand. Then the grotesque monster picked up one of the massive halberds that they preferred and pressed the edge against his neck, then heaved back and swung.

The humans recoiled and a gasp of surprise ran through the crowd as the massive figure lifted the axe head of the halberd up and kicked away the man's head. He then picked the body up and tossed it to one of the other Citadelians with a shout.

Dick glanced at Starfire who swallowed. "He was weak. They'd rather eat him fresh then wait for him to die in transit."

Garfield shuddered and Raven nodded once, her stoic expression seeming to harden. "These beasts must be stopped."

"Right." Dick snapped. He turned back toward the convoy of troops. "I think we've got enough to take em. Wally, go tell Colonel Richards about this... Ask him to have his tanks disable that transport, then we'll focus on the Citadelian troops."

"Right," Wally said before heading back in a blur. A few moments later, he was back, as the tanks rumbled into position ready to storm out into the park.

Dick glanced around for a long moment, checking the situation before ordering them forward.

The M1A2 Abrams rolled out into view, turned their turrets toward the massive transport and fired. Flames, sparks, and smoke burst from the bulbous vessel as three tank rounds hit in quick succession. Then its reactor blew, sending fiery embers high into the sky as the ship tore itself apart. The cloaked Citadelian snarled and gestured toward the tanks just as the tank commanders opened fire with their massive .50 caliber machine guns. The bullets were meant to bring down lightly armored trucks, airplanes tore through Citadelian flesh, and within moments a half dozen Citadelian soldiers lay in expanding pools of their own blood.

Raven soared into the air, summoning a shield of dark energy to deflect an energy blast from a halberd. Then Beast Boy leapt into the midst of the fight, transforming into a hulking Tyrannosaur. With a roar, he slammed down atop one of the Citadelians, knocking him to the ground and his jaws snapped around the arms of another one. With a snap of his neck, Garfield tore a limb from the massive creature along with the halberd he wielded.

Dick stared, dumbfounded. He'd never seen Garfield do such damage in a fight before... but as he watched, he realized Beast Boy was letting the animal instincts he'd long controlled guide his actions instead. He tore into the Citadelians with a snarl as Raven sent tendrils of dark energy slashing toward the enemy. He gaped as he saw one of the Citadelians cleaved in two by a blade of dark energy.

Hesitantly he looked up at Raven and saw the red flash of her anger in her eyes... The stoic girl was letting the demonic tendencies she'd long held back loose.

Starfire hung back, her face twisted in frustration as she stared at her hands, summoning. Finally, green flames crackled from her fists and she let out a feral yell before charging the group, shooting starbolts.

Smoke clouded his vision as Dick scrambled after them, intent on joining the fray. Cyborg fired sonic pulses into the midst of the enemy, intent on driving them into cover, or forcing them to retreat.

Dick skidded to a stop before the crowd of civilians that had gone to ground. "RUN!" He yelled as he clambered up onto a park bench. "RUN, this is your chance! GO!"

It started as a trickle, one or two scrambling to their feet and bolted, but then it turned into a stampede as the crowd ran, fleeing in all directions. The Citadelians snarled and fired blasts into the crowd before cannon and machine gun fire from the soldiers tore them apart.

A grunt came from the center of the fight and Dick spun just in time to see Starfire lift the cloaked Citadelian from the ground, with one hand wrapped around his throat. The creature gagged as she snarled, her fury igniting her hands and enveloping its throat in flames. With an inhuman scream, it struggled against her grasp, thrashed against her and then with a sickening crack, snapped its own neck.

Starfire dropped the carcass onto the ground, flames licking her hair as she gasped for breath. Then she let out an exhausted sigh and slumped. "Hard... It is most difficult... and more tiring then I remember." She gasped for breath and stumbled as the firing died down.

The Citadelians were routed and Dick glanced at Beast Boy and Raven, his eyes wide as they slumped and seemed to deflate. Beast Boy retched and spat, before clawing at his tongue in disgust. Raven shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you two alright?" Dick asked as he staggered over to them.

Beast Boy kept retching into one of the trash bins as Raven shook her head. "I... I've never let it out like that... Never intentionally."

"Can you control it?" Dick asked as he watched Beast Boy.

"I... I don't know." Raven gasped for breath. "I was on the verge of losing control, and..." She spun suddenly and stumbled over to Beast Boy. "Garfield! Are you okay?"

"Ugh..." Garfield said. "I hope I didn't actually swallow any of them Rae... nasty." He coughed. "Disgusting."

Cyborg shook his head. "Are you alright Green Bean?"

"No!" He snapped. "I've sworn to swear off meat you know, ugh... and I was tearing sapient things to bits..." He gasped for breath. "It's wrong... so wrong."

Raven suddenly wrapped Beast Boy in a hug and he froze before burying his head in her shoulder. "It's okay..."

"It's a war. That brings out the best and worst in everybody." Cyborg said.

Dick nodded before stumbling over to Starfire who had sunk to her knees and was gasping for breath. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. He stared in surprise. "Star?"

"It is terrible, is it not... what I did to him?" She whispered.

Dick glanced over at the burned remains of the Citadelian leader and sighed. "He deserved it..."

She blinked in surprise and stared at him, her eyes wide. "But... I killed him, burned him, I am no better than a..."

"You ended a threat, you said yourself that they're not really sapient if they're soldiers and you've dropped them be—"

"That one was not a plebian... he was sapient." She said quietly. "He was a master."

"Did you recognize him or..."

"It would not matter. All Citadelians are clones of an original ancient template... He may have been there when I was, but even so... they shall have him replaced within the hour." She shuddered with disgust. "Killing them, does nothing but delay them... there is no limit to their numbers."

Dick knelt beside her. "Star... you did what you had to." He said.

"I was angry... I did not wish to see him end another life." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Your human ethics are most confusing."

"I know..." Dick said quietly. "What would the Tamaranians have said about what you did?"

"They would celebrate in the vanquishing of a hated foe." She said quietly.

"Despite what I may have told you... there is a time and place for killing." Dick said quietly. "It should be a weapon of last resort, but... this is a war. I don't think it would help us if you merely knocked one of them unconscious to stand up an hour later and plunder, rape, or murder again."

"So... I have not done wrong?" She said in confusion.

"No... I don't think so." Dick said quietly. "If it was a pick pocket, it'd be wrong... but it wasn't, was it?" He put a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "This is war... it's not about justice or law... it's about survival."

She nodded and wiped away her tears. "I believe I understand..."

"Good... I don't want you to feel guilty about doing what's necessary." Dick said quietly. "Especially when... I can't."

She glanced at him, her gaze looking confused. "You cannot?"

"Most... humans have a mental inhibition to killing... They can't easily take a life, even in a life or death situation. I'm just not wired to do it... I don't think Cyborg is either." Dick sighed. "You're doing more for my planet than I am..."

"You are rutha..." Starfire muttered and glanced down at her hands. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I do not enjoy it either."

"I never said you did." Dick said quickly. "That doesn't mean something's wrong with you Star." He stared at her.

"I am a killer... you Earth heroes see things in such black and white terms, it does not matter that I do it to save others... you will see me as a criminal and..." Dick clasped her shoulder and squeezed it.

"You are not a criminal, not now... you're being a hero."

"I... I still do not understand your human notions of morality." Starfire said with a shake of her head. "It does not make sense."

"Star..." He stared into her glowing green eyes. "It is not your fault. You are doing the right thing."

"It does not feel like it." She said quietly. "But... if you are not angry with me..."

"I'm not."

"Then I can accept it." Starfire said quietly.

A Bradley IFV slowed to a stop beside them and Dick looked up to see the Lieutenant Colonel Richards looking down from the top of the turret. "Nightwing, it'll be dark soon, we need to find some place to whole up for the night..."

Dick nodded. "Alright... I don't think we'll get much further today. Having to fight our way to Gotham is really slowing us down."

"There's a fair sized tower, half a mile further... We can fortify it and spend the night there." The Colonel said.

"Any word on air support?" Dick asked quietly.

"The Air Force says they're trying... but apparently the bastards destroyed the GPS network... bombs are going astray when they drop em, so they're not dropping them." The Colonel said. "At least the fighters are trying to give their space craft a bloody nose."

"That's something at least." Dick said. "Let's load up."

It seemed that Citadelian resistance lessened as they pushed to the tower. This gave Dick a chance to study his surroundings... Countless storefronts were smashed, and he could see black smoke rising into the sky over a mile from a burning gas station. Power lines lay strewn in the street and countless cars were reduced to smoldering wrecks.

The more he saw, the more an invisible weight seemed to beat down on his back. Depression began to fill him as he thought of what the sights reminded him of, his greatest failure, Blüdhaven.

Finally, the convoy came to a stop in the shadow of an old apartment building that rose into the sky. The Bradley stopped before the lobby and the troops, clambered off their tracks. The wounded were led inside and found beds and cots while the other soldiers slumped in any available bit of comfort they could find.

Within moments, they were curled up in the couches and chairs while the Colonel setup an improvised headquarters in the Apartment building's office.

Nightwing sat down, his limbs trembling with fatigue as the rest of the Titans and troops hunkered down in the lobby of the apartment building. Outside, smoke and burning debris littered the streets and a smashed Citadelian warship had dug a long furrow into the concrete where it fell.

"I never thought I'd see this world like this." Starfire murmured before falling onto the bench beside him. Her whole body seemed covered with ash and grime… the skimpy costume she wore had been no protection, but then it never had meant to be protection.

"Starfire?" He asked as she closed her eyes.

"No more… I'm so tired." She murmured. "So tired…"

"Do you need to recharge? Go for a fly?" Richard asked quietly.

She shook her head. "They would see… hunt us down, and I have not attempted to fly yet."

"Shh… lie down and rest. I'll take first watch." Dick said. He took her shoulders and directed her down to lie across the bench. "I'll wake you in a few hours."

"Thank you… Richard." She whispered and slowly shut her eyes.

Dick sighed as he watched her slowly drift off to sleep, her breathing turning even and steady. So much had changed since they'd been together… so much that she didn't remember. He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it."

It hurt, no matter how much he'd refused to admit it… the woman he'd nearly married, the woman that'd fought alongside him, was broken and it was apparently his own damn fault. He'd heard that Starfire had gone through counseling after their breakup, and that she'd gone off on some amazon ritual, neither had really helped her. Now he was confronted with this… pale shell of the woman he'd loved.

_She wasn't the only one broken by what happened._ He thought to himself and tears began to roll down from his eyes. His entire life had been shattered over the last few years. The city he'd sworn to protect was now a ruin filled with chemical waste, mutants, and radiation. He'd failed the people of Blüdhaven.

Then Tarantula had taken advantage.

He felt dirty, used, and disgusted with himself. He was Dick fucking Grayson, a superhero… The last thing he ever expected to suffer was being raped. He ground his teeth together and kicked a bit of concrete against the wall.

There'd been other women… he'd tried to move on, but each new relationship had ended badly. The psychologist in his head talked about trying to retake control of his sexuality and trust issues. The criminologist watched for signs he'd turn to crime as a means of control. The Batman told him to man up and move on. The little boy that lost his parents cried in the corner. The teen that had rebelled smashed things in frustration.

None of them were really Dick… but then Dick hadn't shown his face since the days the Titans had broken up and gone their separate ways. There'd only been Nightwing and Batman, even the part of him that was Robin had been buried by events.

"You're screaming, and not because of this…" A familiar voice said from the dark of the corner of the lobby. "Want to talk about it?"

Dick glanced up at the familiar cloaked figure and swallowed. "Rachel?"

"I suppose there's no point in secrets at this point, is there Dick?" Rachel said as she sat down beside Starfire and glanced around at the soldiers. Her hand hovered over her body for a moment before she shook her head and leaned away. "She's healing… lots of scrapes and scratches under that dirt and grime."

"She won't wake for a while then." Dick said quietly.

"So… beside the end of the world invasion… what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

Dick sighed. "It'd be easier to say what's going right?"

"Okay?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Dick snapped and pulled at his hair. "Everything I touch turns to shit or ash."

Rachel nodded once. "Everything?"

"Yes everything! Blüdhaven is fucking Chernobyl, Starfire is broken, and… now the god damn universe decided to end the world." Dick swore and kicked another bit of rubble across the hallway. "All I wanted was to get out of Bruce's shadow… be my own man."

"Then why Blüdhaven, why be with Oracle, why take up his mantle when he disappeared?" Rachel asked. "You say you wanted to get out from his shadow? Why do things that only serve to support him? Blüdhaven was Gotham's overflow, Oracle is the daughter of the Gotham Police Commissioner, and you became the damn man for a while?"

Dick flinched as Raven struck home. "You didn't used to talk to me like this."

"I didn't because Starfire could fix you, now she can't, can she?" Rachel snapped at him. "The only part of your life that was yours was us… the Titans, Starfire. How much did Bruce hate that you were marrying an alien?"

"He despised it, all of it." Dick said. "I was always being recalled… back to Gotham, back to Blüdhaven." He snarled. "I played into his fucking hands didn't I?"

"Maybe… if we survive this you can fix it?" Rachel said.

"You think we're going to survive this?" Dick scoffed. "We're dead already… and don't know it yet." His jaw snapped shut with a click and he growled. "Maybe you should give yourself to your dad… open a portal and make it so no one fucking wins."

Rachel stood. "If someone like me can have hope, surely the Boy Wonder can."

"At least I know I'll take as many of them down with me as I can." Dick growled.

"A self-destructive attitude like that isn't healthy."

"You'd be self-destructive if you never succeeded in anything too!" Dick snapped and stood. "Since I broke up with Kori, everything fell apart. You see her? She didn't even remember my name was Dick until you told her. How broken does someone have to be to forget their old fiancé's name?"

"Dick!" Rachel growled. "You'll wake her."

Starfire murmured in her sleep and Dick froze. His voice dropped to a gravely whisper. "It's too late to fix Raven… we're both broken and waiting for our ticket to be punched. Don't talk to me about surviving again." He snapped before stalking off.

* * *

Starfire had woken when he'd started to yell, but she'd stayed on the bench, her eyes squeezed shut. As the sound of his footsteps receded into the distance a tiny whimper slipped from her lips.

She'd heard it all and felt tears run down her cheeks at the words that Dick had spat. Her body shuddered with suppressed sobs and she shut her eyes. _What is wrong with me? My old fiancée? Why don't I remember him… oh Dick, what happened between us?_

"Starfire?" Raven's voice whispered from beside her and she glanced up at the pale girl. Raven's violet gaze locked on hers, but it softened at the sight of her tears. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it… I… I do not know why I…" She closed her eyes and laid her head in her arms. "Why do I not remember him better? I thought I was healing… and we almost married and I cannot remember?"

"Yes, in fact… I sort of crashed your marriage ceremony." Raven murmured. "I'm so sorry Star."

She suddenly felt a flash of remembrance wash over her, Raven floating overhead with four glowing red eyes. Screams and shouts echoing in the church. "You?"

"Trigon, my father, possessed me." Raven said quietly. "You… I… I've felt so guilty about that." She closed her eyes and rubbed Star's shoulder. "I missed you so much."

"We were good friends?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, we were… we were close, though you and Robin were closer." She answered. "You were best friends for so long and then lovers… I was jealous of you for a long time."

"Robin?" Star asked as her memory produced an image of a young teen wearing a green, red, black, and yellow uniform with a cape. He wore a mask much like Nightwing's and a goofy grin. She blinked, was that a real memory? "I… I remember him, what happened to Robin?"

"Robin is Nightwing, Star." Raven answered quietly. "You remember him?"

She nodded. "He had a funny grin and goofy hair when he was younger." She sounded almost wistful and her gaze flicked to the hallway that Nightwing had disappeared down. "What happened to him, what happened to us?"

"We grew up…" Raven sighed. "The Titans broke up, he went to Blüdhaven as Nightwing… and then, you two broke up after a while. I never really understood. You said you loved him and that you couldn't take your heart back and he… just… sort of walked away."

Starfire burst into tears and buried her face in her hands. "It's all gone wrong!"

"I know…" Raven whispered and rubbed her back again. "I know."

"I want to remember!" Star cried and shut her eyes. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open in horror. "Friend Raven… Dick has left for a walk in a warzone! We need to find him."

"He just needs to clear his head." Raven said.

Starfire shook her head. "You do not understand. Someone must go with him!" She started to hyperventilate. "Please… help me find him."

Raven stared at her for a long moment before nodding. "Alright."


	9. Wandering Thoughts

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. "The Hollow Men" was written by T.S. Elliot, and the use of passages to open each chapter is done with the utmost respect for one of the English languages best craftsmen. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

**Titans Broken**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Wandering Thoughts**

* * *

_The eyes are not here  
There are no eyes here  
In this valley of dying stars  
In this hollow valley  
This broken jaw of our lost kingdoms_

_- T.S. Elliot's "The Hollow Men"_

* * *

Rachel Roth sat between the two tables that held her best friends. Her cowl was pulled down low over her face as she closed her eyes, concentrating on the two of them, their emotions, and feelings. It was tiring work, but the continual use of meditation kept exhaustion and fatigue at bay.

She felt a small hand rubbing circles on her shoulder and swallowed. Garfield was there, he hadn't really moved from her side throughout the process, and now it had been nearly twenty hours since the simulation had begun. Eight more than Batman had said he anticipated.

The League's leaders had slowly left them alone to the work and simulation, with Batman leaving only moments before to head down to Gotham and finish some work. He'd be back, and probably monitoring them remotely but the absence of his dark presence seemed to make the room brighter.

Cyborg typed at one of the consoles, wires trailing from his systems linking to the computers and power supply of the Watchtower. After a few minutes he stopped and glanced up at them and sighed. "I've been going through the scenario... and well, after realizing this was a Dark Knight special... I got to say this is probably going to drag out a lot longer then he thought it would."

The door to the room hissed open and Black Canary led Barbara Gordon inside and guided her to one of the consoles. J'onn glanced up at them and sighed before looking at Cyborg. "How long?"

"I'm not sure... I think its already deviated quite a bit from what he intended. It looks like it's designed to throw a series of escalating challenges at them... but they're calibrated to be something that would tax Starfire and Dick alone... he didn't intend for the rest of us to be involved." Cyborg said. "Considering the way the escalations are supposed to layer... I'd guess the computer will start making efforts to... strip away the support they've been getting."

"Okay..." Raven said. "So, it'll kill us."

Garfield straightened and Cyborg swallowed nervously. Suddenly Barbara growled. "Is he trying to break Dick?"

Black Canary sighed. "No... But you know how he thinks Barbara. It's always about the independent and stoic hero in his mind. He's not a team player or leader, not like Dick is anyway."

She nodded slowly and wiped away a tear. "Dick's not stupid though... he's going to look for help, organize and assemble a team to counter the Citadelians."

"He knows he doesn't stand a chance by himself and Star... well, she'll follow him." Cyborg sighed. "And she's dragging along Rae. That means BB and I will be out following him too."

"What?" Barbara asked suddenly. "What I miss?"

"Dick... decided to go for a walk." Raven said with a sigh. "Starfire has got the rest of the Titans searching for him."

* * *

Dick sighed and kicked a hunk of concrete. He watched it bounce across the ground before bouncing against a brick wall and clattering to the ground. He shuddered as the distinct smell of burnt flesh blew down the alley. Embers drifted down from the sky and in the distance he could see the setting sun, a blood red orb descending toward darkness.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. His head throbbed and muscles ached, his endurance had already been stretched far beyond what he ever anticipated. After a moment he stumbled from the wall and staggered onward, his blue eyes watching papers blow across the street.

Overhead a rumble drew his gaze and he saw a massive ship slowly cruising maybe a half mile up. Citadelian fighters surrounded it, their engines made a screeching sound as they flew past. Huge scanners swept the ground like search lights from the bottom of the vessel.

Dick slipped deeper into the cover of the alley and closed his eyes. The whisper of voices brought his attention down a side-street and he froze.

A squad of aliens clad in gleaming ceramic armor was wandering down the street. Each looked to be roughly the size and shape of a human, but had blue skin and gleaming white eyes. Some of them had flat noses that looked almost porcine in appearance, and a few of their number had small tusks peeking out from their mouths. Dick dove behind the cover of a dumpster and swallowed as they swept the area with weapons clasped in their hands.

Okaarans... Dick thought to himself and swore under his breath. Clearly the Citadelians had enlisted their vassals for this strike. If there were Okaarans then there could be others... Branx perhaps? He had already seen signs that Gordanians were amongst the foes arranged against them... he'd seen their ships in orbit.

"Shit." He growled.

Suddenly one of the group froze and Dick saw that he had a red cape thrown over his armor. He pointed to two of the group and then toward his dumpster. Dick swallowed.

Not good, these are the people that trained Star... at least they're not as strong as she is... I hope. He crouched down and readied himself as the first soldier stepped around the dumpster.

Dick leapt upward, catching him with a snap kick to the chin that tossed him against the wall. The Okaaran soldier dropped to the ground with a clatter and his comrade lifted a weapon to his shoulder.

Dick rolled out of line just as a bolt of plasma spat from the rifle and lashed out with a fist that caught the Okaaran in the stomach. With a groan he stumbled back before Dick followed it up with a punch to the face that knocked him out.

The other Okaarans lifted their weapons and a ragged volley of energy blasts shot toward Dick as he dove back behind cover. The disgusting smell of burning trash filled the air as shot after shot burned through one side of the dumpster and into it's contents.

Dick growled before tearing a phosphorous bomb from his belt and tearing out the key. After a three count he lobbed it in a high arc. The grenade exploded over the squad, dropping burning embers all over them. As Dick leaned out he saw their leader tear off his red cloak and stomp on it in an attempt to put out the flames from the bomb.

Dick drew his eskrima sticks and charged. The Okaaran troops, distracted by the burns from the phosphorous were suddenly beset by the acrobat, and his eskrima sticks smashed into them, dropping them easily despite their armor. Within seconds, the whole squad was on the ground, knocked out.

He gasped for breath and glanced around the remains. Slowly he picked up one of the rifles and fumbled with it for a moment before pointing it toward the disabled foes. His hands shook as he lifted it toward the soldiers.

I can't let them go... I have to... I...

"Richard!" A voice shouted and Dick dropped the rifle in surprise.

* * *

Starfire swallowed as she stumbled down the dark alleyway, tears rose in her eyes and her jaw trembled. Beside her Raven was glancing around nervously.

"Starfire..." She grumbled as the alien scrambled between pieces of cover. "Can't you fly?"

She stopped and glanced at Raven, glowing green eyes blinking at her in confusion. "I... I have not attempted to since the... change in my powers." She swallowed nervously. "You... you said you knew how I summoned my starbolts... What about flight?"

Raven chewed her lip. "You told me your flight was powered by your sense of freedom... joy and so forth."

Starfire deflated. "I... I do not think I will be able to fly then, there is no joy here."

A blast of plasma fire drew her attention and she scrambled down a side alley. Raven followed her as she slipped between dumpsters and trash bins, dove around fallen limbs and steel beams.

The firing stopped and she skidded to a stop in confusion. She narrowed her eyes, trying desperately to see despite the dim light. Then she caught sight of Nightwing, an alien rifle clasped in his hands. Around him, she could see an entire squad of Okaaran soldiers, knocked unconscious. He fumbled with the weapon and Starfire froze as she saw him lift it toward one of the soldiers.

No... Some part of her mind gasped at the sight of him readying to kill them. Her heart froze for a moment and she ran toward him. "Richard!"

Richard... who was Richard? Her mind asked as Dick dropped the rifle in surprise. She ran and threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. He gasped in pain before she let go and stepped back...

"We found you..." She said and felt joy begin to bubble in her stomaches. Dick stared at her in surprise. "What were you thinking?"

"Umm... I..."

"It is a war zone. You should not go anywhere alone." Starfire said quickly. "I... I was so worried you would go and get yourself killed and... and..." She suddenly sobbed and tried to wipe away her tears. "It, it does not matter, you are amongst the living."

Dick seemed to deflate as Raven stumbled to a stop behind Starfire. "Star... I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking and I thought if I cleared my head..."

"You are a stupid rutha human..." Starfire mumbled still wiping away tears. "Please, you made me... me... I felt such worry." She said. "If you died, then... then nothing would have offset the Z'hom, I would not heal..."

Dick swallowed. "Star..."

"I do not wish to be that way again." She said firmly.

Raven's gravelly voice shattered their reunion. "Dick... what were you doing?"

"I... I stumbled across them, and... I... we can't take prisoners can we? And..." Dick closed his eyes and swallowed.

"They might just be Citadellian vassals but... they'll still steal people for them and..."

Starfire's expression hardened. "You... you were trying to work yourself up to... execute them?"

Dick closed his eyes. "I am not proud of it... It's just necessary, they'll wake up in a bit and go back to serving the Citadel and..."

"It's one thing to kill in the heat of battle... I couldn't just, execute them either." Raven said quietly. "I don't know anyone who-" Her voice stumbled to a stop as Starfire picked up the rifle and dusted off the grime. She hit two buttons on the controls and lifted it toward the nearest Okaaran.

A blinding blue-white flash lit the alleyway and the first of the soldiers was vaporized by a bolt. Starfire spun on her heel, shooting each of the disabled foes once before tossing the weapon aside.

Dick gaped at her. "Star..."

She shut her eyes and swallowed. "As you said, it was necessary."

The clatter of booted feet echoed down the alley and Cyborg and Beast Boy came to a stop behind Raven. Starfire swallowed again as her old friends stared at her. "Please... I..."

"Star?" Cyborg asked and the Tamaranian princess stepped past him.

"I am not proud of it either..." She said quietly. "It was necessary."

"Star..." She stiffened as Cyborg hugged her from behind.

Starfire turned toward him, her eyes wide in surprise. "You... you are not angry?"

Cyborg shook his head and tightened his grip. "No... Are you mad Dick?"

"No..." Dick said quietly. "I was just about to do it myself..."

Raven sighed. "It had to be done..."

Beast Boy nodded slowly, but Star got the sense he was disturbed by what had happened, by what he'd seen.

Cyborg slowly let go and stepped back. "It'll be okay girl. We know you're not normally like that." He wiped away a tear and smiled faintly. "Dick knows, we'll have to compromise some of our principals if we're to survive this."

Dick nodded and stepped up to Starfire. "You remember what I told you earlier?"

She nodded. "Yes..."

"Thank you for doing what I can't." He said before wrapping her in a hug of his own. Starfire stiffened in surprise and felt tears burst from her eyes before she buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed.

"I... I... they were not even Citadelians..." She cried. "I trained with people like them in my youth and now... now... I killed them while they lay defenseless. It is not honorable... It is not right…" She shuddered. "I... I feel disgusted with myself."

"Shh..." Dick said quietly. "It had to be done, you know that." He assured her.

"It does not make it easier." She said quietly.

Dick nodded. "I know. The fact that it's getting harder for you is a good sign though." He said quietly.

Star stared at him. "What?"

"It means you are regaining your feelings... if your Z'hom was still in full force, would you have cared?" Raven asked.

"Oh... You are correct, I would not." She swallowed nervously. "Dick... I have a question."

"Yeah?" Dick asked.

"What does the name Richard signify? I have called you it twice and cannot remember why." She asked.

Dick blinked and then smiled faintly. "Star... Richard is my real name, my first name... Dick's my nickname."

"So many names..." Star said quietly.

"You have quite a few yourself." He joked quietly. "Kori Anders, Starfire, Star..."

"I understand..." Starfire said quietly. "Which would you prefer?"

"Dick is fine Star... Most people don't call me Richard, so it'll get my attention if you do say it though." He smiled faintly. "Now... where's Wally?"

"You called?" A voice came from above them and Dick glanced over his shoulder to see Wally sitting atop an I-beam that had fallen over the Alley.

Dick rolled his eyes. "How long have you been sitting there waiting for me to ask that?"

"Oh... not long." Wally said. "Awaiting orders, boss!"

Dick sighed. "You up for a quick run around the block... see if Supes and Luthor really are working together?"

"Oh sure... give me an hour or two and I'll have a complete report for you. Meet you back at the military camp then?" Wally said.

"Sure... take care of yourself." Dick said before Wally disappeared in a blur.

Dick followed them from the alley and let out a tired sigh. He needed to rest. Raven took the point position along with Garfield who had morphed into a green furred terrier and was scrambling between bits of cover.

"Star..." He said quietly as Koriand'r leaned against him, her eyes dimmed with exhaustion. Dick staggered a bit as she set her chin on his shoulder and sighed. "Star..."

"I am sorry... I am tired." She said quietly.

"How are you doing for energy reserves?" Rachel asked as she shifted a pile of debris out of their way with a wave of her hand.

"I have not used much since... since having to relearn my powers of control." She said as she lifted her head from atop Dick's shoulder. "I have sufficient energy for the night before I must recharge." She said quietly.

"Alright... I was worried." Raven said as she led them onto one of the main streets and glanced around the area.

Cyborg lifted his wrist up and activated a scanner. "Nothing for fifty meters in any direction but us."

"Good..." Dick said tiredly before stumbling under Starfire's weight. "Star... I'm too tired to carry you."

"I am sorry." She said before taking a deep breath and pulling in his scent. The musky masculine odor calmed her muscles and cleared the fog from her mind. Then she leaned away from him.

Starfire let out a sigh and slight wistful smile played across her lips for a moment before she felt Raven's gaze on her and she blushed faintly. Raven slowly shook her head and a half-smile played across her face before she turned back down the street.

_He still has such a strong power over me._ She thought and her stomachs tightened nervously. _If he falls..._ The thought itself was enough to bring tears to her eyes and fear spiked through her nerves. She was scared, terrified of the thought of falling back into the throws of Z'hom.

_Never... I will never go back to that existence... it was not a life worth living._ She thought._ If he is to pass, I shall follow... I will not be broken again._

"Star..." Raven said quietly and she stumbled at the interruption of her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yes... I have merely been thinking." She said before quickly wiping away her tears and straightening up. "I have cried so much... and have not always understood why."

Raven nodded. "It's hard, isn't it?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I have been thinking of what I shall do if... if the worst befalls him."

Raven turned to her and nodded as the green terrier scrambled between cars up ahead. "I see..."

"You have one of your own to consider, do you not?" Starfire asked quietly and Raven's lips twitched hinting at a smile. "What would you do if..."

"I won't let it happen." Raven said coolly.

"Dick will not consider the possibility of his survival." Starfire said quietly. "You heard him as well, did you not?"

Raven swallowed and nodded. "He is being an idiot... a pessimistic idiot."

"If he is correct?" Starfire asked quietly.

Raven scowled for a long moment before taking a deep breath. "Listen Starfire... I will defend each of you until I take my last breath... as will Cyborg, as will Beast Boy... only you and Dick are hung up on the possibility of dying."

Starfire swallowed. "But... you do not think it possible?"

"Oh it's possible, it's likely even that none of us will survive, but I'm not going to think about it... my emotions are hard enough to control just from seeing what's happened. If any of you fell..." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Or Garfield..." She shut her eyes and chewed her lip, and Starfire saw a tear roll down from her eye. Behind them a car window shattered and her voice dropped to a whisper. "If... if... Garfield. I don't know what I'd do."

"Friend Raven..." Starfire said quietly.

Raven took a deep breath. "I'll do everything I can to stop that from happening."

"He would as well, I believe." Starfire said quietly. "But... I know what shall happen if Dick falls, and I cannot live with becoming such a... a worthless shell again."

Raven's gaze shot to her green eyes. "You..."

"I will have no hope of recovery..." Starfire said quietly.

Raven shut her mouth and nodded once. "It won't come to that."

"I hope you are correct, friend Raven." Starfire said quietly.

Suddenly a flash blazed overhead and the group of heroes turned their gaze skyward just as a pillar of purple energy lanced down from a distant point of an orbiting ship.

A second later the shockwave washed over them. Dick stared toward the point where a huge fireball was rising into the sky and the familiar apartment complex they had been heading toward crumbled to the ground.

"Orbital bombardment..." Cyborg said in awe as the mushroom cloud rose over where the military troops had made their encampment.

"Raven..." Dick croaked. "Can you..."

She nodded and flew into the air, enveloped in dark energy. A moment later she returned and shook her head. "There... there's nothing left but a crater." She said. "They're gone..."

Dick swore and kicked a car door. "We've got to keep moving, find someplace to hole up for the night..." He blinked and took a deep breath. "We make for the Gotham River..."

"How far is that?" Raven asked quietly.

Cyborg swallowed. "About two miles from where we are right now... about an hour's travel, maybe an hour and half..."

Dick nodded. "We need a place to rest, and I know plenty of places there where we can hold up."

"Secure places?" Cyborg asked.

Dick smiled. "The securest."

Starfire glanced at him, nervously. "What do you mean?" She asked as Dick took point and led them through the maze of wrecked cars and shattered homes.

"If I had to guess... we're heading for Bat's place." Cyborg said quietly.

In the distance Starfire could see a highway bridge. Flashes of light from gunfire and explosions lit up the night sky, flashing against clouds that had begun to move in from the west. Then, as the exhausted group pushed onward toward the water, rain began to fall, and Starfire closed her eyes as the water began to soak into her hair. She couldn't tell if it was a cold rain, as her species' tolerance of extreme temperatures came at the cost of being able to feel temperature as humans could.

Raven tightened her cowl around her face and scowled as the rain drops splattered against her hood. Garfield shook himself trying to keep dry as Dick pushed onward, ignoring the rain.

Then a roar echoed overhead and everyone dove for cover as a ship slowly flew overhead, mere meters above the rooftops. Starfire felt her hair being blown about as the jet-wash blew across them. The rain pelted against her bare skin and she blinked the water out of her eyes. Then a light blazed from the bottom of the ship, and swept across them.

Anger flared through her and she ignited a starbolt with a snarl. Then she hurled it into one of the ship's engines. With a boom the drive exploded, sending bits of metal and debris in all directions. It spun through the air and smoke billowed from the impact. They watched nervously as it crashed into one of the brick apartment buildings.

"Nice Star." Dick said as he glanced over at her and smiled. "Pity they know where we are now let's move!"

Dick led them through the streets, moving faster and faster. He didn't slow for six blocks. When he finally did the others were breathing hard and Cyborg tapped his gauntlet. "Dick... I'm down to thirty percent. We're going to need to find a power supply soon."

"Shit... we're almost there Cyborg." Dick said quickly. "We're almost there."

Starfire swallowed. "Richard... Where are we going?"

"Batman has a network of tunnels and safe-houses throughout Gotham, there should be an entrance near Vincefinkel Bridge." He said quickly. "Around the cloverleaf."

"Oh..." Starfire said as she followed him down an alley. They had gone maybe another half mile when an elevated highway cut across their view. Beyond the highway a river spread out into the distance and she could see a few scattered lights from the tallest towers of Gotham blinking in the darkness. A Citadelian starship sat smoldering in the middle of the river. Its hull was pockmarked and burned from missile strikes. From Gotham there were flashes of energy weapons fire and bursts of flames marked sites of fighting.

Dick stared, his eyes wide. "God... it doesn't look good."

A black shape cut across the grey sky and Starfire squinted as a missile shot from it, streaked through the air and smashed into a Citadelian fighter. She watched its drives flicker and die before it spun down toward the City and disappeared in a fireball.

"Yeah!" Cyborg yelled and then nodded toward the black plane. "It looks like Bats is still alive and fighting."

"No surprise there." Dick said as he glanced around the area. "Alright, we need to go north from here..." He pointed toward the closest bridge. "The tunnel entrance is there."

Starfire nodded. "Will... will Batman welcome us?"

"Doesn't matter." Dick growled. "I won't let him turn us away... even if I have to fight him myself." He snapped. "Plus, the current security on the cave is something I tweaked myself when I had to wear the damn cowl."

"Wait... you were Bats for awhile?" Garfield said as he morphed back into his human form. "Cool!"

"No... It sucked." Dick grumbled to himself as he led them toward the back of the bridge approach. There he came to a stop before a rather battered looking steel door. He tapped a brick and a false cinderblock retracted to reveal a scanner. He pushed his hand onto the palm reader after pulling off his glove and leaned to the iris scanner.

Starfire watched green light sweep over him for a second before a clack from the door indicated it had unlocked.

A low rumble rolled over them and Starfire looked up as a gargantuan vessel descended through the clouds and headed to the west. Other ships flew around it, dwarfed by its massive form.

"It is a troop ship, Dick..." Starfire said. "They are landing a force to take the population of Gotham."

"Almost three million people... how many Star, how many can be in a ship like that?" Dick asked.

Starfire swallowed. "It... it is a vast number." She stammered. "I..."

"How many?" Dick snapped.

"A hundred thousand, perhaps more..." Starfire said quietly. "It also possesses cloning facilities to replace losses."

Cyborg swore and Beast Boy seemed to wilt. Raven's expression grew hard and she growled under her breath. "A hundred thousand..."

Dick nodded once and tore the door open, anger flooding his movements. A moment later the door slammed shut behind them. Starfire sighed as the lights flickered on and Raven stepped beside her.

"No wonder you're expecting us to lose..." Raven growled. "How many ships like that do they have?"

"I do not know... but they are attempting to enslave a world of seven billion Raven... they will have brought millions of soldiers to accomplish such a task." Starfire said quietly. "No matter how hard we fight, there will be more... the cloning tanks and…"

"Why don't you leave then, run... this isn't your planet." Raven asked.

Starfire felt tears rise up in her eyes. "Dick is here, that alone is enough." She shook her head. "I cannot live without him... I tried, I failed." She sniffed. "He will not leave. What about you? This is not your home either..."

Raven blinked in surprise at that statement before taking a deep breath. "Azarath wasn't much of a home..."

"That is not it, is it?" Starfire said.

"No..." Raven swallowed again sighed. "Garfield is here..."

"That alone is motive enough." Starfire said. "We both do what we must."

Dick led them to an interior room filled that was furnished much like a small apartment. He glanced around the room and chewed his lip. "It's been awhile… there's got to be some stuff here we can use."

Starfire poked around the room and saw Raven walk over to the bookcase in one corner. Beast Boy followed her, winding his way around her legs as a cat when she stopped. Dick tapped at a computer screen as Cyborg stared at his wrist scanner.

As Raven pulled a volume from the shelf, a false wall slowly ground open revealing a door and a large compartment filled by some strange device she thought looked vaguely familiar.

"Nice job Raven... I forgot Bruce liked to go with the classics." Dick said as Cyborg stepped up to the device.

Cyborg stopped his eyes widening in surprise. "Damn... I haven't seen one of these in awhile, not with reverse engineered Boom tubes and the like around." Cyborg said as he studied a device that looked like the inside of an engine turbine that had been hidden behind a false wall.

"What is it?" Raven asked as Garfield morphed into a small green tabby cap and slid between her legs mewing.

"Zeta-tube." Dick said with a wave of his hand and a tired sigh. "I haven't used that sort of thing for years. The transporter that the Justice League uses made it obsolete."

"Why does Bats still have one?" Cyborg asked.

"Because it's fast transport in a secure network... When the Justice League switched over, Bats took the old units and added them to his network of tunnels under Gotham." Dick said as he tapped a control panel next to the tube. "Vincefinkel Bridge Safe-house to the Bat Cave."

Dick scowled as there was no answer. "Bat Cave, come in?"

"Let me try Dick..." Cyborg said as he lifted his wrist to the device and quickly scanned it. "Looks like it's been damaged... maybe an EMP discharge. The signal isn't going through."

"Damn..." Dick growled. "Can you fix it?"

"Yeah... give me a couple minutes." Cyborg said. "I should check the Zeta-Tube as well. I don't want to die from trying to use the damn thing."

Dick nodded. "I'll check to see if the tunnels are clear, incase that thing is toast." He pulled a light from his utility belt and headed out the door.

Starfire watched him go. As the door shut, she sighed and closed her eyes. "Perhaps..."

"Go with him, Star." Cyborg said.

Starfire nodded and headed out the door. She narrowed her eyes and lit a starbolt to brighten the tunnel. As she lifted it overhead a bright light blinded her and she blinked away dots as Dick lowered his own flashlight.

"Sorry..." Dick said. "Why'd you follow me?"

"I believe Victor believes it is best if we are together..." Starfire said quietly. "He told me to go with you." She said as Dick nodded.

"He's right... none of us should go anywhere alone." He said quietly.

Starfire nodded. "Perhaps... while we walk, it'll be a good chance to do the talking?"

He smiled faintly. "Star... I don't think we have much to talk about. It's my fault, what happened between us."

"Do... do you have feelings for me still?" Starfire asked timidly and Dick stopped, his expression contorted in pain. "Richard?"

"I... I don't know Star." He said quietly. "You... Do you know about me and Babs?"

Her expression hardened at that. "Babs..."

"Batgirl..." Dick said quietly. "Oracle... Same person."

"I do not know her well... or perhaps do not remember her." Starfire said quietly.

"I am not certain."

Dick sighed. "Star... She… I... I asked her to marry me."

Starfire's heart seemed to freeze in her chest. Pain enveloped her senses and tears streamed down her cheeks. "How... how... It has not been so long since we were together... I..." She whimpered and sank to the tunnel floor and shuddered. "No... No, I will not be broken by this!" She shouted again and shook with what looked to be a convulsion. Then she spoke again, her voice dropping to a mere whisper. "Perhaps something can be worked out... when, when would the wedding be?"

"Star..." Dick sank to his knees beside her and sighed. "Starfire... there won't be one, she didn't say yes."

Starfire stared at him in confusion. Her heart hammered in her chest and she felt a flare of anger then confusion once again. "She... She said no? Why would she deny you? What is with you humans and denying each other love?" She burst into tears.

Dick swallowed. "She didn't say no... She said she'd think about it."

Humans! Her mind screamed in frustration. "Think about it? What is it... a political marriage as mine were? What is there to think about... if you are mates, if you are each other's chosen, what would there be to think about?" She gasped for breath. "Why are Humans so stupid?"

"I don't know..." Dick said quietly. "Star..."

"I... I know I have no claim on you any longer... but I need you Richard! I will not go back to being Z'hom... I would rather die!" She shouted.

Suddenly he hugged her, and Starfire stiffened. _What did it mean, why did he always offer comfort? Is it because we are friends or something else?_ Slowly she leaned against him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Tears ran down her cheeks. His voice whispered in her ear, "I... I will always be your friend Star..."

"Richard..." She groaned and leaned against him. _It wasn't enough, but it was all he offered. Friends... Perhaps that would be enough, maybe, my heart seems to be doing the mending._ She shut her eyes and sighed. "I... I hope it shall be enough."

"I do too." Dick said quietly. "I missed you."

Starfire swallowed and felt her heart soar at Dick's words. She hugged him and sighed. "I... I missed you as well."

"Star... we need to finish checking this tunnel." Dick said as he stood, pulling her upright as he did.

"I..." She swallowed. "Richard... I am afraid."

Dick nodded. "I know... I don't see how we'll survive this." He said quietly. "I... I almost wish you'd left, and then at least I'd know you'd live."

"I could not truly live without you." She said quietly. "I cannot leave... Not without you."

"Star..." Richard said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Starfire sighed as she followed Richard down the tunnel. After about a hundred meters it ended in a cave in. Dick scowled. "Damn..."

"We must return to Cyborg and inform him of the situation." Starfire said.

Dick nodded and turned back down the tunnel. As they walked Starfire fell in stride with him, her gaze flicking to him every few moments nervously.

Then he took a deep breath. "Star... I..." He chewed his lip again and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Kori..."

She took a deep breath, feeling a warmth flow through her body at his use of her given name. Her gaze focused on him as he slowly turned to face her, and she felt a strange feeling of hope blossom in her heart.

Maybe he still has feeling for me. Her heart begged, as her conscious mind tried to stem those feelings. It would not do for him to rediscover feelings for her only to... only to fall. She felt a surge of panic at that thought and tried to squash it immediately. They were still alive, for the moment at least.

"Kori, I... I don't know what to do..." Richard finally said and Starfire looked at him in confusion. "I... Cyborg, Raven, Garfield, and... Even you are looking to me to find a way out of this mess and... I don't see one." He rasped. "Maybe it's just the exhaustion but I can't think... all I can see is that ship, the Okaarans, Citadelians, and Gordanians we're facing... perhaps even others."

He swallowed. "They're looking to me to keep them alive and I don't think it's possible." Starfire's eyes widened as she saw tears begin to run down from his eyes. "I... I'm not Batman. I... I can't lead people to their deaths, I... I don't have it... that single minded mission focus that he does. I can't make calls just on logic, the disposition of forces, strategy, or need... I use my gut, my instincts, and... all I want to do is crawl into the deepest hole I can find, hide them away... hide you away."

"Richard..."

"I'm a terrible hero, trying to save four people instead of the millions out there." He said quietly. "I don't know what to do..."

Starfire put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "You... are a good person Richard. You're worried about us, it is only natural. We are your friends. You want what is best for us..."

"To be a good soldier: you must love the army... to be a good general: you must be willing to order the death of what you love." Robin said quietly. "I... I don't know if I can."

"Who spoke such foolish nonsense?" Starfire said. "He sounds like my father."

Richard blinked and looked over at her, his expression brightening slightly. "Oh... just a famous general from this country's history."

"Did he win?" Starfire asked.

"Most of the time," Richard said. "But ultimately he was ground down to defeat."

"He ordered too much of his army to its death then..." Starfire said. "A good leader cares for those who he leads... grieves for them, loves them, and tries with all his heart and soul to bring them back alive."

"Who said that?" Richard asked.

"I... I just made it up... but, you taught it to me... many years ago." Starfire said quietly.

"Me?"

Starfire nodded. "I have never met a better leader, even my K'Norfka does not compare... look at us Richard, my memories may not yet have fully returned, but I do remember the group you led... No one else could have led such a diverse group..." She studied his face for a long moment. "If I had to return to Tamaran as a ruler, I wished to do so as you had shown me..."

He stared at her in shock. "Surely you had teachers and..."

"An example was never given of true leadership the likes of which you display Richard." She said firmly. "If you feel we Titans are not enough, perhaps we should look to find allies... Even those you have fought against amongst the underworld would surely see that assisting would be in their best interests."

Richard smiled faintly. "Maybe..."

She nodded resolutely. "It is so. A Princess of Tamaran has declared it."

"You're getting cheeky now, Star." He said before chuckling. "Thank you..."

"You are most welcome, Richard." Starfire said. She felt her heart leap with joy at the hint of his old boyish smile. Maybe, just maybe there was hope for them yet.

They had reached the door to the room and pushed it open. Inside Cyborg had just finished and was closing an access panel. "Dick... you find anything?"

"No... The tunnel collapsed just a little ways out." He said before glancing over at the Zeta-tube. "That thing work?"

"Just finished the diagnostics... so far it all looks nominal." Cyborg said before shrugging.

"Alright, well... it's the only direct access to the Bat Cave we've got then." Dick said as he tapped the controls. "I'll power it up and setup the connection... Oh, and when I was Batman I added authorization to the cave for each of the Titans... it's pretty basic, but we don't need to be fancy."

Starfire nodded to herself then felt a faint smile and blush rising in her cheeks. Dick had thought to add her to the access for the Bat Cave, even after the Titans were gone and she had wandered off to work alongside Red Hood and Arsenal? She felt a strange bubble of happiness rise in her chest at that thought and smiled to herself.

"B02 Authorization, direct transit to the Bat Cave." Dick said and the impellers of the tube began to hum to life, yellow light flashed across the blades as they whirred faster and faster and the energy crackled to life. He turned to the others and smiled. "Let's go."


	10. The Batcave

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. "The Hollow Men" was written by T.S. Elliot, and the use of passages to open each chapter is done with the utmost respect for one of the English languages best craftsmen. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

**Titans Broken**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Batcave**

* * *

_In this last of meeting places  
We grope together  
And avoid speech  
Gathered on this beach of the tumid river_

_- T.S. Elliot's "The Hollow Men"_

* * *

"Identity confirmed, B02 - Richard Grayson. Identity confirmed, T05 - Koriand'r. Identity confirmed, T04 - Raven Roth. Identity confirmed, T02 - Victor Stone. Identity confirmed, T03 - Garfield Logan." The scanner called out one after another as they stepped through its arc into the dimly lit caverns beyond.

Dick grinned and turned to the others. "Welcome… to the Bat Cave."

A waterfall at the opposite side of the cave hid one of the many entrances and exits into the network of caverns.

"Master Richard, it's good to see that you are well." A voice called from the dark before a familiar gaunt figure stepped out of the gloom. A slight smile played across Dick's face as the group trudged toward the man clad in the traditional uniform of a butler.

"Alfred! You're alright?"

"As well as can be expected." The old butler said as he rubbed a forearm. "The manor has been destroyed again, I was fortunate enough to be on my way down here when it happened so I only suffered minor injuries."

"Bruce?" Dick asked before a scream of engine noise echoed in the cavern and the black shape of the Bat-Plane splashed through the waterfall and angled toward a landing pad.

"Has just arrived... I believe I will be busy rearming his black jet." Alfred observed.

"Wow... I never thought I'd get a look at the inside of the Bat-cave." Garfield said as he watched the plane land.

Starfire stood beside Dick, her eyes glowing faintly in the dim light. He scowled slightly as the imposing figure of Batman clambered from the cockpit of his plane and walked toward them. He stopped a good twenty feet away and glared at Starfire. "What is she doing here?"

Dick flinched. "You wanted me to leave her out there?"

"She's not emotionally stable enough for combat." Batman stated. "She shouldn't be in the field."

"We're losing out there! You think any of us are psychologically sound at the moment? I saw Black Canary die just a few hours ago! I'm not emotionally stable enough for this either, but there's no one else left to stand up and fight those bastards." Dick yelled back at him. "I know you hate aliens, but snapping at the one expert we have on the Citadel and Gordanians is idiotic."

"I've read the Green Lantern reports on them." Batman stated before marching past the two of them. "That's enough."

Dick felt his cheek twitch. "Just because she's willing to kill those sons of bitches that are raping our planet doesn't make her evil!"

Batman spun and cuffed Dick across the cheek. "This is my house, my city, my rules."

"Fuck your damn rules, you never held yourself to them anyway." Dick snapped back at Batman. "This is a war. Those out there are soldiers, slavers, and fucking predators... not criminals! This is a fight for survival, not justice! Lethal force is fucking authorized!"

"Dick." Star said quietly before grabbing his arm.

"I agree..." Cyborg said before folding his arms over his chest. "You think that knocking them out will stop them from getting up an hour later and going back to killing and enslaving?"

"I will not be drawn into an ethical debate with you about lethal force." Batman snapped back and looked over at the plane as missiles were loaded up and Alfred was filling the tank. "I'm not about to start killing now."

"It's because you're afraid... afraid that when this is over you won't be able to stop, isn't it?" Dick growled. "I know I can't kill and I see the face of every criminal I wasn't quick enough to save in my nightmares, but I know there's a time when it's necessary. When we need people like Star and Deadshot and whoever the hell else that's willing to kill those creatures out there to man up and do the damn job."

Bruce glared at him. "I said no!"

"I'm saying: I don't give a fuck!" Richard snapped. "As if any of us will live to see the ethical repercussions of our actions..."

"Batcomputer, override access to B02... reset to basic Titan level." Bruce yelled.

"Well fuck you too." Dick yelled before pushing past Batman and marching over to the massive computer terminal. He made a sharp turn and drew Starfire to a small waiting area complete with a couch and entertainment center.

The four friends sat down and tried to get comfortable as Cyborg plugged himself into the local power supply and shut down to recharge, toppling against the rock wall as he did. A few minutes later the roar of the engines echoed in the cavern again and the black mass of the bat-plane shot off again into the darkening night.

"I see you have found the flaw in Master Bruce's actions." Alfred said as he stepped to the back of the couch carrying a number of blankets in his arms.

Dick sighed and accepted one of the blankets before nodding. "He's not going to do any good if he's not willing to kill."

"I believe he is tricking himself, disabling the alien ships in the air is causing them to crash, and if their crews don't survive..." Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "Word from Metropolis is that Superman and Super Girl have allied with Lex Luthor in defense of the city."

"The enemy of your enemy is your friend." Dick said quietly as Starfire shuffled in the couch.

Alfred glanced at her for a moment. "Miss Gordon returned with Master Wayne. It did not take them long to come to a disagreement on how to combat the situation. I believe she has been organizing the Birds of Prey as best she can to combat the threat."

"Hard to do with satellite communications down." Richard said as Starfire leaned against him. "What do we do Alfred?"

"We fight as long and as hard as we can... I have lived my life in the service of the Wayne family and it's leathery winged offshoots for many years. But I would never see myself as a slave." Alfred said.

"You would have difficulty surviving for more than a week in the hands of the Citadelians." Starfire said from where she sat. "Most slaves from hardier species only last six weeks before succumbing."

"That is distressing. At least I know my torment would be short then." Alfred said. "I do have a question as to the nature of... your relationship."

"Alfred?" Dick asked.

"Miss Anders is leaning against you… the last I had heard was that you had proposed to Miss Gordon. Keeping two women like that is most unbecoming of you Master Dick."

A sleepy snicker came from Beast Boy. "Master Dick."

"Shh... go to sleep Gar." Raven murmured and pulled him into a loose embrace before closing her eyes.

Dick sighed. "It's complicated Alfred."

"I see..." Alfred glowered at him.

"I am suffering from a mental disorder of my people, before we broke up I had bonded with Dick... it is a physiological change within a Tamaranian... If I am not regularly exposed to him I become rather... sociopathic and emotionless." She sighed. "It is also in part causing memory repression that I'm fighting against."

"Oh, Miss Anders, I must apologize... if we had known you had become bonded to Master Dick earlier we may have been able to find some form of treatment for you." Alfred said.

"I know of no treatment besides remaining besides my bond mate until the bond has healed... even short periods of increased distance may cause me to relapse." Starfire sighed. "I was not even aware I had bonded with him for several months after we had done the breaking up. It was not until the symptoms were ones I could identify that I realized what had happened." Starfire's head bowed and she shuddered. "I know it is most inconvenient for Dick and he no longer feels for me, but I do not know what else to do."

Dick rubbed her shoulder and gave her a halfhearted hug. "You're still my friend Star."

"I am thankful." She said quietly.

"I apologize for my questions Master Dick... could I get you a pillow and some food or drink. I do believe the mini-fridge Master Bruce keeps beneath the monitoring station remains fully stocked." Alfred said. "If it truly is the end of the world then I do feel we should consume as much of it as possible."

Dick laughed lightly and shook his head. "Was the wine cellar damaged?"

"No Master Dick." Alfred said. "I did not think you were much of a wine drinker."

"I'm not, but I think each of us could use a bottle of red wine, best and most expensive in the cellar if you could Alfred." Richard said. "I'm afraid each of us got a mild dose of radiation in Blüdhaven."

"I see Master Dick. I'll see about procuring it immediately." Alfred gave a short bow and slipped away.

"Wine?" Starfire murmured. "I do not understand."

"Red wine can absorb small amounts of radiation. It'll help make sure we're clear of the effects from Blüdhaven." Dick said quietly. "Not that you need it Miss Anders."

"Do not start with the formal language." Starfire said before slapping his hand.

Dick chuckled quietly and hugged her for a moment. "How are you feeling?"

"I... I do not know… my emotions are coming forth but, I feel happy and it does not seem right considering our situation." Starfire said quietly. "Do you think I am still broken?"

"I don't know Star... I think at some level things haven't settled in yet." He said. "I mean... Black Canary died, she helped teach me when I was in the Young Justice program and... I don't feel anything just yet... just numb."

The speakers crackled to life and a gold blur zoomed into the cave. "Identity Confirmed, B04 - Wally West."

The gold clad Flash came to a stop beside the couch and gasped for breath. "Damn Dick, did you know I looked everywhere for you?"

"Well, was he in the last place you looked?" Raven asked sleepily from the opposite side of the couch.

"Ha-Ha." Flash said and Dick noticed that his bright gold uniform was stained with ash and soot. A scratch ran along his forehead just over the mask and he gasped for breath. "You forgot to tell me where you'd be when I got back from that 'fact-finding' mission you got me on."

"I didn't know where I'd be Wally. What'd you find out?" Dick asked as the speedster caught his breath.

"Well... it's true. Supes and Super Girl are fighting alongside old Lex in Metropolis... I guess if you're fighting an alien invasion he wouldn't be a bad guy to choose. Jump City is toast... like they dropped a million soldiers on it and told them, rape, pillage, burn... be back by five. Every building there is just a shell now. New York is not in much better shape. Red Robin's team is hanging on at the naval base when I left but there's no way he'll last long." Flash swallowed a breath. "It's bad Dick, they're everywhere... there must be millions of them."

"Yes... millions, hundreds of millions. The invading and enslaving a planetary population such as this is a task of a monumental scale." Starfire said quietly. "There were thousands of ships in that fleet, and a single troop ship could easily hold a hundred thousand Citadelians in the cramped quarters of its hold. We will not survive this. Perhaps I should leave."

"Star... I won't just leave. This is my planet... my home." Dick said quietly.

Starfire sighed. "Then I shall not as well... If you fall here, I shall leave for then nothing will offset the Z'hom, but until then... I am at your service."

"Until death?" Dick swallowed. "You would really stick with me until that point?"

"I would." She said quietly.

"Is there any food in this place?" Flash suddenly said as his stomach growled. "I'm starved."

"Ahh... Master West, I see you are still among the living. Master Bruce will be most disappointed." Alfred said with a slight smile as he stepped into the room with five bottles of wine. "Master West, were you among those that had the misfortune of traveling through Blüdhaven as well?"

"Uh yeah... what's with the wine?" Flash asked.

"Cheap antirad, and I think we could all use a drink at this point." Dick said as Alfred handed him one of the bottles. "Red wine absorbs radiation."

"Where do you learn things like that?" Flash asked.

"Batman." Dick said and gave a short laugh.

Richard opened one of the bottles of wine and took a long pull directly from it before handing it to Starfire who followed suit. Flash stared at him looking a bit dumbfounded. "Really? We're gonna get drunk."

"Got a better idea?" Dick muttered as Starfire passed the bottle to Raven. The caped woman looked at it for a moment before taking a slight pull on the bottle. Beast Boy had snuggled up in her lap and was already snoozing quietly. Dick sighed. "You might want to wake him up and see about getting some of that in him. You remember what happened last time he got a dose of radiation."

Raven nodded and squeezed Beast Boy's shoulder. He blinked open his eyes and squinted up at her. "Rae?"

"Dick says you should drink this... Red wine helps counteract the effects of being exposed to radiation." She held the bottle to his lips. "I don't think we want you to get another bestial form, do we?"

"Oh... well, bottom's up." He took a swig from the bottle and coughed. "Ugh... it's got a bit of a bite Rae."

"Not a fan of alcohol?" Dick asked quietly.

"Not particularly." Beast Boy admitted as Raven took the bottle from his hands and set it on the coffee table. Wally had already snatched a bottle of his own and emptied it. "What now?" Beast Boy asked sleepily as he curled up on Raven's lap.

"We take a rest." Dick said as he leaned into the couch and closed his eyes.

Starfire leaned against him and shut her eyes. He could hear a quiet sigh come from her as she buried her head in his side. It was a bit funny, her greater size made her snuggles feel almost like being wrapped in a large blanket especially when coupled with her body's slightly higher temperature. It felt almost like a heavy electric blanket had been laid on him.

Dick leaned against the side of the couch. "Alfred will wake us up in a couple hours."

"I'll need to get some meditating done before we head out again. My emotions are a mess right now." Raven said quietly.

"I believe all of ours are Miss Roth, I'll have some foodstuffs out on the table for you shortly." Alfred said.

Dick felt himself slowly beginning to drift off with Starfire's sleeping form against him and he allowed the darkness to take him.

* * *

Barbara Gordon closed her eyes and sighed as she pulled the earpiece off and stood up. "I suppose since they're sleeping it'd be a good time to switch whose running the scenario?"

M'gann stepped to the second mind machine interface and nodded. "I am ready... J'onn will do the 'hand off' it may take a few minutes for my mind to absorb all the information he is using in the scenario."

"Alright, well, I need to sleep myself. Cyborg, can you start a charge cycle while monitoring them?" Babs asked as she wiped away sleep from her eyes.

Cyborg nodded. "Sure... Raven, you and Garfield want to take a break?"

"I've been meditating while monitoring, I won't require rest for some time yet." Raven said quietly. A moment later a green cat jumped into her lap and curled up there. "Garfield…"

A mew from the cat was enough for Raven to let out a slight smile before stroking the feline affectionately.

"You can cat nap I suppose." She said and the feline purred.

The room had emptied already except for them, the fighting had ended for a while and when the group had entered the Bat-Cave, the external displays had been cut off to ensure Bruce Wayne's continued security.

Barbara walked to the door and smiled faintly at Raven, despite that a part of her that was seething with jealousy. The cloaked half-demon had Beast Boy, a lover who seemed as fiercely loyal to his friends and family as any animal could be. She could see some echo of her relationship with Dick in their banter, but in many ways, it seemed almost like a routine between the two with Raven playing the role of the straight man.

In her mind, she replayed some of the conversations she'd had with Dick and bit her lip. Even as Robin there'd been seriousness about him, something that he shared with Bruce. She'd teased him mercilessly especially when it became clear he'd developed some feelings for her. They'd grown closer for a while, and slept together once before the fateful fight with Joker where he'd stepped in front of a magnum revolver and took a hit for her.

Bruce had fired him and Dick had left. The two had fought for ages before that as Dick had grown older he had his own ideas, own cases even, but he'd always been overruled and overshadowed by his mentor.

The Titans had formed soon afterwards, a group of sidekicks and youth heroes that had banded together. They'd had more than one iteration, but the one that lasted, the one that seemed to work the best was the one formed around Starfire.

She wasn't stupid... some stories said it happened in Jump City, others said it happened in New York, and it really didn't matter as the Titans had bases in both places. Robin had been on his own fighting crime when the Tamaranian had smashed down in the middle of town, demolished a storefront and a dozen odd cars in a desperate struggle to remove her shackles.

Dick, Victor, and Garfield had attacked her thinking she was a threat to the city until Raven had interceded. Looking back at the struggle, they realized the fierce bronze-skinned girl had been trying desperately to remove the restraints she'd worn. There'd been a lot of joking about what had happened after Dick had unlocked the cuffs... Some said Starfire didn't mean it that way, didn't understand what a kiss meant, and others said she claimed it was 'more fun' to assimilate language through a kiss then simple touch.

Babs figured they were all wrong. She imagined being restrained on a foreign world, terrified and nervous. She'd kiss anyone that removed those restraints, especially with slavers for the Citadel on her tail. The whole language assimilation was just a bonus.

Starfire had been fifteen earth years old at the time, Dick was sixteen, Cyborg was eighteen, Raven was fifteen, and Beast Boy had been the youngest at fourteen. All things considered, that a relationship had blossomed between Starfire and Dick had been almost certain.

They had balanced each other out... something that Babs never could seem to do. Dick was focused, obsessive, and infuriatingly serious. Those times she'd seen him with her at the Tower hurt because despite all that the bubbly alien had somehow worked past Dick's defenses. He'd smiled and smirked around her, even joked on occasion. Still she'd thought the culture barrier was too high, that Starfire and he were destined to break up.

She hated what had happened to them... hated the role she'd played. Somewhere along the line Bruce had sunk his hooks into Dick again and reeled him back to Gotham on occasion.

Dick was caught again by Gotham and when he took up a new alias, named Nightwing, the situation only worsened. He'd said Nightwing was supposed to be a way to step out of Batman's shadow, a way to set himself apart as something more than the Boy Wonder. Ultimately, it failed if that had been Dick's goal. He'd moved to Blüdhaven and begun working as the Gotham suburb's primary crime fighter. It was too much, the stress of being Bruce Wayne's ward stacked atop the stress of leading the Titans and fighting crime in Blüdhaven and Gotham. Babs saw Dick trying desperately to cling to some success, some part of his life that was his. He proposed to Starfire...

She'd been stupid and petty in retrospect thinking she had a claim on Dick, and Dick had been moronic in his own choices as well. She'd managed to get him into bed, a sort of last hurrah on her part before the wedding... and then Raven went insane, killed the priest, destroyed the ceremony, and set the two's relationship spiraling downward.

Babs found Dick clinging to her as he had once to Starfire and had been stunned by his proposal. She couldn't accept and couldn't reject it. A nagging guilt gnawed in her stomach as Starfire dropped off the radar and the Titans collapsed in her wake. Everything in Dick's life began spiraling toward disaster.

She pulled the small engagement ring from her pocket and scowled. "I hate this..."

Barbara felt Raven's eyes on her and took a deep breath. "I'm going to bed." _To cry myself to sleep..._ She took a deep breath and headed out the door.

When it shut, Barbara felt tears in her eyes. "He doesn't belong in Gotham... its killing him, making him like Batman. I can't leave... I just can't, it's my home... Dick could, Dick did, why did Dick come back?"

* * *

Dick woke as he felt a slight shake of his shoulder and blinked away the sleep that covered his eyes. Alfred stared down at him, looking quite formal and dignified despite the dirt on his uniform and oil smear on his white undershirt.

"Yes?" Dick groaned and felt Starfire snuggle tighter against him. Her strength held him in place and he sighed.

"Do you require another blanket? Miss Roth requested one." Alfred asked quietly.

Dick shook his head and blew away a few strands of Starfire's hair. "No... Starfire's body is warmer than human norms. She's like a big electric blanket when she's snuggling someone."

"I see..." Alfred sighed. "Are you certain about this? Miss Gordon would not react well to the situation."

Dick sighed, was that his angle now? He spoke in a quiet and low voice to the old butler. "I know... but she doesn't have a choice, Starfire was my best friend when I led the Titans... I'm not about to walk away from her when she needs me."

"Yes, yes Master Dick." Alfred held up a calming hand. "I have observed you and her and remain concerned... not that I put the chances of our survival very high mind you. Are you certain this is a true illness and not some attempt to draw you from Miss Gordon?"

Dick nodded. "It is Alfred... I've seen the reports myself, Raven did a physical and confirmed it." He felt Star shift against him and sigh. Dick tried to lower his voice further, barely whispering. "You didn't see her... she was so broken Alfred. She didn't know who I was, couldn't even smile..." He sighed. "She's shown so much improvement already."

"Do you have feelings for her Master Richard?" He asked sternly.

"I..." He swallowed and took a deep breath catching her exotic scent. "I guess I do..."

"And Miss Gordon?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know Alfred... Starfire, you didn't really know her when she was with me. She was so bubbly and full of life. I've never met anyone so forgiving, so loving except my mother." He felt tears in his eyes. "Babs is different... she taunts me, she mocks me, and I still like her. She's witty and funny and has brilliant red hair."

"I see, Master Dick. Is part of your feelings for her guilt due to breaking up with her, breaking her heart?" Alfred asked.

"Maybe, at first probably, but now... I'm starting to see the girl I knew, the girl I asked to marry in her." Dick closed his eyes. "I was such an idiot Alfred."

"What? That you asked to marry Miss Starfire?" Alfred asked. "Or an idiot because you didn't?"

"Because I didn't, because when you told me about keeping two women you were right, at least back then..." Richard swore under his breath. "I... I don't even understand why I did it, Babs has been important to me, but... this city, it's like a beast. It chews me up and spits me out. Every time I come back, it twists me... I don't even like myself when I'm here. I... I turn into him."

"You don't like emulating your mentor then?" Alfred observed.

"No... He's not a kind man, not a nice man. He's a vindictive and manipulative bastard." Dick said quietly. "A womanizer too... I used to at least respect what he can do... but you know what it felt like wearing the cowl?"

"No sir."

"Dead, Alfred, to be the Batman is to be uncaring, unrelenting, impersonal, and undeniable. You're not a person when you put on the cowl, you're a robot... a predator that's prey is criminals. You're dead to love, to life, to everything that makes you human." He shuddered. "I hated it Alfred, I hated being him... hated his single minded focus, his cold blooded manipulations and calculations… his paranoia and obsession. I hate how so much of it rubbed off on me."

"I see Master Richard, you're right... I've watched Master Bruce since he was a young boy. He is all those things because the city made him that." Alfred observed.

"If I live through this..." Dick started before scoffing at himself. "Nevermind."

"Please Master Dick, have a little faith in yourself." Alfred said. "Finish your thought."

"If I live through this, I'm leaving Gotham." Richard said and felt Star shift on him again, nuzzling him sleepily.

"I see... You know Miss Gordon will not follow you." Alfred said.

Dick sighed and ran a hand through Star's hair, she whimpered in her sleep. "I know... If it was a choice between Babs and leaving Gotham, I don't know... it doesn't matter anyway." He sighed.

"You would leave Gotham I believe. I've tried to uproot Master Bruce more than once, but his roots run deep in this city." Alfred sighed and laid a hand on the side of the couch. "Your parents were not tied down. They were circus folk, travelers and entertainers. You may have some roots here, some anchor in the form of Miss Gordon, but this is not your city Master Richard, it's Bruce's city... I suggest you find a place for yourself, a home... even if, like your parents, it is merely the back of a caravan."

"You think I should leave Gotham?" Dick said with a sigh. "You really think I should?"

"Master Bruce has his own son to train into his role now... Damian will make a most excellent Batman in time, assuming they both survive until then." Alfred smiled faintly. "Don't take my words to mean you're not part of this family, you are, but that if you're truly to live a life of your own, you need to leave. Perhaps that is why Master Bruce chased you from Gotham at sixteen... he brought you back to help himself and placed his needs above your own. It's time you do something for yourself."

"Alfred, you're a wise man." Dick said as he twirled a strand of Starfire's hair. "What do you think I should do?"

"Miss Gordon has not accepted your marriage proposal, has she Master Dick? I'd think that if she hasn't after all this time the answer is all too obvious." Alfred said sagely. "At some level she must know you are not right for her, but cannot bear to inflict upon you the pain of being rejected by her."

"Give Babs and Gotham up... what would I have left Alfred?" Dick asked.

"More than you lost Master Dick. You're here with four friends, three more than you had in Gotham, and one of whom loves you. Isn't that enough to live for?" Alfred softly pushed a few strands of hair out of Starfire's face. "I never saw you as happy as those years you spent as a Titan, Master Richard. I believe this creature is why, isn't she?"

"She was my best friend." Richard said quietly. "She was the heart of our team, I may have been the leader but... she kept us together, made us a family. We rallied around her."

"Master Dick, you need to learn that sometimes... it is better to let the invader into your heart than keep her out." Alfred leaned down beside the couch. "Master Bruce has armored his heart, and only a handful has snuck past... you too have armored it since becoming Nightwing. Master Bruce has become an expert at ignoring me when I speak of this, but you, I think, are wise enough to hear me. What separates us from them: the criminals and heartless monsters we face are not simply laws... nor a defined set of what is right and what is wrong. You see, a hero knows in his heart what is right and what is wrong."

"Alfred..." Dick whispered. "What are you saying?"

"If you have a good heart Master Richard, you'll know what you should do for the young woman using you as a cushion." Alfred said quietly. "You'll know what would be the right choice."

"I... I don't know. I don't want to leave Babs here with just him and Damian."

"Ah yes... torn heart, better that then being heartless." Alfred said philosophically. "When you were young and Batman had just taken you two under his wing, I used to joke about 'the children' teasing one another. No matter what you choose Miss Barbara will be able to look back fondly at those times..."

"What do you mean Alfred?" Dick finally asked.

Alfred smiled. "I have heard the jokes about 'Daddy Bat' haven't you? Does it not feel a bit strange for two of his 'children' to be involved with one another?"

Dick coughed and felt Starfire shift atop him. "You... you're making it sound like..."

"I believe that is another reason why Miss Gordon has not agreed to marry you Master Dick, it feels at least like marrying one whom is family." Alfred chuckled quietly to himself. "No one could mistake Miss Koriand'r for family."

"You're making Babs sound like... a sister or a cousin." Dick said. "Like I'm..." He shivered and felt Starfire begin to stir. "Alfred..."

"She is the closest thing you have to one." Alfred said quietly.

Dick coughed. "Okay... you've managed to completely creep me out, Alfred."

"Then my job is done here." Alfred stood and headed for the computer terminal.

"You enjoyed that didn't you, Alfred?" Dick twisted to watch over his shoulder and sighed. "Star... I'm sorry, I'm even more screwed up then I thought."

A quiet murmur came from her as he ran a hand through her hair that sounded faintly like "Richard".

* * *

Bruce turned away from the terminal. Behind him, Alfred smiled faintly as he looked at the display, which had just flickered off.

"I'm surprised." Bruce said flatly. "I never expected Dick to be the sort to advocated lethal force."

"Being incapable of killing and realizing it is necessary in certain circumstances is not necessarily mutually exclusive, Master Bruce." Alfred observed. "In war or a struggle for survival one must do everything one can to win. You cannot expect alien beings to subscribe to the Geneva Convention, let alone a Justice League style code of conduct."

"It doesn't make it right." Bruce said flatly. "I don't hear you complaining about the advice he's being fed by your... simulacrum."

"I'm not complaining about it, because I agree with the assessment, Master Bruce. Miss Gordon has not married Dick after all this time and they always seemed to be too close in upbringing to be lovers in my mind." Alfred stated. "Miss Koriand'r by contrast is a woman that has been love-stricken with Dick for as long as we have known her. She is standing by him while the whole world burns. What more could you ask of a hero's love?"

Bruce huffed and turned back to the screen. "Any sign of Harley?"

"No sir, but then she has only been out for a few days... it takes more than a few days for a villain to come up with a decent plot." Alfred said. "I believe Miss Quinn would be cautious as she does detest Arkham a great deal."

"Unless she met up with Joker already, I'd like some coffee Alfred. I expect this to be a late night as well." Bruce said quietly.

"Right away, sir," Alfred said before bowing slightly and heading up the stairs to the kitchens. With decades of practice, the old man set to brewing one of the stronger blends he had in storage. As the coffeemaker whirred quietly, he drummed his fingers atop the lid and stared out at the night sky through the window.

As loathe, as he was to admit it, Alfred sometimes wondered about allowing Bruce down the path he'd chosen. If he'd been closer with the boy maybe he wouldn't have become the obsessed Dark Knight and lived a normal life. Of course, so many things could have been different if he'd chosen not to don the cowl and mantle of the Batman.

Now he saw that Dick was at a similar crossroads in his life, Alfred was not stupid, he saw the way Gotham corrupted and twisted everything it touched. The city was a trap for the unwary that cast a dark shadow over all who called it home. He was surprised how accurate the comments the simulacrum had been to his own thoughts, perhaps he had a greater impression on young Dick's mind then he'd ever suspected.

"Master Dick will do well to leave, there are enough here willing to help Master Bruce without Nightwing." Alfred said as he saw the pot finish brewing and placed the coffee in a carafe before adding it to a tray of cookies and scones. He lifted the tray and headed down through the doors to the Bat Cave. A few minutes later, he set the tray down beside the computer terminal and stepped back as Bruce thanked him.

He stood waiting for an hour or more, waiting for Bruce to finish with the midnight snack before another display flickered to life. Bruce paused his relentless typing to glance at it. "Starfire is waking up..."

* * *

Starfire sighed as she blinked away a few bits of sleep from her eyes and felt Dick shift beneath her. Taking a deep breath, she sat up, careful to avoid waking him, and tucked a heavy blanket over him. She wrapped the light sheet that had been lying atop them around her and glanced at the table.

A pile of various junk foods and microwave diners sat waiting. Beside them was a cardboard box of MREs. Biting her lip she pulled open the box and found a package of spaghetti amongst the various packages. She walked around the cave as she read the instructions on the back and tore into the package. She filled the packet with water dripping from the ceiling and scooped the spaghetti out by hand. Her stomachs seemed to relax as they were filled with the cold food.

"Koriand'r, is Dick still asleep?" A voice came from beside the computer terminal and she froze. The Batman struck something primal inside her whenever she met him. He was intimidating even to her.

"Yes..." She said softly and began to pad carefully toward him, illuminating her way with a glowing starbolt held overhead like a torch. "He needs his rest."

"I'm sure." The black figure said from the seat and Starfire stopped before the chair spun toward her. "You seem to be in a more stable condition then the last time we spoke."

"Yes." Starfire said quietly. "Have you returned to rest and refit as well?"

"No time to rest... the Citadelians keep attacking in the air, so much damage..." He pulled the cowl from his head and Starfire found herself staring into Bruce Wayne's eyes. "Not that it matters to you, this isn't your world."

"It is... I have lived here for many years. I do consider it my home. Otherwise I would have left already. Why do you think Clark is still here?" Starfire questioned. "Or J'onn?"

"J'onn and M'gann are dead. They tried to use their bioships to fend off the enemy fleet and paid the price." Batman said quietly.

"I am sorry... I did not know them well." Starfire said quietly. "How long have you been awake? Bruce?"

"It doesn't matter..." Bruce said quietly. "Why are you calling me by that name?"

"I... I hope that my relationship with your Richard would give me the right." Starfire stuttered.

"You think so? What exactly is your relationship to him now Starfire? Do you even remember?" Bruce asked.

"My memory is beginning to return..." Starfire said quietly, "In bits and pieces."

"Good, maybe you'll realize what a fool you have been for allying yourself with Red Hood." Bruce said gruffly.

"I already know... your Richard's shock upon seeing me with him now makes much greater sense." Starfire said. She squinted at Bruce. "Have you slept since the attack began?"

"No."

Starfire scowled slightly. "You must rest, if you do not you are certain to fall in your next battle. Dick has already lost too many friends in this struggle. Do not make him loose a father as well."

Bruce's drawn face fell and he sighed. "Alfred's been telling me the same thing."

"Perhaps you should listen then." Starfire grumbled. "Even I do not function well without sleep, and my people can recycle the sun's energy... though I do not think I shall get much of that in such a dark place as this."

Bruce sighed and pulled a set of pills from the drawer. "I do not have time."

"What are you doing? You dare to call me a sociopath when you are an addict?" Starfire snapped at him before grabbing the pills from his hand. "What are these?"

"Amphetamines, they keep one awake." Bruce said with a grunt. "I need to get back in the air..."

"You do not! You will find a place to lie down and sleep." Starfire harrumphed and tossed the pill bottle into an incinerator. "Now!"

"What do you care? I'm the one that took him from you." Bruce growled. "I needed him in Gotham and Blüdhaven and he came... He left the Titans to help me and you paid the price."

"I care because you are the father of the one I love." Starfire almost choked on the last word and clenched her fists. "It was not just you, I know that, but it does not mean your confession does not hurt."

A squeal of burning rubber echoed in the cavern and a black motorcycle bounced into the cavern with a woman clad in black and gold straddling it. Starfire felt her muscles tense on seeing her. "It is Barbara..."

A second motorcycle roared into the cave with a woman clad in a cat-suit atop it followed by a pair of women atop a dark violet motorcycle.

"The Birds of Prey." Bruce said coldly. "Where's their other members?"

Barbara clambered off the motorcycle and marched over to the terminal. "Where's Black Canary?"

Starfire flinched and glanced down as Bruce shook his head. "Dead, Barbara, died on the road here."

"Dead?" Barbara growled. "She's dead?"

Starfire nodded gravely. "She was shot by the Stalkers of Blüdhaven, we tried to save her but... she bled out before we could get her to help."

"Damn it." Barbara snapped before she ripped off her cowl. "Starling bought it. Spoiler, Damian, and Ivy are missing... The bat-trackers are spotty at best with all the interference out there."

"Who do you have left?" Bruce asked.

"Catwoman, Katana, Huntress, and myself." Barbara said. "Every time we start making some progress they counterattack. They're pushing for the bridge approaches and even with the military's help we're not doing much good."

"The Citadelian ground troops are incapable of flight, hence their focus on the bridges." Starfire said. "Perhaps we should plan on dropping them?"

"Drop them?" The woman in a cat burglar's uniform asked quietly. "I like the way she thinks."

"Selina." Bruce nodded to the woman. "Without a land route for the city starvation will rapidly set in."

"It already has Bruce, there's no truck traffic and most stores only have a three day's supply of food at most. Mass looting is going on city wide, or can't you see that from your plane?" Selina answered coldly.

Babs tapped a couple buttons on the display and nodded. "Who all is here anyway?"

"Myself, Nightwing, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Flash... the gold one." Starfire said.

"Okay... Which Flash?"

"Wally." Bruce said.

"Great." Barbara said. "We need a plan."

Starfire nodded before a voice called from the couch behind her. "You guys have a plan yet?"

Her heart skipped a beat and Starfire spun to see Dick stumble down the stairs in his Nightwing uniform. He wasn't bothering with the mask and glanced around the group. "Babs?"

"Star suggested dropping the Gotham city bridges." Barbara said before leaning past Bruce and hitting a set of keys. "We've been fighting holding actions on the approaches all night."

"All night?" Dick scowled slightly and glanced at the display. "You're talking three bridges and six tunnels." He scowled. "We want to keep the secret tunnels for our operations open though."

"Right." Starfire said glancing at the display. "I am certain Cyborg could locate structural weak points in each if we provide him the blueprints."

"Good idea Star." Dick said with a grin. "Where were Spoiler, Damian, and Ivy when you lost contact Babs?"

"A mile west of Trigate Bridge in the suburbs." Babs said quietly. "The Gordanians bombed Gotham Light and Power into rubble."

"Okay." Dick tapped the screen and Starfire felt a burst of pride, as he seemed to assess the situation. "Have you had any rest?"

"No." Selina said.

"Get some, four hours minimum before you go out again." Dick said swiftly. "You know if they cross at Trigate, Arkham is going to be taken very quickly afterwards."

Bruce scowled. "Do you have an idea?"

"We're fighting a war... how about a penal battalion?" Dick said with a chuckle. "Point those murderers and freaks at the alien invaders and let them off the leash."

"What?" Bruce stared at him like he'd lost his mind. "Those are the criminally insane!"

"Not all of them." Selina said with a pout. "You sent me there."

"Kleptomania." Bruce muttered under his breath. "You think they'd fight?"

"The Citadelians would be far worse masters than any prison warden." Starfire said with a grunt. "Faced with a life of enslavement or a chance at fighting, which would they choose?"

Dick nodded. "Among those that are in right now... Freeze and Bane are the most rational. Better them then the Joker."

"Bane will answer to Ivy, if she's still alive." Barbara muttered under her breath before tapping the screen. "With or without their help, we'll need more than just your typical array of explosives to drop bridges."

"The vault, we'll head down there once you've all slept to gear up." Dick said before standing. He glared down at Bruce. "Including you, we'll need you to provide air cover when we make our move."

"Fine..." Bruce huffed and stood. "You and Kory are as bad as Alfred."

"You need it." Dick said before pulling Starfire into a slight hug and glancing at Barbara. "Umm... we need to talk?"

"I know already Dick... Z'hom right?" Barbara looked at Starfire and she nodded.

"Sorry." Dick said.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Barbara said and squeezed his shoulder. "Take care of each other… there's another couch and table somewhere around here…"

"Opposite side of the cave, Alfred may be asleep in there." Bruce said quietly.

Babs nodded before she led the group of women to the other side of the cavern. As they left she saw that a few of them had tears in their eyes, probably from Black Canary's death.

Dick nodded and Starfire pulled him back toward the couch. "I am sorry, did we wake you?"

He smiled faintly and leaned his head against hers. "Your absence woke me... I was cold."

Star giggled quietly. "You are lying. I gave you a warm blanket."

"Fine, it was the motorcycles." He grumbled and she pulled the two of them back onto the couch. "Now..."

"Now you shall go to sleep again instead of worrying about the plan. Your mind needs to be refreshed." Starfire said before draping the loose blanket over the two of them and pushing herself against him. Her eyes fluttered shut and an impish smile slid across her lips. "You are cuddly, even with the armor."

"Thanks." He said quietly and Starfire took a deep breath, pulling in his scent. It was musky and earthly, and all so very comforting to her. She smiled.

"Go to sleep... We are safe, I am with you, and we are safe." Starfire said. "X'hal will protect and watch over us."


	11. The Vault and Asylum

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. "The Hollow Men" was written by T.S. Elliot, and the use of passages to open each chapter is done with the utmost respect for one of the English languages best craftsmen. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

**Titans Broken**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Vault and Asylum**

* * *

_Sightless, unless_  
_The eyes reappear  
As the perpetual star  
Multifoliate rose  
Of death's twilight kingdom  
The hope only  
Of empty men._

_- T.S. Elliot's "The Hollow Men"_

* * *

Dick woke and felt a soft smile slide across his face as he glanced down and saw Starfire's thick red hair. Across from him, Wally West was eating a quick MRE breakfast from where he sat.

"Wally..." Dick said and felt his throat crack. He yawned. "What time is it?"

"Around five in the morning..." He said. "How's she doing?"

"Better... she's remembering things now, and really seems intent on being around me... I guess it helps." Dick said quietly. "Is Bruce up yet?"

"No... I think Alfred slipped him something, the man's been out like a light."

Wally said. He smiled faintly. "How'd you sleep."

Dick blinked his eyes and wiped away a bit of sleep before answering. "Is it bad if I say, that's the most peaceful sleep I've had in... God only knows how long." He shifted carefully and slipped out from beneath Starfire and slowly lowered her to the cushions, careful not to disturb her.

"Don't know... I haven't exactly had the sort of wild life experiences you have." Wally said with a smirk which died after a moment. "I guess you normally have rough nights?"

"Dreams... nightmares... I thought most of us heroes had em." Dick said as he grabbed an MRE and tore it open. He picked up a bottle of water and poured it in the pouch. "Ugh... Military scrambled eggs... they've got to be awful."

"I'm sure." Wally said with a laugh. "Eat fast so you don't taste them."

Dick laughed quietly. "That explains how you eat so much junk." He glanced back at the couch and smiled faintly as he saw Beast Boy wrapped in Raven's cloak, her arms hugging him as she slept. "Well, that's... I don't think Raven would ever let me get away with it, but that's... cute."

Wally snorted quietly and finished his meal. "Yeah, in her classically creepy sort of way."

"No... not even that, just straight up cute." Dick said quietly.

Wally chewed his lip in thought for a moment then nodded. "You know... if it was Raven and anyone else, BB wouldn't let her hear the end of it."

"Yeah, well... that'd be because he was jealous." Dick said with a sly smile. "They're good for each other."

"Honestly... I don't really get it." Wally said after a bit. "They seem like such an odd pairing, I mean I understand you and Star... she's got a model's figure and..."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Honestly... that was never it, I've had to deal with models most of my life, so body shape and how hot she is never really factored in to the equation Wally..." He sighed. "Well, except maybe the hair."

"If you were gay, you'd be following me around wouldn't you... you and your love of the red hair." Wally shook his head and chuckled to himself. "So if it wasn't her model figure... why'd you and Star get together in the first place? I mean you and Babs were always around each other so it seemed something would happen eventually but... Star's an alien."

Dick sighed. "You know the sort of father figure I had growing up with Bruce... brooding, stoic, unemotional... I think I wanted someone that was as far from that as possible. You know what it's like being Batman, Wally?"

"No... but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Wally said with a slight smile.

"It's like being a machine, a robot... You do things logically, never letting emotions, attachment, or even ethics cloud your judgement. You have an objective... clean up Gotham. You have your rules... but besides that you just act... you do what needs to be done, no matter what the cost." Dick swallowed. "I hated it... you know what the kicker is?"

Wally shook his head.

"I like being a hero... righting wrongs, bringing in bad guys, helping people, and all that... It's..." Dick sighed. "It was... fun, to me."

"I get that..." Wally said with a smirk. "I wouldn't give it up ever... even if I suddenly wasn't a speedster anymore I'd do something. I mean Batman and you don't have any powers... except maybe a genius level IQ and crazy training."

"I'm barely a genius Wally... Starfire has a higher IQ then me, hell she has a higher IQ then Batman, it's just... not her, she has the mind to do relativistic calculations in her head, but... not one for analysis or detective work. Cyborg's smarter than me and Bruce too... but he uses it for technical stuff." Richard shrugged. "Plus... what's your IQ?"

Wally laughed. "What? I'm in Mensa, big deal!" He rolled his eyes. "I guess we're all smart."

"Not all... maybe all above average, but not geniuses." Dick sighed. "We just use our minds differently."

"Flash was a CSI you know... it's one of the reasons he's so good at detective work." Wally said. "And then I've been working on the science behind my powers..."

"Yeah... we all have our niches." Dick stood and smirked. "Speaking off... we need to get our Hacker to break into the Vault before Bruce wakes up... he rescinded my authorization."

"Oh... that sucks." Wally said as he followed Dick across the cave to the other living area. Inside he found the Birds of Prey, scattered around the room. Huntress and Catwoman were sleeping on the couch leaning against each other while Barbara was curled up in a chair, her blue eyes flicked toward them and she smiled faintly before wiping her face, clearly trying to hide a set of tear tracks.

"Dick?" She asked as she slipped out of the couch and walked over to them. "Wally... you need something?"

"Bruce rescinded my vault access, I was hoping you could either crack it or let us inside." He said.

Barbara nodded. "I can get you in, easy enough." She said as she walked out to the computer terminal and typed in a password. A moment later she smirked. "Okay, I got you cleared for everything." She turned back to them and shrugged. "So... what are you planning on getting?"

"A couple of things come to mind." Dick said. He stopped for a moment. "Babs... do you want to talk?"

"Is Starfire still sleeping?" She asked quietly. When he nodded she sighed. "Dick... yes, I'd like to talk." Her gaze flicked over to Wally and he saw him turn to leave after a moment, leaving the two of them in the middle of the Bat Cave.

It wasn't the sort of place he ever expected to have a heart to heart conversation with anybody, let alone Babs. He took a deep breath and swallowed. "I... about Star."

She sighed and the silence slowly built. Finally she said, "You screwed up... and I helped you do it..."

Dick swallowed. "I... what?"

"You screwed up, and I helped..." Barbara said and she stood, her face turning hard and mask like for a moment before she turned away. "We... I don't know, damn this is hard." She took a deep breath again and focused on the computer terminal. "I helped you screw up with Starfire... I helped you screw up your whole damn life with Bruce... and then, I stole you from her when... when..." She choked and shut her eyes. After a shuddering breath she continued. "When I didn't even want you like she did." Her gaze dropped to the floor and Dick stared at her in shock.

"B... Babs?" He croaked out. "You... I don't understand."

"I didn't want you to leave!" She suddenly bit out. "Leave me alone in this city with my father and... him." She spat the last word and kicked a chair in anger. Then she slumped. "I... I screwed up and drove you away..."

"Wait... it was Bruce that fired me and kicked me out." Dick growled. "You had nothing..."

"I caused it, remember?" She snapped. "We got involved, and then you threw yourself between Joker and me... took a bullet, for me, and then Batman fired you! You ran off to New York and Jump and... I... I just wanted you back home." She swallowed. "And Bruce, fucking used me to bring you back..." She growled in frustration. "I didn't even see it until you and Star called it quits... all the little nudges and..." She wiped away a set of tears. "He wanted me to steal you from Star, because he never trusted her. You know him Dick, he doesn't trust anybody... nobody is good enough, and sure as hell nobody is good enough for his surrogate son!"

"Babs..." Dick said suddenly. "He doesn't want any of-"

She cut him off with a hiss of frustration. "I played right into his damn hands, I wanted you back... I love being with Dick... you're fun, you made the world seem... a bit easier to deal with." She swallowed. "I loved that, but... since the whole thing with Z'hom and you two being sent to be evaluated... I've been thinking and..." She took a shuddering breath and then sighed. "I've been thinking that I... I don't love you like she did... like she does."

Dick stared at her, his mind trying desperately to make sense of her words. Finally he choked. "What... what are you saying Babs?"

"I love you... but not romantically Dick... I love you like a brother." She said quietly. "I... I've been lying to myself about it so long and... This whole situation brought it to the fore and... I..."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Dick hissed.

She shut her blue eyes and pushed away a set of tears. "I... I didn't realize myself... and... well, I... I wanted you here and wasn't thinking straight and..."

"We are all so messed up." Dick finally said. "I... is that why you never said yes?"

"To marrying you?"

Dick nodded.

She sighed and looked at the floor. "Maybe... I knew at some level, something always felt wrong about it... I mean, we were always together, a team... I thought for a long time that Bruce wanted us together or something, and then he blew that idea out of the water when you got shot... I was so confused for so long and... Then I saw you being reeled in by a redheaded super powered alien woman that had a model's body and... I lost it." She shrugged. "It was stupid, but I felt like she and the Titans were stealing you..."

Dick sighed and stared at the floor. "And you wanted your brother back home..."

Barbara nodded. "I... I guess I should give you the ring back..."

"Probably..." Dick said.

"You humans are so strange when it comes to matters of the heart." A familiar voice called from the darkness and Dick spun to see Starfire stepping toward them, a starbolt filling the room with its green glow.

Slowly Barbara stepped away from them, her eyes wide in shock. "I thought you said she was asleep."

"She was." Dick said quietly as Starfire stepped into the center of the room and glanced between them.

"I guess I shall have to get used to this..." Starfire said quietly. "As she is apparently family..."

Barbara's eyes bugged out of her sockets and she choked. "You... how much did you hear?"

"A great deal... so much makes more sense now." Starfire said quietly. "Richard... I am sorry I came between you and your family."

Dick closed his eyes. "You didn't... they chose to see it that way."

"True... but family is important, I wish my family had been willing to go to such extremes to keep me with them..." Starfire said quietly. "Barbara... I... I am unsure what to do. Part of me is very much angry with what you did to me, to Dick... but another part is... sad for you."

"Sad?" Barbara choked out. "I do not understand."

"No... I am sad you have not found one to love as... as I did." She stumbled on her words for a moment. "In my culture such love is so rare, but to mistake familial love for... romantic love is very sad to my mind."

Barbara bowed her head and nodded. "It is... I am... a bit horrified by my actions." She swallowed.

"I am too... I knew we had something I just never realized it was that... I thought at first we were friends, then lovers, but it never occurred to me what... what it really was." Dick swallowed. "I... I never really had a sister before. As close as the circus folks were... we, we're so much closer..."

"Because we have to deal with Batman." Barbara said quietly. "I guess there is a new rule in the Batclan. You may not date within the Batclan."

Dick laughed. "Better not tell Spoiler that, I think she has an interest in Tim."

"Guess that rule wouldn't work..." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "But that interest goes back before she was part of the Batclan. I'll give her a pass. Once we find her..." She added the last bit as a whisper. "Do you know how Tim is doing?"

"Bad, last I heard anyway..." Dick said and suddenly the activation of the Zeta-Tube system brought him back to the reality. His reflexes went to full alert as a girl clad in a black T-shirt, riddled with bruises and burns stumbled through the Zeta-Tube.

A familiar black haired figure stumbled out of Zeta-Tube and spun just as a final figure began to emerge. Suddenly the machine exploded and a flash of brilliant purple light enveloped the figure as he stumbled out.

"Conner!" The girl shouted as a badly burned Conner Kent fell to the floor... He gasped for breath as Dick, Starfire, and Barbara scrambled to them.

"Oh Gods... no, no, no... Not good!" Tim Drake said as he scrambled over to him, a holographic interface flashing around his glove. "Conner?"

Dick leaned down beside the younger Robin and swallowed. "What is it Tim?"

"He... the Kryptonian bio-field, you know the source of his Kryptonian powers... it's gone..." Tim stammered. "I... Cassie!"

The girl blinked away tears and hugged Conner. "Stay with me..." She murmured.

"Cassie, he's going into arrest!" Tim choked.

"At least..." Conner murmured. "At least you got away... give them hell, for me." He said quietly before collapsing.

"No!" Cassie shouted and pushed him to the floor and started chest compressions. "Live you damn fool! Come on Conner!" She shouted as Barbara Gordon dropped beside her with a defibrillator. "Come on..."

"I don't know if this will work, he's Kryptonian." Tim murmured as they tore his burned black T-shirt off and put the paddles in place.

Cassie glared at him. "He's half human! It'll work! Come on, please... I can't do this without you!"

"Clear!" Barbara snapped and the two teens dove away. There was a zap from the defibrillator then another. After two minutes of trying the device deactivated, its charge spent.

Cassie buried her head in Tim's shoulder and wept as Barbara stood and kicked the device away. She spun on Dick. "How? He's a Kryptonian... without Kryptonite almost nothing can hurt them!"

"The Zeta-Tube." Tim murmured and Dick glanced toward him. "When in transit he wouldn't have the bio-field up..." He swallowed. "I should have known..."

Cassie shuddered. "The one time he was vulnerable..." She murmured.

Dick swallowed. "I guess you had to get out of the city?"

Red Robin nodded. "Yeah... talked to Wally yesterday... We... We lost Skitter just after he visited us, and then... Bunker." He gasped for breath and stood. "It's... just me and Cassie now."

"Things aren't any better here, but you can rest for a while at least." Dick said quietly. "We were about to go down to the Vault and get the heaviest guns we can."

"Yeah... where's Damien?" Tim asked.

"Missing, along with Spoiler and Ivy... We'll be looking for them shortly." Dick said. "Tim... Go, get some sleep..."

"But Cassie..." He said.

Dick glanced back at the blond girl and shook his head. "Let her say goodbye."

He turned away from them and took a deep breath, things were getting worse, but at least now he had more people with him... Perhaps with just a few more from Arkham assisting they'd be on their way to standing a chance. Barbara watched him as he pulled open a door followed by Wally and Starfire.

Inside Dick took a deep breath. "Alright, we're going down to the Vault..."

"What is it Richard, this Vault?" Starfire asked.

"It's where Batman stores the equipment he confiscates, prototype devices, weapons, and so forth..." Dick said quietly. "There's a cargo elevator up to the main cave down there I can activate."

"So we just grab anything that will be remotely useful then?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, focus on bigger bangs... I think he has the Tumbler down here." Dick said as he tapped a keypad and the lift started down.

"Tumbler?"

Dick felt a slight smile slide across his face. "You'll see Wally... That's what Lucius called it... I think Bats was considering another name."

"Bat something." Wally muttered and Dick snorted.

The lifted came to a stop and the doors hissed open. There sitting in the middle of the room was an enormous black vehicle. Slowly the lights came on, showing an assortment of various items from old cases, prototype weapons, old suits, and various other things... including an enormous coin from a case with Harvey Dent.

Wally stared at the massive black armored vehicle that sat before them and blinked. "Uhh... what is that?"

"That... is the Tumbler." Dick said with a faint smile. "It was a bit overkill for Gotham's streets." Dick led them past the vehicle and tapped a control panel. An enormous bulk lift began to lower down from above and Dick's attention shifted to the inventory manifest on the other console. "Let's see... Ah, yep. I figure he still had it."

He tapped the controls and a suit of black nomex with a white hood decorated with a brilliant red X rose up from a floor compartment. Starfire stared at the suit, her eyes widening slightly. "Is that..."

"Yeah, Jason dumped it on the front doorstep one night... a week later the 'Red Hood' person made his first appearance." Dick said with a snarl. He stepped up to the suit and pulled a tube filled with a glowing red liquid from a compartment. "And... Bruce was kind enough to keep some Xenothium on hand to power it."

He grabbed the utility belt and wrapped it around his middle. Then he grabbed the gloves from the suit pulling them on and checked the hook ups. Then he grabbed two boxes filled with explosive X shuriken and other weapons.

"So... I guess we just grab anything that'd help us then." Wally observed as he glanced around the room.

"Yeah, and load it into the Tumbler... or as Bruce was planning on calling it, the Bat-Tank." He said with a smirk.

"That's just… typical." Wally observed with a laugh.

Dick walked over to a wall which slid open to reveal a vast collection of weapons, most were conventional arms... rifles, pistols, machine pistols, machine guns, but a few were a bit more exotic.

"Last I heard Freeze was in Arkham." Dick said to himself as he pulled a cryo cannon from the rack and checked it cautiously. He'd seen the weapon in the icy villain's hands enough time to recognize it immediately. "Wally, see if you can find any of the Freeze's other toys... I figure we can point him at the baddies."

"Right... who else is in Arkham anyway?" Wally asked as he began searching the room.

"What is this Arkham?" Starfire asked quietly as she slowly floated off the ground and stared at the collection of weapons.

"Arkham is a... insane asylum, where the most violent inmates and criminals of Gotham are housed." Dick said as he pulled an MP5 machine pistol from the wall and checked it. "Well... I think that Harley Quin and Bane are the big names in Arkham at the moment."

"Harley broke out a week ago." Bruce Wayne's voice came from the elevator and Dick froze. "I guess you really are going for the whole penaly battalion concept then?"

Dick nodded without turning to face him. "How is Damien geared?"

"Same way you used to be... bat-a-rangs, stun bombs, grapple gun... unless he's been sneaking something out that's more lethal." Bruce said quietly. "His transponder's still active, so I'm betting he's alive still."

"Talia trained him to survive, you just added to it Bruce." Dick said with a scowl. "Wally, get a full load of nine millimeter parabellum, will you

?"

"Sure." Wally said as he started pulling open storage boxes. "I found a bunch of cryo bombs and so forth already... put em in the tank."

"Damien might be geared as a Robin, but he was trained as a Shadow Assassin." Dick said as he picked up a second MP5. "I know you don't like killing Bruce... but this is no time for gloves."

An edge of anger suddenly slid into his voice. "He is my son!"

"And so was I!" Dick snapped back. "We can worry about his rehabilitation later."

"I am uncertain the pistol ammunition will be sufficient against Citadelians." Starfire said quietly as she glanced at the MP5 he had in his hands.

"Maybe not, but it'll work against Okaarans." Dick said coolly. "Star, there's a big tank at the top of that wall, can you grab it for me?"

Starfire blinked then looked up. Her face scrunched up in concentration for a moment and she floated off the floor and rose to the tank. "What is it?"

"It's Bane's venom tank... be careful not to damage the injectors." Dick called from the ground.

"Venom?" She asked as she pulled the tank out and slowly descended down beside him. "He injects himself with a toxin?"

"Sort of... it's a bit more of a super-powered steroid then a toxin." Dick said with a snort. "Bane's almost more dangerous without it... but he'd need the extra strength agains the Citadelians."

Bruce scowled at Dick as Starfire set the tank down beside the tumbler and glanced around the room. "I really don't like this Dick." He growled.

"I know... but unless you've got a better idea, doing this may save the city." Dick snapped back at him. "Were you going to tell me that Harley escaped?"

"No."

"She was on the Suicide Squad for a time... guess that didn't work out." Dick said with a sigh. "Is Joker active?"

"Maybe... He'd been quite for a while..." Bruce said.

Dick sighed. "That means he was planning something." Dick said before grabbing some other bits of gear and loading them into the back of the tumbler. "Knowing him, he's planning a party for the Citadelian's arrival..."

Bruce snorted. "He might be upset with you guys trying to stop them... Being made into a buffet might actually be appetizing to that man."

Dick shuddered at the thought. "That's... just nasty. Wally, grab some of the bigger explosives for Cyborg... We'll be heading to Arkham shortly."

"Okay..." Wally said. "You want me going with or..."

"You're playing Courier, I trust you can find your way around the city if you need to?" Dick said with a smirk.

"Courier... sure I can do that." Wally said.

"Star... you're flying air cover, for us with Raven... it'll be a chance for you to recharge a bit." Dick said as Bruce stepped over to a console and hit a button. "I'll take the-"

"No, have someone else take the Bat-Tank... I got something else for you Dick." Bruce said as a floor compartment opened and a dark black motorcycle rose up into view. Wings with hardpoints for small concussion missiles swept up on either side of the seat and Dick stared at it for a long moment.

"You still have it?" He asked as he walked up to the cycle. "I thought I'd trashed it."

"Dude! That's the old N-cycle isn't it?" Wally said suddenly.

"No, it's not... you did trash it Dick. Lucius was working on replacing it when... well, I disappeared. When I got back, he put it in the vault..." Bruce shrugged. "It's yours."

"Damn..." Dick said as he walked up to the motorcycle and noted that the emblems were in red instead of the old blue. He smirked faintly. "Great... I'll take it. Cyborg will get a kick out of driving the Tumbler."

"Just don't let him wreck it." Bruce said with a snort.

"Oh he won't..." _But the Citadelians might_. Dick thought to himself as he loaded them onto the elevator.

It took another fifteen minutes to gather up the team and formulate an operational plan. Dick was astonished by how the heroes mindsets, especially Tim and Barbara's had shifted from being heroes to soldiers fighting a war. The language itself changed, places became rally points, objectives, and so forth.

Bruce grudgingly accepted his new role as providing air cover for the others. The sleep he'd got seemed to have done him a world of good, and he was slowly beginning to accept the necessity of what Dick had proposed. Barbara and her Birds of Prey would ride-out to the various tunnels and bridges as a team, plant explosives big enough to drop the bridges and then move on to the next one. The last to be dropped would be Trigate Bridge, directly between Arkham Asylum and the Power Plant. Damien, Spoiler, and Ivy's transponders indicated they'd holed up near the opposite ramp approach.

Barbara had been busy while they'd ransacked the Vault, compiling a vast array of information on what was going on inside Gotham itself. While the main force of Citadelians was still enroute and would be forced to cross the bridges to arrive, already there were Citadelian, Okaaran, and Gordanian troops spreading throughout the city. The police department had created a shelter for civilians while several of the criminal kingpins fought against the horde of aliens spreading through the city.

Oswald Cobblepot's Iceberg Lounge had turned into a strongpoint around which the criminals were fleeing toward as Penguin opened his storehouse of smuggled goods and weaponry to anyone that would defend his home. Black Mask and several other criminal groups were defending their territory as best they could but with limited success.

"So... the Penguin might be someone to enlist for support." Dick said as he glanced at the holographic map of Gotham. "Bruce?"

"Penguin is only looking out for his own interests, but then they compliment our own... His defenses are mostly just thugs with guns and explosives, but he's smart and crafty enough to use them for good effect." Bruce said. "I'm not sure how much support he could offer."

"Some support would be better than nothing at all." Dick said. "At least we can use the Iceberg Lounge as a fallback position... though our primary will be Wayne Tower."

"Alright." Bruce said sounded rather dejected.

Dick glanced at his old mentor and surrogate father, and shook his head. "I know you don't like this, but we're losing..."

"I know... that doesn't make it easier for me."

Selina sighed and shook her head. "You really need to learn when to accept help."

"What about us?" Tim asked from the side of the room. "Me and Cassie want to help."

"I know... but you've not had time to rest, or grieve yet." Dick said. "You're our reserve... get Alfred to get you something to eat and rest for awhile. You're not going to miss it."

"Okay, does everyone know their missions?"

"Courier between Birds of Prey and Titans, if we lose radio... otherwise I'm to be a scout." Wally said.

"Drop the bridges, Trigate last then rally at Wayne Tower." Barbara said.

"Get reinforcements from Arkham, cross Trigate and retrieve Damien, Spoiler, and Ivy. Return and hold the Trigate Bridge until it's blown, then rendezvous at Wayne Tower." Dick said as he glanced at his team, the Titans and saw their nods of understanding. "Raven, Star you're flying top cover, but stay low... I don't want their fighters taking pot shots at you... that's Bruce's job. Cyborg, you're driving the Bat-Tank, Beast Boy is riding shotgun."

"Sweet!" Garfield said and nervous laughs echoed in the room.

"I'm taking the N-cycle, Cyborg can follow me..."

"Drive slow, you maniac." Cyborg said with a smirk.

Dick rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I'll try... so, let's go."

A few minutes later, the Titans roared out of a hidden exit to the caves near Arkham and Dick found himself on an all too familiar road. It was a short ride, as Batman knew that a riot or breakout there was an all too common occurance.

Dick swallowed as the familiar wrought iron gates of the Arkham Asylum opened before him. He hammered the accelerator and behind him he heard the growl of the 'Bat-Tank' as it rumbled in pursuit of his N-cycle. Overhead Starfire and Raven hovered watching for any Citadelian interference.

The small convoy screeched to a halt before the Asylum and Dick clambered off his motocycle. The guards that were posted at the entrance glanced nervously between them as he stepped up to the doors.

"So... umm... what you doing here Nightwing?" One of them asked quietly.

"You probably don't want to know." Dick said as he glanced at the guard's name tag. "Stevens."

"What? You got a bunch of those aliens you want us to take care of?" The other guard asked before he laughed.

"No... I'm taking people out, not putting them in today." Nightwing said as Raven and Starfire floated down behind him. Star's glowing gaze flicked between the guards as if to consider them before looking at the doors.

"Taking em out?" The first guard asked.

Nightwing adjusted his Red-X utility belt and furrowed his brow at the two men. "Yeah... I don't think all your patients would want to die at the hands of these aliens, figured we could use them."

The guards looked at each other before the senior of the two shrugged and tapped a code into a keypad. The two heavy double doors slowly ground open and another set of guards looked up at him and his comrades. All of them were wearing full riot gear, as if in anticipation of an escape attempt in time with the invasion.

One of the guards walked toward the trio, his brow furrowed behind a riot helmet. "Nightwing... what brings you here?"

Dick glanced at the shotgun clasped in the man's hands and noticed one of them was a prosthetic. He smiled faintly. "Cash?"

"That's me... guess the riot gear confused you?" The Corrections Officer said before leaning back. "I'm in charge at the moment... all the doctors are trying to hide or going as crazy as their patients. How's it going out there?"

"Bad... I need help, and there aren't any more heroes available. You ever hear about Penal Companies?" Nightwing asked carefully.

"Penal Companies... oh, oh damn... a Suicide Squad then? It's that bad out there?" Cash asked.

Dick nodded. "Yeah, it is... who among the inmates is stable enough to be of help?"

"Well... there's Freeze and Bane..." Cash said. "They've sort of set themselves up as ring leaders in here."

Nightwing nodded. "I need to talk to them."

"Sure... who are the two chicks anyway?" Cash asked.

Dick smirked slightly and pointed to the two of them. "Starfire, Raven... this is Corrections Officer Cash, one of the few guys here that isn't taking bribes."

Cash nodded to the two of them. "Pleasure to meet you."

Starfire inclined her head slightly as Raven just stared. Nightwing glanced at the second set of doors. "So... let's go make a deal with the devil."

Cash snorted as he waved a card key through the slot and opened the first security gate. "That'd be the Joker... or Black Mask." Cash said.

"True..." Nightwing muttered as Cash led them into a cellblock. Guards wandered along the walkways fully clothed in riot gear, watching the orange clad prisoners. After a moment Cash walked up to a cell door and pulled it open.

"Victor, you've got some visitors." Cash said before stepping back.

A moment later a tall man stepped out into view, clad in a head to toe environmental suit capped with a glass dome, he squinted at the group that met him. "Nightwing... and two I am not familiar with."

"Victor Fries." Dick said with a slight nod. "I'm sure news of... the situation has gone round the prison?"

The man nodded once, his icy white skin shimmering beneath the dome. "You are referring to the invasion of course. What do you want with me?"

"I'm looking for volunteers to help in the defense of Gotham. Help me and I can put in a good word, get you out." Nightwing said as he folded his arms over his chest.

Freeze stared down at him for a long moment. "Or I could just wait for the aliens to smash down Arkham's walls... What does it matter to me if you lose your precious city?"

"The Citadelians will not limit themselves to the conquest of your planet... they will enslave you all, work you until you cannot live another day, and then serve you up on their dinner table." Starfire said flatly. "Is that enough of a reason to fight them?"

"Nightwing... you know what my conditions are." Freeze said coolly.

"Nora." Dick said with a sigh.

"I want her released into my custody when this is over." Freeze stated.

"Fine..." Dick nodded once. "I have your combat equipment out front... are there any here you would like the assistance of?"

"I am not a... team player, as you well know." Freeze stated.

Dick nodded. "Fine... can you work with Bane?"

"Yes." Freeze stated. "I suggest you listen to him, he is a most keen strategist."

The massive figure stepped toward the doors and the guards nervously watched Freeze as Dick followed Cash to another cell. Inside a man sat with his hands folded across his lap. He wore the orange jumpsuit of a normal prisoner, but his hulking muscles seemed to bulge out from the fabric. His Hispanic features were distinct, but it was the rasp of his voice that got Dick's attention.

Bane without his tank and typical clothing looked like little more than a professional wrestler. Still, the man had a book titled 'The Philosophy of Nietzche' balancing on his knee.

"Ahh... the first of the birds, Nightwing... it has been too long." Bane said and smiled faintly at him. "I guess you are having the trouble fighting the alien foe? Yes?"

"Yes." Dick admitted after a moment. "You have heard of the Suicide Squad?"

"Ahh... those 'villains' that exchange doing government service instead of spending time in such a lovely hacienda? Yes, I am familiar." Bane said.

Dick nodded. "Same type of deal, help me beat back these invaders and we'll see about your freedom."

"Oh yes... the typical offering for a suicidal mission. Perhaps I would prefer to just sit here and await my demise than rush head long into it?" Bane smiled coolly. "Of course, what use am I to you without the venom?"

Dick scowled as Starfire stepped forward. "The Citadel will make whatever you have suffered here seem like a royal treatment."

"And how would you know? Have you experienced their hospitality?" Bane asked.

"I was their slave since I was a child..." Starfire growled. "You will be tortured to the brink of death, worked until your hands run raw, your women shall be raped before your eyes... and then... when you finally succumb to the embrace of death, your body shall be served upon their table as an evening meal and consumed."

Bane's eyes widened slightly. "Indeed... perhaps I have spoken too soon... do you have the venom?"

"Yes..." Dick grumbled. "Do you want any of your fellow prisoners to help?"

"No... No I think not." Bane stood and only Starfire could look straight into his eyes without tilting her head. He shut the book of philosophy and laid it on the table before wiping his hands on his trousers. "What has happened to the Detective anyway?"

"I don't know, he's supposed to be flying air cover." Dick said. "Last time w talked he wasn't very pleased with my idea but is playing along."

Bane chuckled. "So the bird has learned to operate on his own... good."

Dick sighed and headed toward the doors. Cash shut the cell doors behind them and led them back out to the street. The two villains stood before the street and stared at the massive wheeled black vehicle sitting beside the N-Cycle.

"I have not seen this vehicle before." Freeze stated as a rear cargo hatch hissed open and Cyborg stepped from around the back of the vehicle. He lifted a cryo-cannon of Freeze's design from the hatch along with a set of web gear laden down with ice based weaponry.

"It appears to be almost a tank." Bane observed as Beast Boy dragged the massive tank and delivery system of Bane's from the aft compartment. "Now, Nightwing... speak the truth, why is it you need us?"

Dick flinched as Raven glanced at him and arched an eyebrow. He took a deep breath. "This... this is an invasion by an alien army. I need people capable of killing... especially since I'm not."

"Nightwing is rutha." Starfire muttered under her breath.

Raven scowled. "Refusing to take a life is not a weakness."

"Star, some humans are just not psychologically capable of taking life, I'm not... I know I'm not." Dick said, quietly. "In fact, those that can take life are the exception on this world..."

"You are correct on that assessment." Bane sated as he lifted the massive storage tank and swung it up onto his back. "Basic Criminology and Military Psychology would tell you that after all, though it is so rarely acknowledged."

Freeze nodded once. "I do not use lethal force by habit, but can do so if required."

"Out of all of us... just Starfire is capable of taking life. Beast Boy and Raven can do it, but they're barely in control in that state." Nightwing said quietly.

"I see..." Freeze stated as he lifted the cryo-cannon and did a check of its systems. "Your mentor suffers from the same weakness..."

"I know that sometimes lethal force is required, something Batman doesn't even acknowledge... and I also know I'm not capable of pulling that trigger." Dick said flatly.

Raven nodded once as Starfire glanced away. "Since this is a life or death struggle... we need those that are capable of dealing death."

"Yes." Dick said. "I want the rest of us to focus on protecting those that can do the... bloody work."

Raven nodded once.

"I believe you may require additional assistance..." Bane stated. "I will see about contacting Poison Ivy."

"Ivy has been working with the Birds of Prey… we'll be pulling her out of the front line." Dick said.

Freeze nodded. "Penguin would also be of assistance... there is no profit in the destruction of this city or the planet's enslavement."

Dick scowled. "How can Penguin be much of a help, he's little more than an informant and smuggler these days. He's not a front line fighter."

"You do not know?" Bane asked.

"Know what?" Dick snapped.

Freeze seemed to smirk. "He is in possession of an old soviet submarine, he uses it to smuggle weapons into Gotham but I do believe it has a full complement of armaments."

Dick swore. "A submarine… you mean an actual attack submarine?"

"One can obtain anything so long as they have sufficient funds." Freeze stated.

"So... what's the plan?" Bane asked.

Dick took a deep breath and bit his lip. "The Citadelians can't fly and there isn't any real good place to land inside Gotham itself."

"So we blow the bridges." Bane stated. "You have chosen a central rally point?"

"Yes... Wayne Tower." Dick said.

"You have more resources than just us as well?" Bane asked.

Dick nodded. "Yeah, the Birds of Prey… We've got a Flash running messages between us just so we can coordinate this mess… Batgirl is leading them."

"The Joker will not appreciate you fighting for the city, he may attempt to interfere." Freeze stated.

"Of course he will." Dick grumbled.


	12. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. "The Hollow Men" was written by T.S. Elliot, and the use of passages to open each chapter is done with the utmost respect for one of the English languages best craftsmen. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

**Titans Broken**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star**

* * *

_Here we go round the prickly pear  
Prickly pear prickly pear  
Here we go round the prickly pear  
At five o'clock in the morning._

_- T.S. Elliot's "The Hollow Men"_

* * *

Starfire flew low over Gotham, slipping between the buildings and skimming just over the rooftops. Smoke billowed from countless points in the city itself, and she could catch the bang and clatter of weapons fire as she flew.

Her gaze flicked to the black and red motorcycle that led them, and the armored figure bent low over it.

Nightwing... he was transforming as she watched. The futility of their struggle had been cast aside and now he focused on the task, rallying and leading the others as he once had.

Her emotions bubbled under the surface, a strange happiness seemed to seep through her soul at what had happened in the Bat-Cave, but the logical part of her mind fought it... it wasn't the time for such things, not when they were facing an army that had haunted her since she was a child.

Below her the black shape of the Bat-Tank roared down a side street, it's wheels spinning as it sped along, kicking up debris, mud, and grime as it roared along. To her side Raven floated, her gaze flicking through the buildings and side streets searching for hostiles.

The heavily built trusses of Trigate Bridge rose before them and Starfire dove down, winding between the metal beams as the Bat-Tank weaved around abandoned cars and trucks. Nightwing's N-Cycle made a rumbling nose as it lead them, swerving around various cars, and occasionally blowing apart vehicles that couldn't be avoided.

As they reached the half-way point Starfire's eyes widened as she spotted three immense grey walkers clambering toward the approach followed by entire columns of Citadelian soldiers. Her heart froze with fear for a split second and she snarled.

"Raven, cover me." She said before she dropped to the top of one of the trusses. Green flames roared from her fists as she tapped into the righteous fury that was buried underneath. Then she snarled and hurled them toward the walkers.

One of the vehicles' heads turned toward her as the green bolt raced to meet it and blasted it apart. A fireball erupted from the head of the vehicle and it tumbled to the ground as a second bolt blasted apart the hip of a second walker.

A black wall of energy flared before Starfire and deflected a beam of purple plasma skyward. As it faded, Starfire hurled another bolt and destroyed the third walker with a single blast of her fury.

Raven settled down beside her and her lips twitched. "Impressive..."

"I am the trying Raven." Starfire said with a slight smile. "It is good that the sky is clear... I can recharge as we fight."

Blasts of purple light soared up from the column of Citadelians as they spread out to engage them. Starfire snarled as a blast burned into the beam she was standing on and glared at them. "Raven?"

"They haven't found the range yet..." She said and then a bolt flashed between them and Raven's eyes flashed. "Now they have." Shields of dark energy flashed into existence, blocking the ragged barrage of fire.

Starfire snarled and began to hurl starbolts. "Die you wretched, detestable, and disgusting brutes!"

* * *

Dick swore as a volley of starbolts lanced down from the sky and blasted into the ground ahead. He could see the burning wrecks of two of the walkers that the Citadelians had deployed, and knew that the enemy was ahead.

He glanced down at the electronic display, swung the bike off the road, and revved the engine as it careened down toward the riverfront. A smashed black, red, and yellow motorcycle sat beside a storefront and Dick growled as he saw three Okaaran soldiers crouched beside the entrance, their weapons at the ready. He aimed for the group and fired, sending a pair of missiles lancing from the N-Cycle's wings and diving down into the group. Two blasts echoed from the impact and he saw that the Citadelians had been tossed aside.

Then he skidded to a stop as vines suddenly shot up from the cracked pavement and grabbed at the cycle.

"IVY!" Dick yelled and the vines suddenly stopped then recoiled back before slipping back into the ground. Behind him, he heard the Bat-Tank rumble down beside him and screech to a stop.

"Look Robin, it's your oldest brother." A female voice came from the top floor of the storefront and Dick glanced up to see the green clad figure of Poison Ivy, her skin just as green as her leotard and her red hair looking almost like a flower bloom from the top of her head. "I suppose you're here to help out your old friend Babsy?" She said haughtily as Damien's head popped up behind her.

"Nightwing..." Damien said. "You're alive?"

"Yeah... and we've brought help." Dick jerked a thumb toward the Bat-Tank. A moment later the hatch slid open and the hulking figure of Bane clambered out, followed by Cyborg. Beast Boy leapt out in the form of a small green squirrel and morphed back to his human form.

"Man, there's not much room in there with three giants!" Garfield said with a snap.

Dick opened a side compartment and pulled out an MP5 and a set of web gear. "Damien!"

The Robin repelled out of the building and scrambled over to Dick, his eyes widening. "What..."

"Catch." Dick said as he threw the weapon and gear to the kid and saw his gaze harden.

"Dad's rule?" He asked as he slung the MP5 over a shoulder and started pulling on the bandoleers.

"Temporarily rescinded." Dick said.

Damien yanked the charging lever of the machine pistol and smiled. "Cool."

"Where's Steph?" Dick asked after a moment.

Ivy jerked her head toward the apartment as a girl with bright blond hair stepped out clad in the familiar purple costume of Spoiler. "I'm here…" Her voice cracked and Dick noticed that her mask was gone, a cut ran the length of her cheek and he could see other spots on her armor where it'd been cracked or torn by shrapnel.

Dick nodded and tapped his comlink. "Nightwing to Birds… we've got them, they all seem to be in good condition."

"Thank God, Dick… we're halfway through the bridges now, but resistance is stiffening." Barbara's voice caught after a moment. "We're fighting more and more Okaarans and Gordanians… I think they might be using them to screen their main elements."

Dick nodded. "Understood… Come on! Let's go! We need to blow that bridge!"

A low rumble filled the air and everyone tensed.

"OH SHIT!" Dick yelled as a massive mech shaped vaguely like a spider smashed through the wall, a huge cannon swinging toward the Bat-Tank. Okaaran troops scrambled through the hole, their rifles up and firing, sending brilliant blasts of energy ripping through the air as Damien lifted his MP5 to his shoulder and opened fired.

The heavy nine-millimeter pistol rounds slammed into the lead soldier, knocking him to the ground as Spoiler, growling with frustration hurled an explosive disk into the midst of the group.

Shrapnel tore through the air as dozens of Okaarans dropped from the explosion. The massive mech's cannon began to glow, a single red targeting laser lighting up the Bat-Tank.

"Get clear!" Dick yelled. Freeze and Bane scrambled away from the tank and Cyborg lifted his arm and let loose with a ragged volley of sonic blasts that sputtered against the mech's armor.

Then the cannon fired, spitting a brilliant blue-white bolt from it's muzzle. It struck the Tumbler, tearing it to pieces with a single strike and sending bits of the vehicle spinning in all directions.

Spoiler hissed as one metal splinter tore through the kevlar at her hip and left a cut just above the joint while Damien swore profusely and opened fire again, gunning down two more of the Okaarans.

Dick's ears rang as Poison Ivy snarled and a set of vines sprang from the cracks in the sidewalk and lashed out toward the Okaaran troops. Then the mech swung it's cannon toward the N-cycle.

"Oh no you don't!" Dick swore and grabbed an explosive-X from his belt. He hurled it toward the cannon and it buried itself at the tip of its muzzle. As the energy built around the weapon Dick's eyes suddenly widened. "EVERYBODY BACK! GET BACK!"

Damien and Spoiler scrambled away from the mech as Ivy backed away, summoning more plants to form a shield between her and the massive vehicle.

Then the cannon fired, setting off the explosive-X and redirecting the energy back into the weapon. The vehicle exploded with a boom, sending fragments careening in all directions and knocking Ivy from her feet as Damien and Spoiler curled up in a ball and pulled their capes around them for protection.

Dick dove out of the way of a falling limb and rolled behind a pile of rubble. His ears rang still, deafening him. He saw Damien yell at him for a moment before standing and firing with the MP5 again. Spoiler grimaced as she pulled a syringe from her utility belt and slammed it into her knee. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before she pulled it out and grabbed a concussion disk from her hip.

"Spoiler's hurt." Dick said to himself as he grabbed another set of Red-X shuriken from the belt and hurled them into the group of Okaarans. A solid beam of white icy shot past his shoulder and swept over the Okaarans, freezing them in place just before Spoiler's disk exploded.

The Okaarans shattered like glass, or a rose dipped in liquid nitrogen. Dick stared in shock at the results as Spoiler gaped. He scrambled over to her. "How bad?" He asked, but still couldn't hear his own voice.

Spoiler looked at him in confusion.

Dick swore then bellowed as loud as he could. "HOW BADLY ARE YOU HURT STEPH?"

She flinched and pulled back her cape revealing the wound to her hip he'd witnessed and three points on her left leg where a glancing blast from the energy weapons had burned through the nomex.

Dick swore and scrambled to Damien's side. He clasped him on the shoulder. "DAMIEN, I NEED YOU TO GET STEPH BACK TO THE MANOR. TAKE MY CYCLE."

The young teen stared at him for a moment before nodding his understanding. Then he turned and ran to the bike, grabbing Steph and half dragging her along the way. A moment later he'd started the cycle and roared off with the older teen holding tight to him.

Ivy glanced around the battlefield and smiled slightly on seeing Bane, before turning to Dick and arching an eyebrow.

He sighed and gestured toward the bridge where Starfire was still hurling bolts into the oncoming horde of Citadelian soldiers. "We're falling back."

They nodded their understanding and started running for the bridge while Starfire's steady volley of suppressing fire filled the air overhead. As the ran a roar drew Dick's attention and he swore as a Citadelian fighter shot just meters over the bridge and climbed upward into a loop.

"Star!" He said as he saw the fighter reverse at the top of the loop and dive back toward the bridge, it's cannon tip glowing with purple energy. Dick's gaze flicked to Starfire just as Raven grabbed her and the two of them disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Then the beam shot from the fighter and burned through the space they had stood.

His heart stopped as the fighter roared overhead and climbed again. _Star... was? Where..._ His mind stopped as he stumbled, his gaze flicking across the bridge searching. "Star?"

"I am here, Richard."

Dick spun to see Starfire, standing wide-eyed with Raven beside her, the portal they'd used fading to nothingness. "STAR!"

He pulled her into a hug and she squeaked in surprise. "Richard?"

"I thought... I thought..." He gasped for breath. "I thought they got you." He said quietly.

Starfire shook her head. "They did not... Raven makes a most skilled protector."

Dick glanced at the pale girl and nodded to her. "Thanks."

"She's my friend too, idiot." Raven said with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry to break this moment up, but they are coming." Bane growled before gesturing to the Citadelian soldiers scrambling up the bridge ramp toward them.

Dick swore as Freeze glanced around the bridge for a moment then smiled coldly. "Cover me, I have an idea."

"I will ensure the Citadelian starfighters do not strike upon us." Starfire said and lifted from the ground.

"Star..." Dick swallowed and the familiar bronze-skinned girl spun toward him, looking uncertain. His eyes met hers. "Be careful."

"I will, Richard." She said then shot up into the sky.

Dick took a deep breath. "You heard Freeze, he's got an idea... let's give the mad scientist a chance to work!" He yelled and the group began to engage the approaching Citadelians.

A Citadelian starfighter careened out of the sky and splashed into the river and Dick glanced up in time to see the Bat-Plane flashed between the clouds and roll into attack position on another set of Citadelians. Green bolts flashed through the air at fighter craft and Dick swallowed.

_She'll be alright._

"Nightwing, I must access the tank of that truck, if you and your pale friend would keep me from falling." Freeze said as he pointed toward a semi-truck that was parked in the middle of the bridge.

Dick nodded. "Raven, let's keep Freeze alive."

The two of them backed toward the semi-truck, their time in the Titans slowly returning to the forefront of Dick's mind as Raven and he wordlessly tried to coordinate their actions. After just a few moments he fell back in sync with her, remembering how she fought and functioned as a teammate.

As they reached the semi-truck, Dick glanced at the truck and swallowed as he noticed the contents label on the side: liquid nitrogen. He suddenly yelled. "Everybody, behind us!"

Freeze hammered a fist to the side of the tanker truck as Raven and Nightwing did their best to protect him. The old villain smirked to himself and pulled a device from his belt. He slammed it into the side of the tank and pulled a hose from his cryo cannon. A moment later, he plugged the hose into the device and slammed a button. Instantly water began to crystallize along the hose as liquid nitrogen ran from the tank into the cryo cannon. "Stand clear!" Freeze yelled, "Behind me, all of you!"

Raven stepped back behind Freeze, her hands still enveloped in black magic casting shield after shield to block the purple plasma bolts that leapt toward them from the army of Citadelians pushing their way across the bridge.

Freeze pulled the trigger of the cannon sending a stream of liquid nitrogen cooled to the brink of absolute zero across the bridge. Nightwing's eyes widened as he saw the bridge surface crack and shatter from the sudden cooling effect. A dozen of the Citadelian's were caught in the beam and frozen solid as he watched.

Mr. Freeze began to hum as he covered every bit of the bridge in reach with his beam. The Citadelians fired on him, desperately trying to bring down the sudden threat that this strange human in an environmental suit posed.

"Nightwing, a concussion bomb if you would." Freeze stated as he turned off the cryo cannon and disengaged the valve from its back. "I've emptied the tanker."

Nightwing nodded and tossed a concussion grenade from his Red X belt into the middle of the bridge. With a bang, it exploded and a shockwave swept across the span before where they stood. Every object the beam had touched shattered from the blast. Bridge, cars, trucks, and Citadelians all collapsed in a resounding crackle of shattered ice. The sound of groaning metal filled the air and the span before where they stood toppled into the bay with a splash.

"Nicely done." Nightwing said before lifting his comlink to his mouth. "Bridge is down, head for Wayne Tower, we'll meet you there."

* * *

Starfire dropped her flight for a split second as the Citadelian fighter charged toward her, and dropped out of its line of fire. She snarled and hurled a starbolt toward the ship, and growled in frustration as the bolt sputtered against an energy shield.

A howl filled her ears and she saw the familiar black shape of Batman's jet swoop past her, a missile shooting from its underside. With a brilliant flash, the missile struck and suddenly the fighter's engines fluttered and died. It fell toward earth soundlessly as she watched.

The Bat-Plane screamed past and rolled onto another fighter, another missile shot from its wings and disabled the ship, dropping it toward the ground.

Starfire swallowed. Perhaps distracting the fighters was not a good idea. She thought as she glanced down at the broken remains of Trigate Bridge. She pursed her lips in thought.

Richard is worried. She thought quietly. He is worried about me...

Her heart brightened a bit at that thought before she shoved it asside, there were much more important and immediate issues that needed to be dealt with, like the threat of the Citadelians.

"Starfire..." The gruff voice of Bruce Wayne came through the comlink and she swallowed. "What are you doing up here?"

"I was doing the distracting of the fighters, they attempted to strafe us." She answered back calmly.

"I can handle the sky, get down there and protect Dick." Bruce ordered and Starfire blinked.

Suddenly the needs of her bond snapped back into her mind and she swore in Tamaranian for a moment before she saw the black jet swooping in on another fighter. "Bruce, are you certain."

"GO!" He snapped at her and Starfire dove down toward the bridge.

As she dove, an explosion suddenly lit up the ramp on the Gotham side of the bridge and she squinted toward the source. Her eyes widened as she saw the shattered remains of the N-cycle and two figures sprawled out on the ground.

_Spoiler... that was what Richard called her. And Damien... Damien... who was Damien?_

She dove down toward them and stopped when a cold laugh echoed from the rooftops. Something about it froze her blood and she glanced nervously around, looking for the source.

The laugh turned to a chuckle, and then a cackle that made her nervous. Then another voice giggled in the darkness.

"Nice Mr. J!"

"Oh that's nothing... we just have to wait for the rest of the merry band... maybe then Bat's will come down to play!" The voice cackled again. "Why don't you lot show those two some hospitality."

Starfire scowled and suddenly a crowd of people slipped out of the building surrounding the broken cycle, each one wore either white face-paint or a face mask shaped like that of a clown. Each held a weapon, ranging from guns to clubs, crowbars, or baseball bats.

"X'hal..." Starfire whispered to herself and dove, streaking down toward the N-cycle as the pack of thugs circled them. She saw the red, yellow, and black clad boy stir as one of the thugs leapt forward with a crowbar in hand and prepared to strike.

A flash of rage at the blatantly dishonorable attack flashed through her veins and she hurled a brilliant green bolt.

The thug vaporized from the blast, his remains scattering in all directions as the crowbar fell to the street with a clatter. Starfire smashed into the ground as the thugs stepped back in shock.

"What's this...?" A voice asked and Starfire glanced up to see a figure leaning out of a top window. His face was scarred and white, red lipstick swept from his scarred cheeks down around his lips giving him a look like some mad clown. His hair was thin, matted, and green. His stare was wild and crazed.

Then he cackled. "Why, if it isn't the older bird's old squeeze! I've always wanted to meet her!" The clown cackled and a woman clad in a court jester's outfit stepped into view, her own face just as scarred and painted as his own.

"Mr. J, what do you want to do with her?" The woman asked as the boy behind Starfire stumbled to his feet and swept the MP5 off his shoulder.

"I don't know Harley... maybe we should skin her? I know! Lets see if she's got a sense of humor!" The clown started laughing and pulled a small grenade from a pocket. He pulled pin and tossed it toward her, grinning like a lunatic.

Starfire snarled and lashed out with a starbolt, vaporizing the can. "I am not in the mood for jokes!"

"What! No sense of humor? That's so sad firecracker." Joker shook his head. "Don't you see, this is the end of the world! Don't you see the irony? I'm going to laugh as the world burns and all the heroes and villains scramble about like so many serious fools to save themselves and their neighbors. Why don't they just accept it? We're all going to die sometime, so why fight it?"

"You are the insane." Starfire growled.

"No, no, no... My dear, I'm the only sane man on Earth... well, save for my dear Harley." He grinned wickedly. "Boys! Lets make Bat's day the worst of his life! After all, it only takes one bad day to make the sanest man mad... and this, this is a very bad day!" He cackled. "Perhaps we should start with killing his boy, and the old bird's love, eh?"

"But boss, she killed old Fives." One of the thugs said. "She'll fight to kill us."

"Well, maybe she's a bit saner then the Bat-man." Mr. J stated then. "Still, she can't defeat all of you!"

"Let me Mr. J!" The jester said with a giggle and Starfire's eyes went wide as she lifted an AT4 rocket over her shoulder and pointed it at her.

"Of course my dear... have fun with it!"

Starfire summoned a shield of green energy as the missile rocketed from the tube and grunted as it exploded against the shield. She growled in fury as the jester stared at her looking a bit confused by the results. "Mr. J?"

"Oooh... she's a little super-powered thing, isn't she?"

"Joker..." A voice snarled from behind her and Starfire turned to see Damien stumble to his feet.

Joker... suddenly Starfire knew who this deranged clown was, she had heard of him before. Robin had told stories, terrible stories of this crazy man.

"Harley..." He drew out the MP5 and pointed it toward Joker.

"Oh my... the little bird plays with guns! What would his daddy say?" Joker cackled with laughter and pulled a Glock 17 from his purple coat. "Well boys, let's have some fun."

The volley of machine pistol fire from both Damien and the Joker filled the air, and Starfire dove behind the remains of the N-Cycle. Then she leaned out and launched a pair of starbolts that brought down another of the thugs, who screamed in pain as flames licked from where they struck.

The thugs charged forward and Starfire stared at them in surprise. They had to be mad, as crazy as the Joker himself. She leapt up and lashed out as a thug swung a baseball bat toward her. With a crack, her kick connected with the man's head, snapping his neck and dropping him to the ground. She ducked a follow up strike from another thug with a knife and lashed out with a starbolt that blasted him apart, sending smoldering bits of debris in all directions.

Damien fired into the thugs, dropping them with lethal precision. Then the machine pistol clicked. Its magazine was empty. With a snarl, Damien batted aside a blow with the MP5 and then smashed its barrel into a thug's gut, dropping him to the ground with a wheeze.

A screech of spinning wheels echoed down the street and Starfire stared as the one called Tim Drake roared into view atop a heavily armed motorcycle. Cassie was on the back, clinging to him. The twin guns mounted to the bike's wheels opened fire, sending the thugs scattering.

"Oh... another one of Bat's boys..." Joker said with a smile. Starfire spun toward him and gaped as he lifted an RPG over his shoulder and grinned. "You know what I love about these? They're a cheap laugh!"

With a boom, the RPG-7 fired and a rocket decorated with a smiley face shot down toward them and exploded just over the ground. Green gas filled the air and Starfire held her breath. Damien pulled his cloak over his head and grabbed a gas mask from his utility belt.

Cassie fell from the back of the bike as Tim scrambled for his own gas mask. She rolled across the pavement and slid to a stop as the gas filled the air. As she set upright a snort slipped from her lips, then a laugh.

"Cassie!" Tim shouted as the blond bent over, chuckling, then laughing. Then between laughs she began to scream in pain.

The girl convulsed on the pavement and Tim froze, looking between the two with his gas mask on, torn. Then he dove toward the girl. "Steph!"

Damien choked as he fumbled with the mask, then pulled it on. He removed a syringe from his utility belt and slammed it into his thigh as Cassie's screams filled the air.

Starfire saw red. "You!" She leapt into the air and charged the Joker, green flames bursting from her fists.

Harley smirked and stepped forward. "Batter up!" She shouted then swung a huge hammer toward Star. She gasped as the hammer connected and hurled her back across street and into the wall.

She tumbled to the ground and groaned as Tim fumbled with a syringe and slammed it into Steph's thigh. Damien scrambled toward Cassie who was howling in pain.

"I don't think so bat brat." Joker snapped and Damien dove as pistol rounds cracked over his head.

Cassie convulsed, alternating between screaming and laughing. Then she seemed to snap, and her screams ceased. She collapsed, foam running from her mouth and a blank stare filling her eyes.

Starfire stumbled to her feet, then charged up toward the Joker. "You evil clown!"

"Why thank you!" Joker said before laughing again and turning the Glock on her. Starfire dove and juked, dodging the volley of pistol rounds and then slammed a fist into the clown, who let out a gasp of surprise before dropping to the ground with a wheeze.

"Mr. J!" Harley shouted and rushed forward, swinging her hammer.

Starfire snarled lashed out with a starbolt that burned into the handle making the wood explode like a tiny grenade. Harley let out a shriek of surprise and slammed against the wall before tumbling to the floor.

The Joker's laughter rang in the air and he tossed aside the Glock before pulling out a gleaming Magnum revolver. "You know... I shot your squeeze with this once." He said with a snicker. "Only fitting you know?"

Anger, furious anger filled her at that comment as Joker pointed the revolver toward her. "You will not defeat us!" She snapped and the Joker laughed.

"Who said anything about defeating you? I want to break you... but you're already broken, aren't you little Star?" He cackled again. "You're a broken birdie... no wonder the first bird loves you so, he's such a sucker."

"Shut up!" Starfire roared and lifted her hands.

Then she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and she stumbled. Tears filled her eyes and the Joker grinned at her. "Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are..."

Her vision swam and she blinked before she saw the Joker raise one polished black shoe and lash out in a kick, and then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

Dick ran between a pair of burnt out cars as Bane and Ivy glanced nervously around the area. Beast Boy slipped between the cars in the form of a leopard, sniffing nervously as he made his way through the dense collection of debris.

He swallowed nervously as he ran, heading for the rally point that they'd arranged with Barbara. Already he could feel himself tiring, fighting was exhausting, and despite all his training he felt like he was running on fumes. Overhead he saw the Bat-Plane flash past and smiled, at least it meant Bruce was still alive.

"Barbara, what's your status? Trigate is down." Dick asked as he scrambled over an abandoned taxicab.

"All bridges are down. We're heading for Wayne Tower. Dick, did you get Ivy and the others? Are they safe?" Barbara asked as he kept running.

"I got them, Spoiler was hurt and I sent her and Damien to the Bat Cave for treatment." Dick said.

Alfred's voice cut across the comlink frequency, "Master Richard, Master Tim and Miss Cassandra headed out to meet up with you, but it seems they've encountered some sort of problem. Cassandra's life-sign monitor went dark five minutes ago."

Dick stumbled. "What?" He choked out. "What was their last position?"

"The intersection of Warren and York." Alfred said and Dick nodded to himself.

"Come on, that's only two blocks east!" He called out and the group hurried on. He ran, briefly considering grappling to a rooftop before deciding against it. The others weren't mobile in the same way as he was in Gotham, and it was better if they stuck together in Gotham.

Then he saw the mangled remains of a Bat-Pod, fire crackling from it's body, and a single blond haired woman lying on the street, her eyes staring unblinkingly skyward with foam running from her mouth.

Raven swallowed behind him as Dick stumbled to a stop. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Alfred?"

"Master Richard?"

"I... I can confirm that Cassandra is dead. It looks like Smilex." He growled the last part and glanced around the area, catching sight of the N-cycle lying broken in a hole in the street. Bullet cartridges were scattered around the ground and his detective mind went to work.

He froze as he saw one thug wearing a clown mask, his chest charred from some energy weapon. Slowly he took a deep breath and glanced around the area. "Alfred, do Tim, Steph, and Damien's bat trackers say they're here?"

"Yes."

"They're not here..." Dick closed his eyes. "Joker must have removed the devices."

"Joker..." Bane hissed from behind them. He cracked his knuckles. "The mad clown."

Garfield morphed into his human form suddenly looking rather distraught. "Joker did this? We're fighting aliens! Why would Joker..."

"Because he's crazy." Raven stated flatly. "Mom used to tell me stories about Gotham, and in them there was one criminal you never struck a deal with, never saw as a friend... He's the one singular lunatic that wants nothing more than to make the rest of us just as insane as he is."

"Joker." Dick hissed as he stood up. "He'll want to play a game with them... toy with them a bit, but I don't get the burn wounds on that one..." He nodded to the corpse. "Damien wasn't carrying anything that could do that, nor Spoiler."

"Maybe an Okaaran saw them..." Raven suggested.

"Maybe..." Dick allowed but something in his gut told him that wasn't what had happened. He tapped his comlink. "Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to run recon... Spoiler, Red Robin, and little Robin are missing, from the look of things, it was the Joker." Dick said.

"Oh fuck... I'm on it boss!" Wally answered and then the comlink clicked off as the channel closed.

Suddenly an explosion drew Dick's attention and he swore as a half dozen massive creatures in black armor with wings and carrying what looked vaguely like halberds descended from the sky.

"Gordanians!" Dick snapped and the Titans glanced at each other then smiled faintly. "Well... we know how to fight them, don't we?" He asked.

Beast Boy ran away from them, a smirk playing across his face as he did. He morphed as he reached the end of the block.

The only thing Dick could remember Beast Boy choosing to become that approached the size of the creature that suddenly stood in the middle of the street was a whale. Raven smirked faintly as she saw the creature and shook her head. "He just put on a hundred tons, I'm so jealous."

With a crack like a whip the massive tail of the Diplodocus swung overhead and caught two of the Gordanians hurling them into the stone face of the closest building and they crumpled to the ground.

Raven summoned a field of dark energy and deftly batted away a pair of energy blasts from the Gordanians then grabbed hold of two cars from the street and hurled them telekinetically into the Gordanians, knocking one of them out of the air and trapping it under a ton of crumpled metal.

Cyborg's cannon spat sonic blasts that caught the remaining ones with enough force to knock them from the sky and send them spiraling to the ground.

Freeze checked his cannon and swept a beam over the Gordanians as they tried to get up from where they fell and smiled faintly. "I must say, the team you assembled functions marvelously. I hope never to face you with the backing of your friends."

Dick frowned. It didn't feel right having the others without her backing him. Suddenly his comlink chirped.

"Oh... little birdie?" An all too familiar voice came from his hip and Dick felt his blood run cold. "Since old Bats doesn't want to come down and play, I thought you and me could have a rematch, for old times' sake..."

Dick snarled, anger flooding his veins. "Joker?"

"I have something of yours birdie. I know you'll miss her... maybe this will send you over the edge, hmm?" The insane laughter that echoed from the comlink made Richard's blood boil.

_Something of mine... No._ He felt his heart constrict in his chest. _Not now, not when she's getting better._ An anguished howl came from him as he thought of what could possibly be in the hands of the insane clown.

"Dick?" Cyborg asked and he saw even the villains glance at him worriedly.

"He... he must have..." Dick swallowed.

Through the comlink the Joker began to sing, and Dick felt his blood run cold.

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star...  
How I wonder what you are...  
Up above the world so high...  
Like an emerald in the sky..."_

Tears filled his eyes as that murderous voice continued merrily singing and he saw Raven sink to the ground, her cape pooling around her. Garfield morphed back to himself and scrambled to her side.

_"When the blazing sun is gone...  
When nothing shines upon...  
Then you show your little light...  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night..."_

Giggles from his lieutenant filled the comlink and Richard swore that he'd tear the Joker's heart out. Garfield hugged Raven who had burst into tears and had her head buried in the boy's shoulder. Cyborg looked hard, a quiet rage of the sort few saw when the man had been pushed beyond all limits.

_"When the traveler in the dark...  
Thanks you for your tiny spark...  
He could not see which way to go...  
If you did not twinkle so..."_

Dick shuddered, he could stand the Joker having Damien, or Spoiler, or Tim... It was an occupational hazard in the Bat Clan, but this was different. He had the woman that had been his best friend, a woman he had asked to marry him, a woman he had seen finally returning to her true self.

It made his heart break. His Star was now in that madman's hands.

_"In the deep blue sky you keep...  
And often through my curtains peep...  
For you never shut your eye...  
Till the sun is in the sky..."_

Joker snickered as if marveling in his own cruel joke before he continued.

_"And as your bright and tiny spark...  
Light the traveler in the dark...  
Though I know what you are...  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star..."_

Dick snarled and pulled up the comlink. "Now listen you sadistic bastard, I'm going to hunt you down and let Star decide what to do with you... I'm thinking she'll turn you to charcoal, or rip your arms from your sockets, or perhaps simple remove that crooked smile from your face!"

"Oh really... do you want your Star then?" Joker cackled with laughter for a few moments before his voice turned hard and cold. "Meet me at Cherry and Piper, and we'll see..."

Dick snarled as Wally West skidded to a stop, breathing hard just in front of him. "Dick!"

"Where is she?" He said, just as coldly as the Joker had spoken.

* * *

Starfire woke and blinked her eyes in the dim light. She could feel cold rain splattering against her back. The two black shoes before her made her scowl. The Joker... that was the man Dick despised the most, she remember how Robin had spoken of the crazed Clown.

"They're all awake Mr. J, but I think the girl isn't going to last much longer." Harley's squeaky voice grated at her nerves and her eyes blazed with anger as she pulled against her bindings.

Then she screamed as a jolt of electricity blazed through the wires that were wrapped around her and the chuckle that followed made her anger flare again. She was breathing hard and felt the wires tighten and slowly she was lifted from the street, hanging by her feet. Her glaring green eyes suddenly found themselves facing a flower in the purple lapel of a rather ratty looking sports jacket.

"The little Star is trying to escape I see... well, your birdie is coming, he's quite angry with me for taking you." The Joker chuckled and Starfire growled.

"Ooh... I'm so scared!" Joker laughed. "Honestly, once you deal with the Bat-man a few times, a simple little super-powered girl is such a bore." He tapped his shoulder with a crowbar and smiled. "Since your birdie is on the way, I guess I shouldn't rough you up, so... Harley?"

After a moment the court jester stepped before her and smiled. Then she lifted what looked vaguely like a rather large frozen fish in her hands and hefted it like a baseball bat.

Then she swung it into her side and Starfire narrowed her eyes at the slight jab of pain it inflicted.

"I don't think the fish will work Mr. J... she doesn't get it." Harley said.

Joker sighed. "To think I hoped even the aliens understood the classics... I guess I just have to go for villainy one-oh-one. String them up!"

She felt herself rising over the street, one story, then two, then three. Confused she glanced down at her feet and saw that she'd been tied to a cable that was now strung between two buildings. Glancing to her left she saw the others dangling there, decorated with different wounds of various types.

The girl, the one that they called Steph groaned quietly as blood dripped down from the gash on her cheek and ran down her suit from the wound over her hip. Damien struggled against his bounds while Tim stared at the girl, tears running down his cheeks.

"Steph?" He murmured and Starfire swallowed.

Perhaps humans were not so different in their bonding, just not as extreme she thought for a moment and looked down at the street below where the Joker and his gang stood idly waiting for the others.

"Richard is coming..." Starfire said as Damien swore that he'd tear Joker's throat out once he got loose. "He will defeat you and free his friends!" She shouted down at the Joker.

"Oh please... the old birdie isn't coming to save you, no... no, no, no!" Joker cackled with laughter. "He's coming to kill me, and all of you will get to watch when he breaks!" His manic laughter echoed from the buildings. "I only wish it were Bats... but he's so busy trying to save everybody!" Joker laughed again.

"Mr. J, do you want him to kill you?" Harley asked.

"Hmm... I'll have to get back to you on that dear, maybe I'll just shoot them and watch him break down!" Joker giggled.

"Really?" Harley sounded hopeful.

"Of course not, what's the fun in that... the girls, you see? One of them is bleeding out... she won't last much longer, and if Dick can't save her well... I bet that'll break one of the birds we got strung up, and then... well, we'll see what happens."

"So, that's the plan boss?"

"No... Do I look like someone with a plan?" Joker asked before howling with laughter again. "No... We'll just see what happens, it's all a great joke, you see? If we win, they die... if we lose, well, Bats won't be happy with his old birdie turning sane like me!" He laughed again. "Though I suppose the dying part wouldn't be fun..."

Starfire just stared. She'd seen plenty of crazy people in her time, but none seemed to approach his level of madness.

"Perhaps I will kill you, and save Dick the wound on his soul." Starfire snapped down at him.

Joker stopped and looked up at him, his smile growing wider. "Really? You think he can love a killer little Star?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Really?" Joker asked and grinned all the wider. "Well, perhaps he's not as crazy as I imagined."

"You are the mad." Starfire stammered out.

"Oh no... I'm not mad, I'm the only sane one left... it's... it's hilarious. It's all a cosmic joke, you see?" Joker said with another cackle.

"Boss?" Harley suddenly said. "I think they're here."


	13. Showdown

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. "The Hollow Men" was written by T.S. Elliot, and the use of passages to open each chapter is done with the utmost respect for one of the English languages best craftsmen. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

**Titans Broken**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Showdown**

* * *

_Between the idea  
And the reality  
Between the motion  
And the act  
Falls the Shadow_

…_For Thine is the Kingdom_

___- T.S. Elliot's "The Hollow Men"_

* * *

Everyone in the monitoring room had gone quiet as the events had played out. Raven was visibly shaking where she sat between the two of them, her eyes filled with tears. She could feel the waves of anguish and rage coming from Dick.

She knew it wasn't real, but she also knew that if it had been, she too would have been broken on the street in tears. There wasn't anything that approached the threat that the damnable clown had come to represent in Robin's psyche.

There were Gotham villains, and then there was the Joker.

In her lap, Garfield tried desperately to comfort her in his small feline form. It'd been a long night monitoring them, and now it had turned into an even longer morning.

Barbara Gordon sat with her head in her hands at one of the tables, tears running down her cheeks as Wally stared at the monitors with a grim set on his expression.

Cyborg was plugged into the system doing direct monitoring and stared out into space blankly for several long moments. "This... is bad."

"No kidding..." Raven groaned as she glanced at her two best friends. "I've never felt anything this intense from him before... he's really angry."

"It had to be the Joker..." Barbara said quietly. "The one bastard that's killed a Robin... knocked me off the streets, and done everything in his power to get Batman to kill him."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Do you think he's watching?"

Barbara's hands were clenched into fists. "I know he is."

* * *

Bruce Wayne stared at the monitor in the Bat-cave, his jaw was set in a hard line as he lifted a mug of coffee to his lips. Slowly he took a sip then set it down and let out a sigh.

He brought up another screen, one filled with typed notes he'd made on the situation and what had happened thus far in the simulation. Already, he was stunned by how long the two had lasted in the scenario and hard far they'd come on the route that Bruce had laid out for their recovery.

Starfire was clearly far different then the creature she had been when thrown into the scenario, she was lively, emotional, and fiercely loyal to Richard. At some level Bruce wondered if he could consider it a success already since he had managed to reawaken those dormant traits.

But then this situation had been thrown in the way of any progress. Joker, the wild card of any situation in Gotham had struck.

* * *

Dick Grayson narrowed his eyes as the familiar white-faced figures of Joker, Harley Quinn, and their goons turned to face him as he walked toward them flanked by his motley team of former Titans and villains.

Joker guffawed at the group that was before him. "My... my... my... Red, Bane, and Ice Man, you're all here to see me?" He chuckled. "And Bird Boy, it's great to see you again... We should go out for drinks some time, catch up on old times."

He lifted a magnum revolver toward Dick and grinned. "Remember this old chum? I think you got a scar from it... years and years ago. Old Bats was so upset he threw you out." He started laughing. "As if that did any good!"

"Joker..." Dick growled as he came to a stop. "Let them go."

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Let them go, or we'll tear you limb from limb." Dick stated flatly, as he tapped the center of the Red-X utility belt.

"You're welcome to try!" Joker said before lifting the revolver and firing.

Dick wasn't there, he'd disappeared with a shimmer as the pistol had come into line and dropped through the air high over Joker's head. He snatched the wire from which hung the hostages and bobbed in the air dangling beside Starfire.

Her green eyes focused on his and she smirked as Joker yelled. "Where'd he go?"

Dick grabbed a bat-a-rang from his belt and sliced down through the restraints she wore with one hand. Starfire bobbed in the air beside him and smiled as he handed her the bat-a-rang. He whispered to her. "Free the others. I'll handle Joker."

"Of course Richard." Starfire said and Richard grinned at her.

He let go of the wire and tumbled through the air before landing in a crouch atop a taxicab's roof just behind Joker. He hurled two explosive-shuriken from his belt and grinned as the Joker was cast down onto the concrete with a startled yelp. His revolver clattered across the ground. The clown spun to face him a manic grin on his face.

"Nice trick Bird Boy." He said before laughing.

Harley Quinn danced into view and slammed a baseball bat toward Dick. Dove away and tumbled from the car, grabbing a concussive X from his belt and tossing it straight into the woman.

She shrieked as the explosion hurled her from the top of the cab and she bounced against another car before crumpling to the ground.

"Oh... that's just not nice..." Joker growled. "Where did you learn to treat women like that? You're almost as bad as me!"

"I have a bad track record myself Joker." Dick bantered back. "At least I know when I'm wrong."

"Please, there's no right or wrong... Just rules and rules are meant to be broken!" Joker charged forward laughing and pulled a crowbar. Dick dove under the first swing before smashing his fist into Joker's cheek, knocking him into the side of the cab. The Joker kept laughing, enjoying the pain apparently, as he slid to the concrete.

"You really think you'll bring me down so easily Joker?" Dick asked as his voice hardened.

* * *

Starfire bobbed over to the limp form of the blond girl in her purple costume. She chewed her lip before slipping the bat-a-rang into the coils that held the girl and then slashed downward.

The bloody form toppled into her arms and Starfire swallowed as she stared at the girl's dead weight in her arms. She couldn't tell if she was breathing and swallowed before glancing down. Her gaze fell on Cyborg, firing sonic blasts into the Joker's henchmen.

"Steph?" The older boy's tormented voice asked from where he hung. "Steph!"

Starfire shut her eyes and swallowed, blasting through the air and dove down to Cyborg. He looked at her in surprise as she hit the pavement in front of him. "Starfire?"

"Watch over her... I shall retrieve the others." Starfire said before leaping back into the air. She soared over to the older boy and slashed his ropes, carrying him back to Cyborg before returning for the last of them.

Damien was light and easy to carry, though he was cursing and snarling as she took him to Cyborg. He wanted to fight, to rip the Joker's head off.

When she set him down, Starfire took a deep breath. "I will go assist Richard now." Then she leapt back into the air.

* * *

"You used to be so much fun... where's the bizarre metaphors and random vocabulary comments Old Chum? You're getting boring!" Joker said before stumbling to his feet. "Come on... one last time?"

"Holy fuck, no!" Dick snapped before grabbing the Joker by the scruff of his neck. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Aww... I'm so underwhelmed, Boring Bird..." Then acid shot from the flower on Joker's lapel and Dick jerked away, barely avoiding it. Then the clown grabbed him by arm and Dick screamed in pain as the Joker's joybuzzer sent thousands of volts through his body.

"Richard!" Starfire yelled and a green starbolt shot down from the air above. Joker pushed Dick away and stumbled out of the path of the bolt before glaring up at the floating form of the Tamaranian.

"Never interrupt another man's murderous rage..." Joker snapped before drawing another pistol and lifting it toward Starfire. The fully automatic pistol hurled nine millimeter rounds through the air as Starfire dove down and dropped behind one of the cars.

Dick dropped to his knees and gasped for breath he saw Joker slowly lower the pistol and snort. "Well... you managed to free my hostages, so it's time for round two!"

"Round two?" Dick muttered as he stumbled to his feet. "You're beaten Joker!"

"Let me check... nope, still got a pulse. You'll have to kill me! You think Arkham can hold me in this hellish world?" Joker laughed and tossed the Glock pistol to his feet and spread out his hands. "I'll give you a free shot... hmm?"

Dick glanced down at the machine pistol.

"Come on! One time only, you know!" Joker chortled at his own joke and shrugged. "I've been dead already; it's very liberating. You might think of it as... therapy."

His glared at the pistol, considered it for a moment. Then a starbolt flashed over Dick's shoulder.

The Joker dove out of the way cackling. "I wasn't talking to you, Little Miss Star... I guess you just have to try to save his soul, don't you? Is it because yours is broken?"

Dick stared at Starfire, her fists blazing with green fire. "The others?"

"Cyborg is watching them." She said before focusing again on the Joker. "I warned you, that I would kill you to save the wound on his soul..."

Dick stared at her, his eyes wide with shock. "You..."

"Well, isn't this touching... the broken bird killing in your name, eh Old Bird?" Joker stumbled to his feet and grinned. "Can you love something that broken? I mean... I'm so broken I can't love anybody." He chuckled. "Oh, but I can hurt them... Oh yes... I can hurt them, isn't that right Harley?"

Dick spun as Harley Quinn leapt from where she'd lain and swung the baseball bat toward Starfire. Koriand'r snarled and slapped the bat aside before firing a starbolt into the woman's chest. Harley was knocked back, a smoldering crater in her chest. She blinked and stared down at the wound. "It... hurts... Puddin'..." Then she dropped to the concrete and went still.

Joker stared, his smile twisting into a snarl. "You! You treacherous little Twinkler, you killed my Harley!"

"Star..." Dick gaped as Starfire stood and glared at the Joker.

"Well, then I guess it's time for the gloves to come off!" Joker snapped and charged toward her, his crowbar in hand now. She ducked his first swing and grabbed the Joker by the throat and hurled him into the side of the building.

With a groan the white faced man slid down to the street and wobbled for a moment. "Aww... You like my gift, Twinkler?

There was a bang and cloud of green gas enveloped Starfire. She stumbled from the cloud coughing and glared at Joker. Then she snorted and clasped her hands over her mouth, her eyes going wide.

"Smilex!" Dick shouted as he ran toward her. "Star?"

As he stopped by her side, her body began to glow with brilliant green light, and her expression hardened. Slowly she lowered her hands from her mouth and snarled. "I am not human Joker, do not expect me to succumb as easily as those you prey upon."

"Aww... It's not fair!" Joker yelled as he stumbled upright. "You cheated!"

Starfire glared at him as the glow began to fade and lifted her fist toward the Joker. "You are broken, as broken as I was... but you have no hope for healing... The world will be better with you gone."

"But... but... It's not supposed to be this way. He's supposed to do it!" Joker griped. "He's supposed to be the one to... deliver the punch line. You'll ruin the joke."

"That joke, is not the funny." Starfire stated and hurled a starbolt toward Joker.

The clown's eyes went wide and he shrieked a laugh as it struck his chest and cast him into the wall. He fell forward and lay still, smoke rising from his purple jacket.

"Star..." Dick asked quietly as she lowered her fist and closed her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes... I am sorry Richard, but I could not help myself... he wanted you to break. He wanted you to kill him. If I let you... he'd win." She gasped for breath. "I am a murderer now." She said.

"Someone had to do it eventually." Dick said quietly.

"You, you are not angry?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"No... I wanted to do it myself." Dick admitted. "Thanks for... saving me from doing it."

She blinked at him for a long moment then nodded.

* * *

Bruce Wayne stared at the monitor, his face a mask as he watched the situation play out. Behind him, Alfred set out some coffee and watched Bruce in the corner of his eye.

"She killed him." Bruce finally said. His voice was taut. "She killed the Joker."

"Master Bruce, can you blame her in that scenario? She is fighting for her life, for Master Richard's life and perhaps even his soul." Alfred observed.

Bruce glared at him for a long moment. "We don't kill."

"Perhaps not, but I doubt any of those who are monitoring the scenario beside yourself are concerned over her actions. Yes, she used lethal force, but the amount of stress she is under, the entire situation should be taken into account. Moreover, consider why she did it." Alfred said.

Bruce scowled. "She killed him, so Dick wouldn't."

"Would you be more upset if Dick did it then?" Alfred asked and Bruce shuddered. "I see... and you are surprised by what has occurred?"

"No..."

"Then, you are merely upset because she does not follow the same rules as you do." Alfred said.

Bruce sighed. "I guess you're right Alfred, but still... can we trust someone that is capable of killing so easily?" He pointed to the monitor. "Joker and Harley both went down without a thought, don't you see how dangerous she is?"

"I see that she is capable of killing, but I don't see her as being what you fear Master Bruce." Alfred said as he picked up the tray and sighed. "Miss Koriand'r is loyal to Master Richard, even after all that has happened. She will do as he asks, so the question is, do you trust Dick to keep her from doings something morally questionable?"

Bruce furrowed his brow and glared at the screen. "Is that really the way it is, that they must work together as a team?"

"Master Bruce... if you did not believe that, why did you create this scenario?" Alfred asked and Bruce fell silent, unable to refute his statement. "I see... Lunch will be ready shortly."

"Thank you Alfred."

* * *

Dick stumbled over to where the others had gathered and stopped. Overhead the sky had darkened and the familiar rain of a grim Gotham day beat down on him. Cyborg knelt beside the bloodied and pale form of Stephanie, who was cradled in Tim's arms.

Her breath came in rasps and Dick stared, his heart clenching and he glanced at Cyborg. Their eyes met and Victor Stone gave a single shake of his head.

"Steph..." Tim murmured and the girl's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Tim. "Steph."

"Tim..." She croaked before letting out a wracking cough and gagging sound. Dick swallowed at the sound. She lifted a gloved hand and brushed the side of Tim's face. "I... I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Tim asked.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she gasped for breath. "I... it doesn't matter anymore Tim..." She opened her eyes again and stared up at him. "It was... good... to see you again."

"Steph?" Tim shook. "Don't do this to me!" He yelled as she closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. "Fight it! Stay with me!"

"I'm sorry..." She choked out then went still, her head lolled, and Tim froze. Tears began to fill his eyes and he hugged her limp body.

Dick put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I'm sorry."

"We need to get moving... the aliens will begin their advance again, we should meet up with the others." Freeze said.

"Give him a minute." Dick said before kneeling beside Tim Drake. "Tim?"

"Everyone's dying..." Tim choked out and looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "Everyone..."

"I know." Dick said quietly. "Tim..."

"It hurts... it hurts so much." Tim said before shutting his eyes.

"Tim..." Dick let out a sigh and glanced at Stephanie Brown, the girl that had gone by the name Spoiler and Robin. "I'm sorry..."

"It's my fault... Cassie's gone, Steph..." He shook like a leaf. "Everyone is gone... it's all my fault."

"Tim, don't blame yourself for this... this was Joker, these aliens, not you." Dick said immediately.

He froze as Starfire put a hand on Tim's other shoulder. The teen looked up at her in surprise and she smiled kindly at him. "Tim Tim... the fault is not yours."

"But..."

"You blame yourself, I once did as well... for many things, but most were not the fault of my actions or inactions. I merely took the blame for others that were more deserving." Starfire knelt beside him. "You will miss her?"

He nodded and swallowed. "I... I didn't realize how much until..." He glanced down at her body and burst into a fresh set of tears. "Gods... how do we live like this Dick?"

Richard felt the raindrops roll down his cheeks and shut his eyes. "I've asked myself that more than once..." He squeezed his shoulder again. "You know how many people I've lost... and it never gets easier. Maybe that's a good thing."

"I... I'll miss you Steph." Tim said before slowly closing the girl's eyes and gingerly laying her body on the pavement. Then he stood and wiped away his tears, took a deep breath, and brought his chin up.

Dick stared at the teen, a hint of pride flashing at how Tim was handling himself. The kid was hurting, he was sure... and glancing at Raven only confirmed that pain was rolling off the teen, but he was pulling himself together. He had made a great Robin.

Starfire glanced at Dick and asked. "You are the okay?"

"Yes, I think so..." He gave her a faint smile before turning back to look down the street. "Lets go, we've got to get to Wayne Tower."

They headed out, moving through the streets following the elevated train tracks toward Wayne Tower. Overhead the occasional boom and burst of smoke and flame told how fighting continued overhead. Dick wondered how much of the military was left.

"Richard..." Starfire said as they made it to within just a few blocks of the tower. "I am worried... we have lost the Cassie and Steph in just the last few hours. We must rest and refit for the next struggle, but how many of us are still able to fight?"

Dick glanced at her and arched an eyebrow. "You think Tim shouldn't be fighting?"

"Perhaps we should consider it... I know that if I had lost you, I would be most dangerous to both our friends and our foes. I am not certain how you humans respond to such things however." Starfire closed her eyes. "I am rather worn out already... There is not much sun in this city."

As they came to the base of the tower Dick stopped as Barbara met them, leaning back on her motorcycle. "Dick..."

"Babs..." He groaned and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. Spoiler bought it."

Her eyes widened and she swore. "Steph? Steph is dead?"

"Bled out... internal bleeding and the like... It's amazing she lasted as long as she did." Cyborg said from beside the entrance to the lobby. "We tried Barbara."

"God damn it!" Babs swore, spun, and kicked her bike which toppled onto the pavement. She stared at it for a long moment before clenching her fists. "How?"

"The Joker captured her, Damien, Starfire, and Tim... he killed Cassie." Dick said quietly. "I freed Star and she got the others free before helping with the damned clown."

"Where is he?" Barbara shouted. "I'll kill the bastard myself."

"He is dead." Starfire stated. "As is his lieutenant."

Barbara glanced at Starfire. "You... you killed him?"

"He wished for Dick to end his life... I took the responsibility for him." Starfire stated coolly. "Killing does not disturb me as it would him."

Barbara stared at her for a long moment then sighed. "So... he's dead?"

"Yes." Dick said flatly.

"About damn time someone killed him." Barbara grumbled as she turned toward the building. "Come on, we can get a pretty good view of the city from the roof... Then we can plan our next actions."

Dick followed Barbara to an elevator in the darkened building. As the doors opened and they stepped inside, he arched an eyebrow. "Really... the elevators still work?"

"Bruce... he has most of the essential systems in this place on a seperate power grid, with a reactor all its own." Babs said as Starfire shifted between them looking uncomfortable.

"Makes sense... his panic room and penthouse still full of his toys?" Dick asked.

Babs snorted. "Of course it is..."

After a few minutes, the elevator slowed to a stop and the doors slid open. They stepped out into an ornate lobby with a set of curving stairs that led up to the private part of the penthouse. Straight out from the elevator were a set of double doors that lead to an empty helicopter pad.

Barbara led them out the doors and pulled a set of binoculars from her utility belt. "It looks like they're massing to the west, just beyond Trigate Bridge. Koriand'r... do the Citadelians use any sort of... umm... bridging equipment?"

Starfire shook her head. "No, it is more efficient in most situations for them to simply use a troop transport to move past the obstacle. They will need a clear spot in the city to use as a landing zone... either by using one available now or create one through the destruction of the buildings."

Dick scowled as Barbara handed the binoculars to him. "So, they'll demolish a city block or two and move the troops into the waste ground cleared by it." He lifted the binoculars and watched as a group of Okaaran transports skimmed just above the remains of the Trigate Bridge. "What about the Gordanians or Okaarans?"

"The Okaaran ships require less space to land, but deploy fewer opponents." Starfire stated in a rather flat voice. "The Gordanians can fly across the river on their own. Together they will probably be used to protect any Citadelian assault."

Dick pulled out his comlink and flipped it on. "Bruce, its Dick... what's your situation?"

"Fine, running short of munitions but nothing I can't handle at the moment. It seems they're waiting for something." The black silhoutte of his plane roared across the sky and Dick followed the plane as it headed back to the north. "I'm RTB for the moment... Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Wayne?" Alfred's formal voice crackled across the airwaves.

"Situation report."

"Black Mask's gang is engaged in heavy fighting near the East Docks. From the monitoring cameras, I've observed Cobblepot evacuating his people to a secure dock at the end of southern docks. Wait a moment... Cobblepot is asking for contact through his secure line."

When Starfire glanced curiously at Dick he shrugged. "Penguin has a secure line to Batman for contacting him in an emergency... It was part of the deal he made with Bruce to work as an informant."

"Oh... so, this Cobblepot is the Penguin then." Starfire said.

"Yes."

"Master Bruce... Southern Dock feeds." Alfred suddenly stated.

Dick spun toward the south and stared as a black shape slid from one of the secure docks that Alfred had called as being where the Penguin was moving. Lifting the binoculars to his eyes, he studied the ship that had sortied and gaped.

"Is that?" Barbara murmured.

"That's an Akula-class Submarine." Dick said, his eyes widening. "Damn... that's an improvement over the old diesel boat he used to have."

A blast of smoke and flame rose from the ship and a missile roared into the sky, spun around and streaked toward the collection of Citadelian troops by the Trigate Bridge. As they watched the missile dove down and smashed into one of the Citadelian transports. Then it exploded, tearing apart the transport and sending a fireball up into the air.

As the rumble of the explosion washed over them, Starfire glanced at Dick. "Perhaps we can ask this Penguin to lend us some assistance?"

Bruce's voice crackled through the communication line. "Already on it... I provided the launch coordinates."

Dick stared. "Bruce..."

"I'm still not the one firing the missile."

Dick rolled his eyes. Apparently, that single difference was enough for him. "Right... send Cyborg the info, he'd be better at getting that fat bastard launch coordinates."

Starfire stared across the Trigate and took a deep breath. "They will attack now, to sit and wait will just encourage another strike. They will attack."

"Guess we're not getting that break." Dick said quietly. "Let's go."

* * *

Raven hugged Garfield, still in his cat guise, to her chest and let out a long sigh. Around her, the rest of the group gathered around screens and monitors watching the readouts. Cyborg sat at one of the terminals and let out a long sigh.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Barbara suddenly asked from where she sat and the others turned to face her. Raven swallowed on seeing the woman's blue eyes focused on her.

"Depends on what you mean by alright?" Raven said quietly. "They're surviving... in fact they've survived so long, that they're watching everyone else begin to fall around them. That's hard..."

"It's what caused the first use of the Fail Safe scenario to be such a disaster." Black Canary's voice cut through the air as the door slid shut behind her. She stared at the two prone figures on the table. "I remember... every single member of the Young Justice team that went into that scenario needed counseling... and unfortunately, I was all they had." She let out a groan and stepped over to the table and brushed aside some of Dick's hair. "For him to go through it twice... with so many more friends involved... family even, I don't know what this will do to him."

"He is strong..." Raven said quietly, but her gaze flicked to the floor and she hugged Garfield tighter.

"But no one is that strong." Cyborg said as he glanced back at the display and scowled. "I need to start them on an IV drip... this is taking far longer than we expected."

Barbara Gordon closed her eyes and hung her head. "What about us... I think I'm going to need counseling after this."

"Barbara... you already did, you're part of the Bat Family." Barbara observed and gave her a faint smile. "Anyway... What's the strategic situation?"

"Bad... and getting worse." Wally said from where he sat staring at the map. "They've kept them mostly out of Gotham itself for now... but there's more and more aliens arriving by the moment, and once they find or make a place to land... well, they'll be absolutely flooded with aliens to fight."

"At least Joker's gang is out of the way." Barbara said quietly.

"What about the civilian population?" Black Canary asked.

Wally sighed. "Mostly holed up in their homes and basements... I mean, there are people looting for food and so forth but mostly they're just trying to hide. I almost expected more of them to try to defend their homes. It is Gotham after all... people own guns there."

Cyborg stood. "Fightin aliens isn't the same as fightin thugs trying to steal your ma's china Wally."

"I know, I know..." Wally shook his head. "It's a pity the local National Guard was totally destroyed already... Dick could use the help."

"I almost wish they'd just die and get it over with... the longer this drags out, the worse it'll be." Black Canary said quietly.

M'gann nodded from where she stood. "I am almost tempted to try and force them out, but that can be dangerous."

"Poor Dick... I wonder if real Tim Tim knows how much Spoiler likes him." Barbara said quietly.

No one could really follow that up and silence built in the room. Then one of the terminals chirped and Wally swore.

"They're moving... looks like a ship is headed for the football stadium. I guess they think they can put down there." Wally said as he stared at the displays.

"So... this is the start of the endgame, nowhere to run... nowhere to fall back to..." Wally stared at the displays and shook his head.

Raven took a deep breath, fighting to keep control as she cuddled Garfield trying to get as much comfort as she could from the small green furred cat.


	14. Endgame

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. "The Hollow Men" was written by T.S. Elliot, and the use of passages to open each chapter is done with the utmost respect for one of the English languages best craftsmen. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

**Titans Broken**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Endgame**

* * *

_Between the conception  
And the creation  
Between the emotion  
And the response  
Falls the Shadow_

…_Life is very long_

_- T.S. Elliot's "The Hollow Men"_

* * *

The Citadelians seemed to have decided that they weren't playing around anymore. The skies which had been buzzing with activity from ships and fighters were darkening from the countless vessels now converging over the city.

Okaaran assault transports wove between the buildings, their ion exhaust blowing papers and debris in all directions. At the same time Gordanian soldiers warmed over the rivers, flying over the bay and securing a toehold on the Gotham islands.

A large Citadellian troop transport descended over Gotham Stadium and began to deploy hundreds of Citadelian soldiers.

To meet this threat, the heroes dispersed into two teams, moving to meet each forward prong. Still there weren't enough of them really. One was under the command of Barbara Gordon, who was leading her Birds of Prey. The other was a group composed of the former Titans and Batclan.

Damien Wayne, Tim Drake, and Dick Grayson made a strange and surprisingly seamless team. Each had been trained much the same, but each was different, each had a different specialty, and each had a different motive for combat. Koriand'r fought alongside the three of them, but focused, almost instinctively, on protecting Dick.

Alongside them, Victor Stone, Wally West, Rachel Roth, and Garfield Logan formed a second element that fought together with surprising skill despite the years the group had spent apart.

The three villains that they'd recruited formed a heavy hitting element, with Freeze's cryo-cannon coupled with Ivy's plants and Bane's venom they formed a lethal and adaptable combination.

They had managed to fight their way through a mile of sporadic resistance before the enemy marching out from the Citadelian transport ran straight into them.

Dick swore as the solid wall of Citadelian soldiers swarmed forward.

Tim Drake was a lot like Dick, but he wasn't quite as idealistic under normal circumstances. At this moment he was far from idealistic in any fashion. What he was, was pissed.

Stephanie had meant a lot to him, and while he wasn't ever certain that he reciprocated the feelings she showed for him, he liked her. Having her die like she had tore him up and fueled a rage with the world that took the normally cool and collected detectice and hacker extraordinaire and turned him into a vicious engine of destruction.

He hurled explosive charges that he'd normally use for limited demolitions directly at his foes, chucked sharpened bat-a-rangs into the eyes of the advancing horde, and mercilessly used everything at hand to fight the Citadelians.

While Tim had turned into a berserker, Damien Wayne was a machine... there really wasn't any other way for Dick to describe the kid. After being trained and raised by Tahlia Al'Ghul, it shouldn't have been a surprise, but then when Damien lifted the AK-47 he'd managed to appropriate from one of Joker's thugs and let loose he was a force to be reckoned with.

The Citadelian soldier that charged them went down, his body riddled with bullets as Starfire surged into the fray, hurling starbolts at those that had once been her oppressors and captors. The heat of her anger had reached a point that she was dealing blasts as powerful as she had under the influence of Z'hom.

One of the charging Citadelians exploded from a bolt, his torso disappearing in a blast of smoke and flame while his limbs scattered in all directions. Dick dove as a purple bolts flashed toward Starfire and watched her as she batted it aside like it was little more then an annoyance. Her green gaze flared and a solid stream of energy poured forth cutting down an entire line of their foes.

Dick dove behind a smashed car and swore. Eye-beams, he'd almost forgotten she could do that. He smiled faintly as Starfire dropped back to the ground beside him and stared at her own handiwork. "I forgot..."

"What?" Dick asked as he pulled a set of explosive shuriken from his belt and got ready to hurl them.

"I forgot I could do that!" Starfire admitted as she ducked another energy blast. The Citadelian soldiers kept pushing toward them. She gasped for breath as she hunkered down beside him and smiled faintly. "I shall have to remember that."

Dick laughed. "How are you doing for energy?"

"Okay... the sun is out again, that is doing the helping." Starfire said.

A roar rumbled overhead and all the heroes dove for the ground as a missile streaked by, just a hundred feet up. It dove down into the mass of soldiers and exploded.

The shockwave smashed windows and Dick saw two apartment fronts collapse into the massive crater that'd been torn into the street. He smirked. "Who knew Penguin was this useful?"

"No kidding!" Damien said as he dropped behind a car and tossed an empty magazine onto the ground. "Dad should be glad he got him on our side."

A Citadelian leapt overhead, swinging the massive halberd like weapon they seemed to prefer downward toward Starfire. With a snarl she punched upward and unleashed a starbolt that made the massive beast explode, drenching them in gore.

Dick sputtered as the reek of the creature coated him and glanced at Starfire. At the same time, Starfire snatched the weapon from the air and twirled it once, leveling the point toward the advancing Citadelians. Purple blasts of plasma shot from its tip and great gouts of flame and smoke burst from each impact point.

The warrior princess was coming out big time. Dick thought to himself as he hurled a salvo of explosive shuriken into the conflagration.

"Dick, your girlfriend is fucking awesome." Damien shouted as he opened up with a fresh magazine.

_Girlfriend... well, maybe once, but what was she now?_ That moment of confusion and consideration found him glancing back at Starfire who had drained the power from the weapon and tossed it aside. Green energy flared from her hands as she glared menacingly at the approaching foes.

In that moment he realized she'd changed a great deal since he'd seen her in the Caribbean. She looked different. Her once brilliant orange skin had turned a more bronze tone beneath the layers of dirt and debris, a look he remembered well. The tiny purple uniform she wore didn't seem to fit her image anymore, but it was definitely her.

_Does that mean she's getting better?_ Dick asked himself.

The warrior princess of Tamaran snarled a challenge at the Citadelians and pumped her arms, sending brilliant green bolts of energy hurtling downrange like some human cannon. The screams from the Citadelians echoed on the street and glancing back into the fray, Dick saw that the charge of the enemy seemed to have been blunted.

Then a mass of rusty grey metal rose up, a roughly spider-like machine large enough to hold a half dozen of the hulking foes. A plasma cannon sputtered to life from its front and a massive turret swung an even larger gun to bear on them.

"Oh SHIT!" Damien yelled and a particle beam lanced overhead, totally flattening the building behind them and toppling eight stories onto the street. A huge cloud of dust billowed around the fighters as Dick swore.

"Mechs..." Dick growled before glaring at the massive machine. He tapped the Red-X utility belt and felt the world suddenly shift as he teleported. Instantly he was standing atop the mech in the midst of the Citadelian force. With a smirk he scrambled up the turret and stuck a Red-X in the barrel. Then he looked back toward the other Robins and Starfire, tapped the Red-X belt and teleported back amongst them.

A whine built as the weapon charged, then exploded when it tried to fire. A second later the whole machine was aflame and crashed into the side of a building before collapsing into the street.

Starfire smiled faintly. "You are getting the good at that, Richard."

"Everything turns into experience."

* * *

Barbara Gordon sat behind the monitor's her eyes wide as she stared at the displays. Around the room Raven hovered nervously watching over the two of them, clearly worried about them. At the same time Cyborg had finished with the IV and held out a gauntlet scanning their vitals.

"Jesus Christ." Wally said as he watched the video feed from the simulation. "Are you guys seeing this?"

Black Canary nodded and glanced over at the two of them. "They're fighting hard, harder then I've ever seen Dick fight before anyway." She glanced back at Barbara. "How long do you think they can keep going?"

"I don't know." Barbara said. "Dick's got to be running on adrenaline and that utility belt he's got uses Xenothium, it'll run out eventually."

"Yes." Black Canary glanced back at the display. "The rest of the League is getting a feed as well. God, I'm not sure what they'll take from this display?"

"Superman and Batman don't kill... it's their rule. Wonder Woman however, well she's an Amazon." Wally said. "There'll be a lot of debate about this, that's for sure."

"Look, the Citadelians are pulling back." Barbara suddenly said and the others turned to watch. "I don't believe it.

"The simulation is more intelligent then just hurling soldiers at them." Black Canary said carefully.

"Yeah..." Wally said. "It'll try something else besides a frontal assault."

* * *

Dick gasped for breath as Damien and Tim watched the Citadelians fall back, leaving behind blackened corpses and broken mechs. He pulled out his comlink and flicked it on. "Report."

Cyborg's voice answered almost immediately. "We've held them off for now, but they'll be back. Catwoman and Batgirl managed to stop them in their sector as well, but things are pretty rough."

He nodded and glanced at the group. "Alright, take the time to catch your breaths. I'm sure they'll try something."

"We should do the getting off the streets." Starfire said before gesturing to a nearby building of brick and concrete. Dick nodded and the four of them clambered inside. At the same time Dick began to setup booby traps and trip mines from his belt around the area. It didn't take more then five minutes for Dick to exhaust his supply of trap Xs from the Red-X suit.

As the group breathed a sigh of relief Damien ran a hand through his wild hair and sat down. Tim's expression was hard and grave as he stared out the window as if waiting for the next strike.

Starfire sat beside the southern window and closed her eyes. The light that flooded in bathed her back and he could almost see the green energy from the sun flowing through her as she caught her breath.

"There has to be something to eat around here." Damien suddenly growled before wandering over to the refrigerator in the apartment they'd taken cover within. Wrenching it open he scrunched up his nose and gagged. "Oh fuck... it's all rotting!"

"Of course, there's no power..." Tim said as he walked over to a cupboard and wrenched it open. "There's canned soup... and ramen in here."

"We don't have a stove." Dick said as he glanced at the electric appliance. "At least one that works."

"If boiling water is required, I may be of assistance." Starfire said.

"Check the faucets, we might still have water." Tim said as he found a soup pan.

Dick nodded and opened the faucet, he wasn't surprised when nothing came out. "Damn..."

"I found some bottled water." Damien said before tossing a bottle to Tim. A moment later he had passed out water to each of them. After a few minutes they had a steaming bowl of ramen which Tim divied up between them.

Dick glanced out the window and scowled. "Report, any activity?"

"Not yet Dick... looks like they're reinforcing in front of us though." Cyborg answered almost immediately.

Starfire finished her food and tossed the bowl in the sink before floating back to the window, as she looked out Dick saw her suddenly stiffen. "Richard! There!"

She pointed and Dick squinted before he saw a trio of silvery ships that looked almost like rotorless helicopters. Suddenly brilliant blue white plasma bolts shot from the lead one and blasted into the wall. The smell of burnt brick and scalded cinderblock filled the air as he ducked behind cover. A moment later the three of them flared and hovered over a rooftop just across the street. "Star, what are they?"

"Okaaran assault transports, they are like your Blackhawk helicopters in terms of usage." Starfire said before leaning out and hurling a starbolt that blasted apart the engine of the closest craft. When flames shot from it's side the whole craft spun for a moment before crashing down onto the roof.

"Nice shot." Dick ducked back as blue plasma rounds flashed past and he scowled. Damien lifted up the gun he'd been using and returned fire, sending heavy 7.62x39 rounds into a group of Okaaran soldiers that had scrambled from one of the transports.

Tim swore before tossing explosive disks into the melee intent on forcing the enemy back or into cover.

Then Damien screamed.

Dick spun and saw Bruce's kid sprawled out on his back, his arm blackened at the shoulder from a plasma shot. Blood ran from the wound as he tried to crawl behind cover.

"Damien!" Tim shouted as he ducked back behind the kitchen's counter. Plasma bolts burned into the granite top as he swore. "Stay down!"

"Oh fuck this..." Damien growled as he grabbed his AK and lifted it one handed toward the Okaarans. With a snarl he held down the trigger, sending a ragged volley of fire into the enemy group. Dick saw one of them drop from a pair of hits before the gun fell silent, it's magazine empty.

Then a plasma round caught the kid in the throat and he went down with a gurgle. Dick stared, his mouth gaping in shock and felt tears fill his eyes. "Oh God... Damien, fuck... fuck... fuck!" He felt a hand clasp his shoulder as plasma shots hissed past.

"Richard..." Starfire's voice was taunt. "Focus."

"Right." Dick said as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Tim roared as he hurled himself out of cover and tossed another set of explosive disks. As the explosions from their impact echoed from across the street he leapt out the smashed window and extended the Robin's wings of his cape out.

"Oh fuck..." Dick snapped as he glanced out the window just in time to see a volley of blue plasma bracket the teen and burn through one of his wings. With a explosion of sparks the wing crumpled and he suddenly spun downard with a yell.

"Richard?"

"Cover him." Dick ordered as he glanced out the window and focused on the rear deck of one of the transports. He slapped the Red-X belt and felt himself teleport.

He materialized in the back of one of the Okaaran transports, his Eskrima sticks in hand. There was a crack as he swung into one of the soldiers firing into the street and the alien dropped. With a shriek one of its comrades spun toward him and fired, sending a hail of plasma bolts his way.

Dick sidestepped the volley and saw several shots catch one of the Okaaran's in the side, dropping him to the deck plating. With a snarl he lashed out in a kick that knocked the closest foe out of the transport. The alien dropped to the ground three stories below and Dick heard his legs break with a snap.

Then he pulled an explosive charge from his belt and slapped it against the roof. As the counter began he dove from the transport and rolled across a rooftop. Then he looked down toward Tim and hit the teleporter again.

The Okaaran Assault transport exploded and crashed onto the rooftop as he rematerialized beside Tim's broken figure.

The last remaining Okaaran transport exploded from a blast of green energy at that moment sending it's wreckage in all directions and Dick swore as a flaming piece of debris shot overhead. Dick took a deep breath and swore as smoke filled the air.

Tim didn't move and Dick felt his heart tighten as he glanced back down at the teen. He knelt and felt for a pulse but stopped as the teen's head lolled at an unnatural angle. His neck had been broken in the fall.

"Fuck!" Dick shouted and Starfire dropped to the ground beside him, her gaze sweeping the area for additional threats. "Not you too!"

"Richard?" Starfire asked then froze as he gaze flicked down to Tim. "Tim Tim?"

"He's dead... fuck!" Dick stood and pulled his comlink. "Report!"

"We're being pushed back! Combined air and ground assault on our position. The Birds are trying to flank them but... it's bad!" Cyborg shouted through the link.

Dick swore as he glanced at Starfire. "Babs?"

"What is it? I'm in the middle of fighting for my life here!" Barbara Gordon answered with a snarl.

Dick felt chilled to the core, numb even. Losing both so quickly struck him like a bolt from the blue. "I lost Damien and Tim."

"Oh God..."

"Cyborg fall back toward Wayne Tower, I'm on my way to you." Dick said before flicking off the comlink and looking at her. "We have to hurry."

"Richard..." Starfire's voice seemed to break. "Are you okay?"

"No... I don't think I will be ever again." Dick said as he broke into a run. "Let's go!"

"Right." Starfire said as she blasted into the air Dick headed down the street. The Wayne Tower rose in the distance.

* * *

"How is he?" Barbara asked as she stepped up beside Raven and glanced at the two of them on the table. "I mean, he just lost Tim and Damien... and Dinah was worried about having to do counseling after this..."

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed, Garfield still held tight to her chest in his cat form. "I know... they'll need counseling, you need counseling..."

"But... How is he? You can feel his emotions, can't you?" Barbara snapped back.

"I'm trying not to." Raven said quietly before glancing between her two oldest and closest friends. "Right now, he's just on autopilot Barbara, if anything happens to Star, you, or the rest of the Titans... I just don't know. He's well past what would be the breaking point for most people."

In her arms, Garfield snuggled against her, lending as much support as he could to her. Raven felt tears tug at her eyes. "I hate this... this waiting, I can feel everything they're going through. Starfire is so focused on Dick, if anything happened to him she'd go straight over the cliff."

"What will happen when they wake up?" Barbara asked quietly and Raven shut her eyes and shuddered. "That bad?"

"If Batman is in the room, his old sidekick will beat him to a pulp, and Starfire... well if she wakes up and Dick's not there..." Raven sighed. "This sucks, this sucks so bad."

"I know, but what else can we do but wait?" Barbara said as she sat down beside Raven. She gave a mirthless laugh. "I guess I really should ask Dinah for some counseling sessions after this."

"We all should, at least you have Dinah to back you up..." Raven sighed.

"You, Cyborg, and Garfield will all be there for them... Wally will try, but he's not that good with this stuff." Barbara said. "It will work out."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Dick leapt up a fire escape and scrambled up to the roof of a building. As he ran the roar of combat filled the air. Overhead Starfire dove and wove, dodging occasional shots from the ground. Then there was a scream as a missile dove down from the sky and exploded. Buildings crumbled and Dick felt the shockwave wash over him like a hammer blow.

This was Gotham, the city he'd spent most of his youth in, turned into a warzone. Overhead starships rumbled and Dick swore as plasma cannon fire lanced down from the sky immolating buildings and blasting craters into the ground.

The familiar black plane of Bruce Wayne's shot up through the sky and a missile shot into the turret of one of the ships, disabling it. Behind him a gaggle of Citadelian fighters swarmed, firing beams of purple light that the old warhorse dodged with practiced ease.

Ahead, Dick could catch glimpses of sonic blasts and Freeze's cryo cannon. Swearing Dick ran forward, pulling out a few more bat-a-rangs from his belt and preparing for the fight.

Then he saw them.

Freeze had his cryo-cannon sweeping across the street, forming a wall of ice and frozen opponents. When a Citadelian leapt over the improvised wall and slashed down with his halberd, Bane leapt to meet the foe, grabbing the massive metal weapon in his hands and twisting it out of the Citadelian's grip. He then slashed the disgusting brute with the massive halberd's blade and roared a challenge.

The Citadelians charged while Ivy summoned a lush onslaught of plants that wrapped around them, holding them in place as Bane cut into them.

Then a plasma bolt flashed from the enemy force and she screamed.

Ivy's stomach was blackened by the shot and flames licked from her torso. Her eyes were wide and shock filled as she toppled forward onto the concrete and laid still.

A roar of rage came from Bane and he leapt into the melee, his weapon twirling. The Citadelians fought desperately as the pair of villains that remained advanced, a one-two combination of ice and sheer physical strength.

Dick scrambled toward them, hurling bat-a-rangs at targets as they appeared. His muscles ached, and sweat coated the inside of his armor. He could feel his muscles quaking with fatigue.

He didn't see the Okaarans, but Starfire's scream of "RICHARD DOWN!" threw him to the pavement as a volley of blue plasma bolts tore through the air. Dick gasped as he saw four of the bolts strike Bane one after another, gouging huge holes in the man's massive body. He dropped with a roar of rage.

Freeze's dome just exploded as it was hit by a plasma bolt. He screamed and writhed in pain as his body's temperature surged, and then a second bolt struck the man killing him instantly.

"Fuck!" Dick said as he felt the heat of a bolt slash through the air just above his head. He looked up. He saw a line of Okaaran soldiers, their rifles up, and ready filling the street with their blue-white plasma. Then there was a solid stream of brilliant green light that flooded the roof and he ducked as a volley of starbolts was added to the barrage from Starfire's eyebeams. Bits of masonry, mortar, and pelted him for a moment and he lay still, then he slowly peeked up.

The roof was burning and Dick could see Starfire shoot out of the gloom, her green gaze flicking across the remains of the building before locking with his. "You are the alright?"

"Yes." Dick said as he staggered to his feet. "Come on, it's not much further to our friends."

"We will do the hurrying." Starfire said as they scrambled forward. A single starbolt shot into the mass of frozen Citadelians that Freeze had left behind and they shattered into thousands of tiny icy shards.

"Dick, where are you?" Cyborg's voice crackled from Dick's commlink. "We've lost contact with Freeze, Red, and Bane..."

"They're dead..." Dick answered. "We're on our way to your position..."

"Fuck, our flank's gone... Batgirl's down to just her and the cat... this is bad." Cyborg said.

"No kidding." Dick said as he skidded to a stop and saw the familiar figures of his Titans falling back down one of the streets. The ground shuddered with each footfall of the massive form that Garfield had assumed as Raven stood between him and the enemy, shielding him with her dark energy powers.

Garfield was a Diplodicus at that moment, using the dinosaur's tail like a giant whip, knocking the Citadelians back with each swing. Cyborg stood on the ground beside a car and looked up as they ran up. "You're here... good."

"Yeah..." Dick glanced at the situation and saw that Catwoman and Barbara were holding their flank. "You're with me and Star, we'll hold this side of the street."

"Richard, mechs!" Starfire shouted and pointed toward the street corner where Barbara and Catwoman were fighting. Beyond the Citadelian force was a massive metal spider clambering toward them followed by another.

"I don't have the firepower to drop them." Cyborg said with a growl.

"Fuck! Starfire, support them..." Dick said as he turned back to face the way he'd come. Black clad reptiles scrambled out of a side street and he swore. "Gordanians... come on Cyborg, lets slow them down!"

"Right with you Boss."

* * *

Starfire shot down the street and snarled as she summoned the energy into her hands. With a flash she hurled her first bolt into the lead mech, utterly destroying it's main gun and causing it to topple to the ground like a wounded animal. Her second bolt caught the following mech in the drive mechanism and it ground to a halt.

"Nicely done Red." A rather feline voice said from her side as she dropped to the ground. "You've got talent."

Bat-a-rangs flew through the air cutting into the lead Citadelian and Starfire glanced over her shoulder. Barbara stood there, her gaze hard and a cold dark look in her eyes.

"She's gone a little over the edge." Catwoman stated with a smirk. "Let's keep her from dying some dumb way, right?"

Starfire glanced at Catwoman and nodded. "It would hurt Richard, and I do not wish to see him hurt anymore."

"Well, that too... I just thought our odds of surviving were higher with someone else to attract their fire." Catwoman said with a predatory smile.

"I believe our odds of survival remain zero." Starfire muttered under her breath.

A golden blur slid to a stop behind the two of them. "Zero odds? Really... Nothing's that impossible." Wally West gave them a brave smile. "No... I'd say our chances of survival are about 3,720 to 1."

"GOD DAMN IT WALLY, A STAR WARS QUOTE, NOW?" Batgirl snapped.

"My job is done here..." Wally said with a wry grin.

"No it isn't help us, you hyperactive speed freak!" Batgirl shouted as the Citadelians charged.

"Fine…" Wally grumbled as he pulled down his goggles and burst into motion. Starfire snarled and her eyes glowed a brilliant green and flames of energy enveloped her hands. Catwoman readied her whip and Batgirl hurled a volley of explosive disks against their foes.

* * *

In the Watchtower's cafeteria a dozen heroes sat transfixed by the view-screen. Green Arrow glanced over at Black Canary and Superman. "How long have they been at it?"

"Two days and twelve hours now." Superman said quietly as he watched the screen.

Green Arrow swallowed and stared at the monitor. "Good God, how much longer can they last?"

"I don't know." Black Canary said quietly. "Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy have started taking shifts monitoring them… as have M'gann and J'onn running the scenario. So far… it's been unbelievable. They just keep pushing themselves, not only Nightwing and Starfire but the rest of the Titans in their mind. If this is anyway accurate to how good they were as a team…"

"It is." A cool voice came from the entryway and the others turned to see Batman step inside with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Those five have fought against demonic hordes, aliens, the Brotherhood of Evil, and so many others. I should have anticipated Nightwing would pull together allies for this struggle."

"Allies… maybe allies of convenience, Freeze… Bane… Penguin?" Green Arrow observed.

"Is there another type?" Batman asked. "Freeze and Bane have already paid the ultimate price in the simulation, we should respect that."

"They can't keep this up though, they're worn out… especially Dick. Starfire might be able to conserve some energy by flying but Dick can't and they've been running full steam all day." Black Canary said quietly. "Raven's saying both of them are close to breaking… Dick's already seen so many of his friends fall… if Batgirl or any of the Titans fall, he could go over the edge. They mean so much to him…"

"It's inevitable at this point." Batman stated. "It always was…"


	15. Fallen Friends

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. "The Hollow Men" was written by T.S. Elliot, and the use of passages to open each chapter is done with the utmost respect for one of the English languages best craftsmen. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

**Titans Broken**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Fallen Friends**

* * *

_Between the desire  
And the spasm  
Between the potency  
And the existence  
Between the essence  
And the descent  
Falls the Shadow_

…_For Thine is the Kingdom_

_- T.S. Elliot's "The Hollow Men"_

* * *

Starfire snarled as a volley of plasma bolts shot past her. Okaaran infantry swarmed in front of them, firing from windows in the buildings or behind cover of cars. The blue-white flash of their weapons lit up the street, which was now bathed in the shadows of a setting sun. Smoke billowed overhead and Starfire could feel the hot embers touch her bare skin in places, never hot enough to burn, but just enough to irritate.

"God damn it!" Wally yelled as he leapt back from a ragged volley of plasma bolts. He gasped for breath as more shots came in, flashing past him and burning scoring the pavement. Catwoman's whip cracked overhead and Starfire watched it wrap round the throat of one of the Okaarans. With a yank, she snapped its neck and dropped him to the ground.

"I am beginning to grow tired." Starfire muttered, as another shot hissed just past her head. "They are endless!"

"No kidding!" Wally shouted and swore as a bolt burned just past his elbow. "I'm running on empty here!"

"Crap!" Barbara shouted before a massive form at the end of the road picked up a car and tossed it toward them. "Scatter!"

Catwoman danced out of the way of the car and swallowed nervously as it crumpled into the ground where she'd just stood. A second car, this one a small compact car spun through the air and Wally swore before dodging out of the way. Barbara snarled before hurling the last of her explosives and bat-a-rangs at the enemy. A feral roar filled the air and Starfire looked up to see a massive Citadelian, even larger than those they'd been fighting standing atop a building. A massive halberd was clasped in his hands and he leapt from roof.

Starfire's eyes were wide as Barbara dove out of the way of the descending blade and rolled up next to the massive creature. She slammed a fist into his thick hide with all the force she could muster and snarled.

The Citadelian chuckled and backhanded her, knocking her against a parked van. She crumpled to the ground with a groan as Catwoman and Wally charged the creature. It lifted the halberd high into the air.

"NO!" Starfire yelled as she saw it descend. A scream rent the air and Wally stumbled to a stop. Starfire stared as Catwoman clutched her leg where it'd been severed, right above the knee. The halberd's blade was buried in the pavement and the massive alien grunted before ripping it from the asphalt.

Starfire snarled and charged. Green energy enveloped her hands as she leapt into the air and flew straight toward the Citadelian. Blinded by fury she didn't see the blunt end of the halberd coming and let out a whumpf as it struck her diaphragm. She felt herself fly back through the air and squeezed her eyes shut. Then she felt her back blossom in pain from the impact and tears streamed down her cheeks.

She groaned and opened her eyes just in time to see Wally pinned to the ground under the Citadelian's massive foot. With a chuckle, he brought the halberd down on his neck. He didn't even have a chance to scream.

"Damn it..." Catwoman swore where she was incapacitated. She clutched at the stump of her leg as the massive Citadelian shuffled forward, it's eyes gleaming with malevolence. Selina Kyle stared up at the malformed face and shut her eyes as Starfire watched. With a roar he swung the halberd over his head and stuck downward, burying it in her chest. With a satisified grunt he dropped the halberd and growled.

She stared lifelessly up into the air. Starfire groaned as her body refused to obey her commands, stunned from the blow. Her hands shook and she felt numb, not from Z'hom, no, this was a numbness brought about by shock. In the corner of her eye she could see Barbara slowly stirring. Get up, Starfire thought desperately as the Citadelian stepped toward Barbara. Get up and fight!

Horrified she watched the massive creature grab Barbara by the hair in his massive and gruesome hand. He slowly lifted her into the air and she whimpered in pain. Her blue eyes focused on the creature's gorilla like face and red eyes. His nostrils flared as he sniffed her and Starfire felt her eyes well up with tears as saliva dropped from his jaw.

Then she heard it speak in Citadelian. [Good eating, this one.]

Starfire looked away and shut her eyes, bracing herself and prayed that somehow she'd break free. A low growl like a predator filled the street and then Barbara screamed. Starfire could hear tendons ripping, bones breaking, and flesh tearing.

Something whirrled through the air and struck with a dull thud. Then an explosion echoed in the street. New screams of pain filled the air and she heard something fall to the pavement like a bag of flesh. Starfire choked on the bile rising in her throat as she forced her eyes open.

Barbara lay on the ground, one of her legs torn and mangled. Blood pooled around her as the Citadelian staggered back. Starfire saw Nightwing crouched over her body, as if guarding her.

[Pest...] The Citadelian grunted as Starfire staggered to her feet. Rage flooded her whole body and green energy shot from her hands. She cast two starbolts and watched them burn into the massive creature's throat. Green gore and blood splattered on the pavement as it dropped back to the ground with a gurgle.

Then, all was quiet. Cyborg scrambled over to them, his med scanner out as he ran. Starfire closed her eyes and felt bile rising up in her throat as she smelled the blood and burnt flesh all around her.

"Wally?" Nightwing asked.

"Dead." Starfire said quietly. "As is Catwoman."

"Damn it!" Dick swore as Cyborg crouched down beside Barbara and started scanning. As he did, Dick knelt and pulled her upright as her face grew pale. "Babs?"

"Dick..." She almost whispered. "I'm sorry..." She gasped for breath. "So cold."

"Oh hell... Her femoral artery is torn. I need a tourniquet!" Cyborg shouted as he knelt by her mauled leg.

"Too... late..." Barbara said with a gasp. "I'm sorry..." She glanced up at Starfire. "K... Kori..."

Starfire knelt down beside her, tears filling her eyes. "Yes Babs?"

"T... Take care of... him. Do... do not give up..." She swallowed and tears began to leak from her eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything..."

"Babs?" Dick asked as her blue eyes flicked up toward him.

"Live Richard... live..." Then her eyes lost focused and stared blindly up into the sky. Tears filled Dick's eyes and he clutched her limp body while Cyborg's medical scanner gave the long keening tone of a cardiac arrest.

"Richard?" Starfire whispered and crouched down beside her. "I am sorry, it is my fault... I..."

"No." Dick said flatly. "It isn't." He wiped the tears from his eyes and slowly laid her down on the pavement before standing. "Damn... we need to move."

Starfire watched him, her heart freezing in her chest as she started to walk away.

* * *

Raven's sobs echoed in the observation room as she tightened her grip on Beast Boy. Cyborg shut his eyes as Barbara wiped away tears of her own. Black Canary rubbed her shoulder, comforting her as M'gann rubbed her temples fighting. Raven could feel the absolute waves of anguish rolling off her best friend. The self-hatred and loathing that seemed to be poisoning his very soul.

"Raven..." Cyborg asked quietly. "How are you doing?"

"Awful." She said truthfully before clinging to Garfield even tighter. The little green cat purred and rubbed itself against her chest as if trying to comfort her. "Thanks." She said quietly.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Cyborg asked and Raven nodded. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Therapy... counseling... lots of it." Raven said before adding quietly. "And lots of love."

Cyborg nodded. "Can't we end this?"

M'gann shook her head. "Forcibly ending the simulation could cause brain damage."

"Damn." Cyborg said. "It's just us and bats left Rae... And knowing how things have been going, you know we're going to be picked off one by one."

"Maybe." Rae said quietly.

Barbara put her head in her hands. "Can he even survive this?"

"We'll be here to put him back together, don't worry about that." Cyborg said immediately. There were nods of agreement all around the room as they turned back toward the monitors.

* * *

Starfire didn't know what to do, her heart felt like it was breaking as she followed Dick down the street. Cyborg looked tired, and as the Citadelians had fallen back for a brief respite the five of them that remained met in the middle of an intersection. Raven was still unharmed, though her once clean cape was covered in stains and burns, bits of soot and debris coated her exposded hands and face. Garfield was almost covered with soot and his once joyous eyes seemed to be almost as dead as Raven's.

She remembered them now, at least somewhat. Part of her heart was filled with joy at that. These were her friends, people that had fought for and alongside her, people that cared about her as a person, and one that had once... loved her. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she saw Nightwing glare down the street toward where the Citadelians were gathering for the next assault.

"Richard..." Starfire whispered to herself as she studied him. He looked broken, as broken as she had been. His gaze was expressionless, hard, and dead. Even Raven seemed a bit more lively, despite everything.

She wanted desperately to comfort him, to bring back the man that she was remembering in bits and pieces. So she followed him as he started pacing, and wrung her hands nervously as she watched him. As they left the earshot of the others Richard stopped and looked at her, his eyes filled with tears.

"Star... why are you here?" He asked quietly.

She froze and stared at him for a long moment. "Because you are."

He stared at her for a long moment then looked away. "Star..."

"It is not your fault, I wish to be here Richard!" Starfire said sternly. "Better to die with a whole soul then live without one!"

He snorted and shook his head. "As if it was ever that simple."

"Richard!" Starfire snapped. "I would be here regardless, homeworld or not, all my friends are here!" She glared at him. "I shall not leave you!"

"I... I know." He sighed. "Star..."

Her expression softened as he saw the look of confusion and uncertainty on his face. Suddenly she stepped toward him and hugged him. "You must grieve... let go Richard. It was not your fault, if it was anyone's it was mine."

Dick stared at her with a stunned expression as she hugged him. Suddenly fresh tears filled his eyes. "I couldn't save her... I couldn't save anyone..."

"You have." Starfire countered instantly. "You have saved many people."

"Not enough! I'm a terrible leader, we're all going to die and it's all my fault." Richard said. "My friends, my... family are falling one by one and there's nothing I can do to stop it!"

"You are not a bad man!" Starfire shouted in his ear, grabbed hold of his shoulders, and forced him to look into her eyes. "You are a good man. You cannot save everyone, but you have saved others... you... you've already saved my soul. You saved Raven, you saved me... do not blame yourself for an impossible situation."

"But... we're..."

"At least we tried. We've done more than anyone else here, have we not?" Starfire said. "You saved me, do not blame yourself if you cannot save the world."

Richard glanced down at the pavement. "When... when did you get this perceptive?"

"I believe my memories coming back have done most of the work." Starfire said with a faint smile. "Are you able to fight now?"

He nodded. "I am."

"DICK, THEY'RE COMING!" Cyborg yelled as Garfield and Raven scrambled toward the street center and prepared for the fight.

Dick glanced at Starfire. "Give us top cover Star... and keep in radio contact."

She nodded and shot into the sky as the first volley of energy shots burned through the air.

* * *

The lumbering form of the Diplodocus sent tremors rumbling through the earth as it backed toward the Citadelians. It's enormous tail twirling like a whip for a moment before it lashed out, picking a dozen odd of the slimy creatures up and sending them careening into the solid wall of the building.

Black energy arced to stop purple blasts of plasma from the Citadelian's weapons, covering the gargantuan beast. Green hued blasts of energy tore through the air and exploded amongst the legion of enemies from where Starfire flew overhead.

Richard ducked down behind the edge of a roof top just as an energy blast burned just over his head. His belt was beeping in alarm as he pulled out a bird-a-rang and hurled it into the mass of advancing Citadelians.

"How you doing Dick?" Cyborg asked from beside him.

"Okay… but I'm almost out of Xenothium." Richard growled as a bit of the roof exploded sending fragments scattering over them. "What about you?"

"Power cell's almost gone… and nothing around here has power to charge it up." Cyborg said.

Overhead a black shape clawed through the sky pursued by a phalanx of fighters. Smoke billowed from its battered hull and it began to tumble downward in a spiral. The scream of the plane's engines turned to a whirling siren as it spun downward.

Richard looked up toward the plane and swore. "Get out… get out… you've got to get out!"

The bat-plane spun downward, flames now blazing from its sides before it slammed into a building a half mile distant and exploded in a gout of fire and smoke. He gaped at the smoldering wreckage as Cyborg furiously began to call across the radio waves.

"Batman, come in! Come in damn it! Please respond."

"Master Stone." Alfred's voice broke as it spilled across the radio waves. "I've lost his monitoring signal and emergency beacon. I'm afraid… he's gone."

Richard felt a wave of anger flood his system and he hurled himself upright grabbing the last of the Red-X explosive shuriken from his belt and hurled them toward the Citadelians.

He felt Starfire's gaze on him at that moment and suddenly the blaze of green starbolts intensified. Beast Boy's diplodocus swept Citadelian soldiers over with another swipe of his tail. Cyborg knelt behind the wall, unable to use his sonic cannon anymore thanks to the critically low state of his power cells.

"Penguin, you still got missiles?" Cyborg asked.

"Two left."

"Alright, we got a fire mission for you, sending coordinates." Cyborg said as he tapped his cybernetic eye.

"It'll be there in a moment."

Richard dove down as another volley of purple energy burned into the wall beside him. He could feel the heat through his armor. "God, they just keep fucking coming!"

"Richard!" Starfire yelled. "There's a group flanking around the block!" She yelled from her position high overhead. "Orders?"

He gritted his teeth and swore. Everything was beginning to come apart, his whole body ached from fatigue, and his team was in just as bad of shape. He stood up and glared at the oncoming horde, his bird-a-rangs and X shuriken now totally expended. Cyborg was almost out of power.

"Fall back a block!" Richard yelled and waved the group toward the next set of buildings down the street. "Go, go, go!"

The titans didn't need telling twice. They ran. Starfire snarled as she let loose a barrage of starbolts to cover them. Raven hovered beside Beast Boy as his form plodded toward the next intersection. Black magic flashed between her and the Citadelians blocking their fire, but even from where he stood Richard could see Raven was exhausted, her whole reserve of energy all but expended. Soon she'd be lucky to levitate let alone fight.

A roar rumbled overhead and Richard looked up just in time to see a missile streak downward into the mass of Citadelian soldiers. A boom followed a moment later as the street they had been on disappeared in a gargantuan blast of fire and smoke. Buildings around the blast began to collapse and Richard was thankful he'd ordered the retreat when he did as the building they were running across began to crumble.

Cyborg stumbled to a stop and spun toward the crater. "Boo-Yah!" He said with a quick gesture toward the hole. "Get the fuck off our planet!"

"Cyborg!" Richard snapped as he skidded to a stop and looked back. "That flanking group?"

"Oh… right." Cyborg said and turned toward the side street and growled. "Looks like fifty of them, God man how many of them have we fought so far."

"They're unending." Richard growled. "Star said that with their cloning tech they've probably replaced all the ones we've killed already."

"Fuck." Cyborg said. "Penguin, we need another one!"

"Last one heroes… then I'm off, can't be of much help after this." Penguin answered.

A scream from above drew Richard's attention and he swore as three of the Citadel fighters dove toward them. He glanced at Beast Boy and swallowed. He was a huge target to them. "Get out of there!"

Beast Boy morphed into his human form and froze, his eyes widening as he stared up at the three grey fighters. A glowing purple light lit their fronts.

"Move!" Richard shouted.

Raven leapt toward the green boy and wrapped her cloak round him as a purple beam bored down on them. The whole street disappeared in a cloud of smoke and fire.

"RAVEN!" Starfire's agonized shout echoed across the street as the smoke began to dissipate. With a shriek a black Raven materialized beside Richard and the smoldering form of their friend tumbled through… as the cape opened Beast Boy rolled from its folds, his body shaking with fright.

"Oh God." Cyborg said as he scrambled to her side. "Stay with us!"

"Rae…" Beast Boy's voice shuddered. "Rae? RAE!" He leapt toward her form and Richard saw tears streaming down from his cheeks. "No! Not for me Rae!"

"She's hurt bad." Cyborg said and Richard bit back a comment as he saw her pale skin was blackened from the beam. She coughed and moaned as Beast Boy cradled her tenderly. "You've got medical gear in that belt right?"

Richard nodded and pulled a syringe from the belt along with several rolls of bandages and a canister of some sort of medicine. "Morphine… Bandages, I got some burn cream."

"Shit…" Cyborg said.

"Garfield…" Raven croaked quietly. "Gar?"

"I'm here Rae… don't ever do that again." Garfield murmured. "Don't… please… I'm not worth it."

"You are…" Raven's voice broke. "You are worth everything Gar."

"Oh shit…" Cyborg said as he leapt toward her, "Beast Boy, get back! Get back!"

"What?" Richard asked as Raven's eyes turned glassy and she gasped for breath.

"She's going into arrest!" Cyborg shouted and his arms morphed into a pair of shock paddles. "Get back! Clear?"

Richard pulled Beast Boy back from her. "Have you got enough power?"

"We'll see… come on sis, stay with us. BB's waiting for you." Cyborg said before slamming the paddles into her chest. There was a jolt and Cyborg glanced at his wrist readout. "Damn it… come on, full voltage. I'm not letting you die like this Raven!"

Cyborg's implants flickered as the shock paddles discharged and then died. Richard gaped in shock as Cyborg collapsed atop Raven, his systems shutting down from power loss. "Oh God…"

"Cy, Rae?" Beast Boy tore himself from Richard's grasp and flung himself at the two of them. "No!"

"Beast Boy! We must leave. The enemy fighters are coming around for another pass." Starfire yelled and dove toward Richard. Beast Boy didn't listen and Richard found himself staring at his three friends, frozen in place. Suddenly a warm hand grabbed him around the torso and lifted him skyward.

Beast Boy looked up at him then turned to face the oncoming fighters, his face set in a grim expression. He stopped and stood up straight as the purple energy began to glow at the prow of each of them. "I'm right behind you Raven." He whispered and then the three beams enveloped the building. A fireball rolled skyward from the impact and Richard stared at the smoldering tower of dust as the building collapsed under whatever remains of his friends were hidden in the smoke.

Tears stung his eyes as Starfire darted down toward street level, weaving between buildings before flying into the smashed remains of a store front. She set him down and slumped, her eyes glowing in the dim light. From that meager light he could see tears running down her face. "Star…"

"We will be safe here for a little while." She said quietly before wiping at her tears and shuddering. "My friends… Why now when I can remember them? Why when I wished to win and have the great partying of victory with them did they fall?" Starfire sobbed and suddenly jumped into his arms and buried her head into his neck. "It does the hurting… it does the hurting most badly!"

He felt tears begin to well up beneath his mask and closed his eyes before slowly wrapping his arms around her. It was too much at once, Batman, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven within moments of each other. He tore off his mask and dropped it to the ground before burying his head in her shoulder and crying. "They're gone… they're really gone."

* * *

In the monitoring room, Raven sobs stopped as she broke down. The green cat that she'd clutched in her arms morphed back into the boy that had meant everything to her. He wrapped his arms around her and cried tears that she couldn't anymore as the rest of the room watched. "Rae…" He whispered as he rubbed circles on her back and she buried her face in his neck.

"You're worth it." She whispered.


	16. Last Regrets

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. "The Hollow Men" was written by T.S. Elliot, and the use of passages to open each chapter is done with the utmost respect for one of the English languages best craftsmen. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

**Titans Broken**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Last Regrets**

* * *

_For Thine is…  
Life is…  
For Thine is the…_

_- T.S. Elliot's "The Hollow Men"_

* * *

Starfire gasped for breath as she slid down the interior wall, exhausted. Dick slumped against the opposite wall of the hall they were now huddled within. His bright blue eyes were glittering with tears. Her heart seemed to clench each time she saw his face. It felt like it was slowly being squeezed.

It hurt. It hurt more than she ever expected it to. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had all fallen to the enemy. The pain of their loss far exceeded that which she'd felt on seeing the others fall. She knew why, she remembered them now. The memories came flooding back as if their deaths had smashed through the remaining barriers created by her Z'hom. She remembered the cheeky grin that Beast Boy sported, how Raven always seemed to be around him for a bit of sarcasm, how Cyborg was like an older brother to them all.

Tears started to pour from her eyes and she slowly drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. Across from her, Richard ran his hands through his hair. Tear tracks covered his face as he looked down at the floor. A blanket jamming field had gone up in the moments ago cutting off contact to their last ally, Alfred.

Dick stared at her. His head throbbed painfully and he could feel every single one of his muscles tighten. His entire body ached and fatigue fell like a massive weight over his chest. Her breathing came in shallow fast gasps and he could see that she was hurting. One arm was lying protectively over her ribs.

Her bright red hair was tattered and frayed, scorched from near misses and her own energy at full power. Her glowing green eyes seemed to soften as she glanced at him, sitting across from her in the hall. As much as what he'd seen pained his heart, he felt part of himself, a part that he had shut years earlier had been opened to her. He worried about her, and found that through his eyes glassy with tears she was still his Star.

_I really fucked up._ He thought as she shut her eyes and let out a sigh. Her earnestness and lively spirit had burrowed deep into his heart when they'd first met. She was the one thing that was keeping him going. The one thing left that he could protect.

He closed his eyes at those thoughts. He'd admitted that he had feelings for her, but the depth of those feelings astonished him almost as much as the depth of the wounds left from the death of his fellow Titans. He felt like a complete failure.

Outside darkness had finally descended over Gotham. The occasional bang of gunfire or pulse of energy weapons echoed in the city. Everything had broken down.

"Star..." He reached over and squeezed her hand. "I've got your back."

She smiled faintly. "And I have yours Richard."

Neither of them spoke again for several minutes. They just sat quietly thinking. She felt so hurt, so exhaust, and so battered that it felt good to just sit there, waiting. After a few minutes, Richard stood and stumbled across to her side before slumping back to the floor beside her.

"Richard..." She spoke, her voice soft and exhausted. "What do we do?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes. After what must have been ten minutes or so, he spoke. "I don't know Star... I don't know."

She wiped her eyes and nodded. "I do not know either... It hurts, it hurts so badly." She glanced over at him and swallowed. "Richard?"

He leaned against her and closed his eyes. "Give me a minute."

She nodded and leaned against him as well, the two of them supporting each other even then. There was a click and Starfire glanced to see Richard pull off his utility belt and toss it against the wall. At her questioning look, he said. "It's out of power."

"Oh..." She said quietly before closing her eyes again. Her breathing slowed and she let out a sigh before laying her head on his shoulder. Tears slid down her cheeks. "So much has happened."

"Yeah." Richard said quietly. "Star... I... I want to say I'm sorry."

"For what Richard?"

"For screwing up so badly with you," He said. "I... I hurt you worse than I've hurt anyone. You didn't deserve what happened."

"None of us deserve what has happened Richard, but that has not erased that it has happened." She sighed. "I still do not remember everything... there are large parts after we did the breaking up that I do not remember either."

"I wish I could have done more..." He looked up at the wall. "I... I wish I'd done better."

"You have done more than anyone else. More than anyone could expect of you." She said sternly. "Except perhaps yourself."

Richard sighed. "I..." He closed his eyes and stood up. "We need to move."

She groaned as she staggered upright. A bang downstairs suddenly made her nerves tense and focus harden. "Yes... we must move. They are certainly searching for..."

There was a boom and the stairwell door at the end of the hall was knocked from it's frame. Two hulking green-skinned Citadelians scrambled inside with pikes clasped in their hands. She ignited her starbolts as the lead Citadelian pointed toward her.

[That one, the Tamaranian... She's valuable.] The Citadelian snapped and Starfire felt her anger rise to new heights, her very skin seemed to burn as she launched herself toward him.

Richard swore as Starfire charged. He watched as she blasted the Citadelian's head off with a starbolt. Through the window, he could see more Citadelians swarming through the doors two floors below. He swore before hurling himself into the fight.

Then he saw one of the Citadelians slip past her and turn his pike toward her back.

"Star!" Dick didn't think, he just reacted hurling himself between the charged pike. His gut burned as the blade sliced between the armor plates of his suit and into his kidneys. A starbolt blazed past his shoulder and the Citadel warrior was tossed back, his body blackened from the impact.

Dick glanced down and swallowed as he saw the tip of the pike peeking through his stomach. "Oh…" He gasped and staggered for a moment before falling onto his side. He coughed and felt blood running down his chin. "Not like this…" His eyes focused on the wound, watching as more and more blood poured out with each heartbeat. His vision swam, it was growing dark.

"Richard?" Star gasped and dropped to her knees beside him. "Richard!"

"Star?" He murmured… The world was starting to fade and he stared upward at her. He felt cold and his temple throbbed. "I'm sorry…"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because… I…" He gasped in pain and stared up at her. It wouldn't be long now… he could feel his life ebbing away. "I…" He forced himself to breath, she needed this… he needed this. If it was the last words he muttered on this earth, he needed to say them. "I love you."

Star's eyes dimmed and her pupils became visible for the first time to him since they'd been teens. Tears spilled from her eyes. "Richard?"

He tried to stay with her, he focused on her eyes, focused on her gaze, and then the darkness claimed the. The last thing he heard was her feral scream. "No!"

* * *

"He's going into cardiac arrest!" Cyborg shouted and leaned over Nightwing a pair of paddles charging in his hands. Beside him, M'gann concentrated and forced him out of the scenario, trying to jumpstart his mind while Cyborg worked on his body. "Clear!" Cyborg yelled and hit him with a jolt of electricity.

He jumped, a gasp for air echoed in the room and his eyes went wide. He stared up toward the ceiling and blinked at the glare. "What… where am I? Star?"

"You're fine… she's right beside you." Raven said from where she floated. "Hopefully we'll bring her out of it in a bit."

"Out of what?" Nightwing asked as his head throbbed and stomach gurgled. He sat upright and glanced at M'gann. "Oh hell… you… you all…"

"Died?" Raven asked. "We know… it didn't happen."

"What the hell?" Dick finally snapped as he saw Kori laying on the table with Raven, Beast Boy, and M'gann hovering over her. Tears streamed down her face which was scrunched into an unseeing snarl.

"There's a lot of anger in there…" Raven muttered. "She'll be dangerous when she wakes."

"What the hell is going on?" Dick snapped as he glanced around the room and then he froze. He saw M'gann looking rather distressed. His eyes suddenly widened and he glared between the Miss Martian and Black Canary. "No... You wouldn't dare!"

"Dick!"

"WHERE IS HE?" Dick yelled. "THIS IS HIS IDEA ISN'T IT? GOD DAMN FAILSAFE!"

Raven swallowed. "I'm sorry."

Starfire began to glow, green energy washed across her form and suddenly all of them stepped back.

"What's happening?" Cyborg asked.

Raven gasped. "She… she's discharging!"

"No…" Dick gasped. "No!"

* * *

Rage pulsed through her as her mind raced. She remembered, she remembered the boy that had removed her shackles, the boy that had taken her in… how she'd been naïve and foolish. How he'd helped her slowly adjust to the life she led. She remembered a wedding trashed, a breakup, a ritual…

"No!" She screamed in frustration and hugged his body to her as tears streamed down her cheeks. "No! No! No!"

She remembered the psychologists, the offers of camaraderie, the way she'd acted upon her return. Meaningless sex, meaningless lies… Her heart wept at what she'd become. She'd been broken… her heart, her soul had given up when Richard and her broke up and now… now he admitted it had been his lie, and then he'd died.

She couldn't live with that… her whole body trembled with energy as she saw more Citadelians waiting outside the beaten wreck of a building they had holed up inside. They didn't deserve to live, not anymore. Her fury reached new heights. The air around her shimmered with green energy. She poured every last ounce of her strength into one final blow, one final discharge.

The building exploded with green light, Dick's body vanished as it was incinerated. Her skin burned, and then he muscles screamed in pain. Every last nerve, every last cell of her body gave up all its energy into a nova of green light.

Then there was darkness.

_Goodbye Richard, I love you too…_


	17. Resurrection

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. "The Hollow Men" was written by T.S. Elliot, and the use of passages to open each chapter is done with the utmost respect for one of the English languages best craftsmen. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

**Titans Broken**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Resurrection**

* * *

_This is the way the world ends  
This is the way the world ends  
This is the way the world ends  
Not with a bang but a whimper._

_- T.S. Elliot's "The Hollow Men"_

* * *

"Oh God… No!" A familiar voice shouted.

"She's flat-lining, stand clear!" Another voice she knew shouted. "Clear!"

Energy shot through her and she gasped in a sudden breath, her eyes snapped open. "Star!" A voice shouted and suddenly two familiar arms pulled her up into a hug. She cried as her mind broke down the last few barriers and she hugged him tight.

"Richard… oh Richard." She murmured. "I love you too."

"Stand back Dick, I need to make sure she's alright." Cyborg's voice shouted and Starfire opened her eyes. She heard a strangled gasp of surprise from Beast Boy and blinked away her tears.

"What?" She asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Your eyes Star… we can see the pupils of your eyes again." Dick said as he ran a hand along her cheek and softly caressed it. "Are you okay?"

"I… I think so. I remember…" She stared at him. "You… you still love me? Despite everything I did?" She burst into tears and clung to him. "I'm so sorry Dick… I… I don't understand why I… I don't…"

"Shh… it's okay. You're better now… just give yourself time to heal." Richard whispered in her ear and massaged her back. She shuddered and closed her eyes.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

Richard shook his head. "I don't know Star… I really don't know."

The door hissed open and Batman stepped inside. Starfire swallowed at the sight of the man. She could feel Richard stiffen at his presence. He glared at the Batman. "This was your plan wasn't it?" He snarled.

"It was… you both needed to confront the truth." Batman said sternly. "You wanted out of my shadow so long and then… you were in Blüdhaven, you were in Gotham, you wore the suit. I never understood why until now."

"Bruce, don't you dare!" Barbara Gordon's voice snapped. "You did this to break them again, is that it?"

Richard stiffened. "No… everything I did that supported you has blown up in my face, a failure. I won't be a part of it anymore. Richard Grayson the playboy… the ward of the Bruce Wayne… the kid that looked up to you? He's dead and gone." He snarled. "The only thing I did that stood, was the one thing I did in rebellion against you! The Titans where I had friends… a woman that loved me more than I could ever love her back and you kept dragging me back to Gotham!"

"I asked to marry her because it was the one thing that I had that was going well in my life… it's time I remember that. Everything you asked me to do has ended in a bloody failure." Richard snarled and turned to Starfire, his shoulders dropping. "I'm so sorry Star… I screwed us up so bad."

She stared down into his eyes and a slight smile played across her lips. "Richard… not all the fault is yours."

"Thank you, for everything." He said and held her tight. "Since… since we broke up, everything I did turned to ash. I… I can't do it anymore. I want you back."

"I am glad. Would one of you please come when I tell the Outlaws I'm done with being a mercenary?" Starfire asked the assembled group before looking back at Richard.

"I'll come with you." He said hugging her side. "Are we… together again then?"

"Yes, I love you still… when I gave you my heart it wasn't a loan. I've been missing it for a long time, now that I have you back… I think I found it again."

"About damn time you figured this out, the both of you." Bruce said. "It's time Nightwing became his own damn man."

"And Dick?" Barbara asked. "How will you get him out of Gotham and out of the Wayne spotlight?"

"I can have his death faked and an alternate identity setup for him, or we can just create a public falling out." Bruce grumbled. "All he ever had to do was ask."

Richard stared at Bruce for a long moment then nodded. "You're right… it's time to be my own man."

"We'll help." Cyborg said and the other former Titans nodded.

Richard smiled to himself and glanced up at Starfire. "Are you sure about this… we've been away from each other so long…"

"We will make it work." She said. "I could not bear to lose you the first time… what makes you think I could ever give you up willingly?"

He leaned in and kissed her, holding her close to his chest as her lips played against his. Finally she smiled at him. "Oh how I've missed you."

"Dick…" Barbara Gordon sighed and pulled out the small engagement ring he'd given her from a pocket. "I don't think this is for me anymore." Richard's eyes went wide as Barbara stepped up to Starfire and laid the ring in her palm. "It's yours now… always really was I think. Take good care of him." The redhead wrapped the two of them in a hug and cried. "Damn it all…"

"Babs?" Richard asked.

"I'm going to miss you…" She said to him.

"I'm sure we'll coordinate every once in a while… you've still got the Birds of Prey and I… I've got my old network to restart." Richard smiled at her. "Plus, you've got a whole crop of other Robins to torment."

She chuckled at that and drew back from them. "I… you know it'll be hard on dad right? He was so hoping…"

"I'll make sure he knows I'm still alive… You can tell him I'm in witness protection or something." Richard said and stepped back. "Or maybe the public falling out is a better idea."

Cyborg straightened up and looked at Richard. "Are we really reforming the old team?"

"Yeah… if you want in?" Richard said.

"Sure."

"Garfield, Rachel?" Richard asked as he glanced at the two of them.

"You bet!" Beast Boy said with a thumb's up. "I missed you guys."

"Of course." Raven said with a slight smile.

Richard smiled and wrapped an arm around Starfire's waist. "How about you?"

"Where you go… I will follow." She said before leaning down to kiss him.

* * *

Roy Harper leaned back in the deck chair and put his hands behind his head. "What we doing Jason?"

"Waiting." Jason answered as he drummed on the top of his helmet. "You know we can't do the same sort of jobs without her."

"Do you really think she'll be coming back to you?" A female voice asked from behind the two of them. A woman with gray-green eyes, wild wiry black hair, and an athletic figure asked. Roy swallowed as he saw her, noting the two Sai that hung from her belt and the small crossbow clasped in her hand.

Jason spun toward the woman lifting a pistol threateningly. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled and Roy grabbed the slid of Jason's pistol. "Don't."

"Who is she?" Jason asked.

"My name is Jade Nguyen…" She said calmly. "I heard you lost your little squeeze, eh Roy?"

"You know this bitch?" Jason spat.

Roy nodded once and pushed the gun out of line. "I do… what do you want Cheshire?"

Jason Todd froze, his face growing pale for a moment. Jade stepped forward, sauntering up to Roy. "I'm just here for a contract… I was wondering if you two wanted in."

A brilliant white light flared down from the sky and the two Outlaws spun toward it. The familiar form of Starfire stepped out. The two stared at her for a long moment as Roy's mind went into overdrive. _She looks different… her skin is lighter, more a bronze then an orange and… her eyes. I can see pupils in her eyes._

"Right on time." Cheshire muttered before lifting the crossbow.

Her face hardened as she stared at the two of men, her brow furrowing in anger. "I just came to tell you Jason… I'm leaving."

"Wait, where are you going?" Roy said before stumbling forward and reaching out with a hand.

Star batted the hand aside. "Do not touch me!" She snapped at him and green energy coiled around her hands. Roy stumbled back as she floated up from the ground. "I am tired of being used for your own gratification… I will not be your sex toy anymore."

"Kory?" Roy asked looking totally befuddled. "But…"

"You used me Roy, and I used you… I was broken, I'm fixed now." Starfire said. "A stable person has no place in the Outlaws."

"True that…" Cheshire muttered.

Starfire's gaze flicked to her. "Why are you here?"

"To kill you." A poison tipped bolt shot from the crossbow as Star's eyes went wide. An armored arm swept the bolt aside before it struck and Cheshire's gaze flicked toward Nightwing as he stood between her and her target.

"Get your cash from some other corpse Cheshire." Nightwing snapped before a bird-a-rang sliced through the bowstring of her hand crossbow.

"Got a flare for the dramatic, do you Nightwing?" Cheshire growled as she dropped the crossbow and went for her sai. She froze as Roy grabbed her wrist.

"Don't…" Roy growled. "Just don't."

Cheshire slowly stood down as Nightwing took a step back toward Starfire. "She with you?"

"Is now." Roy said without any real conviction. "What about Star?"

"I am my own person once again… would you truly be surprised if I was with my Nightwing again?" Starfire answered.

"What about all that you said about allowing something else define you? What about…"

"I lied, Roy, and I used you to feel something again… I was broken, that defined me, and that is why I did what I did. You do not see that you took advantage, but you did as I did to you. We were never lovers, for I never loved you… I could not. I was Z'hom… a dead shell and I'm only now a living being once more." Starfire swallowed and glanced at Cheshire. "If I was not… better I would have gladly accepted the death you offered. Now…" Her gaze flicked to Nightwing. "Now I wish to live."

Jason nodded. "Goodbye Starfire, it's been… interesting." He scowled at Dick and holstered a pistol. "Bro… take fucking good care of her this time." He growled at Nightwing. "Or I will kill you."

"I will Jason… and I will get you back for all the 'cutie' comments you used to make someday." Nightwing said before grabbing her hand and thumbing a communicator. With another flash the pair was gone, beamed away.

"Damn…" Cheshire glanced at her crossbow. "Roy, I need a bowstring."

Roy snorted. "So what now?"

"Back to work." Jason observed sourly.

A manic grin slipped across Cheshire's face. "I hear you've got an opening on the team… how do I apply?"

"You just did." Jason said.

* * *

Raven let out a long sigh of relief as she stood in the middle of the room, her gaze flicking across the familiar book cases and Azarathian artifacts she'd kept. The entertainment center stood across from the couch and she walked over to the shelves to organize them for a moment.

Already she was thinking about the weekly counseling and therapy sessions that she and Black Canary had planned for Kori and Dick. Bruce had given in to Dick's demands and provided him with a new identity, apparently one he'd had prepared since before the simulation began.

There was a thump as Garfield dropped his duffle bag beside the couch. Raven felt herself blush as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind and hug her tight. "Rae…"

"Garfield." She whispered back and smirked. "How are you going to keep that job on the show?"

"Oh… easy, I asked Cyborg and he said he can get the Justice League to beam me to the studio when I need to be there." His hug tightened. "I missed you Rae…"

She nodded and leaned back against him. "I missed you too."

"You did good… they're both coming back to us now Rae." Garfield said before squeezing her affectionately. "Life's looking up."

"It is, isn't it," She answered and let out a sigh. "That's all we needed… a little hope." She felt Garfield's tale wrap possessively around her hips. "And a lot of love."

"Yeah… Cyborg really needs to get a girlfriend… You got any ideas?" Garfield said with a laugh.

"Garfield… I don't think he has those parts anymore." Raven said quietly. "I don't know… most girls would like that to be a possibility eventually, I think."

"I suppose you're right… that sucks," Garfield muttered. Raven froze as she felt his lips press against her cheek. "So… I'm moving in with you?"

"So long as you don't make a mess." Raven said with a sarcastic tone. "You do know this is a one bedroom apartment, right? You sure you can stand my creepiness at night?"

"I'm sure… I love you, creepiness and all Rae." Beast Boy snuggled against her back. "What say we celebrate the Titan's return?"

"That sounds… good." She whispered back.

* * *

Dusk had begun to fall over New York. Behind the counter of one of the ritziest hotels in the city the manager was slowly typing on his computer when a couple clad in a pair of Hawaiian shirts stepped inside. The woman had bronzed skin and wore shades despite the growing darkness. Her head was topped with a white sun bonnet. She was also tall, over six feet and clearly rather well-proportioned as the clothes she wore were snug on her body.

The man with her had windblown black hair and wore a set of black glasses as well. As they approached the manager caught a few snippets of whispers between the pair.

"I'm sorry Kory, it'll just take a few days for Bruce to get it all arranged okay? I'll be back as soon as I can."

The girl nodded once and leaned against him, settling her head on his shoulder. "I do not wish for you to go Robin."

"I know." He whispered. "Please, this will be better for us… no more demands from him, no more running back to the place."

"I will miss you… I do not wish to have a relapse." The woman whispered back to him. "Can I not go with you?"

"No… I'm sorry Kory. It'll just be a couple of days, and then I'll be back, okay? I'll call you every day." He answered.

The pair had reached the desk and the manager stood. "Can I help you?"

"We need a room for a week…" The man said simply. "Maybe longer, you do have vacancies right?"

"Yes sir." The Manager said. "A double or a single?"

"Single please…" The girl said quietly and the man nodded.

"Alright, I'll need a deposit, credit card, and identification." The manager said.

The woman set a card down on the top of the register along with a driver's license. The man chuckled quietly. "I didn't know you could drive."

"Robin…" She slapped his hand playfully. "I do know the driving."

The manager quickly swiped the card and entered the information before returning it to her. "Thank you Miss Anders." He glanced at the man. "Your ID?"

"Oh right, just a second." He fished out a card and slid it across the counter. The manager studied it for a moment. It looked to be brand new, almost as if it'd just been printed. He quickly entered the name and waited for the card scanner to finish working. "Thank you Mr. Robin Blake… your cards, room 1404."

The woman giggled to herself as Robin slipped an arm around her. "Come on… I've got your bags… Gar, Vic, and Rachel will be here tomorrow when I head over to Gotham."

"Yes Robin." She giggled again and the man grinned.

The manager guessed it was some sort of inside joke and sat down behind his desk as the couple walked over to the elevators.

* * *

Dick smiled at Starfire as he leaned back in the elevator. She gave him a cheeky grin, the first of the sort he'd seen from her in a long while. "Robin?"

"I'm going to kill Bruce, of all the things to name my new identity…" Dick shook his head.

Her smile vanished and she seemed to pout. "But I do miss calling you Robin."

The elevator slowed to a stop and Dick glanced at her. He felt an upwelling of affection for her and sighed. "I kind of missed it too."

"Then you do not mind?" Starfire asked.

"No I don't Kory." He said with a grin. The doors slid open and he walked out of into the hall and glanced around for a moment before spotting the door labeled 1404. "Come on… our room is waiting." He teased her.

Starfire giggled and Dick was delighted with the sound as he tugged her to the door and opened the hotel room. Inside was a relatively lavish one bed hotel room, complete with couch, television, and minibar. He tossed the luggage he'd carried onto the dresser as Starfire glanced around the room and then closed the door behind her. She suddenly looked sheepish.

"I do not understand… I propositioned Roy and was not even nervous and now… I have the little winged insects in my stomachs. It is most distracting." She said quietly. "Why am I nervous?"

"Because this means something to you." Dick said as he stepped toward her and took her hand. "We just got back together Star, there's no rush."

She nodded. "I know… but I am so scared. I do not wish for a relapse." She shuddered as Dick ran his hand up to her eyes and slowly pulled off her sunglasses. Her green eyes glowed softly in the dim light and her emerald pupils focused on him. "I am more myself around you."

He nodded and slipped his glasses off. "I know Star… I don't want to leave you."

"Richard…" Her voice cracked and she looked down at him, her gaze locking onto his blue eyes. "I… I'm scared. I'm scared of myself, what I became…" She closed her eyes and tear ran down her cheeks. "I never want to be that person again."

"Shh…" Dick ran a finger along her chin and smiled. "I'm here. You'll never be that person again, I promise."

She nodded once and hugged him, burying her head in his neck and sobbed. Her shoulders shuddered as she cried. "I missed you so much. I never want to lose you again… I love you."

"I know." Dick whispered before kissing her behind the ear. She shuddered and leaned against him before another kiss on her neck made her shiver. "I love you to."

She grabbed his head and pulled him into a burning kiss. Dick could feel her hunger for him as she grabbed at his belt. He slipped her Hawaiian shirt off and gazed longingly at the bronze flesh he'd exposed.

Her breath hitched as his hands explored her soft curves and caressed her belly. She purred with delight and tore his belt free before going for his shirt. The thin fabric of the Hawaiian shirt ripped as she struggled to remove it, revealing a simple white t-shirt beneath it. She plunged her thumbs under the waistband and yanked the pants he wore down, dragging a set of black briefs along with them.

"Star…" Dick gasped as he fumbled with her shorts. He felt her warm hands grab at his white tee and yank upwards pulling it off. Starfire grinned at him before she tossed the shirt aside and snatched him up in another burning kiss. Her shorts slid down her legs as Dick's hand caressed her soft bronze skin.

Starfire moaned into his lips as his hands caressed her, sneaking toward the back of her bra. She slid the lacey white undergarment off her chest a moment later and leaned back, pressing herself against him. Starfire murmured in a husky tone. "Richard…" Her hand caressed his face and Dick tugged the string of her panties loose so that they dropped to the floor. He cupped her rear in his hands and carried her to the bed before dropping her atop the sheets. She beckoned him to her. "Richard…" She growled and pulled him down atop her.

He kissed her throat and neck as he lowered himself over her, feeling her legs wrap round his waist eagerly. He loved her… and a part of him was worried she wasn't in love with him anymore, that this was the predatory persona coming out to play once again. But then she stared up at him with a longing that couldn't be portrayed by acting. Another kiss to her collarbone made her twist and moan almost begging for more. Dick felt his heart throb with affection for her as she tossed her head against the pillow.

His hips pressed into her and he heard a gasp. Starfire's eyes fluttered as she whimpered. "Richard… I love you."

"I love you too, Star."

* * *

THE END – Continued in Titans United


End file.
